Wind Beneath the Sky
by QuietSilence
Summary: "Sawada Tsunayoshi, my name is Valentina 'Lyong' Vongola and I escaped from a parallel world that was in danger by that shithead marshmallow dictator." "Oh, I'm sorry for-" "I'm also your cousin, Reborn is my godfather, and I'll be staying here indefinitely." "Okay-wait, what?" I think I gave my cousin a heart attack. OC-Centric. AU-verse. Cover-art owned by me.
1. Chapter 1- Valentina Lyong Vongola

**Summary:**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, my name is Valentina 'Lyong' Vongola and I escaped from a parallel world that was in danger by that shithead marshmallow dictator." "Oh, I'm sorry for-" "I'm also your cousin, Reborn is my godfather, and I'll be staying here indefinitely." "Okay-wait, what!?" I think I gave my alternate universe cousin a heart attack. OC-Centric

 **This is my first fanfiction so I'll try my best keep it interesting (^** **ㅅ** **^) I'm going to keep everyone in character unless purposefully done. This chapter is set in an alternate universe of the cannon series (So like a TYL AU if comparing to the cannon).**

"First person dialogue/thought"

'Inner thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, very minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.  
**

* * *

 _"_ _Decima! Please stay still!"_

"You can't catch me muffin man!"

 _"_ _Decima!"_

The name is Valentina 'Lyong' Vongola and I'm the Decima of the Vongola family-of course that'll only happen if the other candidates all died or something. Okay, well I'm not an immediate member of the family so I won't get first dibs. Honestly I don't want to become the next Decima-seriously the day others rely on me is the day the Vongola burns to the ground. The last time someone relied on me I literally burned the entire kitchen down. (Needless to say, I don't think I'm cut out as a cook in the future.) Thankfully, I'm only being called, "Decima" as a reservoir just in case all the other heirs die. Kinda unsure if I insulted myself there.

I only have this thing called, "Vongola Blood" that makes me a candidate for the position because of the blood relation to Vongola Primo, Giotto, who if must say was and is the most handsome man I've ever seen. It's not that weird! Okay, it sounds terrible, but I've only seen a portrait of primo's family when they were in their twenties or something! The handsome genes really do pass through the family you know.

 _"_ _Please come back!"_

Anyways to explain our confusing as hell family tree, I'll start off with the direct famiglia members: grandpa Timoteo (whom I call Nonno because he's Italian) is the ninth boss of our famiglia (And a badass if I must say for someone who's turning eighty). From what I've heard, he had three sons-or my uncles-named Enrico, Federico, and Massimo but they all passed before I was born.

I do still have an adopted uncle named Xanxus (Who I call Zio because he's Italian like Nonno). Honestly he's my favourite uncle to be with physically. We crack a few jokes, yell at the Varia's dog (Levi, the resident punching bag), throw some glass projectiles on the head of his noisy rain guardian Squalo-the target of my (and Zio's) sadistic affections.

 _"_ _Decima! The Decimo will be so worried!"_

Aside from the main family, I do have a distant an uncle named Sawada Iemitsu who is the boss of the CEDEF-well now ex-boss because my Oppa appointed Basil (A real cutie by the way, personality wise) to become boss with this new era. From what I've heard uncle Iemitsu wasn't around when my Oppa was growing up so of course he'd rather have Basil, his friend, as his external advisor. Speaking of, I also have a distant cousin named, Sawada Tsunayoshi, who I refer to as Oppa. He's not my real brother but he treats me like a little sister and in return I treat him like my adorable big puppy.

Look, I may be much younger than him, like twelve, and he may be twenty-four, but it doesn't help my burning sadistic soul that he's a natural born saint. After all, he is the one who managed to make friends with that sociopathic pineapple, carnivorous skylark, and my Zio (kind of…) after he found out about being adopted. Like great fucking job Nonno, hide the truth and crush the dreams of a temperamental teenager. Wonderful hindsight! That Vongola Hyper Intuition is just really working great isn't it?

 _"_ _Go back to your room please!"_

As for my actual biological family, I have an Eomma and Appa. My Eomma gets sick often but don't let that fool you, she's a pure Korean woman and we're crazy as fuck. If you disrespect her in anyway (or me for that matter) we'll make your fucking balls retreat into your esophagus with a rice paddle. I guess I got most of my physical traits from her as I have her Asian looks (like her thin black hair) and I'm unable to go long periods of time without medication. At least my organs aren't as bad as Eomma's.

 _"_ _Decima!"_

As for my Appa, like uncle Sawada, he's related to the Vongola by blood but isn't directly related to Nonno. He calls himself a freelance Hitman but I know that if the Vongola is ever in a dire situation, he'll come and help in a heartbeat. He's a good man but he's never home so I'm not really sure of our relationship. (Goodness, is every man in our family destined to become ignorant fathers? Oppa, you better not become an asshole like the others).

 _"_ _Decima! Stop running away!"_

By the way, the asshole calling for me is one of the bodyguards hired to protect me a.k.a trap me in my fucking room! Look, I ain't knocking down the things I have-being grateful for things and shit. But I need human interaction dammit! My room consists of me, the air I breathe, and my fleeting youth unable to grace the world with my presence.

Anyways I'm currently running away from being put back in my prison by the guard that should have been fired already (seriously he is at least twice as old as me) but I doubt my stamina can last much longer. My organs aren't crippling weak like my eomma, but still not as strong as a normal person-thus the medication.

I'm currently staying at the Vongola main mansion in Italy for the Inheritance Ceremony (held in a month) for my Oppa but I'm only allowed to go outside during the ceremony with supervision-which is complete bullshit! I feel so trapped! God, can't they just make a fucking exception?

"Decima! Finally I caught up to you!" the guard said to me panting and out of breath. Shit. Okay, target has low stamina. Like really low. Low enough that he'll only outrun me of I escape head-on… Solution: Stroke the target's ego. First step in manipulation: confuse the target. "Let's return to your room, Decima."

"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!" I yelled as the man's brows furrowed a bit. Half from being ignored and half from trying to figure what the hell I was on.

Ignoring me he replied, "Decima, please refrain from leaving your room. We have strict orders from the Decimo to keep you safe. Let me escort you back" How adorable he thinks I'm going to go quietly. Step two: Act meek giving the target a false sense of security and accomplishment.

"You're right. I-I apologize for my behavior… It was very rude of me. I'll go back now…" The man looked relieved and turned around to lead me back into my room. Well that's his second mistake; the first being that I'm someone capable of apologizing to idiots like him.

Step three: Run. The very moment he took a step, I silently dashed towards Nonno's office (my usual hiding place because little grunts won't be able to find me so easily).

* * *

I power-walked (cause I used all my strength escaping) through the hallways until a familiar door came into view. I walked towards the large musk brown door and stretched my hand on my tippy-toes up to the golden handles. Needless to say, my 'not very big' physic is a pain in the ass.

As I was about to open the door I heard murmuring from the other side and like the creep I was, I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. It's not my fault if they 'accidentally' spill some blackmail-worthy material. I perked up at the thought and leaned my ear as close to the door as possible and steadied my breathing (having and knowing the Vongola Intuition has its perks).

"-and their forces are growing immensely, Ninth." ' _Oppa?'_ "And I highly doubt the Millefiore will wait any further to launch another attack."

 _'_ _Millefiore? What are they talking about?'_ I tried to think if I'd ever heard of that name before but nothing came into mind. Also what attack!?

"I am well aware… However it is imperative she is unaware of all this." _'Nonno? Who's unaware of what?'_ "As the Tenth generation boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you must lead and protect the family."

 _'_ _Wait. What? But Oppa isn't the boss yet. I thought his coronation was in a month…?'_

"I understand. I took precautions and called Yuni and the Giglio Nero here early; they're currently staying at the West wing, Ninth. I've also notified the family to keep Valentina in her room for added insurance."

"Young Valentina is a smart girl, Tsunayoshi. She'll escape somehow."

 _'_ _Nonno knows me well.'_

I heard Oppa sigh. "I'm aware of her 'tendencies.' At least if she's away from the West wing it'll be fine. Although, like you Ninth, I sure she'll suspect something. However it's better if she finds out later when we at least have the machine ready."

"Are you aware of its progress?"

 _'_ _Progress? Just what are they hiding?'_

"I've called Renato-san already. He'll arrive today as long as nothing goes wrong. He's bringing Fon-san's pacifier to Yuni after he arrives. I'm sure by then Talbot will have the machine functioning. I also had Lambo and the Bonivo aid in Talbot's studies."

 _'_ _Renato Samchon? Master Fon? Pacifier? Yuni? Talbot? Lambo? Bonivo? This is too much to take in! Hold up, I thought the Arcobaleno can't be far apart from their pacifiers… just what the hell is going on!?'_

There was a long pause until Nonno let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm aware that I've been repeating this Tsunayoshi, but please be cautious. Your proposition is indeed very well thought through; however the undeniable fact that Valentina is the anchor of this entire plan is quite the risk. If anything goes wrong in the execution, I am unfortunately, with my old age, unable to aid you in any engagement against the enemy."

 _'_ _What the fuck is going on? I-Is the Vongola at war or something? But why didn't they tell me?'_ Another silence dragged out as I was trying to collect my thoughts until Oppa said something:

"The outcome of this war is our family's victory, Ninth. Although that victory will be bitter-sweet, I believe in them and her. She is the wind that supports the sky along with the other elements; able to be the gentle breeze that aids the sky, yet able to rave a fierce gale at its enemies."

.

.

.

.

.

 _She is the wielder of the wind flame…_

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Appa (** **아빠** **)- An informal way of saying father in Korean; Dad**

 **Eomma (** **엄마** **)- An informal way of saying mother in Korean; Mom**

 **Oppa (** **오빠** **)- Brother in Korean**

 **Samchon (** **삼촌** **)- Uncle in Korean**

 **Nonno- Grandfather/ Grandpa in Italian**

 **Zio- Uncle in Italian**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If it's a bit slow, I'm sorry! But I need to establish some relationships and settings. Please comment any suggestions or thoughts you had! ( ^** **ㅅ** **^)/ Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2- My Guards, ABC Trio

**Rinku-dono** **:** Thank you so much for the favourite and follow!

 **sakuraLT** **:** Thank you so much for the favourite and follow!

 **MoonlitSun01** **:** Thank you for the review! I'm a HUGE fan of your work so your review meant a lot to me! I'm glad you like Valentina and yes, let's see if she can handle the band of misfits to come XD

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the views/review/follows/favorites! (^** **ㅅ** **^) I'm still extremely overjoyed by the outcome! I expected no one to view this, but to get a review, 2 follows, and 2 favorites (T^T) Anyways, here's chapter 2! This chapter is set in an alternate universe of the cannon series (So like a TYL AU if comparing to the cannon).**

"First person dialogue/thought"

'Inner thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, very minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _"_ _The outcome of this war is our family's victory, Ninth. Although that victory will be bitter-sweet, I believe in them and her. She is the wind that supports the sky along with the other elements; able to be the gentle breeze that aids the sky, yet able to rave a fierce gale at its enemies."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _She is the wielder of the wind flame…_

* * *

I ran away as fast I can without being noticed back to my room recalling the information I've heard. Wind flame? What is that? I thought there were only seven flames? What's going on? Why am I being left out!? Okay, okay calm down Valentina. So apparently there are more than seven kinds of flames. And apparently I have that thing called the 'wind flame.' And I'm supposed to help the other elements… GRAAA! This is all so confusing! Next thing you know there's going to be a night flame! Why the flying fuck has no one told me about this!? Why did they need to lie!? At least now I know why Zio wasn't in the mansion. The whole Inheritance Ceremony shit was a fucking scam.

I reached my room where I promptly ignored the bodyguards who were relieved that they saw me safe and they didn't need to report to their superiors about me possibly kidnapped or worse, murdered. (There was the one I ran away from earlier and two other older men probably in their forties or fifties). They were about to question me until I threw a glare at their faces indicating that I wasn't in the bests of moods-in which they went back to their posts silently. Good, cause I don't need them interrogating me in this mood. At least they have some forms of common sense.

* * *

I tiredly sauntered over to my bed and fell face-first onto the mattress. I sighed and thought of my next moves. So they're hiding an entire fucking mafia war from me and from the tones of Oppa's and Nonno's voice, we're losing quite badly to that family Millefiore… Samchon is coming and apparently he's bringing along Master Fon's pacifier to Yuni who is currently hiding in the very same building as I am and I never once noticed… Fuck. No wonder everyone was so keen on me never leaving my room.

If Samchon is bringing Master Fon's pacifier to Yuni that means he might have…Tha-That can't be it… Master is one of the strongest people I know! He's not weak or rash in combat, so I'm sure it means that Master Fon is coming with Samchon-it has to be. But on the off chance if he's not, what about the others?

Samchon holds the yellow Sun pacifier, Yuni holds the orange Sky, and Master holds the red Storm. There's also green for lightening from that shithead Verde who I initially thought was mutated with a broccoli from a failed experiment, blue for Colonello a.k.a Spartan Tutor number two (Number one being Lal Mirch), indigo for mist from that sexually ambiguous motherfucker Viper, and purple for cloud from bitch ass Skull (Look, I love the man, but he's a total pushover).

If this war is so important that the Arcobeleno have to come together… does that mean they're all dead? Or does it mean something else? I really hope the latter-I mean, I don't know much about the Arcobaleno so maybe it really is something else…It has to be…

If my assumption is true that Master Fon isn't dead and the others are alive, it's going to be so surreal seeing them all under one roof. Colonello and Lal are the ones who are tutoring me on combat-verbally of course. I'm still weak as shit because of my low physic so physical demonstrations aren't really my forte. Viper teaches me about mafia dealing in terms of money and contracts after I promptly pay him/her of course (I still have no idea what Viper's gender is), Verde sometimes gives me some of his inventions if I bother-beg him enough, and Master Fon's always at my side when I get caught during my pranks. Skull on the other hand is a huge loser. He whines, cries, and complains but he has the drive to protect those around him so I respect to an extent.

Yuni is my partner in crime, well more like I drag her to do bad things with me (corrupting innocent minds at a young age, you must be so proud of me Eomma). I do this, but really, she could have left any time. She's like Oppa when I say she's like a saint. Yuni calls me Sorellona, but I flat refused to call her Sorellina because it's too embarrassing. Not because of her but because of Samchon, but that's a story for later.

Renato Sinclair (but only people he respects can address him like that) otherwise known as his most well-known alias, Reborn. I call him Samchon not because he's Korean (he's Italian) but because he's my godfather. I think that means that he was the one who named me or something.

Samchon is also my tutor in my studies or in his words, 'The little brat's babysittter' (Yeah, fuck you too, Samchon). I hate his arrogant guts, but he's where I get my sadistic soul from (and maybe Zio too). He used to teach Oppa when he was younger and from my memory he called him "dame-Tsuna" because he was useless in everything he did. Samchon also used Leon to discipline Oppa with his special reverse one ton hammer. Oppa, I can personally sympathize with your situation as, I too, had first-hand experience in getting hit with that thing.

I sighed as I got off the bed and headed towards my Eomma's room. Just recalling and assuming was getting me nowhere. Since Samchon is coming later today, I'll ask him then. But knowing him he'll never explain anything flat out. I can't bribe or manipulate him to tell me either-he's too good for that. I sighed again, if they were able to trick me to keep me away from this war, I'll play along for now and wait until a slip up.

* * *

I opened the door and the guards were immediately on the defense to repel anymore of my bullshit. "Decima, may I ask where you be running off to this time?" one of the brave souls asked.

"I'm going to see my Eomma. If you want to follow me, go ahead…just don't try to stop me. I'm allowed to do this much right?"

The guards were dumbfounded at my answer, expecting a cynical retort of some sort. They nodded dumbly and escorted me to my mother's room-in the medical wing of the mansion; which wasn't far from here as both my room and the medical wing that occupies my mother are both in the east side of the mansion (Good planning on Oppa's part).

* * *

I walked towards my mother's room (with guards in tow) until we arrived at the medical bay. As I was about to open door, I stopped and looked at the guards-which they reacted by flinching. I had a permanent frown on my face, didn't I?

' _Might as well as get this over with'_ "…I'm sorry," I said quietly, fiddling on the hems of my red dress, "I felt trapped and frustrated so I took it out you guys. So…sorry." Look, it's really embarrassing to apologize to someone!

The guards' eyes widened at my words and froze. When they didn't move, I waved my hands in front of their eyes. They snapped out of shock and quickly rushed over to me. "Decima! Are you okay!? Is someone threatening you!? Oh my god! Did someone kidnap the real Decima!?"

"What!? What are you- I'm able to apologize when I know I did something wrong you know!" _'That's the difference between Zio, Samchon, and me. Their pride won't let them apologize, but I can. It's one the first things my mother taught me.'_

The guards slowly took a step back and let a collective chuckle. Then youngest came forward. "To think we live to see the day Decima apologizing to us. But if we may, what are you apologizing for? It's not like you to ever apologize for being frustrated and releasing it out on us."

 _'_ _Is that an insult?'_

"I just thought- Look it's not important okay! I'm going to see Eomma you guys wait out here!" I felt the heat growing on my cheeks as ducked my head down. _'I want to escape out of this situation so badly!'_

As I put my hands on the door, the oldest guard said something that stopped me. "Thank you, Decima. Sometimes you are a handful, but know we all care for you deeply. So your apology means quite a lot to us."

I froze, the heat of my cheeks spreading throughout my whole entire face. _'Gosh! Aren't they embarrassed when they say sappy shit like that!?'_

"As for the strict restrictions, the Decimo asked us to guard you. So I'm afraid we can't tell you more than that," he said closing his eyes as an apology.

'I know though… The real reason, that's why I'm apologizing, you fools.'

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sorry so, I'll let you ask something of me." 'Why the fuck did I say that? Now I can't go back on my word!'

Their eyes widened again for a minute before they looked at me seriously and kneeled. "Names. Please remember our names. That's all we ask for, Decima."

Needless to say, I was more than surprised. "What!? You can ask for anything, and all of you ask for something as basic as that?"

"Decima, we all love you, like one of our own. It may trivial to you, but for us, it would be an absolute honour."

I'm sure my face would look like a tomato if I saw it. My heart was sending a warm, jittery beat pulsing throughout my body. It felt so embarrassing yet nice at the same time. "Names. Tell me them," I muttered quietly, "And get off the floor. You don't have to kneel for something like this."

The youngest of them (who I called the muffin man earlier) answered first. "The name is Antonio Abbiati. You are such a pain in the ass y'know that, Decima? But you are my one and only mistress. By the way your face redder than a tomato."

 _'_ _I can see your blush too you know! When did you start talking so informally?'_

Next, the eldest (the one who has been talking) man gently smiled, "My name is Bruno Donati, Decima. Thank you very much for this opportunity. You see, you remind me of my own little girl, a feisty troublemaker with an innocent heart."

 _'_ _I hope we can meet each other then. Don't blame me if accidentally I taint her innocent soul with my sadistic one.'_

The final man (roughly as old as Bruno) gave me warm look that clashed against his cold eyes. "Calogero Boerio."

 _'_ _I see, a man of few words. I can sense incredible warmth in him though. No, I can sense it from all of them.'_

They're all nice names. Wait, Antonio, Bruno, and Calogero. Then a silly thought came to mind. I lifted my head up and smiled, "I dub thee the ABC Trio."

They gave me dubious look then snickered at my name-giving skills. In the midst of laughing Bruno wholeheartedly replied pointing at the door, "Of course, Decima. As you wish but shouldn't you visit the mistress now? I'm sure she has been waiting for you on the other side."

"Ah! I forgot about Eomma!" I cried. _'I can't believe I forgot about her!'_

"Go Decima," Antonio said giving a little wave, "We'll be here waiting."

I nodded and quickly opened the door and ran towards the bed with my Eomma laying on it.

* * *

On the bed held my Eomma with her thin, yet long black hair hugging her sickly pale skin. Her eyes were closed and her breathing seemed to be fine…for now. Her bed was quite large with multiple medial gears strapped to it and her.

"Eomma?" I wasn't sure if she was awake or not so I tip-toed over to her side. "Eomma? Are you awake?"

Her tired eyes cracked open and her head tilted in my direction as she gave a gentle smile. "Why if it isn't the resident troublemaker. Did you manage to escape from your escorts again?"

I helped her sit up slowly as the thin tubes connecting to her dripped medication into her. "Nah, I wouldn't call it escaping, after all it's too easy getting away from them. So how are you doing?"

"Well, my heart only stopped four times today so overall I think I had a quite the productive day," she answered jokingly, "who were you talking to outside?"

"You heard all that?"

"Valentina, your voice louder than the Varia on a drinking spree in a cracked down karaoke singing early 2000s emo songs."

"You know me so well, I mean, I have been hanging around Zio most of my life. Anyways I was talking to the ABC Trio."

"ABC Trio?"

"They're the guards Oppa appointed while I'm here. The ones you call escorts."

"And let me guess, each of their names start off with an A, B, and C?"

"You know it."

My Eomma and I sarcastically joked around with each other (I guess this is how we bond). We talked a bit more until she noticed I was very fidgety.

"Valentina. What are you hiding?" she said with a straight face.

"Why do you always accuse me of doing something wrong?"

"Oh please, when is the last time you didn't do something wrong? And because you only fidget when you're hiding something."

 _'_ _Damn, do mothers have hyper intuition too? Shit. I hope my lessons in manipulation are good enough.'_

"Well, I found out that Oppa has been hiding something from me today."

She visibly flinched at my statement. "Oh? And what did he hide?"

"…"

"Tell me the truth, Valentina."

"I heard Oppa saying that Yuni was staying here. I mean, seriously! How can he keep my partner in crime away from me! And here I was thinking of him sparing him for the last time he tried to stop my ingenious pranks!"

She chuckled and gave me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes-a smile that I hate so fucking much. The last time she had that smile, went into a month-long comma. I can see it-her eyes swimming in a pool of guilt and regret while she tries to hide it with a happy façade.

"Don't bother your Oppa too much alright?" she said with that smile.

 _'_ _She bought it. At least this debunks my theory on mothers having hyper intuition. That or I have to thank Samchon for teaching me about half-truths.'_

"No promises, Eomma. Also you should go back to bed. I can see you straining yourself."

"Nonsense! I am a raging woman with burning Korean soul!" she shouted followed by a fit of violent coughs.

I deadpanned and helped her lying back down. "Just go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Eomma."

"See you in the morning. I love you, Valentina."

"Eww! Eomma I'm twelve now! You can't say sappy stuff like that to me anymore!" _'Talk about embarrassing!'_

"Aww… So no goodnight kisses either? I remember when you used to come to me every night demanding I kiss you to keep the nightmares-"

"That was in the past!" I said retorted, "I'll see you tomorrow! Just go to sleep already!"

Without hearing another word come out of my Eomma's mouth, I rushed towards the door and roughly opened it, startling the ABC Trio.

Bruno looked concerned and came towards me. "Decima? Is there something-"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong. Let's just go back to my room, okay?"

They nodded and we all walked towards my room. After my thoughts caught up with my body I remembered something:

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Well… I guess all I have to do now is to wait for Samchon to come…'_

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Appa (** **아빠** **)-** An informal way of saying father in Korean; Dad

 **Eomma (** **엄마** **)-** An informal way of saying mother in Korean; Mom

 **Oppa (** **오빠** **)-** Brother in Korean

 **Samchon (** **삼촌** **)-** Uncle in Korean

 **Nonno-** Grandfather/ Grandpa in Italian

 **Sorellina-** An informal way of saying younger sister in Italian; Little sister

 **Sorellona-** An informal way of saying elder sister in Italian; Big sister

 **Zio-** Uncle in Italian

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I know it's still in the beginning phase, but I promise to bring in the conflict soon! But hey, Reborn is going to be in the next chapter so be excited for that! :D**


	3. Chapter 3- My Uncle, Reborn

**Hello, here's chapter 3! (^** **ㅅ** **^) Thank you all for viewing my work! And as promised, here's Reborn! This chapter is set in an alternate universe of the cannon series (So like a TYL AU if comparing to the cannon).**

"First person dialogue/thought"

'Inner thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, very minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

They nodded and we all walked towards my room. After my thoughts caught up with my body I remembered something:

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Well… I guess all I have to do now is to wait for Samchon to come…'_

* * *

I rolled around in my bed, messing up the sheets (the maids must be so done with me). I tried to think of ways for my family to give me a slip-up so I can find out more about this war, but nothing really came to mind. Oppa may be an airhead, but he's no idiot. He's the most practical (read: sane) one in this fucking place!

It was almost dinner time and I still couldn't devise a plan, instead I had more questions from over thinking too much. Fuck you brain. As I lifted myself to sit up on top of the bed, I heard Antonio's voice.

 _"Welcome back Signor Reborn. Decima is currently resting in her room."_

My ears perked up at the sound of the prospects of my Samchon being here and I immediately got off my bed and rushed towards the door.

* * *

When I opened it I tilted my head up (he's really fucking tall) and saw Samchon in all his glory, holding small black package tucked underneath his slick black suit.

He looked at the ABC Trio and turned to me, staring at my shoes for a brief moment until he stared indiscriminately at me. "Chaos. I see you managed to escape from your guards again."

 _'_ _Damn. I need to give them a break from my shit if that's the first thing people say to me.' '_ I tilted my head down and looked down at my shoes. The black leather was worn and the sole was slightly detached. It's a new record! I managed to break them in less than a fucking day.

* * *

"Missed me, Valentina?" he asked tossing the parcel over to me, "It's something I picked up from my last hit."

I opened the small black box and I was amazed at the beautiful craftsmanship of the locket inside. It was golden with the Vongola Family insignia in the front of it. I pressed the tiny knob on top of it and the locket opened revealing two photographs: One of me with the main Vongola family and the other that had a younger version of my Eomma (who was holding an adorable baby a.k.a me), Appa, and Samchon huddled together on a bench. It's funny how Samchon had a gun to Appa's head while my Eomma was smiling happily at the camera holding me.

"It's beautiful…By the way how the hell did you manage to get the Vongola Crest on it? I'm sure it couldn't have been anyone outside the Vongola."

"I have my sources," he replied smirking as he flicked my forehead, "I'm not hearing any thank-you-s, Valentina. I was only gone for a couple of weeks, where did your manners go? I know raised you better than this."

"Yes, and look how I turned out. A sarcastic little shit who can't cook to save a life. Besides you never taught me anything."

He nonchalantly got Leon off of his fedora (which morphed into the Leon-mallet) and slammed it over the head. _'Oww! If I get brain damage, it's all your fault!'_

He gave out a light huff. "I taught you about mafia etiquette you ungrateful student."

I stuck my tongue out at him and tackled him into a hug. "Thanks for the locket, Samchon."

He patted my head roughly. I've always liked his gentle yet awkward pats. It was like Zio's but with less brain damage after every rub. "Let's go. It's almost time for dinner."

"Don't you need to let Nonno know that you're here?" _'And Oppa too.'_

He huffed and gave me a dubious look. "Who do think I am? I've already submitted my reports to the Ninth."

 _'I guess that also means he's already talked with Oppa...Shit. Such a missed opportunity. Okay, so what should I do next?"_

My thoughts were interrupted as I was lifted up by Samchon; firmly lying against his chest while he supported my weight with his arms underneath my bottom like a chair. "Your planning something again, aren't you?"

'Fuck his Hitman intuition!' "What? I don't know what you're talking about," I said looking away.

Samchon gave me a small glare, and took Leon (who is still in the mallet form) and menacingly hovered it over my head. "Tell me now."

Look, I sometimes got Samchon involved in some of my pranks before and let's just say that he'll never trust me with pasta noodles or any forms of kitchen ware again. I'm lucky enough that I get the mallet and not the gun like Oppa.

"I'm not planning anything!" _'It's not a lie…I'm really not sure how to extract information from the highest ranking people of the mafia world.'_ "Besides, you can't prove a damn thing I was!"

Samchon looked at me skeptically but place Leon back on his fedora. "I can read minds you little brat."

'If it were anyone else, I'd call bullshit on that.' "Of course you can, Samchon and I'm the savior of the universe!"

I thought he gave me a weird distant look but instead snorted at my comment. "Let's hope that day will never have to come."

 _'_ _Was I imagining that?'_

* * *

He walked with me in his arms towards the dining room, occasionally throwing sarcastic insults at me but it's okay because that's just how we bond.

I retorted in a snarky manner, but in truth I was only thinking of one thing. _'I should be straightforward and ask him and the rest of them about the war.'_

* * *

Samchon and I arrived at the dining room as maids opened the door for us revealing a long dining table stretched across from both ends of the room. A finely decorated room in the style of an Old Italian mansion reminiscent of Primo's run was still evident.

We passed by Chrome patiently sitting on her chair waiting until the guardians arrived. Then we walked towards Oppa greeting us with a smile next to Gokudera arguing with Yamamoto as we passed Ryohei yelling about something 'EXTREME' and Lambo sleeping on the chair that he was in until Samchon kicked it as we passed by. Samchon you're such an asshole.

"Renato-san, it's great to see you back, Oppa said with a soft smile, "Valentina, how are you? Did you manage to escape from your bodyguards today?"

I gave a small calculating glare to my brother. "The fuck? All you all in on a joke or something? Why is that everybody's automated greeting when they see me?"

Everyone in the room either deadpanned or snickered. "Well it's not exactly the first time you attempted escape. Anyways, Hibari-san has gone off on a mission so unfortunately he can't join us today."

 _'_ _Bet you my life that Hibari conveniently left at this exact time to avoid crowding with herbivores.'_

Chrome piped in. "Mukuro-sama said he wouldn't be able to make it as well."

I noticed that Chrome had a different hairstyle. Instead of that horrid pineapple hair, her hair smoothed out at medium length. Granted she still had a slight crown, but it was subtle enough to say it didn't look like a damn fruit. Finally she's showing some independence!

Oppa rubbed his temples. "And I wanted everyone together for once…"

He sighed as Gokudera turned towards him and said some encouraging words to cheer him up (although it was more like one-sided praises). Yamamoto just laughed letting his voice ring across the room. Gokudera told Yamamoto to 'Shut up!' because 'Juudiame's headache is going to get worse because of all the noise!' which Yamamoto responded by laughing even louder (that cheeky bastard).

Ryohei was nursing the crying Lambo but not without including in his 'manly' philosophies as well. Lambo was just muttering on about the fact that our family picks on the youngest ones (I agree, Lambo, I agree).

I saw him reaching for that fucking ten-year bazooka again until Ryohei screamed, "A TRUE MAN DOESN"T RUN AWAY! EXTREMELY FACE YOUR PROBLEMS!" Jesus Christ he's so loud. I saw Lambo reaching for his bazooka, but instead silently cried in his spot when he realized that it was out for maintenance.

Lambo gave me a pleading stare to stop all the chaos and I responded by looking at Samchon twitching at the noise. As he glared at Oppa, he pulled Leon off his fedora and turned it into a CZ75 First Edition and shot three warning shots into his head (which he just barely dodged).

"Shut up. You're all annoying."

That immediately shut everyone in the room up. "A boss should be able to control their own family Tsuna," Samchon said annoyed, "Looks like I'll have to tutor you from the basics."

Oppa shivered slightly (probably having flashbacks to his teenage years) and took a sip of his wine after a servant poured him a glass. The room felt eerily quiet as dinner was served. At least it was until Lambo caved from the pressure and accidentally spilled his grape wine on Gokudera's suit. Then the chaos ensued.

"Aho-ushi!" Gokudera got up and slammed his fist on Lambo's head. Lambo cried as he rushed behind Oppa's chair which angered Gokudera even further. "Don't use Juudaime as your personal shield Aho-ushi!"

In response Ryohei pointed as he yelled at Gokudera. "OI! TAKOHEAD! EXTREMELY DON'T-"

"Shut it Turf Top! You're too fucking loud!"

Yamamoto lifted both of his hands in air in an appeasing pose. "Maa maa, Gokudera. I'm sure it was just an accident. Lambo didn't mean to spill wine on you. So let's all get along, ne?" Well at least he tried.

 _'_ _After all these years you would think he has better tactics to soothe the storm.'_

I saw Lambo shaking and crying behind Oppa's chair while he tried to calm him down. "Gotta. S-Stay. Calm…"

Chrome just sat silently eating her dinner as the fight became bigger. From the corners of my eyes, I could see Samchon practically oozing killing intent reaching for his M1911 pistol (The real shit, not Leon) out of his on-the-go firearm 'collection' probably from the same magical wormhole that Hibari pulls his tonfas out of.

I sighed at the increasing noise levels. _'The future leaders of the mafia world, everyone. Didn't Samchon just say to be quiet?'_ At least there's no food thrown around this time.

A smooth, deep voice sliced through the air like a hot knife on butter. "Minna." Everyone turned to look at their boss wide-eyed. Oppa was unnervingly calm sitting on his chair with his hyper intuition eyes blazing a deep orange. It was at this moment that they knew, they fucked up.

Samchon smirked a little, obviously pleased with the outcome of his training. "You lot drove him to revert back to Japanese. Impressive."

 _'_ _Considering Oppa only goes back to Japanese when he's angered or too emotional, indeed. Very impressive.'_

Oppa smiled a devious smile, obviously influenced by his mist guardian and Samchon, promising death (or as far as he'll go) to anyone who disturbs him. No one made a single sound and the room went silence once more.

* * *

Oppa sighed as his eyes reverted back to his brown hue, and everyone visibly relaxed. "Dino-san will be arriving tomorrow and the Varia will be coming shortly after him. But I'm unsure if Xanxus will come."

"Zio's coming!?" I asked.

"Might, Valentina, might. And you know Xanxus's personality he won't come to the Inheritance Ceremony for just for me."

 _'_ _Oh yeah, I forgot about that whole fiasco. Wait…Perfect chance! Thanks Oppa!'_ "What! I'll tell Zio to come. He won't refuse me, I'm his favourite niece!"

Gokudera snorted. "You can't be his favourite when you're his only niece, _hellion._ "

"Fuck you, Octohead!"

"Mind your language around Juudiame, hellion. A proper mafia woman of the Vongola family would never act like that."

 _'_ _You sexist little shit. Don't you dare act like your anger spout a minute ago didn't happen!'_ "Yeah, whatever. Is Master Fon coming? What about the other Arcobalenos?"

I saw everyone but Samchon freeze for a split second until Oppa spoke up. "No, unfortunately he…won't be able to attend." His eyes held a pool of misery and guilt, yet he refused frown. "And same to the other Arcobalenos."

"…Why?"

"Well they're-" _'…dead'_ '"-busy at the moment." I know that look Oppa. I have the Vongola hyper intuition too. Even if you are much more experienced, you can't fool my eyes-especially when you're so heartbroken. So don't lie, don't you dare lie a damn river.

 _They want to keep me away from this war._ "Yuni too? As an ally, I doubt the Giglio Nero would miss your Coronation. What about Colonnello or Lal? They're my tutors as well as members of the CEDEF and ex-members of the COMSUBIN. I doubt they'll miss the Tenth generation boss's Inheritance Ceremony." _I don't like it._

"…Valentina, I-"

 _I want to fight with them._ "Save it Oppa. I don't know what exactly is going on but I'm a no blind fool." _Just fucking tell me the truth already!_

"…Valentina, what do-how much do you know?"

 _More than you'd think._ "N-Not much."

"Then let's just end it like this, okay?" he said with pleading eyes. If it were under any other circumstances, I'd probably let it go but this time…this time it concerns the wellbeing of my family. Fury bubbled inside my heart as Oppa tried to avoid the topic. Added to the annoyance was Gokudera looking away guilty, Yamamoto giving me a strained smile, Ryohei avoiding eye contact, Chrome fidgeting, and Lambo way to engrossed with his wine. _Tell me about the damn war! Let me help for God's sake!_

I gritted my teeth and gave a frustrated and infuriated look at Samchon but he merely shook his head. "Valentina. This is hardly the time."

"Then when is it ever the time!? When is it ever the fucking time!? Don't you think I pieced all the clues together already? I'm locked up in my room every day, Zio and the Varia aren't here, Dino should've been one of the few people who've already greeted Oppa, Nonno is almost never around publically, and everyone is always on a damn mission! If this Inheritance Ceremony was true then these things wouldn't happen would it!? Well? It's true isn't it Oppa? Or should I call you by your status now, Vongola Decimo?" I bit my lip, holding in my tears that were threatening to spill out.

They all looked at me with surprise looks on their faces. Samchon especially was giving an accusatory glare at Oppa for my knowledge. Then they gave me that fucking guilty-eyed smile. The smile I hate the fucking most. _'Stop looking at me. I hate those eyes. I want to get out of here.'_

After a long pause filled with nothing but tense, unbreathable air, I opened my mouth. "…I-I'm going back to my room."

"Valetina wait-"

I rushed out the door, not even bothering to finish my dinner. I pushed aside all the maids in my way and ignored the guilty stares pointed at my back. But before I left, I saw Samchon stopping Oppa and shaking his head, muttering something to him.

* * *

I back into my room and fell forward into the pillows of my bed. During the way over here, I realized that my emotional outbreak wasn't one of the best of ways to handle the situation.

The room was quiet wit no one rushing to talk to me. Samchon stopped the others. That's probably why no one's coming. The only thing I could hear was my breathing and I started to meditate. Then realization finally hit me.

"O-Oh my god… Master Fon, Colonnello, Lal, the others…th-they're all dead. They all d-died. They're n-not coming back."

I bit my lip until it bled. Every time took a breath my voice hitched. As my watery eyes quivered, tears unknowingly poured out. No…please let this all be dream. Please let this all be a horrible nightmare. Please…I don't want this. Please God. Please God, please God…let me be able to something. I heard a definite scream of anger and anxiety echoing from the room. Who was it? Who did that scream belong to? Just who-oh… it belonged to me…

I don't know how much time passed after the damn dam broke but I know that when I did stop, I started drifting to sleep. Not the sleep from being tired, but one from emotional stress and exhaustion. Before my mind was taken into my subconscious, I prayed for thing and one thing only.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Please let tomorrow be a better day._

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Eomma (** **엄마** **)- An informal way of saying mother in Korean; Mom**

 **Oppa (** **오빠** **)- Brother in Korean**

 **Samchon (** **삼촌** **)- Uncle in Korean**

 **Nonno- Grandfather/ Grandpa in Italian**

 **Zio- Uncle in Italian**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 complete! Hopefully I showcased Valentina's struggles well (well at least I hope it got that message through). I tried not to rush it but I want to get to the main plot soon. Please comment/review on any suggestions or anything about this series. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4- Flames I can't Stop

**Trololol123:** Thank you for the favorite on my story!

 **AzureLazuli:** Thank you for the follow on my story!

 **Nuvola De Demone:** Thank you for the follow and favorite on my story!

 **Chimebelle:** Thank you for the review! Yes, I will be going into Valentina's back story as it is quite essential to the plot. Her use of Korean is part of the character design I thought of and I'll bring in some Korean mannerisms to showcase her character. But her flame is the aspect I'll give most focus to.

* * *

 **I'm so happy right now I can't contain! One more review, two more follows, and 2 more favorites! Thank you for the review, favorites, follows, and the many views! (^** **ㅅ** **^) We're getting to the main plot soon! This chapter is set in an alternate universe of the cannon series (So like a TYL AU if comparing to the cannon).**

* * *

"First person dialogue/thought"

'Inner thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, very minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

I don't know how much time passed after the damn dam broke but I know that when I did stop, I started drifting to sleep. Not the sleep from being tired, but one from emotional stress and exhaustion. Before my mind was taken into my subconscious, I prayed for thing and one thing only.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Please let tomorrow be a better day._

* * *

"…"

 _Heat…?_

"!"

 _Fire!?_

"Enemy attack! We're under attack!"

 _Eomma?_

"It's the damn Millefiore!"

 _Oppa?_

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

 _Samchon?_

"Evacuate the building!"

 _Please tell me…_

"Hurry! Take young Decima to safety!"

 _Where are you?_

* * *

Screams. They were the only things I heard. A blazing crimson was the only thing I saw. Body parts scattered everywhere, screams filling the silence in the air, fire erupting out of the place I once called, "home." The heat of the blaze caused the air around me to thicken as it was hard to breathe. The smell of gun powder and sulfur engulfed my nostrils as the sound of bombs and artillery made my heart beat faster and faster with every round.

I ran out of the building as fast as I could as Antonio and Calogero led me out of the building dodging bullets and falling debris. Bruno was left behind to defend the manor as there weren't enough men to defend it.

My body was still in a state of shock as every step I took gave me a cold vibrating feeling coursing throughout my body. Antonio put his hands around mine so I can catch up to his speed.

"Decima relax, Bruno…Bruno will be fine. Just keep running."

"…" Nothing came out of my mouth. How could this have happened? One moment I was sleeping, and then the next thing I knew, the Millefiore attacked the mansion. But I had to move on, I had go, I had to…ignore the dead bodies spewed around. I had to ignore their pleas, I had to ignore their screams, and I had to ignore my family for myself…

At least I tried. It was hard to look away from the dismemberment of my family. My eyes refused, my body refuse, my mind refused, my entire being refuse; but why can't I look away from them!? Do you know how hard it is?

Of course, war wouldn't give them a clean death either. A perfectly fine person you saw just a couple of hour's ago withered-screaming in pain, guilt, and misery. With their necks partially severed to keep them alive for another agonizing minute-which to them feels like an eternity. Their entrails spilling out their punctured stomachs, fingers and toes tossed around the field, and their bones webbed with their scorched, rotting flesh.

Death was not merciful. They lived through the pain only to be rewarded by death filled with regret. People with a quarter their head missing, unhinged jaws, arms gushing blood, and split bodies skewered on rusty, brown weapons.

And yet, the only thing their dying eyes conveyed to me was:

Keep running.

So I did. It was the only thing I could do. It was the least I could do.

* * *

I only ran for a collective ten minutes yet my lungs were about to give out. Antonio, Calogero, and I ran to the back gates of the manor where we met up with Samchon.

Antonio pushed me to Samchon's side. "Signor Reborn, please take care of Decima."

"Obviously," Samchon replied firing a round, "Go. Find Decimo."

Antonio gave a quick nod, and ran towards the burning manor. Before he left he whispered something to me. "Decima. We all love you, don't ever forget. And where ever you end up, give em' hell," he said winking at me.

I as saw his retreating figure I yelled in a raspy voice, "Antonio! Make sure you come back to me, you hear! The Trio can't be a Trio without you and Bruno!"

I wasn't sure if he heard me as through the sounds of the erupting charcoal smoke itself was already loud enough to numb my eardrums and gave me a fit of coughs. I heard multiple gunshots from the mansion but I forced myself to not cry as tears impaired my vision.

 _'_ _Bruno, Antonio… I fucking swear! You better come back to me!'_

* * *

I ran, without a clue of where I was going, only blindly following Calogero and Samchon. I panted heavily as my knees locked making me trip and fall onto the dry grass. "AH!"

Calogero and Samchon immediately looked back and ran towards me, weapon in hand. I was trying to get up despite the force of my joints pinning me to the ground with gravity in tow. I looked up, and saw a man in a white uniform with a family crest of two flowers in crossed a position. Is that the Millefiore emblem?

 _"_ _There you are Decima! Die!"_ He spit fired multiple Storm flame bullets at me. I tried to dodge, my body was paralyzed-I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Added to my previously weak body was the pain of enduring of emotional and physical strain.

 _'Shit_ _!'_

It all happened in slow motion: as the bullets sliced through the air, I saw blur of black in front of me that dyed in red. My eyes widened as Calogero took all the bullets for me. Every last one of them.

" **NOOO!** " I yelled; a large bank of the held tears rushing down my cheeks. He shielded me with his body. But before he toppled to the floor he shot his final bullet as it hit the enemy target square on the forehead.

I hastily scrambled towards his unmoving body. "Please…please…oh…please…Calogero please be fine. You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine! Calogero open your eyes! That's an order! Open your eyes dammit! Please…"

My tears fell on his cheeks as he opened a sliver of his eyes, revealing his beautiful jade hues. "D-Decima?"

"Calogero!" The weight in my chest lifted slightly. He was alive! "Calogero! We need to get you help!"

I frantically looked around for a nearby Sun flame user but the only one was my Samchon and he was busy defending us against the assailants. Calogero slowly, shakily lifted his arm, resting his bloody, scorched palms against my head as I met with his foggy eyes.

"D-Decima. P-please go…we a-all love you…Decima…" His voice was weak, fragile. And his once warm, sharp eyes were fading.

"Don't talk you idiot! Fuck! Don't you dare die on me! You promised! You all promised that you'll come back to me! So don't you dare leave! The Trio needs you! Remember? You and Antonio and Bruno? Please! Please…you can't leave us behind…" My voice hitched, unable hold in my heart beating through my throat.

He smiled. _That_ fucking smile. The smile that I hate. The smile that promises false hope over the guilt and regret.

"Decima…I'm g-glad…that my l-life was for y-you…b-be strong…"

That was it. My mind went numb. His jade eyes lost its light and became murky. He was dead. In my arms. He died in my arms. The one thing I swore to do was to protect my family and I failed. I failed miserably.

* * *

I felt like someone was yelling my name, but I couldn't make it out from the silence ringing in my ears. His final words echoed in my brain _. 'Be strong…'_ How can I when I even failed to protect someone who was right in front of me? I pulled his body close to mine, wrapping his head with my arms, closing his eyes, I silently wept.

But my time with him was cut short as my hands were firmly grabbed by Samchon as he sharply pulled me away from Calogero's body. My legs couldn't keep up with the speed he was going and my breath hitched…but I could only feel numb pain.

I was leaving behind my family. I was leaving behind the place that I've created happy memories with my loved ones. I was leaving behind Antonio, Bruno, and Calogero who died protecting me. I was leaving them all behind while I ran away like a fucking coward.

Eomma… That last time I saw her she was in the bed smiling at me; her smile that didn't even reach her eyes. She's too weak. She. Is. Sick. She can't even defend herself! I need to go back! I need to at least protect her! I need to protect those who're left!

I immediately dug my heels, through the blisters chaffing on my toes, into the ground and snapped my hands away from my Samchon as I tried to turn back. Unfortunately, he instinctively shot his hand around my arms, stopping me.

I struggled and thrashed as burning tears wrapped my cheeks. "Wait! What about the family!? We can't just fucking leave them behind!"

He quickly yanked me towards his chest, my face buried in his black suit, as he shot two bullets behind me which was immediately followed by painful screams. My eyes widened in fear as cold sweat circulated my body. _I'm supposed to be related to the one of the strongest mafia family in the world, yet I'm not used to this shit. I'm supposed to be a Decima and yet I couldn't even protect the people who loved me. I'm fucking pathetic._

I was brought back into reality when he roughly hauled me up between his chest and arm. He ran with me in one arm and a gun in the other. Panic settled in as I twisted my body to try and escape his grasp. "What are you doing!? Let me go! We need to go back! We need to help them! Samchon! Renato Samchon-!"

"-To do what!? Do you want your men's sacrifices to be in vain!? Well Valentina? Answer me. Do you know why they refused to escape? Do you know why they chose your life over theirs?"

I was shocked at his tone but nevertheless, I shook my head. I didn't know why they would choose their lives over mine. I was weak and pathetic. I was no good, I pulled pranks, I couldn't do a damn thing right without casualties. So why would they-

"-They love you," he stated interrupting my thoughts, "You are their sky. You are a sky that harmonizes and unifies. You aren't perfect, you aren't even that strong. But you're still a Vongola sky. Are you listening closely my ungrateful student? They were scared beyond belief. What was his name? Bruno? That man had a wife and a child. No, not just him. Everyone in your famiglia has a family. They all have a family, yet they chose you over them."

"…why?" That's right. Bruno said that he was a father of a girl around my age. He left her behind to protect me. Someone who isn't his own blood. I robbed him and her of their time and happiness. Why though? I'm not someone who deserves his-no, all their love. So why…?

"Stop thinking like a loser Valentina."

'I forgot he can read minds.' I laughed bitterly, taking in the tragic irony of my life.

"Cry if you need to. Even the greatest of bosses can't be sane after becoming a broken sky." He ran even faster with me in tow, firing at anyone who got too close. "So shut up and follow."

I did. I did cry. I let my tears repaint my face. However I continued to try and slip myself out of his vise grip. I had to try, I had to go back. They saved me, so it's only fair that I save the others.

If I was here being protected by Samchon, it would mean that my ill Eomma would be protected by my Oppa. But I'm not stupid. I know that he would lead the family with the rest of his guardians. He may be a strong sky but he wouldn't be able to protect both her and the family for long. And yet he's working so hard to protect the family and what am I doing? I'm fucking running away from danger-away from the family fighting hard to protect me.

Samchon must have gotten annoyed with my fruitless struggles because I saw the Leon-gun he held in his hand morph into that dreaded reverse one ton hammer.

"Please! Samchon! Wait-!" _'Dammit!_ _Just give me a chance to protect you guys!'_

Ignoring my pleas, he held the hammer high up above me and slammed it over my head. From the impact, my eyes immediately unfocused and I fell unconscious.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a flash of vivid colors. _Where am I?_ I tried standing up but pain pounded against my head and I fell right back down against the cold hard floor. _Ughh… Why does my head-Samchon! The family! Where are they!?_

My eyes popped back open and through my hazy eyes I frantically searched around the room I was in. Well, it was more of a tube. More specifically, I was in a glass tube in a room flashing sparks and smoke. Through the glass I saw Talbot working on a machine that was connected to the tube I was trapped in and Samchon firing bullets non-stop.

"Samchon!? Let me out! Samchon!" I slammed my fists against the glass in hopes of breaking it. But the raging sounds of war muted my voice as my hands turned bright red. My vision became watery as tears dampened my dry cheeks moistening the dried and stained residue of my tears.

Then I saw bright flashes of five colored flames to my left. I turned my head to see _'P-Pacifiers…'_ The flames spewed out of the abandoned pacifiers connected to the machine.

A red for storm from master Fon who always stayed by side when I got into trouble, green for lightening from Verde who I secretly admired for his resolve in his studies, blue for rain from Colonello who I always joked around with to embarrass Lal, indigo for mist from Viper who taught me valuable lessons for the mafia world, and purple for cloud from Skull who always came to me for protection from the other arcobalenos.

Those people whom I secretly cared deeply for, even through their quirks and conflicts-my family who died a meaningless death because of some stupid mafia war.

Behind the lifeless pacifiers stood a sorrowful Yuni-my partner in crime two years younger than me. She looked at me with those eyes, those guilty fucking eyes, the same guilty fucking eyes that my Eomma, Oppa, Calogero, and everyone else wore the last time I saw them.

My eyes couldn't possibly get anymore wetter than they were now. "Yuni fucking please… Don't do this… I don't want to see anymore of you guys die!"

Yuni walked towards me as she held her own pacifier. "Sorellona, I'm sorry… But we need to this. It is our only hope. The Tri-ni-set will send you to another parallel universe that will keep you safe."

"Then what about you!? I'm not an idiot Yuni! Everyone has been keeping me as far away from this war as fucking possible, but I know enough that you and Samchon might die because of this!"

"I know, Sorellona… I know. But that is the risk we are all willing to take to keep you safe. It is only a matter of time until Byakuran will capture me."

 _So that's the bastard's name…_ "Yuni if you know that, you're the one who needs to escape, not me! I'm weak! I can at the very least buy you some time!"

She shook her head. "No Sorellona. You may be physically weak, but you have strength. Strength that if Byakuran ever gets a hold of…"

 _-it'll make everyone's situation far worse._ "I don't understand Yuni. What could I possibly have that can make the situation worse? Please tell-"

"Shut up and do you're told Valentina. We're not going through all this shit so you can bitch and whine!" Samchon shouted from across the room while defending us. "Are going to give up? Are you going to let the sacrifices of your family be in vain?"

 _Eomma, Oppa, Antonio, Bruno, Calogero, the family…_ "No. I won't let those sacrifices be in vain. I want to become stronger to protect everyone."

He smirked. "So stop mauling yourself over these things. What did I always say?"

 _Do it with your dying will._ "Samchon…"

"Don't ever forget that, got it?" I nodded and replied with a small 'yes' which he heard. "Good, Yuni take my pacifier. Talbot is the machine ready?"

Talbot nodded, "The Bonivo's technology helped me put this thing together faster. All I need are the arcobaleno princess's pacifier and your pacifier, Renato."

Samchon quickly rushed over to where the pacifiers were and left the defending to the other family members as he took off his pacifier and gave it to Yuni. With a shared nod, Yuni was engulfed in sky flames as the all the other pacifiers reacted to her flames and did the same. Talbot did some things with the machine that I couldn't really see as the glass tube I was in started to swirl in multi-colored flames.

Samchon gave me a final strained smile-yes, _that_ fucking one-and muttered quietly. "Valentina. Read the letter-"

I screamed a silent screech as the flames swirled around me and started to transport me into my new life-away from my family. _Wait! What letter!? I didn't finish hearing what he said!_ The last thing I saw before disappearing was a rush of men dressed in white charging towards Samchon and the others.

* * *

 _'_ _My body feels so light yet I feel as if my soul is dragging it down…'_

 _'_ _I'm so sorry…for not being able to protect all of you…'_

* * *

 _If I had just one wish…I wish I could've said 'I love you' just one more time. I'm a fool to think I'm too old to say it. Only after losing them that I know, I know that love isn't limited to time or any other concepts and boundaries. To you all. To my precious family._

 _Antonio, Bruno, Calogero; my guards and friends whom sacrificed their lives for me even if we only we our names for a single day…I'm sorry for not asking for it sooner…I love you._

 _Eomma, my ill and beautiful mother…I'm sorry for not saying this sooner but…I love you._

 _Oppa, my strong and gentle brother…I'm sorry for having me, a worthless little shit, as your cousin…I love you._

 _Samchon; my tutor, friend, and something that of a father…I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations…I love you._

 _To the others: Zio, Nonno, Gokudera, Lambo, Chrome, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro…_

 _I love you..._

 _and_

 _I'm sorry…I am so sorry…_

 _I regret not telling you guys sooner, faster. I wish we never had that argument over the dinner table so I could've told you that I really and truly do love you. It's my fault. I'm sorry for not understanding. I'm sorry for everything I did. You'd probably never forgive me for my idiocy. So I won't ask for one. I won't need your forgiveness, but…is it still okay to want it?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...I am sorry._

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Eomma (** **엄마** **)- An informal way of saying mother in Korean; Mom**

 **Oppa (** **오빠** **)- Brother in Korean**

 **Samchon (** **삼촌** **)- Uncle in Korean**

 **Sorellona- An informal way of saying elder sister in Italian; Big sister**

 **Zio- Uncle in Italian**

* * *

 **NOTE: I was on a writing spree from the free time I had between school and work, so I managed to get this chapter out fairly quickly. But I'm not sure when I'll have time to write again. (0- 0 ;; ) ha…ha…Sorry. Also if there any grammar/spelling mistakes I apologize for that as well ( ;; 0 - 0)**

 **Anyways, please review my work! Give me suggestions or questions! (^** **ㅅ** **^) I'll be more than happy to listen and answer them!**


	5. Chapter 5(1)- A Weird New World?

**Unni17** **: Thank you for the favourite and follow on my story!**

 **Zorokoi** **: Thank you for the follow on my story!**

 **ABookWormForLife** **: Thank you for the follow on my story!**

 **Hetomi** **: Thank you for the follow on my story!**

 **ShadowTaldon62** **: Thank you for the follow on my story!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This chapter is the beginning of the main plot. Thank you everyone who've been reading/favouriting/following this! (^** **ㅅ** **^) Also the beginning of this chapter will have copious amounts of whinnying and angst, but I'll try to shorten it as much as possible. I'd rather get it all out first, then have +10 chapters of Valentina bitching.**

* * *

"First person dialogue/thought"

'Inner thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, very minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 _I regret not telling you guys sooner, faster. I wish we never had that argument over the dinner table so I could've told you that I really and truly do love you. It's my fault. I'm sorry for not understanding. I'm sorry for everything I did. You'd probably never forgive me for my idiocy. So I won't ask for one. I won't need your forgiveness, but…is it still okay to want it?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...I am sorry._

* * *

"Ughhh…"

I woke up feeling heavily and exhausted. My mind felt as if it was hung by the air yet my head felt like it weighed a ton. I couldn't stop twitching as my organs felt a weird sort of pressure on them. Whatever was leftover from the dinner I barely ate was forcefully retreating back into my throat, threatening to come out.

"Where am I?" I breathed out. My throat was dry and it felt lumpy.

Wherever I landed, it wasn't Italy-or the Vongola mansion. It looked eerily Asian. The trees weren't the ones usually around Europe, but I've seen it before. The grass wasn't scorched or dry. It was wet with dew still on it, but it wasn't damp. These flora…it was like that time I went vacationing with Oppa to-

"JAPAN!" Why fuck am I in Japan? The last thing I remember is when Yuni and Samchon-

…

Samchon… That's right, I left them behind… I remembered back to the events that conspired. The fire, the sacrifice, the abandonment, the blood, the death. You would've thought that I've ran out of tears a long time ago, but you'd be wrong.

"I can't cry… I can't cry. I don't deserve to cry. I have to be strong. I have to move on," I told myself. I kept chanting those words like some sort of religious verse, but I couldn't hold it in. Tears slipped through the cracks of my eyes and through every twitch, my voice hitched.

Samchon, Yuni, Oppa, everyone I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that you protected a piece of shit like me. It should've been one of you. It should've been anyone one you that been saved. Not me.

What were they thinking!? Why did they save me? For what purpose? Yuni and her stupid fucking cryptic messages. What would I have that could've made the entire annihilation of Vongola worse?

Antonio, Bruno, Calogero…I wish I would've known you sooner. To think, most of my time with you guys were actually running away from you guys. I let out bitter laugh. To think I've only known their names for a day and I'd already miss them.

What can I do? I'm crippled, weak, alone, and lost. Samchon, Oppa I wish you guys were with me right now. If you were, I would be safe… I wouldn't be here hating life.

Then, it was when I realized. I realized that I was so spoiled and sheltered. My whole entire life in the mafia consisted of being protected by my family. I've always talked about protecting them, yet when they needed it the most, I couldn't.

I knew about death and the concept of it, yet it didn't sink in until I saw Calogero and my family shot in cold blood. I knew about the darkness and vile, evil deeds of the mafia from everyone-especially Mukuro-yet I always denied it. I denied it because of my blood. I'm special because of the Vongola name, not me. I didn't do anything. I didn't do a damn thing.

Nothing I did had dire consequences. Thinking back, I should've been killed more times than I could remember. But I wasn't. The fact of it is that my family bared the responsibilities of my sins and covered for me. And the regret of my choices will haunt my dreams forever.

* * *

 _…_ _I should just give up…_

 _…_ _I can't do anything…_

 _…_ _Even if I can, how would I do it?_

 _"_ _Do it with your dying will."_

* * *

My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered what my Samchon always told me never to forget.

Dying will. What is my dying will? Is it moving through the sacrifices that paved the dirt road for me? Or is it survival?

I swallowed the lump in my throat and sniffed and tried getting off the grass using all my strength. Right now, even if I don't know my exact resolve, I can't die. I don't know all the answers, but I will have the resolve to live. If have to cry, I'll cry about it later. If I were to die because I was crying, how will I ever face family again?

I don't know what happened, but the pity I felt for myself slowly disappeared. My guilt and memories didn't. It probably never will. But I will do everything in my power to live. I will survive…I will survive…

 **"** **I'LL SURVIVE WITH MY DYING WILL!"**

I suddenly felt a burst of power from inside me. I don't know what it was but it felt unnaturally pleasant. I shook every limb, getting a feel for them again. I slowly applied my new found energy to get up. I shakily got up to my knees, then my feet. My organs still felt like shit though.

I slowly trudged through the woods, using the trees as support. I didn't know where I was going but I just went where the winds let me. It sounds crazy, but I felt like the wind was pushing towards someplace.

* * *

When the wind stopped, I was finally out of the woods, stepping into a residential area. If this is Japan, where the hell in it, am I? Honestly I've only visited Japan only once and it with Oppa so he can escape from paperwork. I seriously can't believe he ran away from fucking paper. What's so hard in reading words and signing them?

Well, it wouldn't even matter if I was in the place we visited because I don't remember the name or the geography of that place. Like come on, it was seven years ago! I was five! It's not my fault I can't remember! All I know it was someplace called Nami-something. Namisori? Namiani? Naminori? I think it was Naminori. Let's just go with Naminori for now.

The area I was in had concrete, stone, and brick walls separating houses. There were trees within many of the walls, but the pathway was extremely narrow. If you've ever been to Japan, you know what I'm talking about. From the looks of it, this is probably a small town in Japan that's not very well known.

I walked through the narrow path countless times, and since everything looked the fucking same, I didn't where I was going. Wind, where are you? Please come back, I need you.

* * *

"Okay, I walked a straight line, then I turned left. Then left, then left. Then another right. Wait was it right? Or did I turn a left? Shit! Did I just go in a circle!?"

In the midst of my crisis I didn't notice the footsteps coming towards me. "E-Eto…" a voice said behind me.

 _'_ _Japanese? No fucking shit brain, we're in Japan.'_

"Excuse me?" I quickly turned around and saw a boy a little older than me with red hair and glasses. "A-Are you lost?"

I took a step towards the boy who was slightly taller than me. Well, my Japanese is a bit rusty but it's better than nothing. "What's it to you?"

He squirmed, holding his stomach in slight discomfort shown through his face. "U-Um! I-I just saw you walking in circles. S-So I just thought you were lost. Or something… Haha…haha…I-I can be wrong though… S-Sorry…"

 _'_ _Did the energy give me a speed boost or did he just stare at me for a long time while I was walking in circles?'_ I shook my head. "No, you're right. I'm kinda lost. Do you mind telling me where I am?"

"I-um… You're in Namimori. I-If you don't mind me asking…where are your parents? Who did you come here with? I swear I'm not trying to kidnap you or something!" His voice was laced in nervousness and he refused to look me in the eye. If he did, he quickly looked away as if my face had something weird on it.

I gave a small strained laugh. At least, whoever this person was, he has a good heart. "I know that." But my face immediately fell. "I-I didn't come here with anyone… I don't know where my parents are. I don't even know where I am right now."

He suddenly panicked. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"

"It's not your fault," I said shaking my head. Then I quietly added, "It's mine…"

"D-Did you just say something?" He asked with concern. Looks like he didn't hear me.

I shook my head. "No, it's nothing. Anyways, can you direct me to the nearest city? Preferably a big one-or at least something not as small as this town."

"Well there's a city not too far from-Wait. What!? I can't do that! I have to take you to the police!"

I deadpanned. Seriously? Those bitches ain't going to get me anywhere. It's going to be worse if they don't know the name of Vongola. Wait… That reminds me. Where did that machine send me? I'm defiantly in Japan so maybe it was just a transporter? Does that mean… My family is fighting as I speak!?

"E-Excuse me!" He lightly tapped me, just barely snapping me back into reality. "A-Are you okay? It looks like you're about to cry… Look, just wait here okay? I'll call the police."

I grabbed his arm, stopping him before he dialed. "No… Please don't. Just…don't."

"Ummm… Okay. But do you need to call anyone then? Like your parents or guardians? Or even a friend?"

Wait, call? That's right! I can just dial Samchon's one-of-a-kind Leon phone! I never seen an instance where Leon couldn't morph into anything and a phone no an exception. Leon-phone can't be tracked to Samchon so I'll be fine calling with a civilian phone. With that number, I can call him and he'll answer no matter what! I-If he's alive… No, stop thinking negative. Like Samchon always said, don't think like a loser. He is alive. I know he is. After all, my intuition is flaring that he is.

"Actually… Can I use your phone then? I'd like to call my Samchon."

"S-Samchon?"

"Ah, sorry I forgot. It means Oji in Korean." He nodded, and handed his phone over to me. I was about to dial the phone until I saw the time and date.

My eyes widened and I almost lost grip of his phone. _'The d-date… It's ten years behind. No it can't be. U-unless… Talbot actually created a time machine? Wait, he did say he had the Bonivo's help. So time travel wouldn't be so farfetched with their aid. Does that mean there are two me's in this world right now? But that shouldn't be possible. Does that mean I switched with my two-year-old self!? No… After all they've done, there's no way in hell they would risk my younger self. Even if they did, there's no way my two-year-old self survived for however ever long I was out for. So how? Wait, then why would they need the pacifiers? Yuni said something about a Tri-Ni-Sette or something. Whatever that does. So can it mean-'_

"-Hey! Seriously, are you alright? You've been spacing out… Do you not know your uncle's number?"

I was lost in thought again… Oh god, if Samchon, Colonnello, or Lal were to ever see me like this in an unknown area, with my guard down, they'd kill me for negligence. "Yeah… Hey, is your phone's date correct?"

I gave the phone back, as he took a look at it. "Y-yeah. It is. Why?"

I took a deep breath, calming my nerves, just like Master Fon would say to. "No reason. Is there anywhere I can stay for the mean time?"

He deadpanned. "Like I said, go to the police station."

"I don't want to." _'Those idiots won't do jack shit.'_ "Can you just tell me where I can spend the night?"

"Police. station."

I sighed. There's no way a civilian would understand. "Fine. Thanks for helping me anyways. My name is Valentina Von-I mean, Lyong. Well, this is Japan so… Lyong Valentina."

"D-Did you just ignore me!?"

"So what's your name?"

"You're ignoring me," he said dejected sighing, "My name is Irie Shoichi, Lyong-san."

"Please don't call me that. It sounds weird. Just call me Valentina. No honorifics."

His ears turned a little pink. "I-I can't do that! W-We've just met!" Oh yeah, I forgot that Japanese people had a correlation with honorifics and intimacy.

I also forgot that we should be close in age. Look, I've been treated like a child from hanging around adults my entire life. Sometimes I feel younger, yet more mature than I look. So I should back off a bit… But… But that face though… It's bringing out the inner sadist in me.

I batted my eyes. "Ho? Although I can roughly speak Japanese, I'm Korean. Not to mention I lived in Italy most of my life. So the whole Japanese honorific system is a little unnatural for me," I said getting closer to his ear, "Where you thinking something different? S-H-O-I-C-H-I~"

"N-NO I-!" His face turned even redder as his glasses tilted slightly on his face. "I-I have to go! Bye!"

He ran away clutching his bag close to his chest, his skin flaming red.

I snickered; it'd been a long time since I got to tease anyone. It defiantly helped my mood. "Thank you, Shoichi Irie. Thank you, I hope we meet again," I said to his fleeting figure.

* * *

Okay, so I need to gather all my thoughts and plan out accordingly. One, what do I have? I have myself, my treasured locket, a switchblade with a jagged blade (courtesy of Talbot) inside my leather boots, a useless red sundress, and my beloved hooded jacket that has pockets for days. But I have no money or connections.

Two, what's happening and where am I? I've been transported 10 years into the past, but I still have no idea if there are two me's in this world or if my younger self and I switched out. I'm in Japan; Namimori-not Naminori-to be exact when I'm supposed to be in Italy.

Scenario one: If I switched out, then the Vongola would be here. I do vaguely remember that people told me I still had my running tendencies from a young age…Actually, no. That won't work. At two years old, I think I was still in Korea. So, neither the Vongola nor Nonno would be able to recognize me. So that scenario is a no-go, on to the next item on the list.

Three, what the fuck do I do next? I can't call Samchon of this world. I doubt he'd believe me. Shoichi helped me, in a way, but he's a civilian so that's no good. For now, finding a place to rest would be nice.

* * *

I walked in the streets of Namimori, surveying the area, and making sure I don't go in a circle this time. I did something I should've done ages ago: climb the fence. I hopped onto the concrete walls, where I got a better view of the town.

 _'_ _This town is much smaller than I thought…'_

I saw a couple of houses, almost in a grid formation, with some facilities like schools or business offices between some of them. On the edge of town, I saw a modernized city with skyscrapers and such.

Let's see… In a small town like this, I may be able to find some more helpful people, but there's anything I learned from reruns of Japanese horror films, these small towns are where all that scary shit happens. So yeah, I'm NOPING outta of here.

I stretched my arms outwards like a bird and started to head towards the city as fast as I could. I don't know how long this burst of power will last, so I need to use it as much as possible.

Well as it turns out; I lasted a whopping two minutes! As all the pain and strain on my body came back, I tripped and fell sideways off the wall. Although the walls aren't that tall, it still hurt like a bitch. I'm lucky enough that I didn't fall face first.

 _'Oww...'_

I got off the hard floor and crept through the path, holding my sides as much as possible. I felt like my esophagus was ripping apart with every sharp intake of breath. My body isn't going to last much longer without a break. If only I had my meds…I need medication at least every other week, so at least I have some time.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed nor do I know how long I travelled. My body was basically on autopilot. But when I came to, I was in front of a busy market almost before dawn.

'Asian street markets,' I expertly deducted.

There were men and women selling everything ranging from blankets and curtains to fish and vegetables. I saw mostly middle-aged women bumbling around trying to get the best deals as the vendors yelled about sales and quality.

The air was filled with the undying smell of fish and other products but personally I didn't notice because I'm used to it. Eomma never wanted me to lose my Asian roots after all.

Everyone was on their way, knowing from experience Asians are more quiet and conservative to strangers because of our culture and history. Although the guys back at home beg to differ except maybe Oppa. Scratch that, no one in my home except maybe Chrome is quiet or reserved.

I didn't want to disturb anyone so I staggered to the nearest abandoned alleyway. I rested my body on top of an empty crate covered with a large white cloth stained with dirt and grime. It looked dirty, but who am I to complain?

I finally took a breath, letting my sore legs take a break. After a little energy came back, I slowly walked back towards the market. I gave quiet hellos as I passed by each section, trying out the samples to fill my empty stomach. I took sweets, little cups full of various drinks, mochi, and other little snacks. I ate a bit then stored at least three days worth of rations into my pockets.

How did they all fit you ask? Simple. Pockets for days.

* * *

After I got more of my energy back, I prioritized what I need right now. One, shelter. Two, information. I went to the nearest store and saw a middle-aged man behind the counter. He had a smile on his face, covered mostly by his round glasses. He had medium-length white hair, but honestly I've seen weirder hair colours than that in my life.

Alright, I just have to act meek and defenseless. Objective: Get some directions to the city, or at least to the nearest park.

I took a deep breath to get into character then I pulled on his green kimono. "Excuse me? Sir?" I said, gaining his attention.

"Hmm? Yes? Oh? Are you lost young one? Where are your parents?" he asked concerned, "What's your name? Maybe I can help you find them."

"No sir, I'm not lost. My name is Lyong Valentina. But please call me Valentina. I'm not from Japan so people calling me by my last name feels weird."

"Well, my name is Kawahira. But where are your parents? They must be worried sick."

"T-They aren't here. I'm not so sure where I am." I started to cry; it wasn't that hard, thinking back to what actually happened to my family.

The man must have felt sympathy or pity for me because he offered to lend me his place until I declined. He feels like a good man, but my intuition is saying that he's dangerous (Like he was hiding something big). Instead, I asked him where the nearest park was, telling him I'd be okay.

He told me it's about ten minutes away from here, but I should go to a police station (as he also told me the directions to that as well). I said thanks as I left his shop, waving goodbye at the kind yet, strangely dangerous man.

* * *

I went towards the park, munching on some leftover samples I put into my pockets a while back. By the time I reached the park it was already dawn. Ten minutes for them is like forty-five minutes for me-especially when I'm walking as slowly as possible to avoid further stressing my internal organs.

I reached the park and I sat in one of the empty swings, slowly swaying back and forth. The wind gently brushed against me as the sky was now painted in a vibrant orange colour. I saw little kids running towards their parents to get home as the park was now silent-with only the chirping of the crickets to keep me company.

Thankfully it was summer, or else I would've frozen to death. I took in the atmosphere: the cool breeze, fresh air, and the quiet serenity of the park. I have no idea what I should in the meantime, but this is nice. Having some fresh air to relax and calm my thoughts…just like Master Fon would've liked…Master Fon…

"NO!" I slapped both my cheeks stopping my tears. "I can't think like a loser! They saved me for a reason. I'll just find some sort of way to help them!"

But how? If I had some kind of clue it would've been fine… at least if I knew where this was or knew about this era, I would be able to something… I wish they'd just left me a message or something. Something like a-

 _"_ _Valentina. Read the letter-"_

"LETTER!" That's right! Samchon said something about a letter! Where is it!? I checked every pocket in my hood including my boots but found nothing.

 _'_ _Oh shit. Oh shit. Did I drop it somewhere?'_

I looked all over the park, including places I haven't been to just in case the wind blew it away. I had no results.

 _'_ _No. No. No. Please no. I'm never going to find it if it's anywhere between the market and the woods!'_

I clutched my locket, holding it close to my rapidly beating heart. I felt a bit heavy- Wait, heavy? It can't be…

I opened my locket and it had two pieces of paper; one being the family portrait. But instead of my Eomma, Appa, and Samchon's photo on the other side, I found a single folded paper. I quickly grabbed it and unfolded it. It revealed to be a large letter written on both sides.

"Well that's another list of talents I have to add to the list." I let a small laugh. "Samchon you're have some mad paper folding skills."

* * *

 **Part 1 finished! I apologize if making it two chapters is inconveniencing you in any way. But I just think that having two separate chapters are cleaner than one. The next chapter is entirely the letter and Valentina's reaction. I'll only take a few hours! Or maybe a day…Two days maximum, promise!**

 **Also I took out the translations because it was taking up unnecessary space. I'll add them when new terminology comes out or if you guys say you want it back. Ciao~ (^** **ㅅ** **^)/**


	6. Chapter 5(2)- The Letter

**So continuing from my last chapter, the format is going to be a little different. The whole chapter is the letter Reborn was talking about and Valentina is reading it. Enjoy~ (^** **ㅅ** **^)**

* * *

"The letter"

 _'_ _Valentina Thinking/Speaking'_

 **Warnings: OC-centric, very minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Dear Sorellona,

 _'_ _Yuni?'_

I'm sorry for putting you through this. If you're reading this it means that you've made it to the other world right? I'm sure you're confused right now.

 _'_ _No shit Yuni. You guys basically threw me in another world with no warning.'_

So I'll explain. The Arcobalenos, Vongola, and Millefiore are three separate parts of a great power. I'm sure you didn't know this but we are part of the Tri-Ni-Sette. Without taking too much space on this letter, I'll explain the main topics at hand.

The Vongola rings goes in a vertical axis, or time while the Mare rings goes in a horizontal axis, or space. The pacifiers can exist in points of the space-time axis.

Byakuran Gesso is the boss of the Millefiore, who is trying to obtain all parts of the Tri-Ni-Sette. The Vongola rings, the Pacifiers, and the Mare rings. He has been chosen by the Sky Mare ring and needs me, the pacifiers, and the Vongola rings to have total world conquest.

 _'_ _So he wants to take over the world? Of course.'_

Byakuran also has the power to communicate with his other parallel universe selves.

 _'_ _Now that's bullshit. How am I supposed to win against a perpetual cheater?'_

But, Byakuran is not a God. I can sense him becoming weaker and weaker through every parallel universe he lives. But that alone isn't enough to keep our guards down. He still has the advantage of his previous selves' memories.

 _'_ _Alright… But where do I come in?'_

Byakuran has already taken over many parallel universes and ours is not an exception. But this is where you come in. You know my family had the power of divination? Well I sometimes saw your alternate selves. And the future. In our future, you and I were captured; used by Byakuran further advance his conquest.

You may be asking, "Why me?"

 _'_ _Yeah…'_

Sorellona, you have the Wind flame. Out of the human population, having a flame itself is rare. The Sky element is the rarest of all the flames. Or so we thought. The Wind flame itself is not rarer than the Sky or any other flames, but being able to hone it is a different story.

Sorellona, even I don't know much about the wind flame, but the reason why Wind flames are so dangerous is because it almost acts like a secondary Sky.

 _'_ _How is that even possible?'_

The Wind supports the Sky along with the other elements; able to be the gentle breeze that aids the Sky, yet able to rave a fierce gale at its enemies.

 _'_ _It's like what Oppa said.'_

It aids the Storm that has lost its passion, it cools the Sun giving it balance, it strengthens the Thunder which has lost its will, it turns the calming Rain into a rainstorm, it relaxes the Mist that has lost its way, and it moves the bound Clouds forward.

 _'_ _How exactly can my wind flames do that? I never used it before, I don't know how it looks like, and my sky flame is already pretty weak. Well at least, I make it weak.'_

Never forget you are important and never forget we all love you.

-Yuni

P.S- Sorellona knowing you, you'll keep blaming yourself. Please don't. Nothing is your fault, okay? Please live and be safe. I love you Sorellona.

 _'_ _Yuni…You stupid, stupid sister of mine… I love you.'_

* * *

Dear Decima,

 _'_ _I can't be…'_

So what's up, Decima? It's me, Antonio. If you're reading this, it would mean that I'm probably gone and you're safe. Signor Reborn never told us where you'll be going (why would he, we're just guards), but knowing him, you are safe.

Make sure you never change and be the pain in the ass to anyone you're with. Look, if you weren't my superior, I'd definitely call you hellion just like that Storm guardian. If I had to deal with your bullshit, they'll have to too.

 _'_ _Shut up, man. I can practically see your blush.'_

Anyways, all joking aside, know that we love you, got it? Don't you dare blame yourself for my choices to protect you, got it? I protected you because you saved me from the darkest parts of the mafia. You are my savior. So thanks.

-Antonio Abbiati

' _Antonio you fucking asshole. I don't remember saving you, but if that's what you're saying, I'm happy I did something worthwhile. I love you.'_

Hello Decima. This is Bruno. We promised each other not to look at each other's letters, but I have a feeling Antonio insulted you many times. I apologize on his behalf; he is young and still childish after all.

 _'_ _Bruno, you're such good adult.'_

Signor Reborn was kind enough for people like us to write to you in this letter so please thank him the next time you see him.

 _'_ _Next time, huh?'_

I have many things I wanted to discuss with you, such as your manners and courtesy. But I understand you are still a child living in an environment full of adults. From experience, I can assure you that I understand. I was a Mafioso from a young age and I try to keep my own daughter as far away from our world as possible.

 _'_ _I'm sorry, Bruno. I took your time and wasted it.'_

If there is one thing I ask of you, it's never to change. Please don't get me wrong, maturity and growth is necessary, but don't let the darkness of the mafia consume our purity. I love you as much as my blood-daughter. So I've never once regretted taking care of you.

Also, I thank you. I thank you because you are the reason why my daughter, wife, and I can live a relatively peaceful life, despite being in the mafia.

-Bruno Donati

 _'_ _Thank you, Bruno. I love you like a father. Even for that short time I knew you.'_

Hello Deicma.

 _'_ _Fuck. Tear, don't you dare come out.'_

Calogero Boerio. As you must have known, I am not much of a talker or a writer. I was born into the darkest parts of the mafia; death being my only companion. So I apologize if I can't get my message across very well.

 _'_ _Calogero…You may not be able to communicate well, but I can sense sincerity in you.'_

I'm sure you don't remember, but you saved me. I won't go into detail, but know that the day you found me, was the day my life changed for the better. I got to save and protect despite my blood-stained hands.

My dream was to love. My dreams were to one day escape and have a family. Although you weren't expected, I couldn't have asked for more. So I thank you.

 _'_ _Calogero… I wish I could've protected you. I'm sorry.'_

Decima, after this war is all over, let's have a day where we all go out and rest underneath grand sky.

-Calogero Boerio

 _'_ _Looks like that really can't happen anymore… Calogero, I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry.'_

We all love you. And whatever the outcome of this war is, know that we are always by your side. Thank you, Decima.

-ABC Trio

 _'_ _You even used that stupid name I gave you guys…I love you all so much.'_

* * *

Valentina.

 _'_ _This handwriting…Zio!?'_

Staying at the main Vongola mansion with the worthless scum, huh? You still giving them hell? Good girl.

 _'_ _Zio…'_

You better not be thinking that worthless scum of a family will overpower the Vongola. The Vongola is the strongest and it'll always be the strongest. Little shits like them aren't going to even scratch the Vongola name, got it?

 _'_ _Zio, despite your attitude, you have such a caring heart.'_

It doesn't matter if there's internal conflict. In times of crisis, when scums from the outside are attacking us, the Vongola always stand united.

If I ever see you giving up and surrendering to the enemy, I'll send you to hell and back myself.

-You know who I am.

P.S- If you don't I'll kill you.

 _'_ _Zio… Even when you're saying you care, you threaten me. I love you too so don't you dare die before me.'_

VOIII! HEY YOU LITTLE SHIT!

 _'_ _Oh my god, I can't believe Squalo actually wrote in his Voi-s. And in all caps too. Is he an idiot?'_

BOSS TOOK THE ENTIRE FUCKING PAGE SO NONE OF US CAN WRITE! STUPID FUCKING BOSS! OVERWORKING US ALL AND DEMANDING MORE SHIT FROM ME! LAST FUCKING TIME, IT TOOK ME TWO FUCKING HOURS TO GET HIS WINE AND STEAK SAUCE OUT OF MY HAIR!

 _'_ _What am I, a complaint box?'_

ANYWAYS! YOU BETTER BE FUCKING READY TO SLAUGHTER THE THOSE DAMN MILLEFIORE TRASH! WE'RE NOT SENDING YOU TO-FUCKING DAMMIT I DON'T KNOW WHERE! WHATEVER, YOU'D JUST BE READY TO DEFEND THE VONGOLA, GOT IT!?

REMEMBER THAT TRASH, VIPER. TRASH WON'T WANT TO SEE YOU WEAK AND FRAGILE AND SHIT.

-SQUALO & THE VARIA

LIKE BOSS SAID. DON'T BE A FUCKING BITCH AND FIGHT.

 _'_ _I love you too, Squalo. Also, the Varia needs some writing courses. And maybe some etiquette courses too. Who am I kidding? No tutor on Earth can tame the Varia.'_

* * *

Dear Valentina,

It's me, your Oppa. I'm sorry that we got into that fight. I should've told you from the beginning.

 _'_ _No, it's my fault Oppa.'_

I'll be writing on the behalf of all the Vongola members.

 _'_ _So Nonno and the Guardians included.'_

First, let me say it's not your fault that you couldn't do anything. There was nothing I could do either and I'm an adult. I'm supposed to be protecting you, yet I let you have that face of betrayal. So I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that you have to bear such a heavy burden at such a young age. Sure, I-pin and Lambo may have started much earlier than you, but still. Children should play and have fun outside laughing without a care in the world. So I'm sorry that I robbed that of you.

 _'_ _Oppa, you sweet angel. It's not your fault.'_

Valentina, make sure you read closely. I want to write on and on about my guilty choices that potentially ruined your life so I can have even a small portion of your forgiveness, but right now your survival is top priority.

You're a smart girl so I'm sure you figured out by now that you're somewhere far away from home. We had Talbot, with the help of the Bonivo, to build a machine that uses the pacifier's powers to transport you into another parallel universe.

 _'_ _So my theory was partially correct.'_

The plan was to use Yuni's Life flames to transport you to world that is one-hundred percent safe, but I can't allow that to happen. I'm sorry for my selfishness but I just can't sit by let Yuni sacrifice her life-especially when you kids are already doing so much.

Anyways, by using some of her powers, we were able to transport you to a universe that is close to ours. Not just distance wise, but world wise too. Although, please be warned that in the parallel universe we sent you to has no "you." I mean, she either never existed in the first place or passed away.

 _'…_ _I never existed? How's that even possible!?'_

I'm sure you're very confused, but we just couldn't risk switching another you. I don't want any version of you to suffer. I love you no matter whom or where you are.

 _'_ _So I got sent ten years into the past in a parallel world where I don't exist. Seems legit. Let's just hope that nothing is too different like he says.'_

Honestly, if it weren't for Yuni, then the world might have exploded or something from having an abnormally (you) in the world. Not that I'm calling you abnormal or anything! I mean-! Never mind, you know what I mean. By the way, if you ever meet the Hayato of that world, please refrain from giving him a heart attack. You know his obsession with UMAs.

 _'_ _No way. The first chance I get I'm going to make his mind explode.'_

By the way, the Ninth also apologizes to you for leaving you in the dark.

 _'_ _Nonno, please don't stress yourself out. It's not your fault. You should enjoy your retirement.'_

Hayato says, "Don't dirty the name of Vongola, hellion." Don't worry, when he said that, he had a blush on his face.

 _'_ _I wish I could've seen that!'_

The rest of the Vongola wanted to say something, but we didn't have enough room. Just remember, we all love you. Please be safe and again, I'm so sorry for putting this entire burden on you.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, your Oppa & The Tenth Generation Vongola

 _'_ _I love you Oppa. You saint.'_

* * *

Dear Valentina

my bundle of mass destruction,

 _'_ _Eomma…'_

I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry that that you were born by me. If only you were born by a better mother in a better environment. Then maybe you could've ran around outside with many friends your age without being worried about assassination or kidnapping.

 _'_ _Normal kids get kidnapped too, y'know. Well, significantly less, but still.'_

You wouldn't have to rely on medication either. At least, I have your Appa to thank for that. Every time I look at you, I see my guilt. Not because of you Valentina, you are my little bundle of joy and giggles. No, because I gave you such harsh problems that'll limit your movement and freedom.

 _'_ _But that's not your fault…'_

Everyone in this letter had an agreement that we'll not read each other's messages to you. I trust them so I'm going to tell you something about our flames and family.

 _'_ _Like Wind flames? Or my Sky flames?'_

As you've already expected, you have the Wind flames. Even I don't know much, but all flames are genetic. I have Storm flames so I have no idea why you would have the Wind element. Perhaps it was fate. You have both the flames of the Vongola line from your Appa-

 _'…'_

-and your burning Korean soul. Never forget your BURNING KOREAN SOUL!

 _'_ _Of course, where else would I channel my anger from? I can't make anger come outta nothing like Zio can. He's the King of Wrath. He can literally be angry at anything, anytime. Like the sun for being too bright.'_

We are Korean women! We have a passion that'll pierce the heavens and enough anger to punch the sun! We both may lack in skill, but remember, CRAZY ALWAYS BEATS SKILL!

 _'_ _Eomma, your crazy will live on with me.'_

All joking aside, I can't write much longer-I'm getting very tired. But know that I love you.

 _'_ _I know Eomma. I love you too.'_

Know that it's not your fault.

 _'_ _Thank you.'_

And please…don't hate your Appa.

 _'…'_

It's not his fault. Perhaps you'll understand his actions when you're older. You may be mature for your age, but you're still young. Anyways, wherever you are, I know you'll be strong.

I know I keep repeating myself and it may be getting old, but I love you.

 _'_ _No Eomma. It's never too late. I'm sorry.'_

Love,

Lyong Yeyong, your Eomma

 _"_ _I love you."_

* * *

Chaos, my ungrateful student

 _'_ _That beautiful handwriting…Samchon'_

I'm sure the other idiots already said their sappy words, so I'm not going to bother. I'll use my space effectively and write instructions on what you should do next.

 _'_ _Quick to the point as always.'_

If you went to the correct parallel universe this will be simple; and knowing Talbot and Yuni, I trust they've sent you to the right place. But don't you dare be pathetic and whine when difficulty comes your way.

 _'_ _I feel like you had someone in mind when you wrote this.'_

Lesson Time Valentina:

One: Don't ever let your guard down. When you do, that's when Mafioso such as myself will kill you.

Two: Don't flee from danger like a wimp but don't rush headfirst into it either; you're not a hero or a savior. You're just Valentina.

 _'_ _I know Samchon. I know. I'm an escapee for a reason.'_

Three: It is the boss's duty to find and unite the sky.

 _'_ _So basically, find Oppa right?'_

Now for your instructions:

First, find the Vongola of that universe, but do not get into contact with them just yet. Wait until the "me" of that world finds you.

To look for me, find a handsome, charming, charismatic, and dangerous Hitman with the name Reborn.

 _'_ _You forgot arrogant Samchon.'_

Knowing myself, I'd probably be training dame-Tsuna in a small town called Namimori. His mother, Sawada Nana, is quite oblivious and is willing to let anyone in. Especially little brats like yourself. She's a civilian. Protect her.

 _'_ _I don't think I've ever met her before. But really? How oblivious can one get to not notice their husband and son in the mafia?'_

Second, and **don't you dare go** **against me** , do not engage in any forms of contact with the Millefiore and Byakuran. You're weak, Valentina. That's a fact. You can get stronger, but don't risk a losing battle. A good boss knows when to strike and when to lurk in the shadows.

Three, do it with your dying will. You'll be able to get stronger with it. Even without your blood ties to the Vongola, you hold sufficient information about the mafia and flames. Don't let that knowledge go to waste.

Four, remember all the lessons I've taught you, got it? Use your observational skills.

 _'_ _So basically, don't be stupid. Read in between the lines. Got it.'_

Do it with your dying will.

-Renato Sinclair

a.k.a. The World's Greatest Hitman, and your one and only Samchon

 _'_ _My one and only…I love you too…Samchon.'_

* * *

 **Wooty Tootie Toot! We're done! ~(^ㅇ^)~ I got this chapter out much earlier than I thought! I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! If you want to know about my update schedule, please refer to my profile. Leave a review please!**


	7. Chapter 6- Fateful Encounters and Gyozas

**MoonlitSun01 : Thank you for the review! I hope my writing will be up to standards as I will be pulling the plot forward as fast as I can.**

 **Guest : Thank you for your review! I was really hoping that the emotions would flow into the readers so I'm glad I accomplished that (^ㅇ^)**

 **Flower Power.u know u lik it : Thank you for the follow and favourite on my story! And yes, Flower power FTW**

* * *

 **Good morning! Or is the afternoon? Or is it night? Who knows? Anyways here is this week's chapter!**

* * *

"First person dialogue/thought"

'Inner thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, very minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Do it with your dying will.

-Renato Sinclair

a.k.a. The World's Greatest Hitman, and your one and only Samchon

 _'_ _My one and only…I love you too…Samchon.'_

* * *

I let a single tear slip out before I rubbed it away. I folded the letter, putting it in one of my inner pockets of my hoodie.

This is my new life now. I miss them, but I know I'll see them again. I can sense it. So I won't cry. I'll stay strong…for them.

I got off the swings and crawled into one of those plastic tubes in the playground. It's no Vongola mansion bed, but it'll do. So I got ready to go to sleep; curling into a ball, wrapping my jacket around my body as I slept.

I could only hope that things get better soon.

* * *

The world defiantly had some sort of vendetta against me because that night I had a nightmare. In my dream, everyone died in front of my eyes, clinging onto my blood-stained dress while I was running away.

Their eyes were an endless abyss oozing thick chunks of blood while their unhinged jaws crackled making incoherent sounds. Yet oddly enough, I could still hear them clearly through my skull.

 _"Why did you leave us…?"_

 _"You better not fail…"_

 _"Save us…!"_

 _"I want to see my family again…"_

 _"Help me…!"_

 _"Don't fail…"_

 _"You don't deserve to cry…"_

I tried to block out the sounds, but in my ears, it was as clear as day. I wanted to turn back and say something but the mouth was sealed. Only my eyes could dare to look back at the carnage.

I wanted to turn back but for some reason my legs kept moving, crushing the bones and squishing the bloody flesh of my family underneath my feet as I ran.

I could only scream through my head, wanting to stop running but couldn't. My feet moved against my will. But I knew it was only a dream. I knew it was dream because my true family would never say such accusatory things to me.

But...even if I know they love and forgive me, looks like I can never forgive myself. If I didn't do something, my sanity will wear thin, leaving a husk of my former self. And that would disrespect all the sacrifices made for me.

* * *

From that day on, I promised myself something. I promised that I would embrace the guilt in my dreams during the night while staying strong during the day. I may not be able to change the past, but I can at least pave a way for a new future.

* * *

 _"...ake up!"_

 _"-ambo! Dont... ru...!"_

 _'_ _Hmm? Who is that? They're so loud...'_

I slowly woke up, tired and exhausted from the guilt dreams I had. I rubbed my twitching, baggy eyes while yawning and looked around. When my eyes adjusted to the light of the morning sun, my heart froze for a second as I saw the two children fighting in front of me.

A five year old Lambo and I-pin stood in front of me. Well more like Lambo on top of my torso while I-pin was trying to stop him from misbehaving. How did I know it was them? It's easy math. Ten year bazooka + A cowardly Lambo = Loss of time, money, and copious amounts of annoyance.

Lambo jumped on me, bouncing up and down. That little fucker was really heavy! "Gyahaha! You woke up! Play with Lambo-sama and I'll make you Lambo's subordinate!"

I-pin losing her patience yelled at Lambo. "Lambo! Don't be rude! I-pin sorry," she said giving me a little bow.

"I-It's okay..." I was dumbstruck. What are the chances of meeting your future, well past, family members in an alternate universe within the second day you arrived?

I walked towards Lambo who was inching towards his afro. A.k.a the magical space where everything can fit in (Probably cousin to Samchon's weaponry wormhole and Hibari's magic tonfa sleeves).

"G-gotta. Stay. C-calm," he said sniffling.

 _'There is no way in hell I'm letting that damn bazooka anywhere near me.'_ I sighed and walked over to him, holding him near my chest and cradling him back and forth. He immediately calmed down as I gave him a grape candy from one of my rations.

"You're good. So I'll make you Lambo's subordinate," he said after he finished munching on his candy. Then he held out a demanding hand. "Give Lambo more!"

Is he kidding me? I shook my head. "No. If you want more go to the Asian street markets. Although you'll probably get more tissue packets than candy."

He started to cry and thrash around kicking my chest. "LAMBO-SAMA WANTS MORE!"

I bent over hugging my chest in pain. _'Let's see... punch the child or kick it?'_

Thankfully I-pin stopped Lambo, chasing him away to God knows where. I-pin saved your ass today Lambo. Next time, I will not hesitate to use my hand on a child.

Anyways, thank goodness though it was just the kids or else Samch-Reborn would've found me. Samchon is Samchon, I love him no matter what, but this world's Samchon will never replace him. And I'm not close enough to call him Renato either. So I'll call him Reborn.

Anyways, I know the letter said it was okay if he found me but it's just that my heart isn't ready yet. I'll just observe from afar. Hopefully Reborn won't notice me. But before worrying about staying incognito, I'll have to find them first…and a temporary residence.

I looked up at the sky, sighing. "I wish I can find them soon..."

* * *

You know what? I should do out loud wishing more often because I found my Opp-Tsunayoshi rather quickly. I went back to the Asian Street market to find more food (a different one though) for the afternoon.

While I was there, I found Tsunayoshi. Naked. Half-naked. Like a pervert. With a dying will flame burning on his forehead.

So let me get this straight. My cool, gentle and suave Oppa is this half-naked, scrawny, loud, immature boy!? Oh god, what happened to his eyes!?

 _'Yuni, I'm starting to doubt if you sent me to the right place.'_

I rubbed my eyes, trying to process if what I saw was real. He was half-naked. Carrying I-pin, yelling something about a finding her master. Wait... does he mean Master Fon!?

I secretly followed him, which wasn't hard as he was just pushing everyone out his way, creating a path. Although, I still couldn't see them too clearly with the crowd. I could sense Reborn watching the scene from somewhere, but thankfully with all these people, he wouldn't be able to notice me.

Tsunayoshi stopped by every street vendor yelling for an antidote while I-pin just said that they weren't her master.

He finally came across a booth selling gyozas or some shit-

-Oh my god, are you kidding me? Master Fon disguised, and I use that term very lightly, wore a purple Chinese hat and robe, covering his whole form (He looked like one of those large training dummies with a circular bottom). He looked so damn suspicious. Not to mention is large round tinted glasses covering his face! It just oozed sketchy.

So I did the only logical thing at that time. I face palmed at Master Fon's disguise.

First of all, how the hell was he able to blend in with that tacky style? Second, why the fuck is he wearing that? Third, how did no one notice!?

I vaguely remember that Master Fon had a really bad sense of style and such but really? I didn't think it would be this bad.

* * *

I-pin said something about an accident and Master Fon quickly gave her an antidote. It probably had to do something with her forgetful memory and the victims of her gyozas.

With that, Tsunayoshi's flames died out, making him yelp about his state of undress. So that at least tells me it wasn't normal for him to run around in his boxers. Thank god, my brother from another dimension isn't a possible pervert or a pedophile.

He ran away screaming at Reborn (who've left already) about forcing him to do this again with I-pin in his arms.

Well that was an experience… Thinking back, I wonder if Oppa was like this when he was younger. Oh god, I just can't imagine that. It hurts my poor imagination just thinking about it!

* * *

I shook my head, shuddering at the very thought before looking back at Master Fon. Either my look was too heavy, or Master Fon had way too good of an intuition because I saw him stare back at me.

I quickly looked away and rushed off into the park where I spent the night. Thinking back, it was probably not the best course of action to take when you're staring at an ex-Triad member.

Wait, this is a parallel universe Master Fon so maybe he's just affiliated with the mafia. Maybe he doesn't even have anything to do with the mafia? Look, I just saw someone I respected screaming in their underwear in public. Anything's game now.

I arrived at the park, panting and out of breath. I leaned on one of the trees and closed my eyes trying to refocus. I sat down, crossing my legs while straightening my back. I started to emerge myself in breathing like Master Fon taught me. I felt my spirit and breathing align as breathing became natural.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback: One Year Ago~_**

I ran towards my Master, who was training until I tackled him into a hug (although I could only wrap my arms around his legs). "Master Fon!"

He looked down, and then smiled crouching down to my level. "Hello Valentina. You know you shouldn't be getting close to someone while they are training. It's dangerous."

I shyly looked up at him, sticking out my tongue. He had beads of sweat falling down his muscles and face as braid was getting undone from the immense force of his kicks. "Y'know…It's my birthday today…so can we skip training?"

He sighed, knowing my ditching tendencies. "Valentina, do we know why we train every day?"

"To get stronger?" Why else would you train?

"Yes, but we train everyday so we can keep our diligence. A man who has given up cannot hope to achieve greatness with laziness."

"Booo! But it's my birthday! C'mon please! I was trapped inside the mansion again! Oppa's busy, Stupid Octohead is with Oppa, Lambo's off to god knows where, Samchon is out on a mission or something, the guard's panicked faces gets boring after a while, and basically I have no one to play with! I'm bored and I don't wanna train!"

He sighed. "My, my, such a troublesome young lady you are, Valentina. Please refrain stressing out your attendees too much."

"But they're no fun! Those three always try and ruin all my pranks and keep me in my room! Everyone is always telling me to stay in my room! I'm so sick of it!"

He wiped his sweat with a towel nearby and patted my head. "When the ever flowing wind is trapped, it gets confused as it has nowhere to go and it tries to conceal its presence. But that, in turn, causes it to harm itself."

I deadpanned at his words. "What? Master Fon, please stop giving me your MMORPG riddles and say it straightforward."

"You are the wind Valentina. They try to trap you, but instead, it causes more harm than protection."

Finally someone who understands! Master Fon, you really are the only one for me. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

He shook his head and gave me a small smile. "No, but I would love to hear it."

"Well I should but I won't," I said sticking my tongue out again. It's too embarrassing to say it!

"Very well… Although I hope to hear you say it to me at least one time before I pass."

"Master Fon, you're part of the I Prescelti Sette with Samchon and the others. The day you guys drop dead, is the day the world burns."

He dropped his smile and instead gave me an oddly thoughtful look. "Perhaps… But I love you, Valentina. You and I-pin are both my greatest students."

"Ewww! Master Fon! Don't be like Eomma say that sappy stuff to me! I'm turning eleven today!"

He lightly chuckled. "Love has no limit Valentina. Now let us start training."

"What!? No Master Fon please! Can we take a break? Pleeeaaassee?"

"Laziness is unbecoming of you Valentina. I don't believe you want Renato to hear of you skipping training, no?"

"Master Fon! Don't go to the dark side and leave me alone!"

He laughed, putting me down and ruffling my head again. "Don't worry, I'll always stay beside you in spirit."

"Sooo…You aren't going to tell Samchon, are you?"

"Will you start training?"

"…"

"…"

"Yes Master…"

 **~Flashback End~**

* * *

My mind became clearer as my beating heart calmed down. After my pulse became steady, I leaned back onto the tree and relaxed. Then I heard a familiar voice.

 _"_ _You're breathing technique is quite good. A Taoist breathing technique…Tai Xi, is it not?"_

I eyes sprang open as I slowly tilted my head to the right. I saw a baby dressed in a red Chinese robe with a red pacifier giving me a small smile. "Nice to meet you, my name is Fon. May I sit?"

What. The. Fuck. The person in front of me is a baby. A fucking baby. My Master Fon, a good-looking forty-year-old man, master of martial arts, the fastest Arcobaleno, and the ex-Triad member is a fucking baby.

 _'_ _Yuni, if I didn't have any doubts before I sure do now. Are you sure I'm in the correct world…?'_

I was dumbfound and gave a small nod. He smiled and thanked me as he sat down. His animal partner Lichi popped out of his robe (how?) and jumped onto my head. Like Fon, he was much smaller than I remembered.

As he held his head forward, I gave him a small scratch on top of it. "My, I've never seen him act like this before."

I looked back, trying not to show my confusion and awkwardness on my face. "R-Really? What's his name?"

"His name is Lichi. He is usually so uncomfortable around strangers…You must have a kind heart, young one."

"N-No I actually don't..."

He went silent, giving me a thoughtful look. "Hmm…May I ask for your name?"

I looked at him swallowing my tear. Even if isn't my Master Fon, him having near me is enough. "My name is Lyong Valentina. Please just call me Valentina, people calling me Lyong is weird."

"Very well, it's a pleasure to meet you Valentina-san," he said bowing, "May I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"Why were you staring at me in the market? I'm sure I haven't met you before."

Oh the irony. "No I haven't and no offense but you just felt suspicious. I mean, black shades and huge purple robes? I'm wondering if I'm crazy or this town is just oblivious."

He laughed at my comment then sat in front of me. "Although it be rude, I have to agree on that as well."

I smiled, even if he was a baby, he still held the grace of my Master. There's no way that he's actually an infant. Unless genius babies are a thing in this world.

"Valentina-san? Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Master Fon. Thank you."

He gave me a puzzled look, lifting one of his eyebrows. "Master?"

 _'_ _Shit.'_ "Sorry, you just reminded me of someone I knew. He had the same name as you."

"I see…Did this 'Master' of yours teach you about martial arts as well? You're breathing technique is very natural and I would love to meet him one day."

"Well…I don't think that'd be possible. He's kinda not here…anymore…"

He gave me a thoughtful, sincere look. "Oh…I apologize. It was not my intension for you to recall such memories."

"Nah, it's okay. I understand."

For the rest of the day we remained silent, enjoying each other's company. We exchanged only little bits of words but it was enough to make a connection. Master Fon in this universe is exactly the same as my Master Fon except for the obvious physical appearance difference.

While resting time passed very quickly as it was already nighttime. Before we said our goodbyes, Master Fon said something that almost made me cry.

"Valentina-san, please do not try to hide your emotions. A mind cannot be lightened with a heavy heart."

"H-How…? What are you talking about?"

"When the ever flowing wind is trapped, it gets confused as it has nowhere to go-"

 _'_ _M-Master…'_

"-and it tries to conceal its presence. But that, in turn, causes it to harm itself. Valentina-san, I feel as if your soul is this wind. You are lost trying to find a path you where you belong, yet the world does not favour your wishes."

 _'_ _Just like Master Fon. You both say those stupid MMORPG riddles. I love you Master Fon…'_ "Yeah, that's pretty much accurate. So what do you think I should do?"

He closed his eyes and quietly hummed. "Be free. Do not try and attempt to trap the wind. Be patient and wait until you flow with the wind. You cannot obtain something while being impatient, no?"

I gave him a smile and nodded, thanking him. _'It's just like Master Fon would say.'_

"Well, I apologize but I have to leave. I hope to see you again Valentina-san," he said bowing.

In turn I gave a little wave. "Me too. Bye Mas- Fon." The then he left with Lichi.

* * *

 **Dang! I'm on a writing spree lately! I have lots of tests to study for as well as assignments and projects. (Plus work) So again, I'm not sure how long this spree will last. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the appearance of Fon! Please leave a review (^ㅅ^)/ Ciao~**


	8. Chapter 7- From a Master

**Aira Aura** **: Thanks for the review! I'll be going further into Valentina's personality and relationship as the story goes on. I'll try NOT to make her a Mary-Sue as that is not my intention, and I will show that some characters don't like her as she doesn't like some them either (And I'm NOT going to make the characters that don't like Valentina OOC because that's cheating and boring to read). I'd just like to get all the love out (to/from Valentina) early on to contrast with her harsher environment later in the story. I hope I answered your question because I was sort of confused. Sorry if didn't. Please feel free to PM me if you'd like me to further explain myself. (^0^)**

 **Marina-Elise** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **Happywheal** **: Thank you for following and favouriting my story!**

 **sharkswillruledaWORLD** **:** **Thank you for following and favouriting my story!**

 **tarynfire** **:** **Thank you for following and favouriting my story!**

 **Pandakat312** **: Thank you for following my story!**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading/favouriting/following my story! (^** **ㅅ** **^) This chapter will be in Fon's perspective from the previous chapter to give an outsider's view on Valentina.**

* * *

"First person dialogue/thought"

'Inner thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, very minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

He closed his eyes and quietly hummed. "Be free. Do not try and attempt to trap the wind. Be patient and wait until you flow with the wind. You cannot obtain something while being impatient, no?"

I gave him a smile and nodded, thanking him. _'It's just like Master Fon would say.'_

"Well, I apologize but I have to leave. I hope to see you again Valentina-san," he said bowing.

In turn I gave a little wave. "Me too. Bye Mas- Fon." The then he left with Lichi.

* * *

Fon sighed. His student I-pin has given one of her gyozas to someone-or people. Although it was wonderful to see his student again, he'd wished she was less forgetful of his warnings and lessons. Atlas, that wasn't a very possible thing as I-pin was still very young and inexperienced. He was just glad that she had found him before there was any permanent damages.

Besides his student, it was wonderful seeing her temporary caretaker and the future Decimo of the biggest crime syndicate, The Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi; a young and immature yet kind and gentle soul that held sympathy and endless potential. Fon knew she was in good hands with him.

Despite all that, it was quite unnerving for Fon that such young children were forced into the mafia, and such, the world was a cruel place. Some people had choices, while others didn't and they had to live in whatever world fate has decided for them.

Fon had also met with the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn, again after he called him about I-pin coming to Japan for an assassination. Thank goodness that mess was taken care of before some unfortunate mistakes occurred to the future Vongola don.

* * *

As he saw his student and Tsunayoshi-san walk away back to their homes, he felt a very well concealed presence staring at him. It couldn't have been Reborn (because he'd left already and the presence's aura was still naïve and immature-something that a top Hitman like Reborn would never dare to have) he thought.

He turned to look at the general vicinity of the presence and found one little girl staring at him. Honestly there was nothing so different from her and the other citizens crowding around her. However the one thing that separated her from the others was her aura.

 _'_ _She has concealed her presence well… If she wasn't staring at me, I probably wouldn't have noticed,'_ Fon thought, _'Is she an assassin? I'm disguised and Reborn ensured me that this town was under the protection of the Vongola. So who could that young child be?'_

He doubted Reborn had noticed her, seeing as he didn't confront her about spying in on their conversation. So who is this person to hide under the radar of the number one Hitman?

* * *

The girl suddenly flinched and ran away as his gaze locked with her's. Fon immediately got suspicious but not in the usual 'fleeing enemy' way. No, this time was different. He felt no murderous intent or hate. The child seemed as if she was guilty or depressed seeing him.

After quickly and neatly organizing his stall (and taking off his disguise), he followed her aura which led him into a children's park. He slowed his pace as he saw the girl mediating underneath a rather large tree.

He was speechless. Such a young child being able to master a natural breathing technique was quite the feat. He felt Lichi getting agitated inside his robe, wanting to get closer to the mysterious girl. And he wasn't alone.

Fon also wanted to greet the young girl. Her breathing form was beautiful, and something only a professional could have taught her. Who could it have been? As a top-class martial artist himself, he knew about this breathing technique and it was very similar to his style.

He took a deep breath and composed himself. _'Instead of wondering, I might as well ask her directly. Perhaps some small talk will be good.'_

* * *

He gently approached the young girl, standing next to her. "You're breathing technique is quite good. A Taoist breathing technique…Tai Xi, is it not?" he said, giving her his signature smile.

He saw her eyes widen and freeze as she stared at him. _'Ah. I forgot, infants don't usually talk like this. I hope I didn't frighten her too much.'_

Fon tried the friendly approach with her. "Nice to meet you, my name is Fon. May I sit?"

She gave him a slow and unsure nod. He smiled and thanked her as he walked up to her and sat down. He was about to speak until Lichi decided to pop his head out of his robes. Lichi then jumped towards her and sat on her head wanting to be petted.

 _'_ _My, this quite the development…I've never seen Lichi act so familiar with someone before, much less a stranger…This child is very interesting.'_

He saw the little girl rub his partner's head gently as he started dozing off. It was a pleasant surprise, after all kids usually would use too much force out of excitement or sugar-induced highs. "My, I've never seen him act like this before."

Fon expected the girl ask about the little white monkey but instead he was caught off-guard with her question. "R-Really? What's his name?"

 _'_ _Usually one would ask about the appearance of a monkey…Hmm…Why does she look so nervous? She doesn't seem to be a bad person, but she is defiantly hiding something...big.'_

Fon told her the name of his animal partner and she blushed as he complimented her of the reason for Lichi's fondness. But she denied it, saying she wasn't a good person.

 _'_ _She looks so guilty… I wonder if something happened to someone close to her…'_

A few moments later, Fon learned her name: Lyong Valentina. He also confirmed that she was definitely not native to this country as her looks and manner of speech indicated she was from Italy or perhaps briefly from Korea or China.

Valentina-san seemed kind and mature for her yet still immature in a childlike way. Still, every time she spoke to him, it felt as if she was nervous or fondly remembering something nostalgic. Fon knew this girl was defiantly no threat to him but then again, he also knew that she was hiding something-something big.

So he decided to ask her the question that was lingering in his mind. "Why were you staring at me in the market? I'm sure I haven't met you before."

Valentina-san let a bitter laugh as she replied with a logical answer in which Fon agreed with.

He laughed quietly behind his sleeves. _'Namimori is quite an odd town. One would suspect something, even a little, with the number of Mafioso in this area. Even so, she's quite perceptive for someone so young.'_

Fon moved parallel to her and sat down giving a heartfelt smile. "Although it be rude, I have to agree on that as well."

Fon saw her smile, a beautiful smile that immediately turned into a smile of fond nostalgia. Fon, despite his appearance was obviously a cursed adult man. So it was unnerving to him that such a young child would hold a gaze so mature and knowing…of death…and guilt.

* * *

Although it has been a short amount of time, he felt oddly compelled to the girl. Something about her just pulled him in; like a Sky. It honestly wouldn't surprise Fon's perceptive eyes to know if she unknowingly had a Sky flame. After all, just being near her gave him reassurance of sort for some particular reason.

* * *

Setting aside his feelings for now, he became concerned for the girl's façade. "Valentina-san? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Master Fon. Thank you."

Fon gave her confused look. _'Why did she call me-'_ "-Master?"

"Sorry, you just reminded me of someone I knew. He had the same name as you."

Fon thought for a short moment. Fon wasn't common name but it wasn't rare either. And from the looks for it, whoever this 'Fon' was, she held him to a high degree of respect. Who could it have been? He knew of almost all of the greatest and great up-and-coming martial artists but none had the name or alias of Fon.

"I see…Did this 'Master' of yours teach you about martial arts as well? You're breathing technique is very natural and I would love to meet him one day."

He saw her flash an unborn tear in her eye. "Well…I don't think that'd be possible. He's kinda not here…anymore…"

"Oh…I apologize. It was not my intension for you to recall such memories." Really it hadn't. Knowing the girl's maturity, she surely meant death or at the very least M.I.A. He may not have Reborn's Hitman intuitions but he was no fool either. He felt no lies, insincerity, or hostility from the girl.

She shook off his answer saying it was alright and the two spent the rest of their afternoon exchanging small talk or just silently enjoying each other's company, leaning on the large tree beneath the vast orange-tinted sky.

* * *

It didn't go by Fon that she sometimes gave him looks holding wavering emotion. Although he didn't know what exactly happened to her life, he knew enough that she was burdening herself by locking her emotions up.

 _'_ _That is very unhealthy for both the mind and spirit,'_ he thought, _'just what is this child hiding to bear such a burden?'_

Fon stared at her, analyzing her further. She had thin black hair that was lifted by the wind as it gently flowed through the air. She also had dark under circles under her eyes mirroring her current state of fatigue. Her clothes looked expensive, but now the fabric was frayed with dirt and other substances smudged all over it.

Her aura felt calming like a Sky, yet Fon felt something that was close to a Storm flame yet more unnatural. It wasn't a cold flame like the Night flames of Vendice, but a weird new flame that'd he never felt before.

He couldn't place his finger on it but if he had to guess… _'This girl is like the wind…'_

* * *

It was almost nighttime as the day passed by rather quickly-or at least that's how Fon felt. Before he left, he decided to tell her about his observations.

"Valentina-san, please do not try to hide your emotions. A mind cannot be lightened with a heavy heart."

After all, as a martial artist, a clouded heart was never a good thing. Thinking back, only if his troublesome relative would listen to him for once instead trying to rush headfirst into combat…

* * *

Fon saw that she suddenly became flustered and almost shocked that he'd notice, and then asked him how he knew. So he said the first thing that came into his mind when he looked at the gales.

"When the ever flowing wind is trapped, it gets confused as it has nowhere to go and it tries to conceal its presence. But that, in turn, causes it to harm itself," Fon explained seriously, almost as if he was analyzing his own words.

Then he came closer to her, resting his hands on her knees. "Valentina-san, I feel as if your soul is this wind. You are lost trying to find a path you where you belong, yet the world does not favour your wishes."

Just like how a young civilian had to become the don of the most dangerous family in the underground world and just like how young, innocent children like his student had to resort to assassination; the world was a cruel and harsh place.

* * *

Valentina nodded, and then asked for his advice. He quietly hummed thinking about it himself. How would one free the once entrapped wind?

"Be free. Do not try and attempt to trap the wind. Be patient and wait until you flow with the wind. You cannot obtain something while being impatient, no?" he answered back.

She gave him a smile that made Fon smile himself. She held such a pleasant aura and hoped that her smile would last longer. As the conversation went on, Fon noticed that both Valentina and himself were relaxing through each other's presence.

Unfortunately their bonding time was cut too short-or so Fon thought. He looked up at the sky and knew he was already pushing it by talking to her for a tad longer. Both parties thanked each other and Fon left the park with Lichi on resting on his head. Before he left, he saw Valentina waving at him, giving him a look of _want_ and _loneliness._

As he jumped through the rooftops, he thought of one thing, smiling. _'_ _We will defiantly meet again, Valentina-san…'_

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short! I just wanted an outsider's perspective on Valentina since this is my second chapter of the week. Just as a reminder, I will be writing in other character's perspectives in future chapters.**

 **I also put a little hint in this chapter about the next canon character Valentina will meet! Can you guess who it is? (^-^)**

 **Anyways, please leave a review~ (^ㅅ^)/ Ciao~**


	9. Chapter 8- Puppies and Skylarks

**sailorhime : Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **RedHoodieAngel : Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **Platina1499 : Thank you for following my story!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Again, thank you very much for reading my story! I wonder if anyone guessed correctly which canon character will appear?**

* * *

"First person dialogue/thought"

'Inner thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, very minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Unfortunately their bonding time was cut too short-or so Fon thought. He looked up at the sky and knew he was already pushing it by talking to her for a tad longer. Both parties thanked each other and Fon left the park with Lichi on resting on his head. Before he left, he saw Valentina waving at him, giving him a look of _want_ and _loneliness._

As he jumped through the rooftops, he thought of one thing, smiling. _'_ _We will defiantly meet again, Valentina-san…'_

* * *

After Fon (I feel so disrespectful calling him that) left, I went to sleep and had my daily mare. After I woke up, I got out of the playground tube and left the park, wondering around.

There was nothing new, the same old walls in between the narrow roads. I walked past the many residential houses and turned a corner until I bumped into someone. The force pushed me to tumble back and I quickly apologized. "Ah, sorry about that-"

I looked up, and saw…Hibari. Hibari Kyoya. A young Hibari Kyoya. At least _he_ wasn't naked or a baby. He looked exactly like the middle school pictures I saw in an album in my Oppa's room; except he was missing his signature Disciplinary Jacket.

I realized I was gaping when he looked at me with his famous Skylark Stare. If you don't know, the Skylark Stare is a look that has been passed down the Hibari line for generations! It's basically a face between 'What the fuck do think you're doing?' and 'How painful should I kill this thing?'

I started to look away as I remembered my encounters with Hibari in my world. He has a soft spot for animals and children-me included. BUT! He _is_ also one of the reasons why I burned the mansion down and why no one ever trusts me in the kitchen.

"…" He was glaring at me for disturbing him…probably.

I gulped and managed to utter a word. "H-Hi."

"…"

"S-Sorry for bumping into you."

"…Hn."

Fuck his language. "So… I um… Bye!"

I tried to run, but stopped when I heard the sound of a weapon pulled. How do I know? Try living with the most violent people in the world for twelve years.

I turned my head and I saw Hibari with his tonfas out, glaring at me. "Where do you think you're going?" he said in a low voice. At least it didn't have bloodlust in it…yet.

Also, where the hell did he get those? I thought he had a magical portal in his jacket but I guess I was wrong. Hibari is magic itself.

"I-I um- Just walking."

"Hn. Why are there no one supervising you, herbivore?" It sounded more a demand than a question.

"I don't have anyone."

"…"

"…Sooo… Can I go now?"

"Hnn." I think that was a no. He had a gleam in his eyes. "Are you strong?"

What the bloody shit? Why is that a normal thing to ask? "No. Look, I really need to-"

He suddenly swung his tonfas at me as I just dodged. In all honesty, I got hit with my Hibari's tonfas and this world's Hibari's swings are mediocre at best. It's still better than the average, but his grip is too rough, making it hard on his wrists which slow his blows down.

Also considering I had all the Arcobalenos as tutors at one point really makes me a stealth type. I didn't stay alive by just sitting on my ass and willingly taking the Leon-mallet, you know.

But that was a wrong move as he just smirked and swung his tonfas even more. "Wao," he said widening his lips.

I dodged; jumping in no particular pattern. This world's Hibari is so much more violent than my world's. Then again, it could be the age factor.

"Hey-!" Front. "Wait-!" Swing. "Just." Left. "Listen." Down. "To." Left. "Me!"

"Hnn." He glared and just kept swinging at me as I jumped out of the way. He may be weaker than the Hibari I know, but he's no pushover (just ask my organs screaming in pain). I could just feel him getting better after every swing!

I ran away as fast as I could. I have only my size to thank for that. Hibari was crazy fast! I dashed through buildings and turned in many rough corners trying to lose the rabid skylark. But he caught up with me in no time.

I ran into a nearby building (I think it was a school?) and then behind a baseball fence trying to catch my raspy breath. But to no avail as he just tore that thing down in an instant like Lambo tearing presents on Christmas Day.

I really can't keep dodging for much longer! My knees were starting to lock, making it harder to dodge his attacks. I could feel my lungs squeezing as the knot in my chest started contorting. My windpipes felt as if someone was ripping them in two and I could taste the faint trace of my own blood in my mouth.

"Dammit Hibari! Just listen!" I yelled panting.

He jerked then stopped, glaring at me. "How do you know my name herbivore?"

I have fucked up. Shit. Shit! Think of something brain! "'Cause I am a magical child."

He raised one of his eyebrows, lowering his tonfas slightly. "Like the baby?"

Who the fuck-!? "Yes."

He smirked, raising his tonfas up and dashed towards me at full speed. Wrong move! What the hell did I do do? And what baby- Does he mean Fon!? No wonder he's fighting me!

"Wait! I'm sorry I lied! I'm not magic! Please let's stop!" I started to see double and my vision got hazy. "I-I really can't take this anymore-!"

I fell backwards, just barely dodging his swings as I collapsed into the dirt. I coughed as I clenched my eyes shut, holding my sides. It hurts like crazy and I saw him, with a small open sliver of my eyes, advancing towards me like a predator cornering its prey.

 _'_ _Body…Stop giving me pain! I need to get out of this! I can't stop here! Not yet!'_ I felt a familiar feeling bubbling inside me. _'Move. Move._ _ **Move with your Dying Will!**_ _'_

That's when I felt that power surging inside me again. It coursed through my veins giving me power as my limbs started to relax from the pain. I opened my eyes and sprung towards Hibari himself.

He instinctively reacted, but I swiftly dodged his attack and pivoted. I slammed my hands to disarm him by chopping his inner wrists (making his nerves shake in response) as he dropped his tonfas.

I kicked his tonfas across the field and I kicked the ground, keeping my distance from him as he threw a glare my way. I got into a defensive stance as he suddenly charged towards me, tonfas in hand.

 _'_ _Fuck his limitless supply!'_

As he rushed towards me, I jumped to my left in which Hibari quickly titled his ankles and tonfa'd me right in the stomach. Thankfully, when I jumped, I was slipping on a rock so his blow didn't completely follow through regardless; I was still on the floor holding my injured stomach.

He rushed towards me with a glare and a smirk with his arms rose to hit me square on the head. I dodged just in the nick of time and I got him in a choke hold. But with my lanky arms, he easily shook my body off him and swiftly raised his tonfas.

I didn't have enough time to run away, and the energy was fleeing out of my body. So my only option was to take the hit. _'This is going to hurt like a bitch.'_

I closed my eyes until I felt the hit, but a squeaky little voice stopped the impact from connecting to my face. I opened my eyes and I saw…a baby.

A baby with a black suit and a yellow Sun pacifier. A baby with a fedora that had an orange rim underneath a small green chameleon. A baby with beady ebony eyes and curly gravity-defying sideburns.

.

.

.

.

.

What. The. Fuck. I stared at the baby wide-eyed as thousands of thought ran through my head. The main one being, _'This can't be Samchon…right?'_

The baby came out of nowhere and landed on top of my head. "Ciaossu Hibari."

Hibari acknowledged him with a small respectful nod. "Hn. Baby."

 _'_ _First it was Master Fon and now it's Samchon. Wait, just hold up, it may not even be Samchon. It may be just a really smart baby. But…Could I be in a world where the Arcobalenos are genius babies? No that can't be. They just can't be children with hyper intelligence! But then again I-pin and Lambo are pretty smart…No! But they were still children! Yuni where the fuck did you send me!?'_

"Hibari this is an associate of mine. So can you let her go?" He 'asked' smirking, getting off of me.

"Hn. You owe me baby." He left without saying another word.

I looked back at what was happening. Hibari fucking Kyoya listened to a toddler. Sure it _may_ be my Samchon but he's still just a kid…right?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a sudden click next to my head. I saw the baby glaring with a green gun pointing it towards my temples. "Who. Are. You."

Even as a baby he was scary as fuck. "M-My name is Lyong Valentina."

He brought the gun closer to my head. "What family are you from?"

Shit. Think of a half truth. Think of a half truth! "A family that will never hurt the Vongola or their allied families."

He gave me a silent calculating stare until we were interrupted by a high pitch screaming. _"HIEEE! Reborn! Don't point a gun at a kid!"_

I saw Tsunayoshi (fully clothes this time thank goodness) running with a young Gokudera, young Yamamoto, and a familiar looking girl. I also saw a tank (how the hell did I miss that?) coming towards us and the top popped up open to reveal a young Dino and Romario.

He ran towards the baby and picked him up scolding him. "R-Reborn stop getting people involved in your crazy mafia business!" Then he turned towards me bowing. "I-I'm so sorry! He didn't mean to-"

Reborn kicked Tsunayoshi in the head and he fell backwards on the dirt as he landed on top of him. "Shut up Dame-Tsuna. A boss doesn't whine."

Reborn then looked at me smirking. "Lyong Valentina. You're pretty strong so join Tsuna's family."

"WHAT!? Reborn don't get innocent kids involved!"

He stomped on his back. "Shut it Dame-Tsuna."

I composed myself pushing any nerves I had back down. "Look, as much as _just_ love to, I don't-"

"I'm giving you an opportunity to join the Vongola." He said pointing the Leon-gun closer to my head.

"HIEEE! REBORN! You aren't giving her a choice at all!" Way to point out the obvious Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto stared at me, smiling. "Haha! Tsuna us this you're little sister?" Do you not see the fucking gun?

Gokudera, following the dynamic started to fume. "You baseball-idiot! Juudaime will never be related to someone like her!"

Bitch, maybe I am. "What do you mean someone like me Octohead?"

"What did you say!?"

"Can you not understand Japanese you fucking Octopus?"

"Why you little-!"

"Maa, maa, calm down, Gokudera. I'm sure she didn't mean to say those things." Oh Yamamoto, even ten years ago your communication skills are the same.

"Don't put your arms around me baseball-idiot!"

"P-Please calm down Gokudera-kun."

"Hai! If Juudaime says so!"

I saw Tsunayoshi sigh as the other boys started to bicker. Dino and Romario started to bullshit their excuses to the girl (probably another oblivious civilian of this town) distracting her. Reborn ignoring all of them came up to me as Leon morphed back into his lizard form and nested on top of his fedora.

I turned towards him as Leon crawled up arm and sat on my shoulder. "I promise I won't do anything that will hurt the Vongola family. So can I go now? I still have my pains from Hibari's tonfas," I said petting Leon's head.

Reborn gave me a long period of silence until he broke it. "Hmm…Fine. We'll in touch. For now, take this." He pulled out a piece of paper (I no idea where he pulled it out from) and handed over to me.

I took the paper as Leon jumped back into his master's arms. I opened it and it contained a couple of numbers and addresses. "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Figure it out yourself," he said giving me a smirk as he left with Tsunayoshi and the others, "Dame-Tsuna hurry up."

All of them left to their respective areas, either on the field or back inside the building. As they left I only had one thought in my head. _'I don't even have a phone…'_

It was around noon when I returned to the park and I saw Gokudera on the swings alone. He had that face of a kicked puppy and I didn't see anyone around him. Knowing him, he probably got jealous of someone because Tsunayoshi didn't give him enough attention.

I went up to the depressed puppy and sat down on a swing next to him. I kicked the ground slightly as I rocked back and forth. The small squeaks of the clashing metal echoed throughout the quiet auburn-sky park and yet, he didn't seem to notice me as he was deep in thought mumbling on about something.

"…Maybe I'm suited to being alone…" He looked down as he held a regretful and saddened face.

 _'_ _Stop looking that you idiot.'_

"Since when was the Storm alone?" I said, jabbing my heel into the ground stopping my momentum, "Since when did the Storm abandon the Sky?"

He snapped out of his thought and looked at me wide-eyed. "W-When did you get here!?"

"Calm down, you lost puppy." He scowled. "So? Your answer?"

He looked away glaring at the ground. "I don't have to answer _you_."

"For someone so smart, you really can't understand the implications, can you?" I sighed and looked at him dead in the eye. "Yeah you don't have to answer me. But that's not what I'm implying. I'm saying to _ask yourself_."

"Back off kid. Just run back to whatever small-fry family you're from."

If only he knew… "Even like an aloof Cloud, the Storm can never truly work alone. Continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious Storm that never rests. That is you isn't it?"

"…" He stayed silent as he started to reflect on my words.

"Will you abandon the Sky? Will you give up all hope because the Sky shared its space to the other elements that also needs its attention?"

He tightened his grip on the metal wires of the swings. "I-"

"Stop being such a bitch and fight. If want to be stronger then get stronger. Stop moping around and hoping that someone will notice you. You aren't useless."

"…"

"Look, I may not be the best person to talk with emotionally, but knowing you…you're more emotionally weak than physically. So if you need to talk to someone, I'm all ears."

He relaxed his facial muscles but looked confused. "You…"

 _"_ _Gokudera-kun?"_ a voice said.

Both of us turned to look and saw a young looking middle-aged lady with brown hair holding a shopping bag.

"Okaasama!"

 _'_ _Mother? Brown hair, and kind eyes…Oh, it must be Tsunayoshi's mother. Sawada Nana was it?'_

"Ara? Are you alone? Where's Tsuna and the others?"

"Well... They kinda…" He hung his head in guilt, looking away from her.

Then she said something that finally broke the wall in his heart. "Tsuna really counts on you, Gokudera-kun."

He turned to look. "Eh?"

"Tsuna's always talking about you," she said smiling, "there's never a day that goes by that he doesn't say your name!"

He suddenly went silent, his bangs covering his face as he let the words sink in. Then he finally got up with a face full of resolve.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime!" he said dashing off to someplace, "I was wrong!"

Both me and Tsunayoshi's mother looked at Gokudera's fleeting figure. I smiled, knowing exactly what he'll do.

 _'_ _Do it with your dying will, Gokudera.'_

After Gokudera left, Tsunayoshi's mother turned towards me and smiled. "Ara? And who might you be? Are you one of Gokudera's little friends?"

 _'_ _Now I know where Oppa gets his gentleness from.'_ "No ma'am. Could you perhaps be Tsunayoshi's mother?" I said getting up.

"Oh! No, please call me mama! And yes, my I'm my little Tsu-kun's mother." She gave a small laugh.

 _'_ _Eomma…'_

I faked a smile, trying to be polite. "Nice to meet you mama. My name is Lyong Valentina. I prefer to be called Valentina without any honourifics though."

"Hmm…Can I call you Val-chan?"

"Sure. Anyways, shouldn't you be heading home mama?"

"Oh dear! I almost forgot! Would you like to join us Val-chan?" She gave me hopeful smile that was really hard to turn down… "You can call your parents to notify them if you'd like."

"I'm sorry mama. But I can't." As much as the temptation of food and shelter beckons me to otherwise, that'll also mean being with Reborn. And that is not good for my heart. "My p-parents are…cooking me a…dinner…" That sentence sounded awful!

She had a slight disappointment on her face but quickly replaced it with a genuine smile. "Well then, I'll see you some other time Val-chan. Maybe next time you can come over, alright?"

 _'_ _That lie I pulled outta my ass worked! Samchon you weren't kidding when you said she was oblivious.'_

"Thank you mama. I'll defiantly take you up on that offer next time."

She left smiling as I sat back down on the swings. Well, this was a productive day. I fought with a skylark, felt that weird surge of power again, met with Reborn, met a clothed Tsunayoshi, had a talk with a lonely puppy, and met with a happily oblivious woman who I now call mama.

I also got list of phone numbers and I don't even have a phone… What a weird day this was. That reminds me, Reborn told me to join Tsunayoshi's family didn't he? I doubt he'll stop chasing (read: threaten) me either. Why do I have a feeling that he already scanned me during our short conversation?

I took a deep breath as I started to head back towards the playground again.

 _'_ _Well, might as well sleep this off. Let's hope for a better day tomorrow…'_

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Okaasan/ Okaasama:** A way of saying mother in Japanese.

* * *

 **Welcome to the bottom of the chapter! This was basically my attempt at introducing most of the cannon character into the plot. I finally finished my math test of the unit ( / T 0 T)/ HOORAH! I'll probably be able to write more during the March Break, but who knows? Anyways, thank you everyone who has been supporting me through this! Please leave a review! Ciao~ (^ㅅ^)/**


	10. Chapter 9- In the Predator's Eyes

**Raven-V-Blackshade : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **Rhilliane : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **Lozbii : Thank you for following my story!**

 **Nymphadora Jackson : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading/favouriting/following my story!** **This chapter will be in Hibari's perspective! **(^** **ㅅ** **^) Enjoy reading this extra chapter!****

* * *

"First person dialogue/thought"

'Inner thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, very minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

I also got list of phone numbers and I don't even have a phone… What a weird day this was. That reminds me, Reborn told me to join Tsunayoshi's family didn't he? I doubt he'll stop chasing (read: threaten) me either. Why do I have a feeling that he already scanned me during our short conversation?

I took a deep breath as I started to head back towards the playground again.

 _'_ _Well, might as well sleep this off. Let's hope for a better day tomorrow…'_

* * *

Hibari was doing his daily rounds thinking about the annoying herbivores and that particular baby. They were definitely ruining the peace of the school and needed to be punished. After all, there had to be punishments to those who break the rules no?

Unfortunately, the local police couldn't do anything; in his opinion, the police force was much too weak. Either being corrupted by higher power or bribes, they were unacceptable and weak-minded. Perhaps he, himself should discipline those who dare disturbs the peace of Namimori. Yes, something like…a Disciplinary Committee…

* * *

Crossing his arms, he walked his usual route, but when he turned the corner, a little girl bumped into him. The child tumbled back and she quickly apologized. But Hibari was preoccupied with his thoughts to notice.

 _'_ _I didn't notice this little herbivore's presence…'_ Now that he can see her, he could feel a good measure of power radiating from her. He internally smirked. _'She must be strong.'_

She gave him a petrified look as he glared at her. He didn't mean to, it was just his natural-born face. And the fact that even if he did _potentially_ find a strong opponent, he still refused to have any human contact-which includes someone bumping into him.

He saw her gulp and getting a bit shaky. "H-Hi"

This herbivore reminded him of the other main crowding herbivore that's always around the baby. Both were afraid and weak and yet, at the same time, strong. He just couldn't comprehend it-why anyone would try to hide their strength.

"S-Sorry for bumping into you."

At least this one had manners unlike the crowding delinquent herbivore that always thirsts for the main herbivore's attention. "…Hn."

She started to fidget and refused to meet his eyes. _'How annoying,'_ he thought.

"So… I um… Bye!"

She tried to run but Hibari immediately pulled out his tonfas. There was no way he'll let a prey escape before his very eyes. He saw her react fairly quickly and pressed on.

"Where do you think you're going?" He wanted to fight with whatever power she was trying to hold back because as of now, she didn't interest him. I mean, what's a good hunt without a fighting prey?

She made a dumb excuse and his mind wandered into another direction. This little herbivore was obviously in elementary school. So where were her parents?

"Hn. Why are there no one supervising you, herbivore?" he demanded to know. There was no way he would allow any missing children in his town. He won't permit it.

"I don't have anyone." She gave him a distant and mature look; a look that reminded himself of his martial arts relative; although he would bite that herbivore to death if that information were ever to leak out. He refused to be related to him or be tied down by any blood.

She fidgeted again. "…Sooo… Can I go now?"

Well it didn't matter. Either way, there was no reason to let go of his prey. "Hnn. Are you strong?"

Surprisingly, she didn't have the look of fear, no, it was more like a face a parent would have trying to interpret their children's doodles in art class.

"No. Look, I really need to-" Before she could dash off again, Hibari swung his tonfas at her. But to his surprise, she easily evaded his continuous melee attacks.

"Wao." Hibari smirked.

He knew she was at least somewhat strong. It was a long time since he had a good fight. His inner predatory instincts were rising in excitement for the prospects of a new challenge.

* * *

He swung head-on then swung left, down, left. And yet none of the hits connected to the little herbivore.

"Hnn." Hibari was starting to get pissed. This herbivore didn't fight back, instead only dodged, which just made him more irritated.

He chased her all over town, he was clearly stronger than her in physical strength-wise and yet she was still able to dodge all his attacks. What pissed Hibari off more was the fact that her evading movements were like that of his older relative whom he still refused to associate with.

The little herbivore just barely dodged by the skin of her teeth thanks to her small body but not for much longer. Hibari could tell when his prey was getting tired, after all a predator takes every chance it gets in the wild.

* * *

As he was chasing her, he noticed that she went into Namimori Middle School-his main territory. As he went into the school, he noticed the laughing herbivore chased by a tank. He would discipline him, but right now his priorities were on this baby herbivore (although by no means wasn't he pissed).

She ran behind a baseball fence but that flimsy weaved metal couldn't hold a beast back. Hibari tore the fence down with no mercy.

He glared at her as she made him damage his property because of her lack of ambition for battle. _'I'll bite you to death.'_

He closed in on her, only having about a 5 meter distance until she shouted his name. He flinched for a fraction of a second until he went into an offensive stance ready to pounce.

"How do you know my name herbivore?" Although it wasn't uncommon for this town to hear of his name, for a small herbivore to know it…his instincts told him that she knew something.

'This herbivore is hiding something…big.'

"'Cause I am a magical child."

He lowered his stance for a moment. "Like the baby?" The baby who was always with the crowding herbivores.

"Yes."

Hibari knew something was off about the answer but paid no attention to it. If she knew the baby, then surely the reason why her movements resembled _him_ made sense; she was _his_ disciple. Or in other words, a strong opponent worthy of Hibari…only if she stopped evading (just like _him_ ).

He launched himself forward at full speed as he smirked. She started to yell out some words but Hibari didn't bother to listen. From experience he knew that herbivores will try to make excuses to not get bitten to death (although he could really care regardless).

He saw her fall back and clench her sides, in intense pain. Although he'd prefer not to hurt children, he refused to give up a worthy opponent-especially one as unique and irritating.

* * *

As he advanced towards her, her pained stance started to relax. Then her eyes sprang open as her arctic blue eyes shifted into a vivid pink with a drop of orange. His steps started to hesitate as the power he felt hidden inside of her was now suddenly unlocked-bursting and raging.

In an unexpected turn, she went into the offensive as Hibari instinctively went on the defensive. He swung his arms as he blocked her advances but she managed to disarm him as his arms were paralyzed for a second. She kicked his tonfas across the field as she side stepped to keep her distance from him.

His pride refused to believe that an herbivore could possibly overpower him in combat. His predatory bloodlust was slowly starting to seep out. To say he was beyond pissed was an understatement. First it was the crowding herbivores and now the mysterious baby herbivore.

He ran towards the girl scowling, tonfas in hand. He anticipated her movements and hit her square in the stomach-although she was able to avoid full damage by luck. She fell backwards, as Hibari smirked.

When he tried to hit her again, she dodged and put him into a choke hold. He easily shook off her fatigued and weak body.

When she held him, he noticed her physical structure. It was definitely lacking as he could feel uneven pulses indicating that she had internal physical problems.

 _'_ _How boring…'_ he thought. Although the fight was fun while it lasted, having to fight a weakened prey (that was not by him) bored him.

 _'_ _Although, it means she'll get stronger.'_ Hibari smirked. The thought of her getting stronger excited him and he couldn't wait until his next battle.

But until then, it was his victory. He raised his tonfas but before he was able to strike, he heard a squeaky little voice.

* * *

He turned to look as the baby appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of the little herbivore's head. "Ciaossu Hibari."

"Hn. Baby." He nodded.

The baby smirked. "Hibari this is an associate of mine. So can you let her go?"

He glared not wanting to follow, but complied. "Hn. You owe me baby." If it involved the baby, Hibari knew that he'll get stronger opponents, as well as a matured baby herbivore.

* * *

He left the school grounds, knowing that the baby will cover all damages. He went back to his daily routine of patrolling the town as he started to smirk, thinking back on his day.

Although it was regrettable not being able to finish the fight, he oddly felt satisfied. That in itself was quite weird as Hibari would always feel agitated and irritated if someone interrupted his fight.

.

.

.

.

.

His smirk widened. ' _Hn. Get stronger and fight me baby herbivore.'_

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story! I'll be doing Reborn's perspective next! As you can already, tell my update schedule is quite hectic, but at least one chapter per week (or two weeks depending on life emergencies) is a guarantee! Anyways, please leave a review! Ciao~ (^ㅅ^)/**


	11. Chapter 10- A Hitman's Intuition

**Pyromaniac 2.0 : Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **Amuto4Lifee : Thank you for following my story!**

 **hash16 : Thank you for following my story!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Remember to reset your clocks! I got this chapter much faster than expected (^ㅅ^) FINALLY IT'S MARCH BREAK! Anyways, my excitement aside, this chapter will be in Reborn's perspective from Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"First person dialogue/thought"

'Inner thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, very minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Although it was regrettable not being able to finish the fight, he oddly felt satisfied. That in itself was quite weird as Hibari would always feel agitated and irritated if someone interrupted his fight.

.

.

.

.

.

His smirk widened. ' _Hn. Get stronger and fight me baby herbivore.'_

* * *

Reborn was doing his usual: tutoring the next Vongola Don, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was teaching him the basics of school but with his home tutor twist. Nothing too drastic, just a couple bombs here and there.

But today was a tad different from his usual schedule of tor-tutoring his dame student. Today he wanted to test the loyalties and abilities of his guardians; mainly his Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi and his Storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

While both were befitting of their titles, Gokudera lacked in knowing his own importance and followed Dame-Tsuna much too blindly. A good right-hand man swears loyalty to his boss, but must also have independence to support his boss from going astray.

Thus, was the reason why he 'requested' Hibari to lend out his school for some training. He also had Dino and Romario aid in the guardian's training; after all, they wouldn't dare to refuse a _polite_ request from the Greatest Hitman and ex-tutor of the Cavallone boss (no one was that stupid).

* * *

They all met up at Namimori Middle School and after some evaluations, he left Yamamoto to Dino while he took Gokudera, Dame-Tsuna, and Kyoko to his personal training session. Although his version of training would be quite different and challenging, at least he would have a good laugh out of it.

As he was about to fuel his sadistic Spartan soul, he heard two rushing footsteps- one belonging to the carnivorous prefect and the other…someone new.

 _'_ _The steps are light and flexible…almost like Fon's. It can't be I-pin and I don't remember Fon mentioning any other of his students in Japan. Could it be an assassin?'_

He jumped on the window sill, ignoring the yelps of his student, and transformed Leon into a pair of binoculars then silently observed the confrontation. Hibari tore the baseball fence down and was now fighting to be what seemed like a twelve-year-old child. He glared at the sight. Children were the perfect assassins- small and easily manipulated.

 _'_ _I don't remember ever seeing her in the Namimori registry…'_

She seemed to have no difficulty reading the other's movements, but struggled to keep up. She was able to evade because of her body structure and luck. Being the great Hitman that he is, he heard and observed every move the two made.

Hibari was too bloodthirsty; although that made him a perfect aloof Cloud, it also made him rash and rough in battle. Meanwhile, the other girl was the definition of a perfect assassin. Agile, lucky, and avoided useless movements.

 _'_ _Whoever this girl is, she's been trained well. Her movements remind me too much of Fon, Colonello, Lal, and even myself. Defiantly a dangerous little lady.'_ He smirked. _'A perfect candidate for Dame-Tsuna's family. However…her stamina is quite lacking.'_

He could feel her getting fatigued as she fell backwards onto the dirt field.

 _'_ _But I'll still have to evaluate her myself. She could be too dangerous for Dame-Tsuna right now. I'll also have to find out what family she's from. I won't let a mere amateur assassin lay a hand on my student.'_

* * *

Reborn was about to stop the prefect until he saw her charging towards the prefect. She managed to evade flawlessly and even disarm the Skylark. But what Reborn noticed was her blue eyes that shifted into an odd pair of pink and orange eyes that were full of resolve.

Nevertheless, Reborn was surprised. The orange eyes only belonged to a Sky flame user-something that was rare in itself. But those eyes…it was the signature eyes of the Vongola Skies.

Reborn was and will always be the greatest Hitman, so that also meant he did his research when he accepted the job of tutoring from The Ninth Vongola boss, Timoteo. And he'd never heard of any female Vongola descendents alive.

On top of the oddity of the Vongola eyes, he'd never seen or felt this _pink_ flame before. It was almost like a Storm flame, yet it wasn't. It didn't have the intensity of a Storm flame, but had the harmonizing effect of a Sky flame, yet not entirely. Or perhaps it was from the Sky flame itself? What was this odd sensation? Who could this girl possibly be?

Reborn made a mental note to himself. _'Looks like I have some research to do.'_

* * *

When he saw the little girl on the floor, as Hibari raised his tonfas, Reborn decided it was time to intervene.

He jumped off the window sill, ignoring his dame student's high pitched squeals and landed on top of her head (thanks to the courtesy of the Leon-parachute).

"Ciaossu Hibari."

He saw him nod in respect. "Hn. Baby."

He could see the desire to fight in this bloodthirsty Skylark so he 'asked politely' to let her go for now; in which he surprisingly agreed to. Not that Reborn would expect any less-unless the person or thing wanted a bullet through their head.

He turned his attention to the girl as she had a distant and confused look in her eyes. He took Leon and morphed him into his favourite CZ75 First Edition handgun. He cocked the gun and pointed it towards her head. Like he'd expected, she had a quick reaction and turned over to look at him wide-eyed.

 _'_ _Good reaction…Too good.'_ He glared. "Who. Are. You."

He saw her flinch, but kept her nerves. "M-My name is Lyong Valentina."

Oddly enough, he didn't sense any sort of malice or lies from her voice. It only held nervousness and confusion. His Hitman intuition told him it was okay to trust this child, but it was better safe than sorry.

He cocked the gun closer to her head she got even more nervous. She was defiantly an amateur assassin or an unlucky girl at the wrong place at the wrong time because no Hitman or Hitwoman in the world would dare to show nervousness around their hits. Although she was hiding it well, his intuition read her face like an open book.

"What family are you from?"

"A family that will never hurt the Vongola or their allied families." Her face suddenly turned from nervousness into a serious face full of resolve (with an only a hint of nervousness).

 _'_ _Definitely an amateur…or an assassin trained to look innocent. Hmm… Her body structure is small and fragile, but she has flexible and trained movements. She also managed to sneak into Namimori without engaging any of my traps and avoided the eyes of my subordinates. On top of her weird pink flames, she has a possibility of being a legible candidate for the Vongola. Though, she could be a spy…'_

* * *

Reborn suddenly remembered something Fon said after the whole Gyoza bun fiasco _. 'He told me about a young Eurasian girl with a weird flame signature by the name of Lyong Valentina. Could this be her? Dammit Fon, not telling me anything. I'll make sure to pay you back tenfold.'_

* * *

While in thought, he heard his dame student's voice as he was picked up by him. "R-Reborn stop getting people involved in your crazy mafia business!"

Tsuna then turned towards Valentina and apologized profusely. Reborn sighed. _'What a wimp.'_ Then he got annoyed. _'How dare he pick me up. It's a thousand years too early for that.'_

As kicked his dame student's head and landed on top of him, he saw the expression on her face. It was one of recognition, but not of opportunity, but of fond nostalgia...and relief?

 _'_ _For a Sky to be charmed by a Sky.'_ He smirked. He made his decision. "Lyong Valentina. You're pretty strong so join Tsuna's family."

His student started to protest as he dug his baby feet into his back, shutting him up. With a little training, she could become a great ally or perhaps even a potential partner for his student.

 _'_ _Lyong huh? Hmm… I'll call her Lucertola.'_

Valentina refused Reborn's request but being Reborn, it wasn't a choice to begin with. Tsuna kept protesting against a child to be involved in the mafia, but Reborn wasn't the type to let go of an opportunity.

 _'_ _How naïve… Although, that's exactly what the Vongola needs.'_

Ignoring the bumbling idiots, he turned towards Valentina. He was surprised when Leon willingly crawled up and allowed to be petted by Valentina, a stranger. Momentary distracted, she spoke.

"I promise I won't do anything that will hurt the Vongola family. So can I go now? I still have my pains from Hibari's tonfas,"

Reborn now, finally at a hands reach from her, analyzed her physic. She was fragile; even more so than he thought. Her heart rate was unbalanced and her breathing was too heavy. He could also faintly smell blood in her mouth indicating that the blood vessels in her lungs were damaged or genetically weak.

He frowned at his discovery, but pulled his fedora down to cover his expression. "Hmm…Fine. We'll in touch. For now, take this."

He pulled out a piece of paper containing phone numbers and addresses of Tsuna and each of the guardians. Why you ask? Not because he trusts her, no, it's to test her loyalty behind her words. Of course that also meant none of the numbers or the addresses was real.

 _'_ _Let's hope that I was right about you, Valentina.'_ With that, Reborn and the others left continuing their planned schedules.

* * *

It was around the afternoon when Gokudera came back and realized his mistakes. Reborn felt satisfied for now. Gokudera defiantly had a long way to go to become a first rate Consigliere for the Vongola, but for now, he felt proud of the growth in Tsuna's family.

* * *

He went back to the Sawada's residence as night fell and his student and the residents of this house went to sleep.

He was mildly amused when his insect minions reported back to him about Valentina's progress. Apparently she helped Gokudera notice his mistakes, knew how to deal with civilians such as Mama, kept all the numbers to herself, and the most amusing fact was that she lived in a children's playground.

He smirked; looks like he had some research that was long overdue. Not only that but he had to get the Lucertola a mobile. He gave a quiet chuckle.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Lyong Valentina… You'll support the Sky from the underneath. But for now, give your loyalty to Dame-Tsuna.'_

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Lucertola:** Lizard in Italian

 **Lyong (** **룡** **):** Most commonly used as a family name; Dragon in Korean

 **Consigliere:** A position of the leadership hierarchy structure in the mafia and other criminal organizations; a counselor or right-hand man.

* * *

 **MARCH BREAK! I'M SORRY I'M JUST SO HAPPY I HAVE TIME TO REST (TㅅT) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm half done writing the next one and it won't be a perspective chapter (It'll be a new chapter for the central plot). Please leave review of what you thought, suggestions, etc. I hope you enjoy your day or night!**


	12. Chapter 11- Resolve and Retribution

**VampireArgonian92 : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **KuroYuki 34 : Thank you for following my story!**

 **Maistyria : Thank you for following my story!**

 **ODDKit : Thank you for following my story!**

 **Roseko-chan : Thank you for following my story!**

* * *

 ** _**TRIGGER WARNING!**_** **Although it's very much implied, this chapter may trigger some people so please read at your own discretion.**

 ***WARNING* This series will get a bit darker, but it will be mostly implied since this is a T-rated story. If I get enough people to say they want to read a M-rated story, I'll write my original vision (Kinda fucked up so consider choices carefully!).**

* * *

"Japanese"

 _"Italian"_

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

"Get her!"

 _Jump._

"Fuck! She went the other way!"

 _Turn._

"She's just a fucking kid!"

 _Kick._

"Catch her!"

 _Look, a dead body._

"Get the boy too!"

So you may be wondering…Who are these screaming people? Why am I running away? Who is this boy running with me? Well, let the harp play and the water ripple 'cause it's time for a flashback!

* * *

 ** _~Flashback: 9 Hours Ago~_**

I woke up with a sore back and crawled out of the tubes. I stretched out all my stiff limbs, hearing satisfying pops. I took a deep breath and pulled out a peach candy out of my pocket. As I was chewing and reflecting on my current situation, I thought of one thing.

 _'I really need a place to stay…'_

I was about to leave when I saw something on top of the slide. I walked towards it and it revealed to be a small brown package addressed to me. It didn't have a single name signed on it, but I can only think one person who would do this. I opened the box and inside was a small handheld phone.

* * *

There was a weird pink (I wish it was red) case around the phone and when I opened it, it read that I had one unread message. I scrolled over to the inbox and opened the mail to see the mail:

[FROM] UNKNOWN

[TO] Homeless Lucertola

Ciaossu Valentina. This will be our method of communication. Dispose of the paper I gave you, they were only there to test your loyalty anyway.

I'll be expecting you to arrive in Dame-Tsuna's house in a week. Seeing as you live in the plastic tubes of a children's playground, I see you don't have anything better to do.

Ciao.

* * *

First things first. I'm changing every single name of whatever Reborn inputted. Just because my Eomma's maiden name means dragon that doesn't mean I'm a fucking lizard.

After calibrating the settings and getting used to my new phone, I stashed it in one of my pockets as I took another piece of candy out and popped it into my mouth.

I sucked on the sweet and headed towards the city located next to Namimori. It took a while (about two hours) but, c'mon, I'm walking there.

* * *

I arrived in the city and let me say, this place seemed more normal than Namimori by a long shot. Don't get me wrong, nothing really bad happened to me in Namimori, I mean I did meet my family from another dimension, but the town is just too…odd.

Odd in a way where the people are oblivious to their environments and the town feels like it's in a standstill. I'm not expecting a huge fight to break out or something, but this town seems so PG-13. Even Hibari with his lust for fighting doesn't seem that bad compared to the carnage I've seen. Sure there are the occasional drunk guys but overall, this town doesn't have any drug dealers or people like that despite the abundance of mafia spread throughout the town.

I'm not saying that I want those people, but the lack of them is…disturbing. Maybe it's because I lived in the underground world my entire life and seeing them was normal for me. It's like that uncomfortable feeling when you meet someone too friendly. They're too nice so you get suspicious of their intentions. That person is this fucking town personified.

Anyways, I walked though the city occasionally stepping over littered garbage and saw a boy my age in a dark alleyway between two buildings. He was huddling in a corner, with his dirt-covered clothes torn apart and worn out sneakers.

* * *

I approached the boy and as I got closer, the sunlight revealed his bloody face covered roughly by bandages-probably wrapped by an amateur. His dirty blonde hair draped over his eyes, clenching his swollen cheeks. From his skin tone and face profile, he looked like he was Italian, or at least a half like me.

I stretched out my arm, tapping his arm slightly. He flinched and stared at me wide-eyed, frozen in place. His eyes were red from crying as dry tear streaks ran over his cheeks. From the corner of my eyes, I could see his nails digging into his palms.

"Hey, you okay?" Great fucking question me, you fucking idiot.

He gulped, and nodded _,_ "Y-Yes I ma'am. I very sorry."

"You speak in broken Japanese. Also don't call me ma'am. We're probably the same age. How old are you?"

"T-Thirteen ma-miss."

"So I'm a year younger than you. Also just call me Valentina. No honourifics necessary."

"…"

"…"

"…"

He looks frightened…Shit, did I do something wrong? Fuck me for hanging around too many adults! "So… Are you going to tell me your name? Or just stare at me?"

He bit his lips, and crouched slightly, puffing his back against the wall, staring up at me. It was almost as if he was getting in a sloppy defensive stance sitting down. "Name i-is Tony. Miss V-Valentina. No f-f-family name."

Don't scare him. Don't scare him. "Don't call me miss."

He flinched at my tone and started to quiver. Great fucking job Valentina he's even more scared now than ever. He covered the sides of his head, pulling his knees together. "I-I sorry!"He trembled, and bit his wounded lips, drawing blood.

"Hey! Hey!" I ran up to him. I crouched down, getting on his level. "Look, I'm sorry about whatever I did. I never really hung out with people my age so I really don't know how to act."

He was silent, gulping his nerves down. He still stared at me with a doubtful face, and held his useless stance.

"Look, I'm really sorry okay? I'm not going to hurt you or harm you in way so can you stop being so afraid of me?"Probably not a good thing to say to a frightened person…

"Not hurt me?"

"Yes, I won't hurt you. I swear."

"…"He stayed silent still giving me a look with his ivory eyes. I feel the doubt and lack of trust in his face.

We stared at each other in silence-well more like he looked away, occasionally taking a glance at me while I just stared at him thinking about what I should say next. "Hey… Err… Are you from around here?" Master of questions, everyone! Is there a table anywhere I can bang my head on?

"N-No. I from I-Italy."

"Me too! I thought you looked it! I'm a half by the way. Do you want to speak in Italian? O-Only if you want of course!"

He gave me a small cute smile, _"O-Okay."_

That smile was so adorable! He should really smile more. _"I'm really sorry for whatever I did to scare you."_

 _"I-It's nothing…"_

Keep the ball rolling, Valentina! _"S-So… Why you here?"_

Tony went silent, thinking of an answer. He gave me a look of distraught as he realized something. _"T-That's right! I can't talk like this! I have to-"_

He shakily got up and tried running, but tumbled as I quickly caught him before he fell _. "H-Hey! What's wrong?"_

 _"M-My Boss. H-He doesn't like it when I'm late,"_ he said panting wincing at his wounds. Is his boss physically abusing him?

 _"Why do you need to return? Does he have someone hostage?"_

 _"N-No, but I have to do what he says so my friends can be safe. And he…takes care of me by giving me a place to stay and work."_

Dammit who ever his boss is, he's probably a good manipulator. Tony, you're so naïve… your friends _are_ the hostages.

 _"Do you really think people like that will honour their words?"_ He frowned and looked away.

I really wish I can help him, but I don't even have a place to stay. Shit! What do I do? I can't go with him, looking at his wounds; I can't beat his boss in a physical confrontation either…

 _"What does your boss do? Is he the leader of something?"_

 _"Y-Yeah. He's the boss of the local street gang around these parts. The number isn't that big, but they're pretty strong. A-At least I think so…"_

 _"What's their gang's name?"_

 _"Miss Valentina, I really don't want you to get involved. You might get hurt…or worse."_

Too late now _. "Just tell me. I might not look it but I have little bird watching over me. More like a predatory bird chasing me, but you know technicalities."_

He gave me a dubious stare and sighed _. "The Kira Gang."_

 _'Killer huh? What a stupid name. It sounds like something only a person with a large egotistical mindset would name themselves.'_

 _"Just please don't get yourself hurt, Miss Valentina. I really don't like violence. A-And I'd prefer not to see you hurt."_

 _"What about you?"_

His eyes shifted into ones of maturity, knowing, and…remembrance. _"I'd much rather have myself in the center of agony than other innocent people. I cannot allow that anymore."_

He rubbed his wounds, and stumbled out the alleyway, one hand on his side and the other on the walls to navigate him back to the gang's base.

* * *

Being the creep that I was, I tailed him. It wasn't even that hard. Just hide behind something, or look and change. Adapt to the environment. But during all this, I texted a particular 'guardian angel' something. After all I might need back-up for the things I'm planning a.k.a improvising.

* * *

About an hour or so of tailing later, I saw Tony stagger towards a small run-down building secluded from the city where he was 'greeted' by two gang members (one short and the other tall). Both of them had horrible fashion sense and dressed like what a spoiled brat from a gated community will wear trying to impress the ghetto kids.

The taller one smacked Tony's back making him flinch in pain and me wince. That's gotta hurt. Both of them laughed at his pain as the shorter one stepped closer and spat on his face.

"Why if it isn't the lil' brat!" the shorter fucktard said. Look, I don't care about them nor will I ever bother to know their names.

"I-I back,"Tony said quietly, biting his abused lips. He squeezed the living hell out of his dirty clothes, avoiding eye contact.

"Ya late y'know! Boss ain't gonna be so happy 'bout that!" the taller shithead said punching Tony in the arm.

I cringed when the impact of that hit made Tony's arm jab into his bruised sides. _'I doubt that was just a friendly punch.'_

Tony tried to hide his pain, but his face couldn't. He scrunched his eyes but kept talking regardless. "I-I know. But…"

"HAH? What'd ya say brat!? Speak up! I can't fuckin' hear yer mousy lil' voice!"

He gulped as the taller one was breathing right next to his face, screaming directly into his ear. I saw him tremble in fear and that apparently made those shits a little _too_ happy.

"I sorry…"

"You talkin' back t'me!?" The taller one slapped Tony on the cheek as the shorter one laughed. Tony fell backwards, all his injuries meeting the impact of the ground. Tony curled up, trying to hold his pain and voice in as he hugged his sides-trembling like an abused puppy.

The shorter one, still fucking laughing, grinded his disgusting shoes into Tony's fragile fingers, making him flinch and cry out in painful suffering. Tony bit down, teeth showing, face contorted, holding in his words, trying not to satisfy them with his cries. His voice hitched as the heels dug deeper into his flesh, and until his fingers made a snapping sound after every twist.

His fingers started to bleed; it started to twist in every direction. Like little twigs fallen on the ground in the autumn, they brutally crushed every piece with a loud, resonating crunch.

When Tony finally couldn't hold back from his torture, he yelped out."P-Please! AHHH! PLEASE STOP! HURTS! IT HURTS!"

Worse than a hiss of cat, worse than the threatening screech of an owl. He screamed a piercing shriek, his yelps dying and breaking. He started to tear up, voice trembling, as his words started to hitch and the salty water mixed with the dirt on his face.

He started to beg, whimpering pathetically, as his eyes lost hope and the once beautiful light it held. He had nothing, but screams of agony and torment. But his pleas couldn't reach their ears as the other started to kick his unprotected sides.

"HA! Ya worthless piece of shit!"

 _Kick_.

"Showin' up late everyday!"

 _Grind_.

"Just 'cause Boss favours ya a lil' ya think ya can just do whatever the fuck ya want!? Huh!? Answer me you lil' shit!"

 _Stomp_.

"HA! Looks like pretty boy over 'ere is into this shit! So? Ya into this shit, motherfucker? Is this why ya want you fuckboy!?"

 _Snap_.

I watch the scene unfolding in front my eyes and willed myself to stay in place. I swallowed the heated air through my nose, letting out a shaky breath filled with wrath. I could feel the cold sweat mixed with the burning anger coursing through my veins.

* * *

I swallowed and bit my lips, wanting nothing more to just go over there beat the living shit out of both of them. I gripped my arms, clawing them just to keep myself composed as much as possible in this situation.

I saw my nails puncture the red streaks on my skin, ripping pearls of blood. As it dripped, I didn't even feel any pain. My body was running on adrenaline and observing Tony, I have no right to complain.

I had to think rationally. I wanted to save him, despite all the odds against the both of us. However, if I were step in now, nothing good can come out of it. As much as I want to, I doubt I can even beat one of them, let alone two, physically.

Throughout the abuse, Tony didn't do anything- paralyzed in fear as new bloody wounds covered his old ones. The kicks covered every inch of his body: from his swollen face to his mangled fingers, his body contorted into various positions as the blows swept him up in a painful storm that lasted much too long.

His purple bruises were patched in ripped scabs and his already thin figure gave the look of death. My body shook as I remembered the night the Millefiore attacked. My family tortured by life and begging death to take them. The anger started to turn into fear as I thought about another person die in front of me.

 **"I'd much rather have myself in the center of agony than other innocent people. I cannot allow that anymore."**

That's right… It's happening again. Someone who doesn't even know me personally is sacrificing themselves for me. Just like the Vongola, just like my Oppa, just like my Eomma, just like my Samchon. And just like Calogero. They all had the same eyes on the mercy of death, yet the hope of my survival.

.

Not.

.

Any.

.

More.

.

I won't let someone I've met wallow in pain again because of me. This is my first step. My first step in self-retribution. I won't run away. If they gave me their hopes, I'll save them with my life. I won't fail. **I will protect them. This is my resolve.**

* * *

Finally after what felt like an eternity, they stopped with one last kick. "Now git upstairs befor' Boss get real mad."

"And I think it'll be smart for ya notta tell the Boss, got it?"

Tony sniffed, nodding as he struggled to get back up. He took slow, almost unmoving, steps as he went inside the building and disappeared.

I really wanted to stop Tony and drag him out, but right now, I just need to bide my time. It won't be long until I can get him out-that's a promise.

 _'Don't worry Tony. I'll protect you. **I'll stake my pride and life, with my resolve,** **I'll protect you with my Dying Will.** '_

* * *

I checked my phone as I got a reply from my previous message. I smiled. I set it to silent and stuck it into one of my pockets. I took a deep breath and started to put my plan into fruition.

* * *

Step One:

Disguise. (Something that apparently Master Fon doesn't get the concept of)

Since I was dirty and young, my plan was to make them see me as a helpless little girl needing a place to stay. Manipulation and greed are the only things these fuckers will feel after seeing children like that.

I got some dirt and rubbed it all over my skin. Even though I lived in luxury, I didn't mind getting my hands dirty. Ain't going to be a little bitch and complain about a bit of dirt either.

I stuck everything important into my inner pockets just in case. But I stashed my special 'explosive treats' in my sleeves. I got my switchblade and wrapped my hair around it as I tied it into a bun. After adjusting a few strands, the weapon was perfectly hidden in my hair.

* * *

Step Two:

Infiltrate the Building.

I backtracked out of the alleyway and ran panting towards the building. Why? The sounds of footsteps are the basis of infiltration. Not only does it cover your tracks by starting from a logical point, it tricks your targets into assuming what your physical strength is.

The two shitheads saw me (they're react time was extremely slow) and they gave each other a sly grin.

 _'Bitches think I didn't notice.'_ I internally took a deep breath to get into character. Just like Master Fon always said, **_'Place your rod in the pond…'_** I ran up to them panting heavily and tearing up. "S-Sirs! P-Please help me!"

The taller one smiled trying to comfort me. Creep. "What's a youn' lady like ya'self doin' round these parts?"

"I-I don't have anyone… I'm sorry! I just can't talk about it. B-But I need a place to stay. I don't have anyone and no one knows that…I'm missing. I-I was going to the police but some scary m-men chased me." I started to hold myself trembling.

"Oh? Ya poor thing. What bout ya parents? Guardian? What's ya name?"

"M-My name is Tsukino Sora. I-I don't know… I don't have any. I was an orphan. P-Please help me! I'll do anything!" I turned on the waterworks. "I-I don't have anyone anymore!"

The two idiots came towards me and tried to comfort me. Their disgusting sinful hands caressed my shoulder. The other one held my hands and rubbed little circles on it.

'I WILL SLICE A BITCH. No. No. No. Think of Tony. He's top priority.'

"T-Thank you," I said pulling away from them _,_ "But… I'm sorry I troubled you. I'm sure you don't want someone like me… I-I'll be going now…"

"Wait lil' Sora-chan~ We'll be more than willin' to take ya in! Come 'ere~ We'll let ya meet our boss!"

 ** _'…And eventually the fish will come to you.'_**

* * *

The two gave me directions to their boss's room; which let me say, they are fucking idiots. What right-minded people would not escort someone to their boss's quarters? For all they know I _could_ be an assassin.

I entered the building from the back door- different from the one Tony went into. As I entered, I looked around the building as I gave fake shy looks at the people inside. Never let your guard down even for a moment. Samchon you have taught me so well.

I passed by twenty-four people in this sketchy building. They seem to have more members but I doubt it reaches over forty. The floors and walls were rusty metal sheets or worn down plaster with gaping holes in them. Broken shards of glass and litter covered the floor as I carefully stepped over them. The stench in the air was putrid- smelling of drugs, alcohol, blood, and sweat.

Passing by the door-less frames, I saw abused and ill children working as the adults just laughed or hit them for not working fast enough. Some of the more _private_ rooms held sounds of moans and screams that echoed painfully in my ears. It seemed that all the members of the Kira Gang were sadistic little fucks that didn't even have an ounce of humanity in them.

My thumb dug into my palms trying to calm the raging beast inside me. _'Contain. Contain. Don't let it your true self show Valentina. Save Tony and all these kids too.'_

One thing kept me from going berserk then and there. It was their eyes. Their eyes still held strength and hope. Even the ones that had been blinded by death still had some light left. They still had some hope left.

* * *

After going up two more hallways, I reached the boss's room. I saw no one guarding the entrance as I walked up to the door. Good thing this gang is full of idiots. As I was about to enter, I heard two people talking inside. I steadied my breathing and went into spy mode a.k.a stay silent and put those mafia informant (that Viper drilled into me after I promptly paid) lessons to some good use.

* * *

I put my ear next to the thin walls and listened carefully.

"B-Boss."

 _'Is that Tony? It sounds like he just finished something…'_

"So? Did you kill the target?" I heard man say.

 _'So he must be the boss. Sounds like he's quite young…maybe around twenty-six years old. He doesn't have that Yankee accent like his subordinates. He's much more articulate so he must he from a well-off or at least a middle-class family. And from the drugs and alcohol I smelled, he's either a pretty violent boss or a rich and bored one.'_ As I started to piece what kind of man he was, Tony spoke up.

"Y-Yes, Boss," Tony answered.

"Good. I assume you disposed of the body too?"

"…I…N-No Boss. F-Forgot. I sorry."

He sighed. _"_ Tony. This has been your second blunder this week," he said with an unamused voice, "you wouldn't want your little friends to clean up for you, would you?"

"N-No Boss! P-Please! I will clean! Please no violence to them! I take their place." Tony's quiet voice turned louder as he begged.

 _'Friends? I see… So I was right. Except for the fact the children here are all forced into labour without Tony's knowing. I told you Tony…guys like these never honour their words. No wonder Tony entered through the front.'_

 _"_ But I'll have no choice to if you keep messing up like this Tony. I can only do so much."

 _'What a fucking liar.'_

"B-But please one chance more. One more."

"Tony, Tony, Tony… I'll allow you one more chance. Don't mess it up got it?"

"Y-Yes Boss."

"…You're being quite rude right now Tony. Where are your manners?"

"I-I sorry! Boss. T-Thank you. For chance for friends."

"I'll let slide this time."

"Y-Yes Boss. Thank you Boss."

 _'Looks like this is my time to intervene.'_ I knocked on the door softly. "E-Excuse me?"

I heard quiet footsteps and the door opened to reveal a young Japanese man sitting in a ripped plush chair behind a long oak desk. He dressed a bit better than his minions, but not by much. His face wasn't so bad but one thing mirrored his true self. His eyebrows.

Look, I'm a strong believer in the more fucked up a person's eyebrows are, the likelihood of a crazier person. Just take a look at almost any criminal mug shots. They will have fucked up brows or a meth face. Or both. Probably both.

Anyways, I saw Tony's face harden in horror. Sorry Tony, but I need to do this. I hope you can get the gist and not blow my cover.

* * *

He glared at me. "Who are you?"

"Tony!" I cried and lunged myself into Tony's arms as he just froze. "T-Tony! T-The orphanage… I-I…" I sniffed and took shaky breaths.

He rose his eyebrows. "You know Tony?"

I pretended to flinch as I shied away behind Tony. "Y-Yes, sir. T-Tony was very nice to me when I was chased by b-bad guys. I-I don't have anywhere to go. And I h-have no one. I didn't go to the police yet because of the b-bad guys… Please h-help me…"

Tony tried to speak but no words came out. His face was that of horror and fear…for me. On the other hand, the other one was smirking and wore a mask of concern.

"What's your name?"

"T-Tsukino Sora, sir. Please help me. I-I'll do anything."

"Really~ I'm more than happy to let a beautiful young girl under my wings~ My name is Yoshida Kira. I'm sure our members will take great _care_ of you~"

 _'STRANGER DANGER! BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!'_

Tony held my shoulders with his horrified look. "N-No! You no! You-"

"Tony." We both looked at Yoshida as he gave Tony a silent glare, shutting him up instantly.

Almost at step three. Sorry to leave you in the dark like this Tony! But just endure for a little bit longer. "What are you talking about Tony?" I said innocently.

He gave me a pleading stare to run as far away as possible. I pretended to looks naïve and clueless as Yoshida got up from his chair. "Just-"

"Tony. Be. Quiet." He angrily stomped towards Tony and grabbed him by the collar. "I'm just giving this poor girl a place to stay. Don't make me angry."

Sorry Tony, but this is the only way. Endure for just a bit longer, please. "S-Sir please let Tony g-go! It's all my fault! S-So please!"

He turned to look at me with a sickening grin. "Oh? Really~" He slowly walked towards me after he threw Tony across the room. Tony tried to protest but was silenced by his own pain.

I'll give you the most painful hell Yoshida. "Y-Yes! So please let him go!"

"So you'll do anything I say?"

 _Closer_.

"Y-Yes."

 _Closer_.

"Tony's work is quite difficult you know~"

 _A little bit more._

"I-I don't care!"

 _C'mon, just a bit more._

He placed his foul hands on my shoulders. "You might feel some pain~ Are you okay with that?"

 _Perfect._

"Yes, but…"

 _Swing._

"…it's not as much as you may be feeling right now."

His abdomen started spew blood as he screamed. I sliced that son of a bitch like an old school Caesarean section. I took this chance to kick him in the stomach and put Tony on my back. I ran out the doors with my bloody knife in hand as Yoshida yelped in pain. Bitch. That ain't nothing compared to the pain that you caused Tony.

* * *

Oh yeah, Step Three:

Immobilize the Boss and Escape.

Yoshida's bitch yell got nearly every member that I counted rushing towards his room. Those idiots didn't even notice me hiding and putting my knife away. After a few more members went into his room, I ran with Tony in tow.

I could hear the idiots confused as Yoshida made incoherent noises pointing at our direction. Talbot your weapons are the best. Looks like he couldn't talk from the small piece of hell I gave him. But your retribution isn't over yet.

Time for part two. I took out a detonator out of my inner pockets and pressed the small red button. A second later, the corridor connecting where we were to Yoshida's room exploded.

You didn't think I just ran around the building observing the place did you? I planted those bombs for this exact reason. Let's just say, stealing from a lonely puppy is really easy.

Tony looked at me wincing in pain as the debris came flying everywhere. _"D-Do you know what you've just done?"_

" _Yep. I'm saving your sorry ass,"_ I said confidently, running _._

 _"No. Miss Valentina. We can't outrun them! Please leave me! Please just escape!"_ He struggled against my grasp as I had to keep him from falling over. This must've been what Samchon felt but except I have the noodle arms of a five year old.

 _"Tony. I love you so shut the fuck and listen. You know the children you've been protecting?"_

 _"Yes? What about them?"_

 _"How do you think they've been doing?"_

 _"T-They're in an foster home. Boss told me that in exchange for my… services… they'll be fed and taken care of."_

 _"Tony you naïve fool. Stop deluding yourself. You saying this is a way for you to cope with the uncertainty so you'll stay sane, am I correct?"_

 _"N-No I'm not. Boss promised-!"_

 _"I'll show you what he's been doing to them. And don't' worry I'll get them out as well. They're not as weak as you think they are."_

* * *

I turned a corner and saw the leftover guards in front of us. I jabbed my heels into the floor and pivoted; sharply drifting the other way. The guards chased me, already knowing what happened through their communication system that I unfortunately didn't have time to take down.

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

* * *

Now you're caught up! That reminds me, time for more bombs with my handy-dandy detonator!

 _Annddd…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

BOOM! Goes the abusing bastards! A normal human response (of a gang) is to go towards the explosion that was near your boss's room so I'm sure they're all stuck underneath the rubble.

* * *

I held Tony tighter as the mere force of the bombs tempted me to pull my arms down. Meanwhile, Tony was just wide-eyed as I could feel his quickening heartbeat against my back.

I ran through the corridors near the back entrance- the place where Tony has never been to. I was almost reluctant to show him the truth, but it was better to show him now than later. If his delusion gets any worse, he'll become broken.

I finally got to the dreaded hallway and slowly paced myself. Tony looked confused as my pace started to slow down but sadly understood why. He looked through the door-less frames and saw the very reason of his existence shatter.

Scattered like cards on the floor, the children huddled in clumps everywhere; bleeding, bruised, injured, paralyzed, disabled, crippled, crying, and dying. All of them were thin to the bone as their veins were easily viable through their flimsy skin. Ripped and tattered fabric posed as clothes as it barely covered their wounds. Their lips were chapped, eyes were baggy and dry screaming death. Yet when I saw them stare at Tony, their eyes lit up behind their fatigued body and mustered up a genuine smile.

"T-Tony you're back…"

"We m-missed you…"

"I'm s-so g-glad…"

"You're…s-safe…"

"…ony…"

I felt Tony getting off of me and slowly walking towards the children despite his pain. He had a face painted in guilt and drenched in regret. He held out an arm shakily as he crashed on to the floor on his scraped knees. Tears crept out of his eyes, washing off the blood and dirt on his face. He swallowed and finally spoke.

"W-What all you doing here…? B-Boss…promised…"

Seeing as the children were all too tired to respond, I spoke up. "Tony, people like Yoshida never honour their words."

"B-But Boss p-promised."

I went up to him and made him look at them then stared at him dead in the eyes. "Wake up and stop living in your delusions. I know you're not stupid Tony. Accept the truth."

"B-But… What have I doing?" His guilty eyes started to water and turn horrified. "Everyday…? Tricked…I killed! Killed!"

"Tony…" I couldn't say it was going to be okay. After all, even the bombs I planted were placed so it destroyed the paths, and not the lives. So for Tony to be forced to kill and lie all for nothing… I couldn't say anything. I couldn't sympathize.

So I did the only I could do. I pulled him into an embrace. It was something Eomma did when I was younger. Every time something bad happened, every time I thought I was alone, every time I did something wrong, she hugged me and gently stroked my head. She didn't say those cliché words of "it will get better" or "be positive." She always said…

"The boundless sky stretches beyond the horizon under its protection. That means you too Tony. The sky hasn't fallen yet, so you won't either."

* * *

He stayed silent but clung onto me. His body shook a bit and his pulse slowed. Perhaps I said the wrong things that broke him, or perhaps I said the right things that helped him. I don't know, but I won't regret my decision. I'm not good at talking or comforting others but, if I kept this secret from him, I would become no better than Yoshida, no matter my intent.

I gently stoked his hair, as I looked up to see the other children. There were about 26 males and 32 females from what I could see. None of them looked older than me or Tony. One of them looked at me, her pleading eyes pointing towards Tony.

I shook my head, knowing what she was trying to convey. "I won't leave any of you here. I'll save all of you."

She looked at me wide-eyed and started tear up. She gave me her doubtful eyes, but inside those tortured souls, I saw a flickering beacon of hope. Not just her but all the children. It was then and there I knew the stakes. If they are willing to give me one last chance to save them before they lose all hope, I'll save them all. Even with my scorched hands, I'll drag their half dead bodies from the burning pits of hell.

I looked at the children, my voice full of resolve. "Come with me. Don't you want to be free? Doing whatever you wish? Run away, fight, whatever. But I won't any one of you die! I'll make sure you all live genuinely smiling underneath the risen sky with Tony! **I'll save you all with my dying will!** "

* * *

I took a deep breath. I still saw some doubt in their eyes, but nevertheless, they stood up shaking. They started to help each other walk out the door as they glanced my way.

The girl turned towards me. "Kawamura Akira. What's your name?"

I smiled tiredly, still running on adrenaline. "Lyong Valentina. I promise to get us all out together."

* * *

I got Tony and placed him on my back. I tried to carry as many people as I can even if I was just a support for them so they can walk limping. Thankfully, some of the older or 'healthier' kids carried their more injured brethren and sistren. After recounting the numbers, we started on our escape.

Even through the doubt I could feel everyone's hopes weigh on my shoulders as we were getting closer to the exit. We had to stop sometimes because someone fell when their knees locked or their legs couldn't take anymore. We were slow but we made progress.

We all hobbled down the stairs and finally arrived on the first floor. I looked back at the others and they gave me strained smiles signifying they were okay to go on. If this were any other situation, I would have us rest, but I didn't kill those bastards. So I doubt time will hold them back for much longer.

Mustering all the strength we had left, we ran our final stretch. From the layout of the building, I remembered that we only had two more turns and a hallway until the exit.

"You're all strong! We're almost there!"

 _Turn._

"Everyone! We're almost outside!"

 _Turn._

"We're all escaping together!"

 _Run._

"I can see the exit!"

I looked back as I ran towards the exit and saw the surprised bewildered faces of the children. Their looks conveyed all their feelings. Confusion, disbelief, and the unbelievable yet deserved taste of freedom.

I saw some looking at the beam of light from the door like messiah while some others had salty tears streaming down their face trying to keep calm. I smiled at the scene. Seeing their smiling faces, it felt oddly nice.

I finally got to save lives. Was it selfish of me to save them because it was also for my retribution? I don't know, but the feeling I have now is genuine. I feel so happy, like I fulfilled my ultimate goal in life.

* * *

But I suddenly saw their beautiful faces fade as it turned to horror. Kawamura yelled horrified. "L-Lyong-san! Watch-!"

But it was too late. I felt a blow to the back of head as I tumbled to the ground. Thankfully, my tired arms had dropped Tony right before the blow connected.

* * *

I felt hazy and numb pain. I yelled with all my power. **"RUN!"**

* * *

My eyes started to dilate as the blow damaged my vision. I tried standing up but the blow reminded my fatigued body of the strain I was enduring. I faced up, and even with my blurry vision, I saw someone readying a swing to kill me. Looks like I was too late. They've come. At least it was only two people. The only thing I could hope was for the children to escape.

As the adrenaline fled my body, the moment slowed for me. I couldn't move but I saw the children screaming something. I saw Tony trying to get up off the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut for the incoming pain and only hoped for one thing.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Please escape everyone….'_

* * *

 **I hope that didn't trigger anyone, because I downplayed the abuse I was originally going to insert into the chapter. A lot of the abuse is implied and I'll continue doing so unless you guys want me to write it all down (Then I'll change the rating accordingly).**

 **So what do you guys think? How's the first look at Tony? By the way, if you can figure out who Tony is, you're amazing (Because Tony isn't an OC).**


	13. Chapter 12- A Forgotten Child's Resolve

**DarkDust27 : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **Platina1499 : Thank you for your review! I promise to make it even more suspenseful/intense in the future chapters! Especially when the whole cast is finally introduced and the drama sets in.**

 **Aira Aura : Yep, yep! You got it right! Thank you for the review! I wanted to make a character or at least two characters (that's not in the main cast) with Valentina. Although they won't get as much attention as Valentina does, I believe that a small CC like Tony is perfect because it's a character with an canon background, however I can still create a character of my choosing. I'll also be going into how he survived in later chapters.**

* * *

 **This chapter is in Tony's perspective but is not based off the previous chapter. A.K.A the plot is continuing in Tony's perspective. Enjoy~ (^ㅅ^)**

* * *

"Japanese"

 _"Italian"_

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

My eyes started to dilate as the blow damaged my vision. I tried standing up but the blow reminded my fatigued body of the strain I was enduring. I faced up, and even with my blurry vision, I saw someone readying a swing to kill me. Looks like I was too late. They've come. At least it was only two people. The only thing I could hope was for the children to escape.

As the adrenaline fled my body, the moment slowed for me. I couldn't move but I saw the children screaming something. I saw Tony trying to get up off the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut for the incoming pain and only hoped for one thing.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Please escape everyone….'_

* * *

 **"VALENTINAAA!"**

I tried getting up to protect her, but the pain my body felt weighed me down. I saw the nailed bat come rushing down her unconscious form as I was powerless to stop it. Time stopped for a moment as my distant past caught up with me.

 _'_ _It's happening again…'_ Tears sprung out my eyes as a particular memory overrode Valentina's body. That time. Like this time. Just when I thought I protected them, they died. Why. Why!? Why am I so powerless!?

I reached my hand out towards Valentina. It wouldn't have covered the strike, but I had to do something. She was the one who gave me hope for a future! She let my friends reunite! She was the free sky that helped us! God, I beg of you, please let her live. Please…don't let the sky fall!

* * *

I wished this moment stopped forever, but alas, the world is a cruel place. Time went forward too quickly for my liking. I screamed, hoping my words may have shielded attack. The bat rushed closer to her head. I was too late. I closed my stinging eyes, unable to take in my savior's death.

 _'_ _It's my fault I'm a coward. I let the sky down…'_

I expected to see the bloodied bashed head against the cold floors. I expected to see another corpse of a dear friend again. I expected to be in that colourless room again held by our own family members as the blood painted the floors. I waited until I heard the chilling sound of a cracked skull, and when I heard it, I reluctantly opened my eyes again.

* * *

My vision slightly blurred as more tear fell out. _'T-This can't be possible…'_

I was astonished to find Valentina on the floor, head intact. Instead, there was a person with raven black hair staring down at me. He looked to his right and I followed his gaze, seeing our attacker fainted, buried in the wall.

"Hn. Weak herbivore," he stated annoyed. His cold grey eyes scanned Valentina, my friends, and I.

My mouth couldn't move. I've never seen this person before, so could it be another gang attacking? At this time!? The last time a gang attacked, I saw over five people killed in cold blood. Could it be that this person will kill us?

 _'_ _NO.'_

A burning resolve coursed throughout my body as the shock subsided.

 _'_ _I can't allow that!'_

I quickly used my shoulders to crawl over Valentina. I hovered my body over her's, protecting her.

 _'_ _I won't let my sky fall!'_

I glared right into his visceral eyes. He glared back, but I refused to move. I swallowed my fears for her. If I can protect someone truly, I would gladly die where I stand.

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity, he smirked. "Take care of baby herbivore. I expect her to meet me at Namimori Middle School in a week." With that he suddenly had tonfas in his hands and rushed out the door.

I heard some painful screams outside that I recognized was the rest of the Kira gang. I shakily got up, trying to focus solely on Valentina. I have to get her to a medic of some sort. I grabbed her wrist and swung her arm over my shoulders. I rested her body against mine supported her as my other arm held her sides.

I swallowed the pain, and took a step. Unfortunately my knees weren't up to the task. I was about to fall when a couple of arms caught us. I looked up and saw Akira and my friends supporting us.

Akira gave me a small smile. "Don't try to act tough you half-dead bastard."

I smiled back, wincing at the pain. "Valentina saves me. I help her in anyway."

She got Valentina and supported her weight, dragging her as we walked to our freedom. "Alright, you idiot. I know. But I doubt carrying her with your bruised arms, broken fingers, and cracked rib-cage will get us anywhere. And I'm not even mentioning your chicken legs."

I gave a snort, holding my sides as a sharp pain poked my sides. One my other friends rushed over and supported me with his shoulder. "Still have...bad mouth Akira."

She stuck out her tongue out at me as all of us crossed the door-less frame into the outside world.

* * *

"We're f-finally out…"

As someone who did all the dirty work for Bos-Yoshida, I've had the privilege to roam outside. It was nothing new; the dinky alleyway, litter and garbage everywhere, and the putrid smell of drugs and alcohol.

Yet, of some reason, the world I saw now was much brighter. It was like that time Valentina said she'd save me. Unbelievable at first, yet true without a doubt. My body felt as if it ascended into heaven and I felt warmth rush throughout my body. My mind was blank, at the same time, a million thoughts rushed through my head. I could feel my body ache, yet I felt a pleasant numbing feeling covering my wounds. My lips quivered as I bit it trying to contain my bouncing, excited heart. I had my friends, my freedom, and most importantly my sky. I could see it so clearly. So free, yet protecting.

I looked over and saw Akira shaking, her bangs covering her eyes. "W-We're finally out…"

Then she shouted, looking up towards the sky, crying and laughing at the same time. "WE'RE FINALLY OUT! HA! TAKE THAT YOU KIRA BASTARDS! WE'RE FREE!"

The others started to cry or laugh as well, either in disbelief, joy, or fear that this was all some cruel illusion that the world placed on us. But I knew this was no illusion. I could see the sky so clearly, and no illusion has the power to create something so serene and sincere.

* * *

As the others had their own dance with freedom, I looked over to Valentina, still unconscious. Thankfully, there was no blood, but what would we do now? We were free and no one was chasing us. In fact, the screams died out a while ago (probably from that scary steel-eyed man).

But we had nowhere to go. Not to mention, Valentina looks like she was raised in a distinguished family. She said she was from Italy, so perhaps her family came to Japan for a vacation? I don't want her and her family to be troubled by our presence. They must be worried sick about her.

I shook my head. Right now, getting medical treatment is top priority. I won't let my friends taste freedom, and then die from the venom from our chains. I looked over to Akira and we both gave each other a nod.

We set down our friends who were too injured or couldn't walk, up against the walls. Akira insisted that I take a rest as well, but I told her I was fine. If I can find some help for us, enduring a bit of pain is nothing.

I walked a single step and pathetically fell down. I saw Akira rushing towards me with a worried, yet smug look on her face. "I told you to sit still Tony."

"But Valentina and friends Akira. I get help for them."

As we had our spat, I failed to notice that man coming towards us.

* * *

"Hn. Weak herbivores."

I looked over to see the steel-eyed man, arms crossed. He glared at us- more towards Valentina. He slowly walked over to her body and took the knife that still had Yoshida's blood on it.

He turned away and started walking out, pocketing the knife somewhere. "The baby will come."

I looked at him oddly. A baby? But before I had the chance to ask, he silently walked out of the alleyway, disappearing into the civilization.

* * *

Akira turned her head to me. "H-Hey Tony?"

"Yes?" I answered back.

"Who was that?"

"I-I not know."

"I think since that guy helped us, we should listen to him. I don't know what this 'baby' does, but I think we can trust him."

I nodded my head sliding down against the wall, setting myself on the floor. I took a deep breath and waited until this 'baby' arrives. Akira and a few others sat down next to me, guarding Valentina and our more injured friends.

Akira turned towards me tiredly. "Tony, I'm not sure what that guy meant by baby, but I think he meant like a medical thing…maybe. And almost sure that's because Valentina's with us… But what should we do next? If Valentina has someone like him caring for her, we can't drag her with us. We've troubled her enough as it is."

Indeed, Valentina must have her own family and friends and we shouldn't interfere with that. She's already done so much: saving us, protecting us, and giving us medical help-soon. I wish I could do something for her…

* * *

I nodded my head. "I not know. I do want protect Valentina. She, my sky."

"Ho~" Akira nudged me slightly in a teasing manner. "When did you get so romantic all of a sudden~?"

I felt my face heat up, but then again, it could have been from the lack of a balanced blood circulation. "A-Akira. I not romantic. Valentina is free. A sky. I saw her and saw world lighter. I want to protect my sky." _But is that selfish of me?_

"Ughhh... Tony you're clueless." She sighed, face-palming for some reason. "Anyways, I want to repay her too. I mean, she did just save us all from those bastards."

We both looked at her sleeping form as we thought of our next moves. I looked at the others and saw that they agreed with me and Akira. We all had the same thought, but mine ran a bit personal. To protect our savior, our sky, I would do anything.

' _But how? We don't have anything and we're already at the mercy of this cruel world. I wish there was a way to protect the sky.'_

* * *

While in my thoughts, I heard a small squeaky voice coming from above me. I looked up and saw a small child in a black suit and fedora sailing down with a green parachute.

He landed in front of me and his parachute turned into a green lizard. "Ciaossu!"

Suddenly the base was filled with paramedics…mafia paramedics, I recognized. They grabbed the injured one by one and put them into vans. I frantically fumbled around trying to stop them.

My family, betrayed by the mafia, led us to mass genocide and human experimentation. I still remember the scars from the experiments that our family resorted to using. My friends. The loss of so many lives. I can't lose them again!

 _"_ _Calm down."_ I heard the baby say. _"We're just taking them to see professional medical expert…Tony Estraneo._ "

I froze at my name. A swallowed my nerves and slowly turned my body towards him. _"H-How did you-?"_

He lightly scoffed. _"I'm the Greatest Hitman in the World. If I couldn't do this much, I wouldn't be living up to my title, would I?"_

 _'_ _Greatest Hitman? Wait… Yellow pacifier and that signature sideburn curls… C-Could he be THAT Reborn? But h-he's just an infant…'_

 _"_ _Don't underestimate me because of my form, Tony Estraneo."_

 _'_ _I see that rumour about reading minds is true.'_

We both looked at Valentina being carried off into a white paramedic van. _"Don't worry, the Vongola medical wing is nothing to sneeze at."_

 _"_ _V-Vongola!?"_ Anyone who even briefly brushed against the shoulders of the underground world has heard of the Vongola family; the powerhouse Famiglia that spanned back to nine to ten generations ago. To think Valentina got the help from The Reborn and The Vongola family…

* * *

I realized something. To think of her as my exclusive sky was foolish. Her reach is so vast… An endless horizon connecting each and every soul… I just- I just can't put it into words. Valentina, you truly are amazing.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Reborn started to scan my body. _"To draw damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as the lightening rod."_ He smirked. "You would make a passing Lightening Guardian. At least you're not whiny."

I gave an unsure tweak of a smile. _'W-Was that a compliment?'_

 _"_ _Anyways, here, when she wakes up, give her this."_ He handed me a small piece of folded paper and the moment it left this hands, he vanished.

 _'_ _S-So fast…'_

After he left, I was carried on a stretcher as I thought about the message he said. I took a look at the shell of the paper, and it was addressed to 'Lucertola.'

 _'_ _Lizard? Who would that-'_ My mental gears turned and I chuckled at the realization _. 'Looks like even The Number One Hitman has some humour.'_

* * *

The stretcher stopped in the ambulance as I was securely strapped to it. Soon, I heard the vehicle's engine start as three people were working on my body- trying to keep it in stable condition. I felt the vibrations of every bump the van had to go over and felt the numb sensation of the cold metal equipment working inside me. I tensed at all the tools, but closed my eyes trying to calm down.

 _'_ _These people are here to help you, not hurt you. You are not in the Estraneo anymore. You are not in the Kira gang anymore. You are free.'_

I felt the paper in my pants pocket, which thankfully was the only piece of clothing that wasn't torn too badly. I felt my mind pulled into my sub-consciousness as I 'smelled' the injected sedative finally coursing through my system.

* * *

I drifted off, dreaming about the vast sky held high as I tried to reach it. I stretched my arms as far as I could, but I couldn't reach it. I felt a gentle breeze swirling around me as I started to spark. I don't know why, but the feeling was oddly pleasant. I finally descended into the air, the wind and lightening by my side as I melted into the embrace of the sky.

Little did I know that that dream soon piloted my new life with the sky…

* * *

 **Another chapter finished! This one was a bit more lax so we can see Tony's and the other children's perspective as well as progress through the story.**

 **On a side note, we finally hit 40k words! I realized that the Daily Life Arc is taking a bit longer than I originally thought, but hey, the Kokuyo Arc is coming up soon! (^** **ㅅ** **^)**

 **QUESTION : What do you think of the cover-art? I tried a chibi version of Valentina this time. I'll probably be changing cover-art at the end of every arc from now on. So what do you guys think about that idea?**


	14. Chapter 13- A New Family, A New Famiglia

**Eladrien : Thank you for following and favouriting my story!**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone whose been supporting me thus far! Thank you for all the favourites/follows/reviews! I cut an entire unnecessary section of the Daily Arc so the Kokuyo Arc will come in faster. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Japanese"

 _"Italian"_

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

I drifted off, dreaming about the vast sky held high as I tried to reach it. I stretched my arms as far as I could, but I couldn't reach it. I felt a gentle breeze swirling around me as I started to spark. I don't know why, but the feeling was oddly pleasant. I finally descended into the air, the wind and lightening by my side as I melted into the embrace of the sky.

Little did I know that that dream soon piloted my new life with the sky…

* * *

 _Where am I?_

I found myself in a field of freshly grown grass with beautiful aged trees surrounding the area. The field emitted a faint light as the orbs of reflected sunlight danced around my legs. In the middle of the field, was a rather large lake that sparkled and radiated a serene aura.

The sky was a beautiful azure hue with soft clouds hung on it. This place seemed something straight out of a fantasy RPG game or something. I felt like I was in one of those 'Legendary Fairy Meadows' or 'The Spring of the Unicorn' shit.

I sat down in front of the clear lake and in the reflection; I noticed that I was wearing a white gown. My toes tangled in the fibers of the soft grass as I leaned forward to get a better look at the lake.

It was like liquidized crystals, clear and beautiful. Yet…Despite this magical aura, this place gave me a feeling of uneasiness and loneliness. It was too nice. Too perfect. Perfectly grown grass, perfectly grown forest, and a perfectly clear lake.

While in my thoughts, suddenly a veil of mist started to surround the place. It wasn't thick, but it felt very odd. But then I remembered something.

"Tony! Akira! The other children! Holy shit! Where fuck am I!?" I started to panic. What if I was in some kind of coma because of that blow!? Fuck you terrible genes!

In the mists of my panic, I heard an eerily familiar voice, laugh.

 _"_ _Kufufufu..."_ The laugh was distant.

"That laugh… The odd mist…"

 _"_ _Oya? Why, isn't this a strange development? To think there was a child here able to link minds with me. Kufufufu"_

 _That annoying laugh. It HAS to be him._ "Show yourself you sneaky pi-bastard!" Almost said Pineapple… Gotta remember to restrain myself. Who knows how this one is like.

I immediately got up on my feet and started to look around. I never got along with Mukuro, after all unless you're Oppa, you either associate yourself with the Pineapple or Skylark. Being the sensible person that I was, I chose the bird. Psychopathic pineapples with fruity hair really isn't my thing.

 _"_ _Oya, Oya. You were able to sense me?"_

Suddenly the mist started to conjugate and swirl. With dramatic flick, the mist spread throughout the area and revealed Mukuro in a white button-up shirt and black trousers.

To see him younger…he really didn't change much. In my world, his hair was just longer, other than that he really doesn't have that much of a difference. But I guess that's the reason why my old mannerisms with this one came instantly.

Basically, I scoffed at him. "Don't you know it's not a gentlemanly thing to invade other people's minds?"

He smirked creepily. "Kufufufu. You seem to know a lot. Tell me child, who are you?"

"I have absolutely no obligation to answer you. Get out of my mind." I moved my hand almost as if swatting a bug. "Go away, shoo."

"Kufufu. Child, answer me. Or else I'll have to turn this beautiful place into your personal hell."

I felt him starting to get pissed off, Hibari you must be so proud. "Like I haven't seen that before."

"Ho~? Child, you have no idea the _true_ hell I can bring."

"Then go back to the underworld you pineapple demon." Restraints be damned!

I saw a vein pop. " .fu. Child…do you wished to be killed?"

"No but my family always told me to be wary of strangers."

"Child, this is my mindscape. I can do anything I desire in this realm. That includes you."

He looked at me menacingly. I made a disgusted face. "Eww… Are you a creepy pineapple pervert now?"

I felt a murderous aura around him as he appeared right behind me. "Die, child."

He placed his hands on me, squeezing my shoulders as the serene environment suddenly shifted into a decayed and gory one. The once clear lake turned into congealed blood and the grass turned into an endless abyss. There were pillars of lava in the stead of trees and the sky turned into a crimson colour.

"Kufufufu."

Bitch please. If there's one thing I picked up (for free) from being with Viper, are illusions. And yours doesn't even come close to the realistic illusions of my world. But I'll say, seeing him pissed is kinda fun. Might as well tease him a bit more.

I smirked and inhaled, filling my lungs with air. I screamed as loud as possible.

* * *

"AHHH! A RAPEY PINEAPPLE DEMON!"

Tony looked at me as if I was possessed by a demon (which I guess isn't technically that far off from the truth). "…V-Valentina? What you…?"

I looked around to see myself in a hospital bed in a white room filled with flowers. Tony sat adjacent from my bed, still staring at me. Near the window was Akira in a wheel chair trying to keep a straight face.

 _'_ _Shit… I woke up. I probably scared them...'_

After a long minute of awkward silence, I tried to laugh it off. "Hahaha… Sorry about that Tony, Akira! I had a… dream. A…bad dream."

Another period of silence followed as Akira started to laugh hysterically. "BWAHAHAHA! What the actual fuck!? You dreamed of rapey pineapple demons!? Oh god, oh god. Tony, I think she needs a psychiatrist rather than a doctor!"

I pulled the white sheets up to my nose. "S-Shut up!" I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. I don't know why, but having other people than your victims listen to your insults are kinda embarrassing!

After a few more minutes of that, I spoke up, trying to change the topic.

"S-So, how are you guys doing?" Hold up. "TONY!? Why are you here!? You should be in this bed more than me!"

I slapped the sheets away from me, and quickly stood up. Unfortunately I was knocked back down as a flying kick hit me on the forehead.

"ACK!"

I winced in pain, holding my poor abused head. "OW! What the fuck-"

I looked up to see Reborn, in all his baby glory. Leon crawled onto me and rested on my shoulders.

"Ciaossu Lucertola," he said smirking, "You two, go back to your rooms. I wish to speak with Valentina privately."

They both nodded as Tony wheeled Akira out of my room. Before they left, Tony gave me a reassuring smile that left me dumbfounded.

* * *

I snapped my neck towards Reborn. "I-Is Tony the Terminator or something!? Why the fuck is he not in a bed!? Even I feel like shit and I didn't even get half the injuries he's got!"

He flicked my forehead, hard. His stubby fingers are nothing to laugh at, they hurt. "Quiet. And stop moving around, you're disturbing Leon's nap."

This prick. "Yeah, sure fine. So?"

He flicked me on the forehead again. Then he smirked, but hid it in his fedora. "Tony would make a passable Lightening Guardian."

I froze at his words for a moment. Did he find out who I really was? No way. According to the letter, there should be no records of me in existence…at least alive.

Change topic. Change topic! "Wait. What are you talking about? That still doesn't explain Tony's miraculous ability to limp like a starved puppy and then walk normally the next day like nothing happened!"

He flicked me on the forehead again as he sighed. "You and Dame-Tsuna overreact too much. Anyways, are you aware of Tony's background?"

"No," I said, shielding my head, "I didn't really care about it. Tony's still Tony no matter his past."

He stared at me as I flinched. "Are you aware of a deceased Famiglia named Estraneo?"

"Ya. They were some mafia group that experimented on their own children after they were shunned by the mafia. They made the Possession bullet that got banned, right?" Like Mukuro and his friends…

"Indeed. The Estaneo experimented on their children shortly after the incident, trying to make themselves a stronger family. Many young lives were sacrificed to make the 'ultimate power.'"

"Are you saying that Tony…is a surviving Estraneo child!?"

He lowered his fedora. "He's gained the ability to heal at an inhumane rate and sense at a heightened level."

 _'_ _But… I've never heard of a Tony in my world before… Could it be because this is a parallel universe?'_

"Hold up. If Tony has this ability, why didn't the Estraneo use his ability? I doubt they would just let Tony go."

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and glanced at Leon. "That's something you need to ask yourself." Leon nuzzled his head against my neck and crawled back to Reborn's fedora.

"Wait! At least tell me his room number. And Akira's and the other children's too."

"This entire floor is in the care of the Vongola family. So if you roam around, you'll find them eventually. That reminds me, here."

I got a small glass jar with a cork filled with tiny little pills. "What are these?"

"Medication. You're damn lucky that I found you." He hopped off the bed and onto the windowsill. "Any longer and your organs would've failed. Take those once every week."

I was surprised. Because of the whole Kira gang thing, I completely forgot. "T-Thank you. And thank you for telling me about Tony's past. I'll ask him in more detail myself. Really, thank you Reborn."

He smirked, opening the window. "Well, since Dame-Tsuna is training on Death Mountain, I'll have more time to research on _your_ past. Also you owe me for those pills. Ciao! Ciao!"

"Wait. What!?" I tried to reason with him but it was already too late. He leapt off the window and flew off to god knows where.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "You won't find anything, Reborn." I felt the tips of my lips perk. "Looks I finally one-upped the Greatest Hitman in the world."

* * *

After readjusting the bandages, I got out of bed and grabbed the crutches next to it. I slowly limped towards the door as I turned the knob and entered the hallway. It was quiet with only the sound of the medical equipment filling the floor.

I walked by each door, taking a peek in each room. I saw that some of the children were in critical condition, but they would live. Some were even out of bed conversing amongst themselves. When they noticed me, they ran as fast as they could and thanked me for rescuing them.

I didn't know what to do as they hugged me and showered me endless praises. It was so weird. I've never been in a situation like this and it was pleasantly uncomfortable, if that makes any sense. Regardless, I chatted with them as my chest started to bloom warm sensations. I felt myself smile and tear up at the same time as realization hit me.

I did it. I saved them. I managed to save their lives. Thank you God. Thank you for sending me the Skylark in time. Thank you for giving me the chance to fulfill my first step into retribution.

I rubbed the unshed tears away as I waved the children goodbye. I walked out of their rooms feeling…ascended. I passed by many other rooms and conversed with the children until I hit my second-to-last room.

I knocked on the door as I heard a familiar female say, 'come in.'

* * *

I opened the door, and saw Akira slouched in her wheelchair staring out the window. She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Sup'? Done with your talk with Reborn?"

I smiled back as I shut the door. "Yep. The talk wasn't anything too serious. Just a bit of information exchange."

A welcoming silence filled the room as I pulled out a small chair near her. I stood my crutches against the wall and sat down.

She glanced back at the window, resting her chin on her palm. "I still can't believe I'm free."

"Why?"

"You might not understand, but I've in that shithole for years and you managed to save us in a day. You know the most of the kids here? We're all what society calls, 'street rats.' We've all touched the underground world at least once, willing or not. As for me, I wasn't exactly willing, but I had no other choice."

I stayed silent as she suddenly had a distant look on her face. "You can tell me if you want. I'll listen. B-But don't blame me if I accidentally say something bad! I don't know how to comfort people!"

She chuckled a bit and smiled. "Sure, sure. I doubt you have to try, little Miss Sky~"

I choked up a bit. "W-Wha-?"

"Tony. He keeps calling you our sky. Seriously, that clueless idiot. That's why boys are so detached to their feelings. But, I do agree with him."

I felt an intense blush warm my entire face. "Pshhh… I-I'm not like t-that."

"Sure, sure you tomato. Let's hope that the 'rapey pineapple demon' doesn't like vegetables."

"Ughh… That fucking dream. Never mind that, so tell me about yourself."

* * *

She took a deep breath and slouched even more on her wheelchair. "I grew up in Osaka with my parents but they died protecting a victim of abuse. The attacker killed them and got arrested. The court ruled that I was to be sent to an orphanage when they found no relatives of mine were suitable to raise me."

She wheeled herself to the counter and got a glass of water. "The orphanage wasn't a terrible place, but my past self was vengeful. I resented my parents for leaving me behind. So like the emotionally-unstable child I was, I resorted to illegal activities. I acquired drugs and sold them online in the dark web. Don't bother to ask me how, the Osaka druggies are idiots."

She took a sip of water and held the glass. "Anyways, I started to learn about hacking and as such, I started to get a steady income. Unfortunately, I was still a child. I got caught. The police, of course, couldn't exactly pinpoint who sold the illegal substances but I was on the run. I was a child, but I wasn't stupid. If the cops were able to track me, they'll eventually find me. So I left Osaka by doing some side-jobs and using a child's influence on society to get me to Namimori."

"But why Namimori?"

"It was the closest town that was small and secluded."

I nodded my head as she continued telling her story. "I arrived and found that Namimori was a nice place. But my idiot child-self resented all the nice families she saw. So I moved to the small city next to Namimori. That's when I was found by those Kira bastards. They tricked me into doing all their criminal activities. When I tried to turn back, it was too late. They shackled me with the invisible chains and beat me up anytime I did something 'wrong.'"

"Is that where you met Tony and the children?"

She nodded. "Ya. It was during one of those days where you felt like shit and no matter what you did, they treated you like shit. I always used to ignore the other kids but it all changed when Tony came. I learned quickly that Yoshida treated Tony like his personal bitch. That sick fucking bastard. By the way, good job for slashing that fucker's stomach."

"It was the least I could do without killing him instantly. He has to feel the pain, even if it's only a small silver of what you guys had to deal with."

I'll admit, I'm not a pacifist or as kind as Yuni or Oppa. Even if don't I want to, nothing changes the fact that I feel the urge to kill sometimes. Although I could probably never follow through on it.

"I wish I could've seen that. So getting back on topic, Tony rarely came and yet whenever he did, the place just seemed to get more tolerable. But his visits became fewer and fewer until one day he just disappeared. I assumed the worse, but I still had some hope that he was alive. So I took the initiative to take care of the kids. A few months later, I found out all the shit Tony had to deal with just to protect us. I heard of the deal he made. Except bastards like him never fulfill their end of the bargain."

"Same. I told Tony that too."

"He's such a gullible idiot."

"Can't argue with that."

"So, after that, I took in most of the whippings and punishments in the stead of Tony and the kids. During this time, I also learned about informational exchange systems. You can say that I learned language, street smarts, and my academics from listening through the cracks. A few years went by after that, and I learned that Tony made his first kill. I wanted to see him and slap him for being a gullible idiot."

 _'_ _Poor Tony.'_

"But I mostly blamed myself. I was part of the reason why Tony had to kill. But in that time period, I learned the importance of sacrifice. It truly did open my eyes. I learned to love my parents again. I learned that they protected someone because they were kind. I thought of myself in that situation. If I were in the victim's perspective, would anyone have come to save me? I started to open up and I acted like a parent to the kids. And years after some self-realization, I met you. And now, we're here."

I bit my lips as I sniffled. "D-Don't worry. Now you can do whatever you want. You're free. I promised all of you guys a life full of laughter and that's what I'll do."

I saw her wipe a tear off her face. "F-Fuck you for making feel these emotions again. Get outta here. I'm sure Tony is dying to talk with you."

"Sure, sure. Make sure you don't miss me too much~"

She held up her middle finger. "Yeah, yeah. Go to Tony you idiot. I'll be here."

* * *

I gave her a final wave as I exited the room. I walked towards Tony's room as I thought of Akira's story she entrusted to me. I already thought she was strong, but now I know how strong she truly is. To think she had to cope with that kind of uncertainty.

 _'_ _Man, I really had it good compared to them…'_ I knocked on Tony's door. _'…I'll just have to make sure their lives are filled with fun from now on.'_

* * *

I heard a metal jiggling sound and the door opened to reveal Tony. He smiled at me and held open the door. I nodded in thanks and walked inside. I pulled out a chair but Tony insisted I sit on his bed.

I refused and forcibly sat him on the bed as I sat on the chair. _"Tony, if you didn't know, you're the one with the most injuries."_

He gave me small laugh. _"Yes, yes. Indeed, however it would be rude of me."_

 _"_ _Tony how are your wounds?"_

 _"_ _They're healing quickly. I'm sure Reborn had told you of my story by now…"_ He looked away, fidgeting. _"So what do you think?"_

 _"_ _Of what?"_

 _"_ _My life. Am I a weird freak? A monster in your eyes?"_

His words left me a bit offended. _"Tony, a monster in my eyes is someone who slaughters innocent lives for their own selfish desires. And I already have someone in mind. You compared to him, are a saint."_

 _He directed his eyes towards me and smiled. "Thank you Valentina. It's just that when people are confronted in the abnormal, they tend to get defensive."_

 _"_ _Bitch please. You are normal compared to the people I had to deal with. Anyways, err… I only heard a small snip-bit of your past. Do you mind if you tell me? Only if you want! I won't force you if you're tired or something!"_

 _"_ _No, no. I'll tell you. It's quite simple really. I was an Estraneo child. Experimented and toyed with. I was in a line of kids that were experimented with animal DNA. As for me, I was a bit more 'special.' Within each bureau, the Estraneo had the 'Immortality Sector.'"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _In other words, each area such as bullet development or genetic testing each had an area for immortality. Me, personally, I was put into the 'immortal microscopic genetic testing fraction.' But after a while, with no results, they moved me out of genetic testing and immortality. Then they moved me into bullet development. Little did they know, the microscopic organism DNA just took a bit of time to get used to my body."_

 _"_ _Do you know what kind of microscopic organism they were?"_

 _"_ _Planarian and Bdelloid, I believe."_

 _"_ _I don't know what they are…but you're basically the Wolverine mixed with the Terminator now?"_

 _"_ _Valentina I do not have a single clue to what those things you just said are. But assuming you asked me if I was immortal, the answer is no. I have an unnatural ability but if I get decapitated or my limbs are ripped off, I won't regenerate like a Planarian. And I can't exactly steal other's DNA like a Bdelloid, but I do have heightened senses."_

 _'_ _I am so lost…' "Basically you're superhuman right?"_

He sighed. _"Yes, basically."_

 _"_ _Wait. You were crippled as fuck. Just how fast are your regenerative abilities!?"_

 _"_ _I would say it's quite fast, however I did have over a week to rest."_

 _"_ _Oh. Wait what!? A week!? How long was I out for?"_

 _"_ _It's been about eight days since we escaped."_

 _"_ _Oh god, no wonder my body feels like shit." I sighed. "So… What happened after? Continue your story."_

He nodded. _"After I moved bureaus, I made a couple friends there. I actually met a boy, who became my best friend, in almost the same situation as me named Ken. Along with him, I met a boy named Chikusa who also became my best friend, but unlike Ken, he was a silent type."_

I saw Tony having such a beautiful smile as he told his story. Ken… Chikusa… They were Mukuro's friends right? I hope in this world, both are alive.

 _"_ _They were a small piece of joy because after them I made even more friends. But… most of them died before me and the rest…I don't know. You see, I was 'killed' by them. They shot a special bullet into my head but they miscalculated amount of gunpowder they used. If it were anyone else, they would've died. But being me, I 'died' but in reality I just went into a short comma. I didn't know how much time passed but when I woke up and opened my eyes, the Estraneo was no more. I was half-buried in the ruins of that building."_

 _"_ _A-Are you aware the Vindice were involved?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I found out eventually. I roamed Italy for a couple of weeks. I didn't know what to do, but I just wanted to find my friends. Something just told me that some of them were still alive. And to this day I believe that as well. While I was roaming, I was kidnapped and sold into human trafficking. That's where I was moved to Japan. In the human trafficking base I was in, there was an Italian-Japanese exchange student that taught me the language. And as an Estraneo child, I learned very quickly. Albeit, my Japanese is quite broken."_

 _"_ _True, but I think it's cute. You sound like a baby trying to speak big words."_

 _"_ _I-I took the liberty of practicing my Japanese more while you were asleep… With the help of Reborn. So I'm sure I got a bit better." I saw his face redden as he continued. "A-Anyways, Yoshida was from a well-off family and bought me. He was the black sheep of his family. He caused trouble and eventually turned to organized crime."_

 _'_ _Thought so.'_

 _"_ _I met my friends in the Kira Gang and I begged Yoshida to let them go. I, like everyone said, was tricked and I agreed to his deal. Like you've guessed, I had to…do many things for him. Many, many sinful things. To this day I cannot forgive myself. I had to lie, steal, murder, and other…things. The day you found me was the day I made my fifth kill. I felt hopeless and lost. But, when you came and talked to me, I felt…"_

 _"_ _Yes…?"_

 _"…_ _scared."_

 _"_ _WHAT!?"_ I was that threatening?

He tried to appease me, frantically waving his arms. _"No- No! It was just that your voice is very powerful. I thought you were one of Yoshida's clients or their kids."_

 _"_ _Oh… sorry about that. I really never hung around people my age. And learned that the only way adults would respect you is if you had authority. So…sorry about that."_

 _"_ _No Valentina, thank you. Because if you hadn't come, we all would've still be at the Kira Gang's, spending the rest our lives in slavery and abuse. As for me, I would've lived in my delusion that I was protecting my friends until I broke one day. So I thank you. I owe my life to you, our sky."_

 _"_ _D-Don't call me that! God, are you people not embarrassed when you say that?"_

 _"_ _I see no faults in telling the truth."_

 _"_ _I-I'm not used it okay? Like you, being able to save you all was part of my redemption."_

 _"_ _Redemption? For what?"_

* * *

I stayed silent. Was I ready to tell them? Even if they shared their pasts with me, I don't feel comfortable talking about my past to them. Is that too selfish of me? Am I betraying their trust? While in my thoughts, Tony patted my head gently.

 _"_ _If you don't wish to talk about it…"_

His pats felt nice. _"But isn't that selfish of me? You told me your story and all…"_

 _"_ _Valentina, I told you my past because I desired to do so."_ He said smiling. _"You have no obligation to tell me. Just know that when you're ready, I'll be there for you."_

 _"_ _T-Thanks. T-That's right, what are you planning to do from now on? You're all free now."_

He stopped patting my head and fidgeted a bit. _"Well… You see, during your rest, I talked with the others and we decided we were going to follow you. O-Only if you would take us."_

I was dumbfounded. I knew they had nowhere to go and I promised them a good life, but I really don't have anything. _"A-Are you sure? I'm not really the best choice."_

 _"_ _I-If it doesn't trouble you! I'm sure you have your own family and friends to worry about."_

 _"…"_

 _"…_ _Valentina? H-Have I said something wrong?"_

 _"_ _No… It's nothing. I don't have anyone either." C'mon turn this mood around! "I actually live in a children's playground. Haha! Weird right? So if you can live with that, sure, let's all go together!"_

His worried face shifted into a smile. _"Indeed. But cannot allow that. You deserve much better."_

 _"_ _What?"_

He suddenly got up and kneeled before me. He bowed his head and looked at me, our gazes locked. I felt awkward as he gently took my hand and caressed it.

I was in shock. ' _Wha- Wha- What!?'_

He closed his lips on the back of my hand. _"For giving us a place in your heart, I promise to protect you with my life."_

* * *

I panicked unable to make coherent words or movements as I looked around the room. Then I spotted a couple of children plus Akira silently observing us from the crack of the door.

They grinned playfully as I stared back at them. They suddenly started cooing and whispering some things:

"Damn, Oniisan works _really_ fast doesn't he?"

"Go get her Niisan!"

"What did he say? Did he just propose to her?"

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

"Looks like that idiot isn't that clueless after all."

* * *

Hearing all that, I screamed at them unable to fight my rising blush. "S-Stop peeping! And you Akira! You're supposed to be the mature one here!"

Tony tilted his head and followed my gaze to the door. He immediately smiled and welcomed them in. In no time flat, the room was filled with curious and meddling children. Akira came in last and had a devious grin on her face.

She wheeled herself next to me and when our gazes locked, she wiggled her eyebrows, pointing her eyes towards Tony. I shook my head frantically and tried explaining, but Akira beat me to it.

"Sooo? What were you talking about Tony?" Akira asked with a evil grin as the children joined in, "I don't know what you said, but it looked pretty important~"

I tried explaining but Tony calmly answered her back. "Hmm? I merely pledged my eternal loyalty to her."

 _'_ _Dafuq Tony? Your Japanese didn't get 'a bit better.' What kind of Spartan lessons did you have?'_

Everyone went wild as they squealed. I swear I saw invisible Champaign thrown around. Akira playfully punched Tony in the arm. "Damn Tony!"

All the little kids started to swarm Tony and me as they pelted us with questions. Akira mostly adding the fuel to the fire.

She smirked. "So? When's the wedding?"

Tony tilted his head. "Wedding? What wedding?"

She smirk dropped and so did the other children's. "Wait. No you couldn't have… What did you mean by eternal loyalty?"

He tilted his head. "She is our savior is she not? I merely told her I'd protect her as previously discussed before. Since my room is the final one, I assumed that you all already told her about your wishes in protecting her, did you not?"

Akira deadpanned and brought her face near Tony's. Then she promptly punched Tony in neck. "I retract my earlier statement. You are still a clueless idiot."

Tony looked concerned and confused as he held his neck. "What? D-Did I say something wrong?"

All the children ignored Tony and sighed. Under their breaths they mumbled their complaints:

"Oniichan is really slow."

"Niisan you are an idiot."

"A foolish idiot."

"Can I punch him…just a little?"

"Fucking clueless…"

* * *

I know I suppose to be embarrassed, but seeing them all joking around with each other made my heart really ecstatic. Their banters held such warmth that was euphoric no matter what insults were thrown. It was kinda like when I was with Samchon and the others. We all hated each other's guts but we all cared for each other in one way or another.

I didn't know I was laughing until I saw everyone's gazes turned to me. "W-What?" I said hushed.

They smiled. "Nothing," they all said in unison.

* * *

"So what it is about this protection you guys were talking about?" I asked.

Akira spoke up. "Well originally, we were going to figure if you were okay with us being around you but that's no longer a problem."

"Yeah, but like I said before, I'm homeless. I don't have a single cent."

"You know the Vongola and Reborn and you're still broke? Damn."

 _'_ _If you only knew.'_

"But we still want to repay you y'know."

Well to do that we'll need some money. And the best way I know of to get money is from the mafia. But we'll need a whole information system and security system as well as connections. Not to mention, the entire operation has to be incognito. How the hell am I-

I ginned deviously as a couple of ideas came to mind. I noticed everyone except Tony inched away from me as I chuckled darkly.

"V-Valentina? A-Are you okay?" Akira asked nervously.

I stopped laughing as I smiled. "Yep! I just had the perfect plan! But first, I need all your word that you'll be loyal to this family."

"F-Family?" Tony asked.

"Yep. Since none of have exact future plans, I decided to make a Famiglia. It's the quickest and most organized way to make money…that I know of. But we won't do hits or anything like that unless you guys want to. We can sell information and hack into other bad Famiglias for profit."

"Are you proposing we become the second Vindice?"

"Not exactly Tony. Vindice, although very scary, are protectors of the mafia law. They have infinite power and from rumours I've heard, they have one the weirdest flame signatures.

"Flames? Vindice? Famiglia? Look I don't know what's going on, but…" Akira interjected smirking, "…count me in."

I saw the other children nod along with Tony and Akira. "Are you sure? You guys can't go back after you're in the underworld you know."

They nodded and I was awestruck by the amount of resolve their faces held.

"Fine, but none of you better bail. Anyways, the 'bad Famiglia' part is mostly a selfish thing for me. I just don't want ruin lives of good mafia folks."

"I wasn't even aware the mafia had good people," Akira said, "But, I guess if the Vongola and Reborn helped us, there are some fine folks."

"Well they're good as mafia can be."

"So where do we start? Also you need to fill us in your vocab."

I nodded and told my new family all about flames, mafia, and the Vindice. Although I left many parts about me and the Vongola out. As expected of children who lived in a doggy-dog world, they learned and picked up many of my implications very quickly.

Then I discussed our base of operation. "So that's mostly about the mafia I know. Note that I lived kinda sheltered so I don't know the mafia too well either. Anyways first things first. Roles of the family. And the location of operation."

They listened carefully as I said all the names and positions. "We'll need at least three teams. One for connections, one for security, and one for the information network. We'll be looking out for ourselves and for each other but seeing as me, Tony, and Akira dealt with the underground world the most, we'll be the leaders of each sector."

"But who's in charge of what?" Akira asked.

"Akira will handle the information network seeing as she has first-hand experience in it. I'll handle connections since I know how to get some decent clients. Finally, Tony will handle security. Both physical and digital."

"You know that most of the kids here never even touched a phone, much less a computer before, right? Also how are we going to get all the equipment? Where will we stay?"

"Don't worry, I'll get you all the equipment and a place to stay by next week. Most of us will be staying in this place anyways."

"What about the kids? How will they be divided?"

"Well, I wanted them to chose. Since we are the oldest and had the most exposure to the mafia, we have the responsibility to take care of them. We'll teach other and learn from each other. By the way, I'm basically winging this whole thing so you better be flexible with changes! Don't blame me if we suddenly have to-"

"Don't stress yourself," Tony said, "we'll all be here no matter what. We're family now, are we not?"

I gave him a nod and smiled. "Don't worry guys. I can get us the basic materials. For now, think of what fraction you want to be placed in and ask questions if you're not sure, okay?"

* * *

After discussing a few more things, the children left Tony's room to return to their own room. Even though they've recovered, they still needed to rest. Before leaving they said that they'll tell the other children who wasn't in the room. After giving them a goodbye, they left until it was just me, Tony, and Akira in the room.

Akira wheeled towards Tony's bed and sat adjacent from me. "So? Who's going to teach those kids how to hack and stuff? I sure as hell can't teach them all."

"Well I do know the basics of hacking, but I'm better with getting connections. So you'll need to teach all of us. You can teach me and Tony first so your workload is cut down," I answered back.

"It'll be exhausting but fine. I'll teach you guys first then we split the little shits evenly to teach them okay?"

"Deal."

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent with the three of us in Tony's room only going out when we needed the bathroom or food. Akira taught us about codes, algorithms, and other things about the dark web. After all was said and done, Akira left the room for the night. As I was about to leave, Tony stopped me, grabbing me by the wrist.

I looked at him. "What's wrong Tony?"

He released my wrist as he fidgeted. "Valentina, I'm unsure if I'll be able to tutor them. What if my teachings are confusing and uninformative?"

"Relax." I walked Tony to his bed, tucked him in like a baby. "You'll be fine. Honest. Now sleep. You deserve some after all the shit you went through."

He nodded smiling. "Thank you Valentina. Have a good night."

"You too. Bye Tony," I said as I left.

* * *

As I went back to my room, I silently checked each room for any problems. When I found none, I returned to my room and got into bed. I thought of how I would start our operation. We defiantly cannot get Reborn to know about this. If he were to get information on this, he'll get way too suspicious of me and eventually the other children would be affected too.

I sighed and went off to bed. I had no resources or connections, but worrying over it right now won't get me anywhere. The world hasn't completely fucked me over yet.

 _'_ _This will be a good experience for all of us.'_

Hopefully.

* * *

 **I went on a writing spree today and let me say this wasn't a chapter that I was 100% satisfied with but it was something the story needed. Well this is the introduction to the Kokuyo Arc! Please leave a review! (^** **ㅅ** **^)**


	15. Chapter 14- Gaining a Mechanic

**hachinonana** : Thank you favouriting my story!

* * *

"Japanese"

 _"Italian"_

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

I sighed and went off to bed. I had no resources or connections, but worrying over it right now won't get me anywhere. The world hasn't completely fucked me over yet.

 _'_ _This will be a good experience for all of us.'_

Hopefully.

* * *

"This is a horrible experience for all of us."

"We should've just let Tony handle those little shits from the beginning."

Let's backtrack.

Morning came and me, Akira, and Tony started our lessons with the children. It went well until one of the kids deleted Akira's coding and the public domain computers shut down on us. Akira got angry, the kids got scared, and I tried to calm them.

So you can see where the problem began.

Akira eventually cooled off but we split her children evenly to me and Tony to give her a break. Being children, a.k.a little spawns of hell (I'm sure Reborn can attest to that), they started to doze off and generally piss me off. I, being the great patient person I was, immediately unleashed all hell upon them.

Akira got caught in the crossfire and we started to chase the kids, disturbing the hospital. One of the nurses came and said she would kick us out, but thankfully Tony was able to charm his way into her puling heartstrings. She forgave us, but the children weren't listening anymore.

Look we both love the children or in Akira's words, 'The little shits,' but we are not fit to be tutors.

Unsurprisingly, Tony was the only one who had enough patience and sense to deal with the children so here we are now. Tony teaching all the children while as me and Akira got kicked out for being too loud.

I got worried and went back in the room but Tony gave me a reassuring smile and told me to take a break. Tony, you beautiful Italian saint.

Before I left, I took my jacket and a rather large backpack Reborn left me.

* * *

I turned to Akira. "Well, I still need crutches, but I'm officially discharged from the hospital. Reborn said I can still use the room, but seeing as Tony is holding a class in there, I think I'll be going into town today."

"See ya," Akira said giving a quick wave, "I'm going back to my room to making sure those little shits don't try anything."

Akira went to her room as I limped on my crutches to the patient's elevator. I pushed the down button as I waited for the floor number to rise. When it finally came to my floor, it made a small ding sound as the white doors opened. A doctor got out and we nodded at each other, giving our respects.

I got onto the elevator and pushed the button to the first floor. Many stops from other people from the hospital later, I arrived at my destination and got off. I held my crutches tight as I exited the hospital.

The sky was as clear as always with large clouds drifting on it. There was a soft wind whistling to the east as just naturally followed it. I didn't know why, but since I had no other destination to go anyways, might as well follow the wind.

Look at me being sane and logical.

* * *

I was absentmindedly following the wind as I stopped in front of Namimori Middle School.

"Why am I here? I don't think I had to do anything-"

 _"_ _Baby herbivore."_

I got startled at the frustrated voice and remembered something very important. I turned around slowly and saw Hibari menacingly 'Skylark Staring' at me. This time with his jacket.

"H-Hey Hibari… W-What's up?" I said in an unnaturally high voice.

He glared daggers at me, both figuratively and literally as he already had his tonfas in hands. "Baby herbivore. You. are. late."

"Yeah, but I have a good explanation for that-!"

* * *

Remember that text I sent to my 'guardian angel?' Well this was how it went:

* * *

[FROM] Valentina

[TO] JapaneseBatman18

It's me Valentina. **I PROMISE A FIGHT!** Don't delete this message. Please just listen to me first.

You love Namimori right? Well, I'm tackling a gang in a city _near_ your dear Namimori called, The Kira Gang. Who knows? Maybe they'll have _strong fighters_ …

From what I've deduced, they use child slavery by taking advantage of young and naïve children. I'm going in there alone and I NEED backup.

I'm tailing a young blonde boy named Tony right now. I'm going to their base so can you PLEASE come asap?

I really don't know why you want to fight someone like me, but I promise you a full fight in a week on your turf in exchange.

Kay? Thanks bye!

 _Sent at 11:23 a.m._

* * *

[FROM] JapaneseBatman18

[TO] Valentina

Namimori Middle School. Saturday. 13:00. Come or I'll bite you to death.

 _Received_ _at 11:27 a.m._

 _Read at 1:13 p.m._

* * *

And before you say anything, yes, Hibari will kill me if he sees the name I set up for him.

* * *

"-I was hospitalized for over a week! I just woke up yesterday!"

He glared at me, pissed off. "Hn." Then his tonfas magically disappeared. "I don't have any interests in a weak herbivore."

Oh thank god. "By the way, I noticed that you took something of mine. Can you give it back to me?"

"Hnn."

"What!? Why? I need my switchblade back!"

"I confiscated it. Until further notice, it belongs to me."

Self-centered asshole. "You better not lose it. And you better give it back to me, at the very least after our next fight."

I turned to leave but a tonfa came flying right next to my cheeks as it then imbedded itself deep into a wall. I creakily turned my head and saw Hibari scowling.

"Where do you think you're going baby herbviore?"

"Umm… Away from here? You said you didn't want to fight now so-"

He smirked wider. "You'll be assisting the Disciplinary Committee as punishment or else I'll bite you to death."

"What!? Do you not see me in crutches!?"

"Hn. I see what I wish."

This self-entitled bitch. "Look I really need to go… somewhere…"

"Baby herbivore-"

 _Midori tanabiku namimori no~_

Before he could finish, a weird anthem started to play.

 _Dai naku shou-_

Hibari put his tonfas away and got his phone out, answering it.

 _'_ _Hibari you have too much of a weird obsession with your school.'_

He scrunched his eyes and nodded. He put his phone back and smirked.

"Baby herbivore, you are dismissed for today."

"What happened?"

"A herd of herbivores invaded my territory. I'll need to bite them to death."

With that he rushed out of the school with a predatory aura seeping out of him. I saw all the students frozen in fear or running away like a coward, trying to avoid the prefect oozing bloodlust.

* * *

Just when I was about to leave school grounds, I saw a couple of students carrying broken laptops and spare parts next to the incinerator.

I walked up to one of them and inspected the parts. They were old, unused, and broken. "Excuse me?"

"Yes? Who are you? Are you someone's little sister?" One of the students asked.

"No I'm just walking around. Hey, what are these parts for?"

"Oh these? They're junk from the computer club that we don't use anymore because they're too old. Some of them were never used but basically we have better ones so we were going to throw them out. Why?

"No reason. I was wondering if I could take some of them?"

"Why? They're so dangerous! You could get hurt."

Sob story or inspirational? Let's do both. "You see, I have a large interest in computer engineering but my family is much too poor to afford any types of technology… So I was hoping that I could try and make a new one out of old scraps so my parents don't have to work long hours anymore. I barely see them and I don't want to annoy them. I wanted to succeed so I could make money for the family but…our expenses already went into my medical expenses…"

I let a fake tear drop as I saw the girl and the others gasp in sympathy. "I-I'm sorry… I'll just be going now. I'm sure my brothers and sisters are waiting for me. They're all little children so they can't take care of themselves… Thank you anyways… Goodbye…"

I started to limp off as the girl stopped me with waterfalls coming out of her eyes. "Wait! Take them! Go succeed and make lots of money! You're so strong! I'm sure your family loves you!"

That was too easy. Young crippled girl + Sob story = The common man's trust. "T-Thank you so much!"

"But! All of these are kind of heavy so I'll let you borrow this dolly. This can't leave the school grounds since its school property, but I trust you to bring it back okay? I really need it back by tomorrow morning or else Hibari-san is going to bite us to death!"

"Of course! Thank you!" Perfect, I can place all of the spare parts, my crutches, and I can lean on it in the stead of my crutches. "I promise to bring it back."

"Alright, I actually have some more parts. I'll get them for you okay?"

I nodded yes as she and the other students ran off into the building to get the parts. Meanwhile I texted Hibari again.

* * *

[FROM] Valentina

[TO] JapaneseBatman18

Hey… So I need to borrow one of your school equipment. The dolly. I'll need to borrow it for a while so don't 'bite to death' the students okay? It's not their fault.

Kay thanks bye!

 _Sent at 1:57 p.m._

* * *

I shut my phone off not wanting to receive my doom by text. The students came back and loaded the large dolly with all the spare scraps and parts. I put my crutches on the dolly as I rested my upper body on the handle. I waved the students goodbye as I left the school grounds.

"Welp. I'm done here. Wind, take me away."

* * *

I walked down the Namimori residential streets as I spotted someone familiar. My sadist soul burned as I sneaked up on him. I parked my dolly and got on my crutches.

His face was buried in his academic textbooks as he mumbled the devil's words. "…is going at 885.45 miles per hour with the trajectory represented by _x_. Well, the acceleration speed is represented by _s_ so if you the cos…"

I harshly grabbed his shoulders startling him. He flinched in a dramatic fashion and dropped his textbooks.

"BOO!" He immediately scrunched over and held his stomach. "Shoichi~! Guess who?"

"L-Lyong-san…? W-Why?" He held little pearls of tears in the corner of his eyes as he looked up at me. "What happened to your eyes?"

 _'_ _He looks like a shivering puppy. How cute~'_ "You remembered me! I'm glad! Didn't I tell you to call me Valentina?"

I went back to the place I parked my dolly and loaded my crutches. Then I rode that thing towards Shoichi.

"Why do you never answer me?" I heard him mumble. "By the way, what's with those old computers? And monitors? And-"

"So what are you doing here?" I asked with a cheerful grin.

He had depressed aura as he sighed. "And you're ignoring me again… I live near here Lyong-san. Also please d-don't call me Shoichi." He blushed. "It's v-very embarrassing…"

"Sure Shoichi! Anyways, aren't these textbooks for highschoolers? You look around my age. I'm twelve by the way."

He bent over and started to pick up his scattered textbooks. "Y-You shouldn't just randomly tell strangers your personal information Lyong-san!"

"So what are you? Fourteen? Thirteen?"

He sighed. "I'm fifteen." Looks like he just accepted that I will ignore all his questions. Well, that takes ten percent of the fun away.

I helped him pick up some of his ungodly heavy textbooks as I loaded them on my dolly. "Well you're smart for your age. Academically smart."

"W-Well I do have an interest in robotics…" He blushed as he scratched his cheeks. "So this really isn't much. I d-do I have difficulties here and there, but solving them is the challenge! And when I finally finish them, it feels great!"

He wore a happy grin as I followed him wherever he was walking to. During it all, I listened to his rants about his academics. I understood most of it as I learned it from Samchon. Look, if you're me, Samchon will make sure you know at least university level academics even if he has to forcibly cram the information into your skull. He has his intelligence so his lessons are understandable. Or the Leon mallet. The Leon mallet is a great motivator.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry. I rambled again…" Shoichi gave me a little bow with his head.

"Nah, it's no problem. I understood it. Just because I hate the academics, it doesn't mean I'm uneducated."

"B-But you're twelve! Y-You understood it all!?"

"Yeah? Why? Is that a problem?"

"N-No. It's just that… Nevermind."

He looked dejected like I hurt his pride or something. "Shoichi, that reminds me. You said you liked robotics and all that shit right?"

"Yes I do, why? Also please don't say words like that. It's very disrespectful."

"Shoichi, sweetheart. A quantum supercomputer calculating for a thousand years could not even approach the number of fucks I do not give. I said deadpanning, "also I'm wondering if you can do a favour for me."

He inched away from me. "W-What kind of favour?"

"I want you to build me a computer. At least two or three of them."

"What!? Lyong-san, I-I can't do that!"

I patted his back, smiling. "Sure you can! Just think of it as a challenge. You can use these scrap parts and build it for me! I promise to pay you back in some way."

"Lyong-san. Robotics and physics are different to computer technology and engineering. They do share similarities, but-"

"Shoichi listen. I just felt like you were perfect for the job. I don't know why, but something tells me it's you that needs to do this. No one else. So please? I'll owe you a favour and you'll get hands-on experience with technology."

"I-I don't know…"

"PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?"

I unconsciously came closer to his face as I pleaded. He had a light tint of pink on his cheeks as he looked away nervously.

"O-Okay. I'll do it. So just please, stop getting closer my face."

I backed off. "Sorry. I didn't know I was doing that. By the way, where am I following you?"

"Huh? Oh, to my house-"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"W-Why are you following me to my house Lyong-san?"

"Considering that I'm carrying more than half of your books and now you're my temporary mechanic, it's safe to say, I'm walking with you for a reason. Two to be exact."

"T-That's right! I'm sorry!" He panicked as he took some of the load off of me.

"Relax, it's alright. I have a dolly. Put the rest of your books on it. So how much longer to your house?"

"It's that one over there," he said pointing two houses over, "I-I'm sorry for making you carry all my books Lyong-san."

"Like I said, water under the bridge."

We arrived at his house as I parked the dolly outside and got on my crutches. I put some of his books in my backpack and went into his house. The home was vacant but from the scent, amount of food, decorations, and space I'd say he at least had two or three more people living with him.

I walked into his room and helped him unload. I looked around the house and it was very normal. A modern Japanese civilian house. I sat on his bed as I looked around and saw him fidget a bit.

I got concerned. Did I do something wrong again? "What wrong Shoichi?"

He held his stomach. "N-Nothing! I-It's just that I-I've never had a girl over before…"

 _'_ _Oh god that is adorable. He's perfect teasing material!'_ I pulled Shoichi closer to the bed and leaned towards him. "Ho~? Does that mean I'm your _first_ Shoichi~?"

He blushed as his glasses tilted. "N-No! And stop using words like that! We're three years apart! You're in elementary school!"

"Shoichi, sweetheart. Three years is hardly anything in the adult world." It's true. After twenty or so, the age gap of attraction gets larger because the human face doesn't change rapidly like children or adolescents. That's why passport portrait expirations dates for adults have longer intervals.

But as expected, he mistook my words for the _other_ adult world. He held his stomach and fell on the floor. I poked him with the ends of my crutches but he didn't react.

"Oops. I made him faint. Well, might as well write him a message."

I took a piece of paper I found and write on it with a pen I found.

* * *

 _Dear Shoichi,_

 _I'll leave the parts to you and return in three days. It'll be hard, so I'm reducing the number of computers to at least one by that time. Make sure it has untraceable circuit boards, a large heart drive, and write down all the codes and designs you used on the laptop on a private file okay?_

 _Thanks, love you!_

 _-L.V_

 _P.S- You're unconscious face is adorable~ ;)_

* * *

I left the note next to his unconscious form as I left his house. When I got out, it was already around noon. The sky held a faint hue of orange as the clouds dispersed. The clouds looked as if something shredded them apart as I got an odd feeling near my chest.

 _'_ _What's going on? The clouds look so… torn today…'_

I shrugged off the odd feeling as I walked back to the hospital.

* * *

I rode the elevator to the top floor and entered my room to see Tony reading a book.

He noticed me and smiled. "Hello Valentina. I see that you're back."

"Yo. What are you reading?"

"A book about mafia families- mostly about the Estraneo. It also contains a chapter on the dark web."

"Did Reborn give you that?"

"Actually no, I found it on my bed this morning," Tony said seriously, "I figured that gaining more knowledge would do us good."

 _'_ _Tony… That was Reborn.'_ "By the way, sorry we forced all the responsibilities on you Tony."

"It's absolutely no problem. I love teaching the children. It gives me a sense of assurance that I can give them a proper education. Of course, as proper I as I can."

I looked at him a bit closer and noticed that he was sitting on the chair. "Tony, you know you could've just used my bed right?"

He closed the book and set it down on a table. "Absolutely not! It would be rude of me."

I sighed at his overly polite manners and smiled. "Well, I've got great news."

"Yes?"

"I got us a temporary mechanic," I said smiling.

He looked surprised as he broke out in an excited smile. "Really!? T-That's wonderful! Who is it? How did you meet them? Are they nice? Are they trustworthy? Are-"

I placed my index finger on his lips to shut him up. "Calm down Tony." He nodded but still held that puppy smile. "His name is Irie Shoichi. He's fifteen and he's a beginner with promise. But most importantly he's a civilian."

He dropped his smile into concerned one. "Valentina, isn't that dangerous? Does he know what we're doing?"

I sat on my bed as I pulled away from him. "Not exactly. I don't what him to get involved. And besides, if we can get at least one or two fully-assembled computers, we can reverse engineer it to make more. I gave him a shit ton of parts so it shouldn't be that hard…I think."

He sighed as he sat next to me. "How much time have you given him? A month? Considering his age and status, he must have other work to do."

I nervously laughed as I looked away. "Haha… Funny you should mention that. I gave him three days."

"T-Three days!? Valentina that's preposterous!"

"Come on! I'm not that bad! I want it by tomorrow but I gave him three days!"

He deadpanned as he stared me. "Valentina, I believe it's time for me to enlighten you on benefits of patience." He got off the bed as he wrote a to-do list on his arm with the hospital pen.

"What, no! I've already got that from Master Fon! I don't another lesson about inner peace!"

And he stared at me for a long time and started writing again. "And proper language."

* * *

After Tony became a TOTAL mom, he left for the day. Thankfully since Reborn wanted to introduce the mafia world to Tony, it also educates me on the mafia business around these times.

You see, in my life I was sheltered by my family, so the closest I could get to the real thing was in record books and Viper. Although most of them were only about the major families and the Vongola.

But with my deduction skills, I can easily find out what happened during this time. It's no Number One Hitman level skills, but close enough.

I took the book Tony left and sped through it, gaining the information, deciphering the true meanings between words, and deleting the unnecessary information from my brain.

The book was published by a mafia informant over five years ago. But with the notes that Reborn left in here, I'm able to guess which families are doing what at around these times. Samchon you're stupid lessons actually came in handy. I swear this will be the only time I'm grateful for that stupid Leon mallet.

It took me about an hour or so to gather all the information. Slow, but still efficient for the amount of materials I was given.

Okay, so from deduction, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa are alive in Kokuyo Middle School as they were the only recorded surviving children of the Estraneo. Tony too, but he's not written down anywhere. Since Mukuro talked to me, and forcibly take my mind (at least tried) that tells me this is after Chrome is found by him. He's unnatrally mellow if he didn't.

If I remember the numerous times Oppa has complained about his guardians, I remember that this is around the time he went to Kokuyo Middle and beat Murkuro. And truly unleashed his sky flames.

Hopefully, Jesus, I never want to see any alternate universe cousins of mine stark or even half naked ever again.

Well, I have choice now. Stay here and rest or go and see the fight. But it's possible that I might make Tsunayoshi lose his fight because I'm there. But then again, seeing them fight will be great since I've never seen them fight seriously before.

And besides, Akira and Tony can teach the kids more things if I'm not here since there will be one less 'hellion.' But, the battle could be way too dangerous. Especially if I'm in crutches and Reborn's going to be there.

I sighed.

 _…_ _What should I do?_

* * *

 **March break is over… (T^T) I'm tired that I have to go back to school, but at least I got a week off. So how was your break, if you had one?**

 **By the way, if you caught the reference (quote) I used in this chapter, I love you! (^** **ㅅ** **^ ) Please leave a review and have a good day you beautiful person!**


	16. Chapter 15- A Deal with the Fruity Devil

**Nube2013 : Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **J13K6N99 : Thank you following my story!**

* * *

 **I apologize for this chapter out so late! I was working on a new story so I didn't have much time for this one. _CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY_. *inserting shameless plug***

* * *

"Japanese"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Well, I have choice now. Stay here and rest or go and see the fight. But it's possible that I might make Tsunayoshi lose his fight because I'm there. But then again, seeing them fight will be great since I've never seen them fight seriously before.

And besides, Akira and Tony can teach the kids more things if I'm not here since there will be one less 'hellion.' But, the battle could be way too dangerous. Especially if I'm in crutches and Reborn's going to be there.

I sighed.

 _…_ _What should I do?_

* * *

Although, I might die, I'll be seeing if my assumptions are true if Chikusa and Ken are alive in this world with Mukuro. Yuni told me this world was similar to ours, but from the shit I've seen, I won't take any chances.

Besides, if they are alive, I can tell Tony the good news. I do remember that Mukuro was sentenced into Vendicare prison, but from Oppa's tales, that never stopped him. At least I can make sure Chikusa and Ken are alive and well.

 _'Okay. For Tony. I'll go to the battle.'_

I took a deep breath as I got my crutches and leaned them against my bed. I lifted the sheets and laid down with the covers just above my chest.

I reached for the notepad and pen on the nightstand next to me and scribbled down some notes.

* * *

 _Akira:_

 _Your job is to educate the children (and Tony) on anything about the dark web and all the trades you've had before. I don't exactly like the prospects of selling drugs, but we could make a huge profit off of that._

 _Tony:_

 _Your job is to reeducate the children on Akira teachings. Knowing her, she'll be pissed and gone within the hour. Please talk to her before she starts her lesson. Let's not make any more trouble for the hospital. The nurses are scary._

 _Children:_

 _Don't be idiots. I swear Tony's the only one you'll listen to so at the very least, try not to give Akira a heart attack okay? You are allowed, at the most, a migraine._

 _If any of you have something you need to discuss specifically with me, tell me when I get back. I'll be gone for the day. If I don't return, I probably died or something. Kidding! Kidding! I won't die until I see an angel fall from the heavens._

 _So just wait for me 'kay? Thanks, Bye!_

 _-L.V_

* * *

As I wrote my initial, I put the paper on the table next to me so anyone coming in would notice. I snuggled into my sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning as I changed my clothes. Instead of the old white hospital gown, I wore a new one. Look, I'm broke and I don't have any clothes. I'll get what I can.

I put on my hoodie and slipped my feet into my boots. I checked to make sure my locket was there, and it was. I got several pens and paper and stuffed them into my pockets.

You may be asking why? Well my fellow homo… sapiens, pens are a perfect weapon used for self-defense. Well anything is a weapon if you believe hard enough. But pens are narrow and sharp. One good strike to the side of the head, and your target's dead.

As for the paper, it's just in case if anything goes wrong, I'll have back up. I do have the phone but the paper is for my family.

* * *

I checked myself once more as I took a look around the room. I confirmed that I took everything I needed and silently left my room on my crutches.

I tip toed across the halls trying not to wake anyone up. But every step I took, the sound echoed throughout the entire fucking building. Why is that when you need to be quiet, suddenly every sound becomes amplified?

I finally arrived at the elevator door and I clicked on the down button. It made a loud ass 'ding' noise as it arrived on my floor and the doors opened. I entered and pressed the button that'll take me to the first floor.

In the short time I had in the elevator, I thought over and over on my decision. I could get seriously hurt and even worse; I don't exactly have the power to run. I shook my head and focused what was ahead of me. I knew if I didn't go, I'll just end up regretting it. The only thing I could hope for was that if Mukuro recognizes me, I'll be spared from his fruity wrath.

* * *

I arrived at the first floor as the hospital was still lit. The nurses were running to their next posts and the doctors were discussing their patients. There were some visitors and some people were rushing in to get themselves checked or medical attention. Overall, a normal night.

I left the building as cool waves of air rushed pass me. I adjusted my crutches and walked towards Kokuyo Middle School. Well, more like walk towards Namimori Middle to find out where it was.

After some stumbling and many agonizing limps later, I finally arrived at the school. I tried to look for Hibari as I went into the building. Instead I found some Elvis impersonators.

One of the came up to me and from closer observation, I found that he was a member of the Disciplinary Committee.

 _'He's a teenager!?'_

"Hello little girl. What are you doing here? Are you lost?"

He seemed so familiar… "Hello, sir. I was wondering if you know of a Hibari Kyoya?"

His eyes opened as he blinked three times. Then he knelt to my height, his baguette hair near my face. "What business do you have with the chairman?"

Oh, how sweet. He's worrying about me. I should be nice for once. "I wanted to ask him a question. It's very urgent. My name is Lyong Valentina."

He gave me a gentle smile as his eyebrows narrowed in worry. "Well, the chairman is out right now. He won't be available any time soon. So you should run along home."

"Oh, I see. Then can you do me a favour?" I asked, giving the best puppy impression I had (borrowed from Octohead when he gets highly praised by Oppa).

"Well… What is the favour?"

"I just need some directions. May I look at a map?" On hindsight, I should've taken a look at a map in the hospital. I'm an idiot.

"Oh is that it? Sure. Where do you need to go?" He pulled out a phone in his pocket as he started to press some buttons on it.

"Kokuyo Middle School."

He dropped his phone for a moment but quickly caught it. "Little girl, it isn't wise to go there right now. That school's known for delinquents and violence."

"I know. But I have to, it's urgent." I changed my tone from an innocent naïve girl to a serious Mafioso like Samchon taught me. "I know Hibari is there-"

His eyes widened immediately as he stood up.

"-and I have some business for both the Kokuyo gang and the Namimori students. No harm will come to this school, I can assure you."

He scrunched his eyebrows as he went silent. I saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes. He obviously cared for my well being despite me being a stranger. But he also had the title of Disciplinary Committee to hold.

He finally sighed in uneasiness and spoke. "Alright. But please be careful. The chairman is there but we haven't seen him since. I'm sure he's there fighting, but please be careful."

I nodded as he showed me the route to Kokuyo Middle. I thanked him as he even gave me bus fare to go there faster. Leaving the school, I finally remembered that croissant-haired man.

Kusakabe Tetsuya. He was my world's Hibari's best man. Or right hand man. From my memory he's the only one that can tolerate Hibari's ego without throwing themselves into a pit of lava.

I haven't met him that much, but I remember trying to fight his hair a lot from my younger days. I don't know, something about that hair pissed me off. It was just too improbable, I felt like it was trying to say it was better than me because it defied gravity. What do I say? I had to assert my dominance. But let's just say that hair containing forty percent mouse and sixty percent hairspray isn't the best sensations on your fingers.

* * *

I rode a bus heading straight towards Kokuyo. Thankfully there weren't any transfers. Having been in the Vongola my whole life, I felt uneasy riding a public transit. I have to thank Eomma for educating me on the normal commoner's life style.

I arrived at Kokuyo Park but before I got off the bus, I asked the bus driver where I could find Kokuyo Middle School. He directed towards the direction as I thanked him and left. It took a bit longer than I thought but I made it before dawn as I heard the painful groans of the underlings.

I scrutinized the place as instead of a school, I saw the remains of an abandoned amusement park. Well, if Mukuro's running it, I doubt anything here would be amusing.

Carefully stepping over littered unconscious bodies of Kokuyo students (no doubt Hibari's work), I followed the wind towards a building that looked like it came straight out of one of those Japanese Horror Indie games.

Of course that creepy pineapple would pick here out of all places. It's his aesthetic.

* * *

As I got closer and closer to the building I heard loud crashing noises and shouting. Not to mention an annoying laugh.

 _'_ _Yep, defiantly getting closer. I hope I don't get caught in the crossfire…'_

I stumbled up to a broken window as I ducked and went into spy mode. Thankfully, the window was mostly covered by tattered curtains so unless someone was trying to find me, I wouldn't get caught.

Tsunayoshi's hyper intutition is still growing so there's no way he'll notice me during a battle and Reborn's probably the same except he has more experience. But, knowing Reborn, he'll still have his senses sharp.

With that, I set my crutches underneath my shoulders just in case I needed to make a break for it. Then I carefully peeked into the cracks and saw the battle.

* * *

The inside was as broken as the outside of the building with planks of wood as floors were splintered and rotting. Ripped curtains hung lazily around the corners of the room as rusty metal pipes and boarding were bent and exposed. The concrete walls were covered in blood and dirt as the room was littered in the acknowledgement of battle.

Tsunayoshi stood. A Sky dying will on his head with his signature X-gloves (but it looked a bit different from Oppa's design). He was standing in front of a crippled Mukuro who was in a monologue about how he'd rather die now than be captured by the hands of the mafia again.

Mukuro in his state right now was vulnerable, weak, and could've been easily killed but like I thought, Tsunayoshi (the ever loving pacifist) just let him go. He turned his back on him saying that he won't kill him.

I gridded my teeth as Mukuro took advantage of Tsunayoshi's mercy. _'That fucking idiot! Never turn your back on an enemy!'_

He laughed as he got Tsunayoshi in a hold, securing his arms. "That softness is what's going to kill you!"

Tsunayoshi twisted his head to look at him. "Mukuro! You-"

He squeezed his arms tighter as the agony on Tsunayoshi's face grew. His flames were wavering in pain as my chest started to contort. It felt as if his flame's pain were directly transferring over to me as I felt a burning sensation constricting my rib cage.

I leaned against the concrete walls as my body trembled in this weird phantom pain. I didn't exactly hear what Mukuro said over the hot stinging coursing through my body, but I just felt the twisted knots getting tighter and tighter as he spoke.

* * *

After I heard him finishing his villain monologue, the pain slightly subsided as I held the ledge of the window and pulled my head up to see the battle.

Mukuro kicked Tsunayoshi in his abdomen (I felt the stomach acid regurgitating back into my throat) as he was flung across the room towards his trident. If I remember correctly, anyone who touches it can be possessed by him.

 _'_ _Don't let it touch you! Your gloves! Use it! Use it!'_

Thankfully, right before Tsunayoshi was about to be pierced, his gloves shined in sky flames as he let out strained groans. Small Sky flames bursted out of his gloves as he used his flames to propel himself away from the trident.

Tsunayoshi flew straight towards Mukuro's frozen figure as he force palmed the shit out of his face into the ground like the large merciful palms of Buddha (yeah. _feel_ that mercy bitch). The miasma around Mukuro disintegrated as the Sky flames cleansed the air.

The trident imbedded on the wall shattered into pieces as Tsunayoshi let go of Mukuro's face that was firmly planted into the ground. Tsunayoshi stood up as he closed his eyes and the flame on his forehead disappeared. Miraculously, the pain coursing through my body started to disappear as well- instead, leaving my body to run on adrenaline again.

* * *

I finally took a silent breath out and leaned my entire body beneath the window, panting. The pain disappeared after Tsunayoshi's flames disappeared… Does that mean my flames are attached to Tsunayoshi's somehow? Or is it because of Vongola blood? Or perhaps it's because I'm from another dimension?

 _'_ _I didn't even fight and I feel as if I was in it…'_

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I could feel my pulse quicken and hear the beats of my heart. I focused my energy desperately on my beating heart as a cold heat danced on my face.

My blood started to calm and balance as the pulses mellowed down. I heaved myself up the window again to see Tsunayoshi talking with Reborn about how the Vongola Medical Department was here and treating the injured.

I sighed in relief until I heard a shaking voice.

* * *

 _"_ _Stay away from him-byon!"_

I pulled my neck a bit more and saw a young Ken crawling on the floor with a young Chikusa on the other side.

"Don't you mafia touch him!" he said painfully as Chikusa grunted.

I saw Tsunayoshi's bewildered face as he looked at their fragile forms. "W-Why? Why do you go so far for Mukuro? You were possessed and used by Mukuro!"

Chikusa answered in a strained voice as his blood trickled down his face. "Don't talk to us like you u-understand."

"This is nothing-byon… c-compared to the suffering we endured back then."

I sat there silently as I heard the story for the second time. Ken explained all the torture his family had to go through because the mafia labeled their family as dangerous and in turn, how their family tortured them for the 'greater good' of the family.

He expressed in painful yet thankful voice on how Mukuro was the one that gave them freedom after seeing their friends executed one by one from the experiments. Mukuro was apparently the quiet and eerie type when he was young but Ken said his rebellion against the Estraneo was the thing that gave them hope- a place to belong.

"-I won't let you destroy that!"

* * *

I pinched my arms and bit my lips hearing the tragedy again. I don't particularly like Mukuro all that much, but he isn't an evil person. Sure, he's creepy, annoying, rude, egotistical, and destructive… but he still has his humanity- no matter how much he denies it.

I saw Tsunayoshi's expression of sympathy, but he refused to stand down. Like Ken and Chikusa, he valued the relationships he had with his friends because it was where he belonged.

I smiled at how much Tsunayoshi was beginning to look like my Oppa. Even in the face of danger, he cherished his friends and protected them like a good Sky should. His speech calmed my nerves and gave me a pleasant feeling of nostalgia until, I saw the men cloaked in black.

My entire body froze for some reason as the hairs on my neck started to stand up. The coldest chill crawled through my back as the evaporation of my own sweat made me feel even colder.

* * *

 _'_ _Standing as the protectors of mafia law; covered in pitch black clothing, white bandages hiding all recognition of humanity, the humans that are not humans…"_ I nervously gulped down a hardened lump in my throat. _"T-The Vendice…'_

Just three of their presence held the pressure around the area, encapsulating it in a block where no mercy remained. Within their cloud of white smoke, one of them chained a metal cuff onto the necks of Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro.

He tugged slightly on the chains as all three of them were dragged painfully towards them across the floor struggling to breath. My heart tore as I saw Ken and Chikusa in their hands.

What would I tell Tony? How can I get them out?

Guilt overcame me as I couldn't do anything. Reborn is right. I've never seen the Vendice before until, but based off from the rumours and their presence here, interfering with their business will lead to nothing but trouble.

I stared at the scene and my heart almost stopped when Tsunayoshi questioned them, but thankfully Reborn quickly stopped him from saying or doing anything stupid.

 _'_ _I'm so sorry Tony. I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

After the Vendice seemingly disappeared into thin air, the Vongola medics came rushing in the room, getting everyone injured on gurneys. I saw Tsunayoshi's body starting to spazz out as all the stress from his battle came rushing in as pain.

But, one thing surprised me. He didn't faint. At least not until he took two complete steps towards the door.

If I remember Samchon's lessons carefully, I remember him saying that the Rebuke bullet makes beginners faint from pain almost immediately. So why-

 _'_ _C-Could it be because my flames somehow absorbed some of his pain? But how is that possible? Is it because we share the same blood and we genetically have a high flame affinity with each other? If that's it, how did our flames bond? Is it because of the Wind flame? Is it automatic or did he or I will it to happen somehow? Does that mean every time Tsunayoshi fights someone, my flames will be drained?'_

I shook my head as too many theories were running through my mind. When I heard snoring coming from the other room, I took a look and saw Reborn sleeping against Tsunayoshi's unconscious body.

I took that as my cue to leave and adjusted my crutches to walk again. Carefully avoiding any remaining Vongola medics, I left Kokuyo Middle and walked towards the bus stop. As I got on the bus, I heard a faint laugh.

 _'_ _W-Was that… No, I must be imagining things…'_

I shook my head and sat at the very front of the bus. Leaning my head against the window, I looked at the passing buildings dyed in the evenings orange.

The world passed by quickly outside the window as I slowly started to drift off. The weight of my eyes pulled my consciousness down as my dreams took over.

* * *

But instead of the usual nightmare I have about my inner turmoil of guilt and regret, I was in the field of flowers again. I looked around and saw a thick mist starting to form as I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Kufufufu…"

I turned around and my muscles tensed slightly in reflex. "Hello Mukuro. How the hell did you get here?"

"Considering I've actually been to hell, it was very easy," he said grinning, "Relax, child. I'm not here to hurt you…unless you defy me again."

 _'_ _He is seriously tempting me to defy him.'_ But against my better judgment, I nodded. "Fine. What do you want? And skip the bullshit. I'm not like one of those idiots who would fall for flattery or your illusions."

"Kufufufu… Very well child. I wish to know what you were doing at Kokuyo."

He slyly slid next to me, holding my shoulder as he smirked. I pushed him away in disgust as my eye twitched. Bitch is really testing my patience.

"I was there for personal circumstances. It has nothing to do with you. Now get out of my mind, or disconnect my mind with yours."

"Child," he darkly said, narrowing his eyes, "you know of the mafia. I wish to know how much and why."

 _'_ _He's admitting that he couldn't sense me during his battle. I bet that hurt his ego.'_ "Why do you want to know? How will knowing that exactly benefit you?"

"Oya, oya. Who is to say I'm asking out of curiosity?" A grin crept up his face again.

"Mukuro, we both know that's bullshit," I said deadpanning, "tell me truth and in exchange, I'll tell you something about me."

His lips dropped as he went silent for a moment. "Even that Arcobaleno baby was unable to sense you and I felt your presence when my body was being dragged off by the _Vendice_." His voice curled in disgust and hate when he said that word. "Why."

* * *

 _Tell him the truth or lie?_

I could feel his hatred reflected in this realm of façades as the uneasy feeling latched onto my skin, dragging it down.

 _The truth._

I don't know why but a gust of wind swirled around us as the condensed mist started to slowly fade.

I briefly closed my eyes thinking and opened them again. "I had hell's training from the very best. I know the blind spots of even the Great Reborn himself."

"Oya? And who might be this mysterious person who taught you such things?"

"We only did one exchange Mukuro. I won't say anymore."

"…"

"Mukuro, as much as I sympathize with your past, I'm not as merciful as Tsunayoshi. If you ever harm any of my friends or family, I won't hesitate to hurt you. But I'll admit it. Your goal to destroy the mafia is a good goal."

I expected him to go crazy but instead he rose a brow. "Oya? How so? Do you realize child that I wish to kill everyone and anyone who is associated with the mafia in a bloody war?"

"-Because humans are disgusting filthy creatures right? Well, let me say this Mukuro. If humans were such disgusting creatures like you claim them to be, what is Tsunayoshi? What do you see when Tsunayoshi faces you?"

I saw him 'tsk' as he begrudgingly answered. "He's too pure and naïve. His kindness will get him killed. He's not fit to be in our world. Though it does make him a better target."

I suddenly had Oppa flash in front of my eyes as I blinked him away. "That may be, but don't you want to be a part of his world?"

He raised a brow as he (fake) smirked. "Hmm? Please elaborate."

"Tsunayoshi. Like you said. He's not qualified to be in the mafia. But isn't that why he's so fitting to be in the mafia? With Reborn's help, he'll get stronger but he won't become one of those greedy mafia pigs. He'll have his kind and unwavering heart. Tell me Mukuro, if Tsunayoshi were to become Vongola Decimo, how would the mafia change?"

"…"

* * *

He went silent as he suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter. **"Hahahahaha!"**

Holy shit he didn't use his creepy laugh. Is this a good or bad omen?

He held his face in the palm of his hand as he continued. "Kufufufufu. It'll be certainly… interesting."

I smirked as I sat in front of the lake. "I imagined a world filled with odd yet kind hearted people. What about you?"

"Kufufufu… My mind can't possibly comprehend the thought of the mafia becoming kind, and yet at the same time, I saw disgustingly pink world."

He sat down next to me with one of his legs propped up to support his arms that were holding his chin. A soft wind blew between us as we had a moment of peace. This would probably be our only moment of truce though.

* * *

I looked at him. "Hey Mukuro."

"What is it child?" he replied smirking.

"I hate you, you know."

He gave me dubious look like I just stated the obvious. "And I to you."

"But, how do feel about a trade?"

A grin crept up his face as he leaned back. "Ho~? And what sort of trade do you have in mind?"

Well no turning back now. "I know you have possessed humans around the world. In exchange for information of my choosing, I'll tell you anything you want as long as it's in equal value."

"Oya? A mafia informant?"

"You can say that. But I'm sure you're not money hungry so I'll trade you some of my knowledge for yours."

"Kufufu. Who is to say you won't back out of our little deal?"

I gave him a face. "You don't trust me?"

He did the same. "Do you trust me?"

"Touché."

"I don't give my trust to just anyone child. I'm not as foolish to trust someone from the mafia."

I gridded my teeth as I thought of another plan. Well, trade didn't work so maybe I can use his ego.

* * *

"Fine. How about a bet? A gamble? You tell me all the information I want in the duration you find one piece of information about me. In other words, if you're able to find just one true information about my identity, you win. Until then you'll be my informant."

"Interesting. But just how will I benefit in playing this little game of yours?"

"I'll give you anything I can, including my body."

"Ho? Just what use will I have with your body?" Good. I got him curious.

"You need to find that out yourself. But I can assure you that my body would be very beneficial to your cause."

"And how will I assure you hold up to your end of the bargain?" Yes! He's considering it!

"I'll do small favours when you ask of it. Also unlike small bargains, this long term gamble would give you time to link my mind with yours completely. I won't escape and you'll see me every night."

I saw his eye twitch for a moment. "I don't exactly wish to see _you_ every night plaguing my dreams; however your prospects do have my interests." He gave a smug grin. "Very well child I'll participate in this little game of yours. Kufufufu~ And when I win, I'll have that body of yours."

"You mean _if_ you win."

"Did I stutter, child?"

Egotistical prick. "Also don't call me child. I didn't mature fast to be put on the same pedestal as those annoying brats."

"Kufufufufu~ And you just stated the reason why I call you as such."

I stared at him in disapproval as he gave me a smug stare. So I did what any logical adult would do. I pushed him into the lake. Not surprisingly, I felt some form of sadistic joy in me and I laughed.

"Ha! Never leave yourself unguarded you pineapple prick!"

His tuff bounced out of the water as his soaked hair gripped his face seething in anger.

" . Child. I was kind enough to let you go last time, but this time I'll make sure to kill you," he said in a voice drenched in anger and the promise of murder. The mist condensed again as the field started to melt.

* * *

My eyes flung open as I woke up from my dream as the bus hit a bump. I yawned and stretched. Thankfully the bump woke me up just before my stop. My head still felt a bit hazy from the interaction with Mukuro, not to mention I haven't eaten or drank anything in hours.

I hit the stop button as I thanked the bus driver and got off. I walked towards the hospital and saw a rather large crowd surrounding the building. Feeling a bit drowsy, I stumbled to my destination as the only thing in my mind was a good nap and then telling Tony about Kokuyo.

* * *

As I got closer and closer to the hospital, I saw men in black suits and sunglasses with the Cavallone insignia embroidered on their chests.

I stared at them as my eyes twitched. These rude motherfuckers. They're blocking the entire damn hospital! I dealt with Mukuro in my sleep; I will not tolerate a loud ass mafia family interrupting my naps.

I stomped (as fast as crutches could get me) towards the entrance until I was blocked by some Cavallone members.

* * *

"Excuse me, young miss, but I'm afraid you can't enter this building right now."

Annoyance mixed with exhaustion from the adrenaline clouded my mind as I started to go on auto-pilot.

"Sir, I implore you to get out of my way," I said smiling, promising the worst hell upon the poor fools who disturbed me.

"Young miss, I apologize but-"

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll shove my fist down your throat and the other in your ass and play your heart like an accordion."

I saw the man flinch as he narrowed his eyes and furred his brows. "Young miss, that's very-"

"-rude. Yeah, yeah like I'd want to hear that from someone who's blocking the entire fucking entrance of a hospital."

I got my phone texted someone who would listen. From the corners of my eyes, I saw him bringing the other Cavallone members.

* * *

[FROM] Valentina

[TO] ButterHeadBronco

Get your men to get the fuck out of my way. I'm pissed, on crutches, and I rode a bus back with an annoying passenger.

Yes, this is a threat. I'll rain all hell upon you and I will make sure I get Leon and throw you into a den of mountain bears.

Pick up your shit, and hurry up.

 **I have Reborn on speed dial.**

 _Sent at 5:56 p.m._

* * *

I pressed send and closed my phone. I glared at the men who were still guarding the place with their chests held high. On hindsight, I should've used manipulation instead of threats, but right now I'm too tired to think straight. I'll apologize to the Cavallone famiglia later for my rudeness.

After about two to three minutes later, I saw Romario rushing out of the hospital doors as the sea of guards parted. He came up towards me and bowed slightly.

He kept his head low as he spoke. "Hello Miss Lyong Valentina. On the behalf of our family, I apologize for any inconveniences."

I saw the man I spoke to flinch as I shook my head and sighed. "No, no, I'm sorry being rude. I didn't exactly have the most pleasant of days today. I'll give a formal apology later; right now I need some sleep."

I saw Romario nod as he escorted me to the elevator. Before I left, I gave a passing bow of apology to the man.

* * *

Romario stopped on the floor before mine and excused himself. As the elevator doors closed I gave out a breath of exhaustion. I leaned on my crutches as I got off the elevator and headed towards my room.

I saw Jesus' sweet hands guiding me to my utopia as I opened the door to my room. I don't know why but the hospital bed glowed in my eyes. I rushed towards my bed as I threw my crutches against the wall, not bothering to prop them up.

I plopped onto the bed and knocked out. I don't remember much before I fell asleep, but I vaguely remember seeing Tony's worried face rushing towards me.

 _'_ _Crap. I have to tell...him…'_

Then I lost all consciousness.

* * *

 **This really wasn't my proudest chapter but I'm sorry, I was busy with Easter. Thank you for supporting my story thus far, and I hope you continue doing so! Please leave a review or any suggestions!**

 **CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY PLEASE. *Shameless plugs* ( ;; 0 - 0)**


	17. Chapter 16- A Deal with the Violent Bird

**Plume85 : Thank you for following and favouriting my story!**

 **Skylark27 : Thank you for following and favouriting my story! I see a fellow 1827 shipper~**

 **Yukichi730 : Thank you for following my story!**

 **TigerAkemi1 : ****Thank you for following my story!**

 **BringOnTheChaos95 : ****Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **Guest : Thank you so much for the review! Please forgive me if I'm wrong as I am assuming your thoughts but, Tony isn't Antonio. Tony is a CC manga-exclusive character that was killed off in Estraneo during the Kokuyo Arc during Ken's flashback. I apologize if that was not what you were saying however!I'm planning to have a short chapter on how Antonio, Bruno, and Calogero met Valentina and the Vongola when I have time. Perhaps it'll be a special chapter for later?**

 **skylark shiki : Thank you for following and favouriting my story! I'm glad I caught you because I found you right before I was about to update! :D**

* * *

 **GAH! I apologize for such a late chapter! I'm afraid something is happening in life right now I can't write as much. Not to mention, that thing I have is giving me writer's block. Anyways, thank you all for supporting me thus far and enjoy the new chapter (^ㅅ^)**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Romario stopped on the floor before mine and excused himself. As the elevator doors closed I gave out a breath of exhaustion. I leaned on my crutches as I got off the elevator and headed towards my room.

I saw Jesus' sweet hands guiding me to my utopia as I opened the door to my room. I don't know why but the hospital bed glowed in my eyes. I rushed towards my bed as I threw my crutches against the wall, not bothering to prop them up.

I plopped onto the bed and knocked out. I don't remember much before I fell asleep, but I vaguely remember seeing Tony's worried face rushing towards me.

 _'_ _Crap. I have to tell...him…'_

Then I lost all consciousness.

* * *

It was a great day.

"You little shits! Get back here!"

Or was.

 _"Boo!_ _Go away asshole!"_

 _"Boo! Your s_ _oul is evil!"_

The kids were running around and Akira was babysitting while Tony and I were increasing our funds. And it was Akira's turn to take care of the kids. You know the basics: cleaning, feeding, and making sure they don't get hurt.

 _"_ _You little shits! I'll shove my fist up so far up your ass you'll see the devil's gaping asshole!"_

Well, at least Akira was making sure they weren't dead.

* * *

Oh, have I mentioned that we're not stuck at the hospital anymore? I'll explain.

Right now, was about two weeks after the fight with Mukuro and Tsunayoshi. During this time I was able to get our famiglia 'officially' instated in the underground world. Our family is small, but we specialize in Disguises, hacking, and illegal substances. It's not the most moral and clean marketing, but we do make a huge profit.

How you may ask? Well, the day after I fainted from exhaustion from Tsunayoshi's fight, I went to Shoichi's house 'asking' for my finished laptops. He had bags around his eyes and was nearly crying when he saw me. He said that I was a 'slave-driver' but I countered it by saying I only _requested_ him to make it within three days.

I think he fainted from stress again (he looked absolutely adorable vulnerable like that). And I took the laptop he finished and went back to the hospital. After gather some more spare parts, we disassembled the laptop (after getting all the programming codes) and reproduced them. After getting the materials (from the trolley of scrap items) assembling was easy. It only took about a day. From there, the business began.

As said before, we specialized in three things. But Disguises aren't costumes or masks most people think of. Our 'Disguises' are much more impactful. In other words, we make weapons and blueprints of household items that could be used for undercover missions, assassinations, and such.

Since I learned of weaponry and arsenals from my lessons from the Arcobaleno, I designed most of the Disguises. Akira took my designs and modified or scrapped it, calculating the practicality and marketing aspect. Since she's been in the black market for years, she knows what the people want. As for the chemical and physics part of it, Tony handled that. Being an ex-Estraneo child, he had vast knowledge on science.

* * *

For the first few days we only sold blueprints to famiglias until word spread and our designs were on high demand. Such as fully automatic guns in the shapes of common items like phones, purses, briefcases, backpacks, arm guards, umbrellas, and canes. Then we started to accumulate a hefty amount of money. We created a bank account under an alias and hacked our way into the legal business.

Then we started to invest.

The world must have been sparing me because the weeks we were in business, were the weeks that the stock market crashed for raw chemicals and minerals. Or in other words, everything was on 'sale' and we bought anything worthwhile. Manipulating the stock market, we were able to get some raw materials for dirt cheap.

Storing the materials was easy. If we can bypass security of governmental finance facilities, we could make the materials ship to illegal storage areas disguised as normal residential homes or legal warehouses.

After we got sufficient funds, we moved to two separate residential homes in Namimori. For one I figured that if Reborn manages to get a wind of our operation, he won't be able to look for us in the crazy town of Namimori. Or at least it will give us enough time to mislead his trail. And two, one residential home was for dealings (trades, opportunities, commissions, partnership, etc) and the other was our hacking and production line.

* * *

I lived in the house for dealings because I was the one making connections with the other client famiglias. Eight boys and eleven girls lived with me under my jurisdiction. I taught them all about mafia etiquette, mafia seduction, dealings, propaganda, smiling, posture, and other knowledge about manipulating connections and meetings.

In the other house, Tony took care of ten boys and nine females in the security department- where they were both trained in physical combat and cybernetic attacks. Akira reluctantly trained eight boys and twelve girls in hacking and computer tech. They all lived together so Tony could stop Akira from killing the children although Tony would often come to my house to ensure my safety.

You see, when you divided up the children, we let them choose what sector they wished to be in. My sector were the ones who were more cunning, quick-thinking, and less active- the ones who were better with words but still had some physical strength just in case anything went wrong.

Akira's sector was for the children who didn't want any physical activity and for the more intellectual and shy types. They were the ones who were quick-minded and able to cope with being stuck in one room for day- or in other words not me. I'd rather lose my arms then be stuck in one place for long.

Tony's sector was the most physical as it dealt with security but it still had skill with technology. His sector was for the children who wanted to fight and protect our family from any dangers with a loyal and courageous soul. His sector was also for the children who wanted to both go out into field and stay inside.

Since most of the children didn't have names or refused to be called by their old ones, we chose famous literature and called them that. For example, Akira's sector was called _Wonderland_ and the children there were named after characters from _Alice in Wonderland_.

Tony's sector was called _Servers_ for some bizarre reason and was named after _Dante's Inferno_. I have absolutely no idea what was going through their minds when they chose those names and that book. _Especially_ that book.

My sector was called _Fables_ and the children decided to be named after various Grimm brothers' fairy tales. Looks, I had no say in the names, the children wanted them and who am I to refuse?

* * *

Right now everyone, save a few children, was at my house because I was in the middle of a huge opportunity. I wanted my children to take a look at how to make a deal and teach Tony's children about it too. Tony was afraid of leaving Akira alone with the children so they took the youngest ones came to my house.

My home, thankfully, was big enough to accommodate this many people. Thankfully, again, everyone had a pretty small stature. Since I had nineteen children, my home had five bedrooms with up to four children each. There was one room for the medical bay since not all of us are like Tony and recover in a matter of days. The other rooms were used for teaching and dealings.

You see, sometimes clients want to video chat or voice chat. The thing is, by hearing the frequencies and observing the lighting undetectable to the human eyes, you can locate that person's exact coordinates. So these rooms were especially made to hide our location and keep us in the shadows. Especially our faces and body.

I know children in the mafia aren't a new thing, but if it were to get out that our whole family were made up of children, who weren't even in their teens yet, they would take advantage of us. I'm not an idiot, no matter how strong we get, they'll always be stronger opponents. Besides, if our identities got out, Reborn would find out.

Anyways, the other rooms were used for disguising purposes- teaching the children about wigs, make-up, wardrobe, fashion, and the other 'spy mode' lessons. The basement that I got installed was used for designing our Disguises.

But my house wasn't anything compared to Tony's and Akira's house. Their house was nearly three times as big to accommodate the amount of people living there. It was nearly identical (including rooms for medical care) with some children sharing rooms except bigger and the other unused rooms were turned into either training halls or hacking labs.

The first thing we made sure to be impenetrable was our security system. It was one thing to give out viruses but we don't any of them coming back at us. As for how we were undetected by Reborn, I have my ways. I didn't live with Samchon hitting me over the head for years without observing his movements you know.

* * *

"Valentina!"

I looked up from my computer as Akira called my name. She had scratches on her face and her bandages were loosening. In her arms were two little boys struggling to get out.

I waved Akira off as Tony got up to help her. "Akira I'm busy right now. I'm securing a deal from this new famiglia called Trad 6. They're small but I think they'll become big soon."

To be honest, Trad 6 was a huge famiglia in my time. Not as big as the Vongola, but they managed to rise to the peak of the underground world within a couple of months they started. I remember that they were one of our biggest allies.

She flipped me off with rage fuming from her head. "Fuck you! I thought I told you I ain't gonna look after the kids! I already have twenty those little devils' spawns under my belt!"

I stuck out my tongue and kept typing on the computers I got from Shoichi. "Tony can you get Dee and Dum something to do? I really don't want to lose this partnership."

The Tweedle twins thrashed in Akira's arms and bit her, breaking skin, freeing her hold on them. They immediately rushed over to Tony's side and wrapped their arms around his torso.

"Tony, Akira's mean!"

"Slay the evil queen!"

Tony gave a gentle smile and patted their heads. Meanwhile Akira stomped towards the medical room to get first aid for her bite. The Tweedles danced around Tony and I gave Tony a nod to take care of them. He gave this look of worry but I replied with a reassuring smile. He reluctantly agreed and I saw him gleeful playing with the other children.

* * *

Seeing his retreating merry form, I myself, felt content. Not because I had time to work and the screaming children (including Akira) were gone, but because Tony was genuinely delighted.

You see, when I woke up two weeks ago, the first thing I told Tony was about the Kokuyo gang. I told him about the fight between the Vongola, Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and their final words. I thought he might be depressed but I was surprised. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't exactly livid, but Tony said he was glad to hear they were alive.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback: Two weeks ago~_**

I stared at Tony as he smiled _that_ smile. The one I saw my Eomma have, the one Calogero wore, the one Oppa had on constantly, and the one everyone in the mansion gave me. His messy hair covered his eyes as his neck craned. He was _smiling_ at me, saying that he was alright- saying that he and his friends were going to be okay.

I shook my head and placed my hand on his cheeks and lifted his face towards mine. His eyes widened as I heard his breath hitch.

"V-Valentina? I-I'm okay. It's okay. I-"

I gave him a glare and he closed his mouth. "Tony shut up. It's not okay. Stop saying things are going to be okay when you're unsure."

He bit his lips drawing blood as I shook my head. "Tony don't do that." I brushed thumb against his bloody lips. "It's fine not being okay. Uncertainty is a part of life you'll have to deal with. If you want to cry, cry. You are allowed to feel that, but the one thing I'll never allow you to have in front of me is a fake smile. I lost too many important people with that _smile_."

He shivered as I saw his neck pulse with every hitch of breath. He chewed on his lips as I embraced in a deep hug. I wrapped my arm around his back and pulled him close to my chest. My other arm wrapped around his head, gently stroking his hair. I let his head lay on my shoulders as I felt his warm tears falling on my shoulders.

I know how he feels. I know the feeling of losing your family members unable to do a single thing about it. So I did the thing I didn't have in my moment of loss- someone to rely on. Perhaps living in the mafia kept me from being broken, but if I can offer Tony some comfort in his shattered moment, I'll happily oblige to his wishes.

I wasn't sure how much time has passed but I listened in silence as his weeping filled the room.

 _ **~Flashback end~**_

* * *

I focused my attention back to the deal as Tony left the room. Right now everything going on par and of course that'll mean the world is preparing a bitch slap to me soon. I need to prepare. Right now, my top priority is my family. I have to set them up in a way they'll be able to manage without me if something ever happens.

That reminds me, apparently when my flames activate, my eyes turn pink and orange. I didn't notice until when we were setting up the house security system. One of the children accidentally rewired the circuits wrong and it started spouting electricity. I resolved to get her and with all my might I did. But when I saw myself in the reflection of the metal, my blue eyes turned pink.

I would've understood if it turned orange- since it's Vongola genetics. But why pink? It could've been my Wind flames, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. But the surprising thing wasn't just my eyes but Tony. You see, when I got the children safely away, Tony was able to fix and fortify the circuit board with his Lightening flames.

Needless to say, we were both surprised with our self-discoveries.

* * *

I finished off my contract with the Trad 6 famiglia and leaned on the floor exhausted. I've been working non-stop especially with so many famiglias either wanting to hunt us down or to make an alliance with us. Though, we ally ourselves to no one. Partnerships are one thing but alliances are another.

I heard Tony walk in as he closed the door. "Valentina, our friends are quite tired. Akira especially, however I do believe she's enjoying herself regardless."

I gave him a smile as I got up and walked towards him. "Yep. We all know that Akira's form of love is with a bit of…swearing and abuse. If that makes any sense."

"I've noticed that you are the same way as well, except you try to restrain yourself."

I leaned on the wall facing him. "Well, let's just say the people who took care of me used lots of love and abuse. It never got serious and tough love is a part of my imperfect family."

He went silent as his eyebrows narrowed. "That reminds me, I've almost forgotten but don't you have a meeting with the Sir Skylark today?"

"Hibari? No, I have a meeting with him on Tuesday."

"…Valentina, today is Tuesday."

"T-The 26th?"

"Yes."

"…Shit."

I rushed out the door as Tony handed me my belongings including some Disguises. Giving him my thanks, I left my house and ran through the streets to Namimori Middle School. It took me about an hour since our base was located far off from the central Vongola's area. That and I used specially built passageways to avoid Reborn's and his minion's prying eyes.

* * *

I panted as I arrived at school. There were some students leaving but most of the school was vacant. I swallowed my breath and walked towards my doom that is the Disciplinary Committee room.

I slid open the door and I saw a slightly pissed Hibari (with Hibird, when did he get here?) sitting on his chair as Kusakabe stood in front of his desk. He noticed me and gave me a polite bow.

I nodded back and walked up to Hibari. "H-Hey Hibari."

He opened his eyes and gave me a Skylark Stare. "You're late baby herbivore."

"Haha… Well, about that, I was securing a deal of sorts. So, sorry?"

He got off his chair and walked right up against me. "Kusakabe."

He gave a deep bow of respect as he left out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow chairman."

I looked up at him as my neck tilted 180 degrees. "Hibari you're too tall, my neck hurts."

"Hn." He brashed his tonfas as he glared at me. "I'll bite you to death."

I sighed and leapt backwards. "I know, I know. I owe people a lot of things. Well? I'm ready to fight when you are. But let's not fight in here. I don't want you to get mad at me for destroying your school. Knowing _you_ , you'll make _me_ pay for the damages."

"Hn. Follow baby herbivore."

* * *

We've arrived at the rooftop of the school as on the way I made sure Hibari promise to not kill me if I made any property damages- which will no doubt happen. Hibird flew away from his shoulders as Hibari gripped the tonfas in his hands with his carnivorous predatory eyes leering into my very being. His hold on his tonfas were definitely better. A vice grip with a flexible wrist.

I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled. I stomped and metal spring crutches sprung out of my boots. I took off my jacket and hung it on the wire fence. I took out long arm guards that have retractable barbed wire attached to it.

He smirked. "Wao."

I got my locket and put them into my bra (I don't need them but they make great storage containers!) to make sure they didn't get broken in the fight. Then I walked towards Hibari going into my incomplete Hyper Dying Will mode. 'Well, I can't control my flame for too long but here it goes.'

The moment I released my flames, Hibari pumped his legs rushing at full speed towards me. I immediately bent my knees and twisted my body to dodge him. I tumbled back but used my wires and the tips embedded itself into the metal walls, propelling my body forward. Hibari, much faster than I expected, pivoted his foot and just barely missed my neck with his unyielding tonfas.

I used the retracted the wire embedded in the wall to dodge another one of his swings as my foot glided across the cement floor. Hibari lunged towards me with a broad smirk on his face. I arched my back as he missed me again.

'Hibari Kyoya you are not human! How can someone improve this much!?'

I've heard stories about the Tenth generation Vongola getting better as the fight continues, but I didn't think it was true!

I quickly whipped my arms as the barbed wire swung towards Hibari. He countered it with both of his tonfas as the wires wrapped around them. In the moment of Hibari's confusion and realization that he was open, I used my spring-ed boots to take a huge leap towards him. I saw his eyes widen as I took my the barbed wire on my other arm to wrap his arms and torso together.

It's only been two weeks since he got creamed by Mukuro. No matter how much of a monster Hibari is, I'm sure his injuries are still visible underneath those clothes. I don't want to hurt him too bad.

"We don't have to fight you know."

He glared at me with such intensity. "Hn. I'll bite you to death baby herbivore."

I pulled on the wire as the barbs dug into his skin. He squeezed the tonfas in his hands he gridded his teeth. He gave me an intense stare as he broke out of the chains using sheer willpower. I saw the thorns digging into his skin and despite my protest for his safety, he bore with the burning pain and freed himself.

'How can a person even endure that much!?'

In my moment of shock, he took advantage of it and hit me square in the stomach. I felt the metal dig into the metal plate I wore protection. What you didn't think I wouldn't have armour or safety when I'm battling this battle crazed lunatic, did you? But still, the mere force of his swing put too much pressure on my organs.

I flew back as my spine hit the rooftop door. Thankfully I didn't land on the knob or that would've hurt like a bitch. I slid to the floor as I used the springs to dodge his flying tonfas. Unfortunately, the angle that I sprung myself was too low so my shoulders reached my ears as I was roughly grinding against the hard cement floor.

Recovering from the pain aching in my upper body, Hibari threw his other tonfa at my legs, breaking the spring crutches.

'Son of a-! That was the only model we made so far!'

I rolled on floor ignoring the floor burn as Hibari had both of his tonfas back in his hands. Just one moment, that's all I need. So I did the only thing that would've stopped him. I stayed absolutely still on the floor giving him my own Skylark Stare.

He stopped in his tracks as he rose a brow. His stance was still in the offensive. "Baby herbivore. Stand and fight me."

"Hibari. How do you feel about a wager?"

Ignoring my words, he lunged towards me as I quickly sprang to my feet and dodged. Running away from this sexually frustrated (c'mon he's a teenager and I'm sure his lack of sexual prowess is replaced by his bloodlust) Skylark, I spoke.

"Hibari, if I win this fight you need to listen to my request!"

He stopped for a minuscule second before attacking again.

"And! If you win, I promise to listen to one request you have! Anything!"

He narrowed his eyes as his lips formed an amused smirk. "Hn."

I took that as a yes as I pivoted my foot and stared to whip both my chains in a reverse circular motion. Deflecting them with his tonfas, Hibari let the wires circle around his tonfas as he pulled me towards him with his strength.

'Shit! It's all or nothing!'

Time slowed for a moment as I pointed my legs forward, making my body straight as pole. The momentum should've allowed me to kick him through his chest, but unfortunately Lady Luck favoured her birds better. That bitch.

Hibari smirked as I realized my mistake. I calculated the momentum but not the increasing, rapidly-growing force that Hibari had during this battle. He caught my legs with his wire wrapped tonfas and hit me through my torso.

Loud piercing screeches were heard as the barbs met the plate. I felt the metal plate break as the strength of his weapon dug deep into my intestines. I felt the organ squish underneath his tonfa as I gasped for a breath. I felt blood gurgling inside my body from the rejection from the searing pain.

Time went back to normal as I was tossed like a rag doll and my body hit the wired fence with a harsh impact. I felt the woven wiring clawing my back as I dropped to the floor. I laid on the cement coughing up blood as I felt my flame fade and my Hyper Dying Will mode disappear.

I rolled to my sides, receiving scorching pain as I withered in agony. From the corners of my eyes, I saw Hibari walking towards me with his bloody tonfas wrapped in my wires. I knew that Hibari preferred his opponents dead or fainted so braced for impact.

* * *

Instead I was picked up by him; one arm supporting my shoulders and the other between my thighs and calves. I looked up at him wide-eyed as he "hnn-ed."

I sighed as I accepted my loss. Even in the past of an alternate world, I can't beat him. "Why are you helping me?"

He walked towards the door not even bothering to look at me. "Hn. Baby herbivore. I can't have a member of the Disciplinary Committee dying on my watch."

"What? I'm not even a student here! I don't even think I'm old enough. Now that I mention it, shouldn't you have graduated by now?"

"I can be in whatever year I wish. And you will be a member of the Disciplinary Committee in Namimori Middle School."

"You have no people skills. You know you can add a _please_ to your requests right?"

"That wasn't a request. That was an order."

"WHAT!? Why!?"

His smug ass smile widened. "In addition to your crowding, you failed to sign the official forms to rent our school equipment. You stole school property."

"I texted you that I'm going to borrow the dolly!"

"You did not send in an approval form to my office. Thus, your punishment is community service."

'Like hell your committee is community service! It's a gang you prick!'

Knowing it's useless trying to reason with him, I begrudgingly obliged. Talking to him is like talking to a wall. If that wall had limitless supply of tonfas and a fluffy bird sitting on it. I'll just have to think about how to both please him and keep him from finding about my family.

* * *

I stopped thrashing in Hibari's arms let my consciousness fade. In my injured state, I failed to notice a prying baby smirking through his green binoculars.

 _"Hmm~_ _Isn't this an interesting turn of events?"_

* * *

 ** _Please check out my tumblr where I sometimes post designs and other khr fanfic art! The link is in my profile page._**


	18. Chapter 17- A Hitman's Fear and Desire

**CandyPrince3408** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **FlyWithMeToNeverland09** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **KuroAkumanin** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **Junoan** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **XxAceLawxX : Thank you for following my story!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

I stopped thrashing in Hibari's arms let my consciousness fade. In my injured state, I failed to notice a prying baby smirking through his green binoculars.

 _"Hmm~_ _Isn't this an interesting turn of events?"_

* * *

I found myself in an enchanted place. Filled with beautiful flowers that stretched beyond the horizon- the place smelled of love and hope. With the skies gracing its majesty upon my gracious form, my skin glowed against the gentle rays of sunlight…

Hahaha…yeah no.

I was back in Mukuro's mindscape again with him hovering besides me like the creep he was.

I turned to him and scoffed. "For once why can't you let me dream in peace?"

He chuckled darkly in response. "It was never my intention. I don't wish to be here with _you_ however it has come to my attention that my dear Chrome wished it so."

'Chrome?' "And she knows me how?"

"Kufufufu you think I wouldn't tell my dear Chrome about an odd child like yourself? I need all my pawns to work efficiently."

Bitch I ain't your pawn. "Sure whatever. When does she want to meet me?"

Mukuro swished his hands in a large flicking motion as the mist around the forest condensed and evaporated revealing a girl in a white gown and straight purple hair. Let me emphasize. Straight purple hair. STRAIGHT HAIR. She didn't have that weird ass pineapple tuff! I like her already, defiantly an improvement from the Chrome in my time for sure.

Chrome shuffled her feet as she nervously walked towards me, a faint trail of mist following her. She refused to meet my eye as she stood a little behind Mukuro for protection. Mukuro smirked as he turned to look at her.

"Well done Chrome, you were able to spot danger rather quickly." Chrome blushed with his compliment as my pedo-radar went off. Come on, Mukuro has been reborn, like what seven times? With his memories so he must beat least four hundred years old.

I did one of those sassy 'nuh-uh' finger swirls and head bob. "Fuck you too Mukuro. At least I don't jerk off to innocent girls in my mindscape."

Mukuro covered Chrome's ears before I finished as he glared menacingly. "Child. Don't you dare say such vulgar things in front of my dear Chrome."

I rolled my eyes as he released his hold on her. "Hey."

She shuffled her feet as her hands clenched her dress. Her eyes darted everywhere except towards me while she tried to speak. Blushing, she mumbled some words that weren't even audible. She looked down and I saw her feet messing with the grass.

This is taking forever…

Also forget that part where I said I liked her. I can't deal with these silent types.

Sighing I smiled as polite as possible. "Can you speak up?"

She flinched at my raised voice and she looked towards Mukuro who was just amused watching my pissed reaction. I swear Mukuro. You better watch your back because the next time we're alone I'll release my entire Korean wrath upon you.

She mumbled something again as she shuffled around. Still refusing to meet my eye, the world was quiet. My rage slowly started to build as I saw Mukuro snickering in the corners of my eyes.

Fucking bitch.

The silence continued as all of us just stood in Mukuro's mind. 'Holy shit. I'm going to lose my mind if she doesn't speak up.'

I went closer to her as Mukuro got slightly defensive. "Chrome. What are you trying to say? Your hair will only last you so far."

She tilted her head confused and finally spoke in a volume where a normal human being can hear. "H-Hello… It's nice to meet you Lyong-san."

"Don't call me Lyong-san. Just Valentina is fine, much better actually."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Speak please. "So? Why did you want to see me?"

"I-I heard that you were also found by Mukuro-sama… And I wanted to speak with you. I'm sorry if you were busy…"

I shook my head. We defiantly weren't going to get along (she's too reserved for my liking) but it doesn't mean I'll be rude. I'm loud not an idiot.

"Its fine, next time just come and contact me yourself. I won't bite and I defiantly don't want Mukuro to be our middle man."

"O-Okay…"

"…"

"…"

We are not doing this again. "Is that all? Cause I rather not stay here longer than necessary."

Mukuro waved me off as Chrome politely bowed in respect. Before I left this mindscape, I turned to Chrome. She flinched at my stare as she shied away behind Mukuro.

"Chrome. Don't ever change your hairstyle. It's nice as it is. You don't have to follow someone to be recognized to live. You are your own person." I failed to see her expression but I think she smiled a bit. "Anyways, see you later."

* * *

Leaving his mind I noticed something. This was the first time I left his mind with being violently thrusted out. A nice development I guess?

* * *

When I woke, I saw a white room with a large window shedding light. Looking around, I saw myself in a bed.

'Dammit! I'm back at the hospital again!'

Except for the fact that my family wasn't here with me. I saw bandages wrapped around my torso as the clothes and armor I had were replaced by the white hospital gown.

Grunting at my loss and at the hope that no one -especially Reborn- found my weaponry, I dug my hands into my bra. Except they weren't there. Frantically tapping all over my body I panicked as I tried searching for my locket. I looked all over but only found a white bag that contained my clothes and nothing else.

My heart jumped through my throat as I heard the door slide open. It revealed to be Reborn usinga door(weird…) with a small golden locket in his hands.

Looking carefully, my heartbeat mellowed until took in the reality of the situation. "Why do you have my locket!?"

Reborn tossed the locket in his hands as he approached. "I merely picked it up after your little fight with Hibari."

I narrowed my eyes. 'Fuck I didn't notice him spying on us!' "That doesn't explain why you have my fucking locket."

Tossing it back to me, he jumped on the bed and flicked my forehead. "Safekeeping."

"Like hell you're safe." Pain erupted from my forehead as he flicked me with his stubby ass fingers. "Will you stop flicking me on the forehead!?"

"Perhaps I should do it on your mouth so you'll shut up for once." Ignoring my pleas, he spoke seriously. "Valentina. I want to know why the Vongola famiglia insignia is on that locket."

'Shit. Fuck. Fuck! Did he look inside? No he didn't ask about any pictures so…'

Deciding to play the half-truth game, I closed my eyes as my head went through the locket chain. "Because it's dear to me. I won't answer any more than Reborn no matter what you do."

He smirked. "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"Jesus, no! I may have secrets but I'm stupid enough to go directly against you."

Reborn's face returned to his neutral poker face as I saw Leon's orange eyes pop out behind his fedora. It's adorable really. Leaning my hand towards it, it jumped off from his fedora and crawled up my arms onto my head. Snuggling on the bed of hair, it started to nap.

Reborn stared at me curiously as I just gave him a nervous smile trying to avoid his lie detecting eyes. "By the way why are you here? Tsunayoshi was already discharged from the hospital right? Did you come with him to visit his guardians?"

Reborn smirked for some reason (did I let something slip? Shit.) and slightly adjusted his fedora. "I-"

* * *

However as he was about to speak, the door slammed open and Tsunayoshi came rushing in with drinks in hand along with Dino not with his men- that is never a good sign.

"Reborn I got the drinks! So please don't add any more training!" he said panting and coughing.

Reborn hopped out of bed, the sheets rumbling with the force of his thrust. And drop kicked his whole body using the momentum directly into Tsunayoshi's stomach. Curling up into the fetal position, Tsunayoshi dropped and groaned in pain as Dino tried to help. Emphasis on _tried_.

He took one step and the drinks in his hands (magically) opened and flew into the air, making spirals of carbonated liquid pour out. With his impeccable impetus, Dino fell on top of Tsunayoshi as their skulls crashed against each other. And finally for the cherry on top of the cake, the cans bonked them right over their heads as they were drenched in the sticky liquid.

Seeing this scene, Reborn sat next to me signing at the two idiots on the floor as I just clapped at their miserable luck. Call me sadistic, but seeing the both of them suffer heals my poor wounded soul.

* * *

Getting up first, Dino apologized to Tsunayoshi as he nervously chuckled looking our way. He smiled at me and got up, taking off his jacket.

"Sorry about that! Must've looked really bad huh? My name is Dino. So who are you little lady?" he asked in a child-like (more like mocking to me) tone.

'I wonder if this is how Reborn feels in public.' "You came barging into my room with that," I said pointing at Tsunayoshi getting up, "bundle of immature mess without knowing who I was?"

He brushed his hair with a faint blush. "Sorry! Really! But Reborn told us to get some drinks within the minute or else we would've been punished."

I raised my brow. "There's a vending machine on the first floor."

Reborn smirked as he brushed his curly sideburns. "I like the ones at convenience store across the street better. But looks like all the drinks are crushed. You failed your task Dame-Tsuna."

Tsunayoshi cried as he complained. "B-But Reborn!"

Sipping his coffee (when did that get there?), he crossed his legs leaning back. "Hm… Looks like you'll need some make-up lessons Dame-Tsuna. You too Dino."

Both cried and whined (holy shit his screeches are like a pterodactyl reacting to its PMS) as Tsunayoshi just ran off to God knows where. Reborn frowned at his wimpy behavior but let it go _for now_ adjusting his fedora. Tsunayoshi, speaking from experience I know what that body language means. It means that you'll be in a whole lot of pain later. Let's hope your soul won't leave your body just yet.

* * *

"My name is Lyong Valentina. Call me Valentina, no honourifics."

Dino smiled as he picked up a towel and started drying himself. His lips fell and his eyes turned sharp. "Wait… How do you know Reborn?"

I see the gears in his head are turning now. "How do you think?"

Dino's sharp eyes dropped as his words wavered. He nervously turned to Reborn who was now sleeping with a large bubble coming out of his nose. "W-Well I thought maybe you were another one of his future s-students…"

'Well he's not completely wrong, but then again… Wait! That's right! Why don't I just warn them about the future? Samchon did say to use my knowledge for my benefit. So I just have to sound sarcastic but warn them at the same time. Hopefully Reborn won't pick up _too_ much…'

"I'm not _Reborn's_ student. I'm an assassin sent by the Varia under direct orders from Captain VOIII on a mission to observe the soon to be Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Dino reached for his whip, hovering his hand on it as protection. "What!?"

I rolled my eyes at his gullible behavior. It's not as amusing when it's Dino (unless a certain bird is providing the entertainment) wary of me. Also has Dino never seen a child assassin before? I guess probably because his men are a barrier for the cruel world. Not that I'm judging, I had it far worse.

"I'm kidding. Relax Butterhead. I doubt my body can handle that pressure."

"B-Butterhead? Wait… Y-You're the one who threatened my family two weeks ago! How did you get a hold of my number? Who are you? Why-"

Dino started to spout questions as I pretty much ignored him still feeling a bit drowsy from the leftover anesthesia still coursing through my body. Goodness Dino never really changed did he? Except for his physical appearance, his personality is still the same as my world's.

He was overly kind, but still not as kind as Oppa. It figures since he was born and raised in the mafia. I know that he had gold diggers (from both genders) chasing him for his status but being as mature (when his men were around) as he was; he knew which ones were the vultures and the doves. But most importantly he valued his family members more than anything.

I remember a time where he got into a fight with Oppa about allies or something and he basically tried to 'murder' him. Murder being seriously injure but still, damn. Going up against the strongest person in the mafia for your family- that's some loyalty right there.

Raising a hand yawning, I silenced his whining. "Sorry for my rudeness from before. That was my fault for blowing up on one of your famiglia members like that. _But_ it's partially your fault that you blocked off an entire fucking hospital. There are still civilians in this building you know? Do you people have no sense of common sense or etiquette?"

Reborn smirked waking up from his nap. "I doubt you should be the one talking Valentina. Your posture is poor, you have little to no elegance, and you rushed straight into battle with Hibari. Not to mention you bargained with him and lost. Haven't your mentors ever told you that you shouldn't aggravate an enemy you can't kill?"

Well technically _my_ you did. But I never listened because I'm an idiot. "Yeah, yeah whatever what's done is done. Shouldn't you be searching for your student by now? I know he got discharged early but he still shouldn't be moving around like that."

"It's training. Dame-Tsuna won't become a strong boss with that wimpy attitude."

"I completely agree," I said nodding.

* * *

Dino squirmed in the corner obviously not knowing how to interrupt our conversation. I slid off the sheets and winced at the pain when my feet touched the ground. I could go without crutches since my legs were healed now but the support I had gotten used to were now gone.

I walked up to him and flicked his forehead successfully knocking his head back as it banged on the wall. He held his head suffering on the impact as I let out a little laugh.

I crouched to get on his level. "Look Dino, you don't have to trust me. You _shouldn't_ trust me. But I won't do anything to hurt your family or the Vongola. I am Lyong Valentina. It's who I was and still am. I've made many connections both good and bad as all mafia does."

Dino stared wide eyed at my explanation as his jaws hanged. I'm sure he was slightly confused. I could feel the heat from Reborn's gaze digging into my back since I left our conversation. But regardless, I continued.

"I have been trained by the world's strongest, I have been raised by kindest, but I have yet to deal with the harshest. I may not kill now, but the future holds so many routes. So who knows perhaps I am an assassin and I'm lying. Or maybe not. This is my warning to you my dear Butterhead Bronco, don't be so gullible. It's what'll kill you."

Silence and tension gripped the air as Dino froze in place trying to process the words I just said. Meanwhile I felt Reborn bearing holes through my head. Hoping not to stand this air of mystery and secrets (because I could crack at any moment) I snatched the white bag and left the room.

* * *

I don't know what came over me when I said those things to him, but it's true. I want to warn them but still, I'm afraid of what I could change. Maybe it's because of Samchon and the others that I'm afraid to let them be. Maybe that's why I want them to feel some pressure so suffering never comes.

 _I want to protect them so they never have to experience pain._

* * *

You know it's a miracle no one followed me because I was sure that Reborn would've chased me then killed me when I just up and left. Oh well, but that's not the elephant in the room is it?

The real problem is that all my equipments are gone. And the worst part is that I don't know if Reborn or Hibari has my Disguises. Both parties are terrible but in the worst case scenario, Reborn found and kept it. And if that's true, he'll ask questions.

Who am I kidding? Reborn will ask me questions regardless!

Going into one of the bathrooms of the hospital I quickly changed (luckily my boots were there as well). I checked for any wiretaps or bug on my clothing and I found none. Inspecting my boots, I noticed that the adhesive on the sole was different. You see, my boots are a Disguise. So in between the bi-layer soles, I put a concealed dagger for defense just in case anything happens. But that's not the important part, the adhesive is.

Using a particular type of chemical chain Tony found (and only he remembers that train wreck of a formula), it reacts once the pressure changes (the force between the soles) as in if someone rips the soles apart, the chemical starts to react. It doesn't change in colour, but resistance- or in other words, hardness. Normally in production, once the chemical is wedged between the soles, it hardens and is nearly impossible tear apart.

 _Nearly_. It can be pried open with only two things combined: scalding water and a shit ton of force. And I'm sure Reborn or who ever took off my shoes already figured that out. Once the adhesive is in and someone pries it open, then tries to put it back together, the material becomes becomes softer. To the eyes, it won't be noticeable but when you wear it, you can feel the soles slightly compressing.

So the question is: how will I bullshit my way out of Reborn's questions this time? No doubt he's already pissed for the lack of information on me in this world. And now he's (probably) gotten a hold of my other Disguises.

Perhaps…

 _I should make a contingency plan._

* * *

I got back to base using the secret passage ways again (like always) and I was greeted by Tony smiling at me, welcoming me home.

He came up to me and supported my body with his arms. "Valentina, we were very worried. Please inform us the next time of your absence."

"Thanks Tony," I said with a smile, "and sorry. I knew Hibari was strong but I didn't think I was going to lose. Much less end up in a hospital."

He sighed. "Yes… the hospital. Valentina, please take me along with you the next time Sir Skylark requests a meeting. My blood was absolutely boiling when I saw you there again."

"Sorry, sorry… Wait." How did he know I was at the hospital? Unless… "You were spying on me!?"

He started to walk heaving me up to his back carrying me to my room. "Yes, well I apologize for that. We only wanted to watch over you while you were fighting or out of commission. We were all quite worried when you decided to leave in a full set of armor and return with only one."

"Shit! Tony did Reborn-"

"No worries, I've gotten them all. They were able to get your boots however we were able to secure all our Disguises before Signor Reborn noticed us. All thanks to your forewarnings and planning. His face after the Disguises were gone was priceless. Although he did manage to get that locket and boots of yours."

"Yeah, I doubt that'll work for much longer though. Reborn has only a few weaknesses to exploit, and I don't want him to close them down."

Both Reborn and Samchon are ambitious people. They work almost effortlessly and flawlessly on their hits and they complete every mission with perfection. They are both extremely clever and talented to a point I sometimes suspect he's a wizard (that theory would actually make more sense).

But their ambition comes with a cost. As one of his few weaknesses, his critical thinking and sharp wits is also his double-edged sword. Being as aggressive and egotistical (but I mean who in the mafia isn't?) as he is, he holds an insane amount of pride and respect for himself. If there's one thing I learned from Reborn and not Samchon is that Samchon wouldn't be caught dead with some of the stunts Reborn pulls.

Samchon hates to be caught in awkward and embarrassing situations that'll negatively affect his pride. But for Reborn, his humiliation was his baby form. Look, I still don't know if he's a genius baby or some kind of magical being (again, that'll _actually_ make logical sense) but he went through that pain already so he's much more mentally tougher than Samchon.

But this is where is weakness comes in. With his baby form, he can't see through his blind spots. Sure he's the greatest Hitman in the world with an impressive intuition that can _almost_ rival the Vongola Hyper Intuition, but his brain can't handle new tactics.

Or in other words, his reactions to new foes and obstacles are slower than Samchon's.

I know from experience that Samchon won't ever let his guard down- no matter who or what. But Reborn's shield lowers a miniscule amount when he's around his students. And I suspect that it's an unconscious reaction to be closer with something he values for his own fear of being losing something he loves. But that doesn't mean Samchon is more aggressive. I think that because of the humiliation, Reborn's much quicker to violence more than anything.

So by using this tiny opening, I can maneuver through his traps, carefully weaving my own traps for him. As much as it kills me on the inside taking advantage of my family's weakness, I have to if I don't want to be caught. Ultimately I'll help them so I hope they can forgive me.

* * *

If I remember one thing my about my Samchon outside of mafia etiquette training is that he hates to be alone. Don't get me wrong, he hates crowding (like a certain carnivore) and annoying people that tries to tie down his independence, but he's still human. He craves something to call his own, but he can't. We live the mafia, where in the blink of an eye, everyone you love is scattered across the floor bleeding looking at you with blank eyes.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback: Four Years Ago~**_

"Samchon! I'm fucking tired!" I cried whining and screaming on the floor. The dirt I was rolling on stained my dress as the blades of uprooted grass tangled in my hair.

Samchon huffed and looked at me with disgust. "Valentina. A woman of the Vongola should never act in such a vulgar manner. Now stand up and finish your lesson."

"But it's so fucking boring~! Why the fuck would I ever need to know how to read a person's fucking face? A face doesn't have words on them! Don't try to lie to me!"

"Valentina, reading is not strictly restricted to words and literature. Who has taught you all this time? I've started officially tutoring you for a month now and all I've seen are your poor social skills and your lack of a proper education."

"No I don't! Fuck you!"

He striked his Leon mallet directly at my head as my face buried into the ground. "Don't be disrespectful. You're a hundred years too early to ever talk back to me like that. Also adding the word 'fuck' to every sentence doesn't make you sound sensible. It makes you sound like an uncultured monkey. Use your mouth to produce elegant and beautiful words to capture your enemies. Take a look at Tsuna for example, he stopped a potential mafia war with just his voice. Of course, the credit for such an astounding boss is none other than me."

"Says the one who solves all his fucking problems with violence."

"Quiet. Which idiot do I have to maim for teaching you such words? Who was in charge of your education? I'm sure Tsuna wouldn't have hired some third-rate tutor considering that he knows I'll kill him if he dares to try."

"Actually he hired one of those top degree professor fuckers while I was staying at the Varia mansion. But he ran and disappeared after Bel said that he was fucking annoying. I think Bel fired him or something? Not that it matters, my mind is super genius! So Bel tried to take over my studies cause he's smart and stuff and then Viper came and then Bel knifed him and then they got into a fight which resulted in Squalo getting real mad. He was all like, _VOOOIIIII! You pieces of shit get back to work!_ Then I was all alone and I started reading some books."

He massaged the bridge of his nose. "I asked who taught you, not your observations on the daily life at the Varia mansion."

"Oh! After everyone left, I went to the only other person that wasn't shitting around at the time!"

"Not busy in the Varia? Who would-"

"Zio did!"

"That… explains a lot."

"Zio is super fun! He taught me how to get people's attention the best fucking way possible with a wine glass! He also taught me how to make your subordinates spiral into shit with a simple wine glass! And then he got Squalo and-"

"Valentina, before I teach you about reading people's faces, I'll have to reeducate you on language and diction."

"Why? What's wrong with my words now? You can understand me right?"

"Words, language, speech. Depending on the words you use, you can manipulate your enemies. Even without a weapon, you can instill fear into them."

"Lair! Samchon's a LAIR! How can words give someone fear?"

"I'm no liar, my ungrateful student. I'll tutor you on the basics, but I'll get Viper to teach the specifics."

"No. No. No. I hate Viper."

Samchon raised his brow. "Understandable but why?"

"Viper keeps making illusions of me stuck in a small room alone! I fucking hate that motherfucker!"

He hit me again. "Don't be disrespectful. Anyways, illusions are a rare talent that can instill fear. But that's not all Viper uses. Viper is a mafia informant after all. How else do you think he can swindle so much money?"

After went silent for a long while as I processed his words. "…Fine. But only if you tell me…" I puffed out my cheeks and furrowed my brows. What I can I bargain for?

He raised a brow. "Do you honestly think you can bargain with me?"

"Do _you_ honestly think that teaching me without my consent is easy? I made Oppa angry once. Oppa angry. Sawada Tsunayoshi lose his shit because of me. I have that power."

He smirked as he shuffled my head awkwardly- making my neck spin and hurt a bit. "You're too immature to think you'll start making deals with me. But I'll give you a chance since you put your _words_ into good use."

I beamed as I racked my brain to think of something. Got it! "Tell me what you fear!"

"Good question. To find your enemy's fear is a great advantage to have. However never directly ask your future opponents- even if they're your friends or family members."

"Why?"

"If they knew that you know their fear, they'll train harder to get rid of it, thus destroying a bridge you could've easily crossed."

"…Okay? So tell me what you fear!"

Samchon facepalm-ed as he sighed. "You don't understand my lesson through that thick skull of yours."

"I take offense to that!"

"Because I wanted you to. Anyways I don't have many things to fear, yet I do."

"…"

"This life was the one I was born into and I get a thrill from a good hit. But it doesn't mean I'm brash and willing to go into battle with only my self-confidence. I'm always wary. I don't trust myself with anyone. Not you, not Tsuna, or even your Eomma. I can only trust myself in this world."

"Well fuck you too Samchon."

"I don't mean it like that Valentina. I just can't trust others no matter how hard I try."

"But why?"

"As much as I…hate to admit, I fear of holding things my own."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Hitman, the best in the world, the most wanted- for good and bad. If I ever got anyone too close and my enemies find out…"

"But you're strong. How can anyone fuck with you when you're the best?"

He looked at me wide-eyed not expecting my reaction and smirked as he shuffled my head. "I know."

"And don't worry! Your favourite student will protect you from your enemies! I'm super strong you know!"

His smirk widened. "Favouritism towards a student is a terrible trait to have. But you defiantly are my wisest and most rebellious."

Stuck out my tongue and Samchon resumed the lesson with the Leon mallet in hand. At the time, I only said what I thought with no greater meaning, but little did I know that was the catalyst that slowly but surely dented his walls.

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

* * *

"So Tony, what exactly have you guys been doing?" I asked behind him.

"As of now, we've sent over seventy thousand shipments our most recent clients, prototypes TM-20 and NT-14 has been successful, and Akira has yet to kill the children."

"That's good. Can you tell Akira to meet me in meeting room 3? You also have to attend to Tony."

"Of course, but what possibly for?"

"I thought of a…contingency plan."

He paused for a moment as I felt his smile falter for a fraction of a second. "…Very well. Please inform me later but if I can get my two cents out there, I believe in you all the way."

"I can hear the doubt in your voice Tony," I said pouting, "but thanks. For now…onwards to the basement my steed!"

He chuckled whole-heartily as he ran towards the basement. I have a plan in mind but first, I need to sketch up some plans.

* * *

Arriving in the planning room, I rushed towards my desk piled with papers, graphs, pens, pencils, rulers, and basically all those office tools you need to sketch shit. As I gliding the pencils over the paper, I heard Tony leave.

After what seemed to be a minute later I felt something shuffle in my jacket. So I stuck my hands into my pocket to find two green reptiles… one a spiny turtle and the other a chameleon.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Welp. I have fucked up._

* * *

 **YASSS I AM FINISHED. I apologize for a late chapter! I've been doing that a lot recently. I'm afraid that this series will probably have less frequent updates because I'd like to focus on my other story,** ** _Monochromatic Hues_** **.**

 **BUT! That does not mean I'm abandoning this story. Just that I might take a tad longer to update each chapter** ** _maybe_** **. Again, thank you for the support and I hope you'll leave a review.**

 **Please check out my tumblr to see more notes or little doodles of my stories. Also recommend me anything on my blog! (^** **ㅅ** **^)/**


	19. Chapter 18- Family Feud

**yukiko yuki : Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **KimiKitteh** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **yukicarr** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **jezko1** **: Thank you for following my story!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Arriving in the planning room, I rushed towards my desk piled with papers, graphs, pens, pencils, rulers, and basically all those office tools you need to sketch shit. As I gliding the pencils over the paper, I heard Tony leave.

After what seemed to be a minute later I felt something shuffle in my jacket. So I stuck my hands into my pocket to find two green reptiles… one a spiny turtle and the other a chameleon.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Welp. I have fucked up._

* * *

Almost dropping the two creatures I inwardly screamed, my heart going into overdrive. Placing the two down on my desk, I held my hand over my beating chest, the pulses hammering my rib cage.

'How the fuck-? Where the fuck-? WHEN DID THEY GET THERE!?'

I stared at the two reptilians staring back at me gleefully like a child being found by their parents after getting lost. Did they think it was hide-and-seek or something!? When did they-? Okay, I understand Leon, but how the frick frack did I not notice Enzo!?

Leon jumped crawling up my arm and nesting on my shoulders as it closed its eyes and slept with a smug grin. I couldn't see it, but if there's one thing I learned from being with Samchon or Reborn is that this lizard is as cunning as the two of them.

Meanwhile, Enzo with his adorable stumpy legs tried to crawl up my arm the same way Leon did but to no avail. It slowly scratched my arms, its weight entirely supported by my hands. Getting more and more annoyed that it couldn't climb up, it nibbled on my fingers trying to get my attention.

I giggled at its actions. Look, I not be the best caretaker in the world, but I do have a higher tolerance for animals- especially reptiles. I picked up Enzo and sat in one of my thinking chairs- letting the warmth of my skin seep into the cold blood of their scales.

I thought back to how they could've sneaked into my pocket then I remembered the soda incident. I didn't really think of it before in my hazed state, but why would Reborn make Dino get soda with Tsuna? I understand Tsuna since Reborn is the type to torture his students but Dino? I know he's his ex-student but, usually he would've made him stay so he can meet me (probably using Dino to get some information from me or tease him). Like Dino is really clumsy and his men weren't there so, when he introduced himself he would've been a bumbling mess and Reborn could've used that for blackmail (even more so). So why-?

Then it all clicked.

Reborn that slick bastard! He knew didn't he!? He knew that if Dino went with Tsuna, he would probably trip on something (air like a bumbling dumbass) and spill all the drinks. Then in that moment of distraction, he could sneak Leon into my pocket! Then Enzo must have crawled in while I was having that talk with Dino!

I glared at the two cursing my luck. But I had to get my priorities straight. This was not the time to be thinking _when_ they got there but _why_ and I had a sneaking suspicion that my assumption of _spying_ is correct.

Knowing Dino he wouldn't be able to understand Enzo's screeches, and knowing Reborn, he would use the two of them because he _can_ understand. Shit. This is not good. I know there's no information about me in this world, at least I hope not since the 'me' in this world is either dead or non-existent like the letter said, BUT knowing Reborn he'll defy all logic and find _something_. And to hell with it if it came directly from me because I was an idiot!

* * *

Snatching Leon in one hand and Enzo in the other, (his mouth gnawing at my hand playfully) our gazes crossed as I racked my brain trying to convince these two not to tell Reborn anything.

"Look, I know Reborn sent you here to spy on me and stuff but please do not tell him anything."

Leon blinked at me its tail curling in amusement which from my vague understanding of animal speech and action (that Samchon briefly touched upon) meant, 'continue.'

"If you don't tell Reborn anything I'll do something in exchange. Like…" What would a chameleon possibly want from a human?

As if sensing my struggles, Leon hopped of my palms, and landed on the floor suddenly morphing into various objects to tell me what it wanted. First it hopped. Its tail pointing to his body, and then morphed into a series of objects. First it was a miniature doll of me, and then it turned into a stack of bills, then a gun, then a shield, then a doll of Tsunayoshi, and last but not least a fedora.

Following along, I analyzed the symbols and put it together the best I can. "So for _your_ wish, you want _me_ to _financially_ and _physically support Tsunayoshi_ for _Reborn_?"

It bobbed its head and went back to envelop his body in the warmth of my palms. I sighed, thinking of his deal. If I say yes, it would mean I have no choice to interact with Tsunayoshi and Reborn more than necessary- potentially unveiling my operation. But do I even have a choice? I love him, but he's utmost loyal to Reborn first and foremost.

And added to that, he has been Reborn's partner so that would only mean that his personality is nearly identical except he's not as sadistic…maybe. That also means that he deeply cares for Tsuna like Reborn. If there's one thing I know from experience is that Samchon and his worldly counterparts would do anything for their students. He would even abandon his fortune for them.

A brief moment of Samchon's last smile flashed in my mind before I shooed it away.

Looking back at him I slightly pouted. "Fine I'll do as you want. But you have to promise me that you won't tell, morph, or do anything that involves my secret okay? That includes Enzo too."

Leon curled up to what I assumed meant 'deal.' Getting up, I place the two on my shoulders and picked up the wireless communication device on the walls.

'Note to self, get Tony to build us some Bluetooths,' I thought punching some numbers.

The device was just a prototype for our communication system since we are a famiglia, nothing is _too_ secure for safety. I heard the silent ringing of the phone until a small clicking noise was heard and on the other side was Dee and Dum.

* * *

"Hello? Dee? Dum? Can you hear me?"

Through the patchy static I heard their voices.

 _"_ _It is 'She!'"_

 _"'_ _tis is 'She!'"_

I sighed, I don't know why but the Wonderland fraction dubbed me 'She' or at least Dee and Dum did. I don't mind but who the hell are they referring to? "Yes, it's me. Can you guys do me a favour?"

 _"_ _For She? But She doesn't believe!"_

 _"_ _She? But what of her?"_

 _"_ _The evil queen of hearts! She is kind."_

 _"_ _She is real!"_

 _"_ _The Red Queen is not!"_

 _"_ _But she lets us live!"_

 _"_ _Our heads are attached!"_

I let them spout their riddles and confusing phrases as I waited until they stopped. Dee and Dum never had much of an education from what I've gathered. The only thing I got from them was that even before The Kira gang took them, they were mentally tortured by the people around them- probably from neglect and abandonment. Not that they told me, it was just some signs here and there.

Before they obtained their names, the two were timid and emotionally unstable. Only when they saw Tony were they calm, but they still held fear in their eyes. Some behavioural patterns I've noticed are when they start to apologize out of nowhere and their deafening screams of terror during the night or when they start talking to imaginary 'people' and characters. I wish I could tell them it's just their vivid minds showing them that, I had it when I was young- well younger. It's just a phase some children go through and I'm no psychologist, but to them I can't tell them that now can I?

Most of their hallucinations went away after they got their names though. I think they just adopted _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking Glass_ as either reality or escape. I'm glad since they don't have panic attacks anymore, but I'm just afraid that they can't tell the difference between reality and dreams apart.

 _I wish I could've helped them before it was too late…_

* * *

I waited about two minutes until their banter finally seemed to halt.

 _"_ _Favours favour She!"_

 _"_ _What does She favour?"_

I think that's my cue? "I want you to take care of my two friends. They're animals- one a lizard and the other a turtle."

 _"_ _But we already have a lizard?"_

 _"Bill to the rescue!"_

 _"_ _Turtle too!"_

 _"The Mock Turtle!"_

 _"_ _Turtle is confusing!"_

 _"_ _Turtle doesn't understand!"_

I hope the communication goes through well… "I know, I know. But I just need you two or the others to take care of them alright? Just for a while and I'll treat you guys to some of Akira's secret stash of sweets."

 _"_ _Yes She!"_

 _"_ _Will do as She says!"_

 _"But be careful of the Knave of Hearts!"_

 _"He's a liar and a thief!"_

"Thanks. I'll-" Suddenly I was interrupted by some weird ruckus on the other side and the line went dead for a moment. Then someone different picked up the phone.

Coughing a bit, a stern yet immature voice spoke. "Hello? Boss?"

That voice… "Jack? I told you time and time, to just call me Valentina."

"I'll say that when the Tweedle-idiots stop calling me the Knave of Hearts. Anyways, I heard you. Come to our room in eight minutes. I'll take care of them for you."

I don't know why they're named what they are. If anyone asks, the Tweedles did it.

"Thanks Jack. Make sure you keep the turtle away from any forms of water okay? Humidity included," I said hanging up.

* * *

After heading to the guest rooms where Akira's children lodged, I placed Leon's and Enzo's care into the hands of the Wonderland's children…

On hindsight, that was not one of my best decisions.

Leaving the two to their fates, I walked down the hallways making one more stop before going to meet with Akira and Tony. Walking down the hallways I was already (more so mentally) exhausted. My house was honest to God nothing special. Just some windows, hallways, walls, floors, I don't know how the hell do you describe your house?

Let's just say, this house is basically a brick compared to the Vongola mansion. Not that I'm complaining, the areas I was allowed to roam was comparable to this house and that was only if I had a weapon on hand.

That reminds me, I need to get Hibari to return my switchblade to me. Knowing him, he'll probably give it to me when I go back to Namimori Middle.

* * *

Arriving at the destination, I quickly got dressed into my 'formal' attire. First was a skin tight suit made of elastic micro-electrodes that disrupted any signals and frequencies my clients may use. Since this suit is finalized, there's no doubt it works (since I've been using it) but the only drawback would be the fact that I could _feel_ the bungee fabric restraining my movements.

I like dresses much better, you can move however the fuck you want it them.

Anyways, after the suit, I have metal framework attached to my body so I can 'reconfigure' my physic. In other words, the frames change how my body appears- an endoskeleton you could say. Instead of a short girl, with the metal framework, I can appear to be a burly man or something (I had Lal's physic in mind for my model) - as long as something covers all of it of course. It's completely mobile but still unstable. It can perform basic functions such as raising a hand, moving fingers, and walking but that's about it. I can't run or fight in this so it's only used during video conferences.

That takes me to the next layer, the cushioning for the metal framework. The metal frames just give me a bigger perspective and even if I were to say, put on a large cloak of some sort, you can still see the outlines of the metal rods. So the cushioning is like a 'skin and muscle' to smooth out the endoskeleton so instead of an obvious rod sticking out under a robe, it will appear like limbs.

Then it's the clothing and disguise; nothing too flashy or revealing since I want to show as little skin as possible. It's just a long black cloak with Asian inspired sleeves attached to it. The hood on it can cover my entire head, almost as if it's the mouth of a large monster. But for the sake of accidents, we wear a mask that covers our forehead to our chin. But inside the mask has a voice configuration software where I can change the tone or sound of my voice. Other than that, I have a wig made of real tawny hair that drapes out of my hood to end around my waist but honestly that was Akira's request (I don't know why).

The reason why I wanted to make this disguise feminine instead of masculine was because after I'm revealed to Reborn -which let's not deny, will eventually have to happen- I won't be seen as a complete liar in the eyes of my clients. Besides if anything goes wrong, it's easier mimicking a woman than a man in the heat of the moment.

My alias is named simply, Myeon. Our famiglia doesn't have an official name yet but I've heard some around the underground world call us: "Bugiardi," "Facciata," and "Polycephaly." So basically anything that has to do with being secretive is what we're called. As for bosses, I guess I'm the obvious pick but that's not official either Tony and Akira has as much authority in this family as me.

* * *

So you may be asking why I'm wearing so many clothes that'll give the conservative party a run for their money. The answer is simple; remember the Trad 6 famiglia I made a contract with? Well, they wanted to speak to me in person after we both signed the contract as a proof of trust. A person's voice can tell a lot. As NPC Master Fon always said:

 _"_ _We speak in different tongues yet one's heart cannot truly be severed from the mouth."_

The room I was using had an Italian style design with furniture exported straight from Italy's greatest. Why? Everything has a meaning and I need my clients to know I hold enough power to be independent, yet not pose as a threat.

Between the layers of thick walls, there are cameras, recording devices, and signal jammers connected to a super computer that the Wonderland and sometimes even Tony's sector, the Servers operate. The cameras give me intelligence on my acting as well as a prime example to teach my sector, the Fables. Not only that but having cameras meant that we could observe any kinks or faulty movements on our designs so we can improve them.

The voice recording acted in the same way except we could use that recording to analyze our client's words better. The signal jammers are exactly what the name entails- it stops radio frequencies and any detectors my clients may use- of course that means our equipment are made especially to avoid such obstructions.

Observe, learn, and improve is the motto in my family.

* * *

Sitting down on the velvet throne, I pulled the laptop out and turned it on waiting until Akira connected me to the Trad 6 boss.

The dark screen buzzed and static noises filled my ears until a man in his late thirties or early forties appeared on screen. He wore a white pinstripe suit with what seemed to be a white Amaryllis flower pinned to his chest. Oddly enough he had a red tie with black polka dots resembling a ladybug over a navy pinstripe button up shirt. His face had a sharp jaw line but had some smooth edges with sandy blonde sideburns reaching past his cheeks. His hair was pushed back and topped off with a tasteful matching fedora that had a black bond around it.

His mature face curved in a slight smile, his posture perfectly straight in his chair. "Bonjour _Myeon-si. I hope my Korean is good enough for you to understand?_ "

I smiled. The tone in his voice was powerful but gentle. _"Of course, your pronunciation is better than most native speakers Monsieur Baryton."_

He chuckled, his muscles slightly relaxing. _"Your compliment is very much appreciated. And yours isn't shabby either. Now, I'm positive that you are wondering why I've requested to talk to you via video chat."_

Keeping my composure, I nodded. I was wondering that for a while. _"Yes, I'm quite curious. I was sure that our contract was satisfying and quite beneficial to both sides."_

 _"_ _Indeed, however I'd like to discuss our partnership."_ He leaned back on his chair, his legs crossed and hands weaved around them.

 _"_ _How so? You must know that my famiglia does not ally ourselves to anyone."_

He nodded. "Yes, _very unfortunate considering the circumstances however that was not my intention."_

I raised a brow. That's new. _"Please elaborate Monsieur Baryton."_

 _"_ _There was one question lingering in my mind when you accepted my offer in a trade so quickly."_

Stop stalling and talk man! _"Which is?"_

He propped his arm on his desk, his jaw nesting on his knuckles. _"I am defiantly not ungrateful however if I may my lady, why have you accepted our offer? I find it odd that my famiglia -no more than a month since it had been instated- captured the eyes of someone so strong."_

I gave out a small but sincere laugh. _"Monsieur Baryton, my famiglia has yet to even rise to the eyes of the majority of the mafia yet- not to mention my famiglia was instated much later than yours. But as for your question, I felt as if you had potential and the humanity to pursue further in the underground world."_

He looked visibly confused raising a brow. _"I thank you however, humanity? An obscure topic if I must say considering our circumstances."_

I nodded in response. _"We are a part of the mafia and nothing I say will change that. Even if we have not spilled it ourselves, the stains from the blood of history is burned on our flesh. Yet, why not make it better? Why follow in the footsteps of the damned? I choose to pave my own road with the least amount of blood spilled."_

Those were my true feelings. I may not be a pacifist like Oppa but I prefer not to pointlessly shed blood.

His eyes turned sharp, clearly observing me. _"_ _I understand, however what is to say I am one of those people? My famiglia may be small now however, a massacre is not out of the question."_

 _"_ _I agree. I'm not as foolish to place my trust in a mere stranger or business partner. However, I believe that you wouldn't do such a thing without a valid reason. Or are you implying that you're a person with no pride and honour? Murder and violence is such a simple task to accomplish however mercy and passivity is a virtue only the strong can possess. And as you said, I am strong."_

Silence ensued for a minute until an amused grin crept up his face. _"Hmmm~ How amusing you are Myeon-si."_ He chuckled, his face in a genuine smile. _"Well, although talking with you had been a pleasure, I must attend to other plans. I apologize for cutting our conversation so short when it was I who requested it."_

 _"_ _It's no problem Monsieur Baryton. It was also quite enjoyable talking to you as well."_

 _"_ _I'm honoured. I hope someday we may speak with such facades and barriers, but until then._ Je vous dis au revoir."

 _"_ _I as well._ Jal itsuhyo."

* * *

The screen fading to black, the connection ended as I exhaled loudly. After getting the all clear signal (a small flash of light in the corner of the room), I exited the place detaching all the equipment on my body and putting them in their appropriate containers. Trust me, the strain you get after wearing this thing is as complicated this thing is.

I wanted nothing more than to just rip this thing off my body but I'd prefer it if I can reuse it again- besides Akira will be on my ass if I broke another piece of equipment. I heard she gave Tony so much shit when she saw my fight with Hibari and he destroyed nearly all the Disguises I had.

Finally, shedding my body from the final layer of my suit, I changed into a simple summer dress finally feeling freedom weaving through my legs.

But that was when I spotted a little green lizard staring blankly at me on top of the endoskeleton.

* * *

I blinked.

It blinked.

I blinked again.

I rushed to pick him up and held him in my shaking palms. "FUCKKK! Leon when did you get here!? I thought you were with Enzo and the Wonderland's children!"

I flicked his tongue at me; basically saying 'nope.'

Holding him firmly between my fingers, I sat down on the nearest chair. "Leon, please don't say you were listening to all of that!"

It bobbed its head and morphed into a green Amaryllis flower with orange eyes.

My mouth went dry as I felt the world crumble behind me. After what I assumed to be a minute, I let out a sigh. "Shit. I have fucked up on so many levels…" Looking at Leon I used my best puppy-dog eyes (borrowed from Gokudera). "Leon please let this be included in our little deal earlier? Please?"

It stared directly into my eyes not moving a single muscle until it 'said' something to me. From what I assume, it said something along the lines of, "As long as you don't stick me in a room full of immature brats."

I agreed as Leon crawled up and nested his body on the bed of my hair. Walking out, I headed to Meeting Room 3 so I could talk to Akira and Tony. While walking there, I gently poked Leon.

"Hey Leon, I know you'll just follow me so I know it's pointless to stick you with a bunch of children. Just make sure you keep up your end of the deal alright? Also, keep yourself hidden."

It uncurled and curled its tail in a positive response as I sighed in relief. Leon is definitely Reborn's partner.

Oh yeah, that reminds me, I hope Enzo's not scared to death yet. I mean, we are talking about the Wonderland's children here.

* * *

"No fuck you! I ain't going! And you and Tony ain't going either!" Akira shouted slamming her fists on table.

My lips curved down into an unpleasant frown. "What? Why?"

"'cause it's bullshit! Going to Italy is out of the question! It's one thing to observe your surroundings but I am _not_ risking my body just so you can go sight-seeing!"

I slammed down my hands leaning towards her. "It's not just for the sights! We're going there so I can save Ken and Chikusa!"

So some of you may be confused. You see, after I got the meeting started, I established some of our requests and complaints first. You know the usual new equipments, bugs and configuration problems, and improvements.

Then I introduced the first step of my contingency plan. Going to Vendicare to save Ken and Chikusa- which from what I've heard may be located in Venice, Italy. Why? Because it was something Mukuro asked me to do via telepathy- trust me it makes me cringe at the fact that he can now speak to me even if I'm not completely asleep or unconscious. Besides, they're Tony's friends and I'll do anything for them if it makes him happy. I have a plan for the Vindice and no doubt it'll be dangerous. It's a long shot but I've always been a gambling girl.

I tought all was going well when Tony agreed but then Akira rejected my proposal saying that it was _too_ dangerous. Girl, I have done worse things before with my pranks. We started to argue and Tony left the room saying he'll fetch us some tea to calm us down.

"So you're going to Vendicare and then what!? Have a cup of ol' English tea and ask them _nicely_ to free two of their prisoners!? What are you going to do next ask them to free Mukuro because your _feelings_ will get hurt!?"

I felt an unyielding rage swell up inside of me. I didn't want to get angry but Akira was being so unreasonable. "Akira shut up for a moment and think about what we could accomplish! We're saving Tony's-"

"-And you don't think I know that!? Look, I'm all for saving Tony's friends. I want to save them too! BUT I'm not going to sacrifice my body on a suicide mission! And the both of you shouldn't either!"

"But it's not a suicide mission! I have a plan-"

"A fucking plan! That's exactly _all_ you have. What about practicality and probability? Are you even _aware_ of the risk your taking? Are you even _aware_ of the kids who still need you? And speaking of, do you even know for sure that the Vindice is located in Italy!? How are you so sure? Where's your proof!?"

I felt myself falter for a moment but I refused to go down without a good explanation from her. "Why don't you just relax for a moment Akira! I told you this will work! A-At least I hope so... But it will be worth it! Don't you care about Tony's friends or even Tony himself!?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't test me Valentina, of course I do."

Finally an agreement! "Then why are you so against it?"

She crossed her arms. "'cause it's not a good idea."

Ughhh! This is so frustrating! "Then instead of complaining, tell me the reason why you think my plan is so bad!"

"Like. I. said. It's a stupid mission!"

"Bullshit! And we all know it! Tell me right now Akira! The real reason!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

 **"** **No!"**

 **"** **Fucking tell me!"**

She slammed her fists straight down on the desk- her knuckles pulsing red from the impact. " **Goddammit!** It's 'cause I love Tony as much as you do Valentina! And the same goes for you! **There! You satisfied now princess!?"**

I was taken aback by the shear anger in her volume. Where did this come from? "W-What are you...?"

I saw her drawing back her tears but to no avail. Small pearls leaked out as she aggressively wiped them away. "I'm… afraid! There I fucking said it! I'm afraid! I've been abandoned by the world and I'm not losing the only people I have to anyone else!"

"Stop being so selfish Akira! Lives are on the line!"

Her face contorted into surprise then anger. She gridded her teeth and curled her fingers- nails digging into her reddening palms. The look on her face immediately retreated back to me, twice the guilt.

Fuck I didn't mean to say that.

"Selfish!? Do you know what's selfish!? YOU. And guess what I'm not? You. I'm not brave and truth be told, I had thoughts on just giving up! But not everyone is so willing to give up their lives for someone else! And guess what? That was the one trait I've always hated and envied you for."

What is she talking about? "What are you-?"

"You keep saying how you need to do more but have you actually looked back on yourself for once? You saved us- all of us! Then you gave us street rats a home and a place in this world! Why can't you see that your too important to let go!?"

I was startled with this revelation. Being critical of myself was a trait even Samchon said was a problem for someone like me. But never have I imagined the little I did had so much impact on their lives. But still... it's not enough to atone for my sins. "But Akira..."

"I'm scared dammit!" Her voice trailed off, getting weaker by the second. "I'm so scared about losing the people important to me 'cause they were strong enough to sacrifice themselves when I couldn't 'cause I was so weak... I hate righteous people like you. You're just like them. One day you'll die a pointless death and you'll leave everyone you knew all alone..."

That's when it all clicked. I remembered her story about her parents and how they were murdered saving a life. No wonder she fears _for_ righteous people. "Akira..."

Her face became inflamed with the friction between her skin and the tears proved too much. "So please... Please don't go. I don't want to lose you and Tony and the kids... I don't want to be alone anymore…"

She wept- trying to hide her face behind her arms bleeding from the pressure of her nails digging into her tearing skin trying to contain herself.

I hated this. I hated this. All this begging and emotion. I hate it. Akira is supposed to be strong, she's suppose to be the one calling us out on our bullshit. She's supposed to be the mother figure of our family. So to see her crying vulnerably and speak so powerlessly is painful.

"Akira..." My voice was sounded so weak yet I was unable to go along side with her. "I'm sorry but I'm going to go. I need to go. I have still yet to compensate for my crimes."

Her voice sounded like chalk on a blackboard- scratchy and hoarse. "How..." She took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Just… what did you do that all you've amounted to isn't even enough? Tell me Valentina."

* * *

My heart and breath stopped for a moment. Cold sweat circulated throughout my body and my eyes started twitching at the lack of oxygen in my brain. Like a panoramic camera, a slide of the massacre slid by my eyes- my vision blurring for a second.

In the duration I forgot how to breathe and my ribs rapidly hammered my flesh begging for air. But my mouth and nose were blocked cutting off all respiratory circulation. My legs felt as if it carried the weight of the world and the nerves in my arms detached themselves leaving cold unfiltered blood to pump throughout my body.

My mouth felt all too dry yet felt as if a large wad of cotton occupied the space. I felt my fingers twitch at the sight of the blood all over the room. A flashing gory world that triumphs over anything Mukuro could ever create blinked in and out of my line of sight. At one moment I saw the room I was in. Perfectly normal. Then the next, the floors were cracked and from the abyss erupted plumes of fire crawling up the ruined walls littered in dismembered limbs and blood.

The worst part was knowing that the silent screaming of my family were deaf in my ears and instead replaced by the static and noise of the damned.

* * *

I snapped out of the trance when I felt a warm hand shaking my shoulders gently. Refocusing my eyes, I saw Tony's worried face and his fingers caressing my cheeks softly wiping the tears, I didn't were there, away.

Surprised with the sudden gesture I stuttered. "T-Tony? When did you-?"

He slid his other hand below my chin and lifted it my azure meeting with his near opaque. With a gentle and calming voice he spoke, his words nurturing my wounded heart. "Valentina, you are here now, our sky. Whatever you did, whatever you said is now in the distant past. It is time now, to look past your guilt and move onto your future. No matter the circumstances, I will always be by your side. You don't have to relieve your trauma if it means causing you more pain than absolutely necessary. I'll gladly wait however long it takes for you open your heart to us."

He embraced me in a deep bear hug- the warmth spreading throughout my body. My half-lidded eyes closed, the rush of fear fading away. Relaxing in his hold, I pulled away from him- his arms lingering at my sides for a bit longer before reluctantly pulling away.

I sniffed, and slapped both my cheeks. With the jolt of pain, I gave him a sincere smile. "Thanks Tony." I walked towards Akira's chair- her eyes avoiding mine like the plague. "Akira."

"…" She refused to turn her head.

"I'm sorry that I didn't notice your pain until now. I promise I'll take care of myself."

A deafening silence lingered for a moment until Akira sighed. Turning her head she looked up at me, her eyes puffy and red. "You guys are still considering in going?"

I shook my head. Now that emotion is out of the conversation, I can clearly see Akira's point of view.

"No. You and Tony will stay here and I'll go myself."

 **"WHAT!?"** A hand slammed down on both sides of my shoulders tightening their fingers in a death grip. On my right was Tony while on my left was Akira. Both had a look on their faces as if I grew a second head.

Akira furrowed her brows baring her teeth. "Are you fucking crazy!? That idea's stupider than you going _with_ Tony!"

Tony with equal worry evident on his face, grasped my hand in his. "Valentina, please reconsider! Ken and Chikusa are my friends. If anything, I should be the one to go in your stead."

Pulling away from Tony's hand, I gave a crooked smile. "Come on guys, I can do it. Besides if Vindice is really there, it would be rude not to introduce myself to them. I'm probably the only one with something of value to him anyways." Though I can still feel the shivers up my spine thinking of the three Vendicare officers dragging away Mukuro.

Both of them deadpanned their grips on my shoulders tightening even more. **"No. /Absolutely not."**

Our gazes competed against each other- invisible sparks igniting when our lines of sight crossed. But eventually I gave in. These two are impossible to beat when they team up like this. It's like if Tsunayoshi went up against the entire Varia of my world after they've been pumped up with ten bottles of Polish Vodka.

I sighed gently grasping their arms and removing them from my shoulders. "Alright, alright. I'll go when I think of a better plan," I said in a defeated sigh.

Akira sent me a relieved smirk while Tony gave me a meaningful smile. The rest of the meeting went like any other- famiglia matters and all.

* * *

Saying our goodbyes, I left the meeting room and headed back to my room. Dropping face first onto my bed, I felt Leon's little feet shuffling around until it sat perpendicular in front of me on my bed. It blinked and stared at me suddenly morphing into a little map of the world.

Changing back into its original form, it gave me a dubious stare as if saying, "You're still going aren't you?"

So he was listening. "Yeah I'm going. I never said I wasn't going to go and besides I need to go as early as possible if I want Mukuro's creepy voice to stop whispering in my head when I'm tired."

Leon took the information in and blinked. "Oh yeah, do you mind if you brought Enzo here? I'm sure he doesn't want to spend the night with the rowdy children."

Leon curled its tail and hopped off the bed leaving the room probably to wherever Enzo is. I sighed and got off my bed picking up my new phone from a nearby nightstand.

The one Reborn had a built-in tracker which I was ONLY able to avoid because of our frequency jammers. After I found that out, I transferred all the files and important information and destroyed the thing. Which Tony promptly built a better one afterwards.

Clicking on the 'home' button, I saw my phone read that I had one missed text. I opened it and skimmed over the contents.

* * *

[FROM] JapaneseBatman18

[TO] Valentina

Pick up your uniform a day before school starts in my office. School year starts on April 5th 8:00.

Don't be late or else I'll bite you to death.

 _Received at 8:36 p.m._

 _Read at 11:57 p.m._

* * *

Wow. I just got a text from Hibari that contained more than a sentence. I think he's warming up to me.

"Wait... April 5th...?"

Isn't that...?

"Son of bitch! It's only two weeks from now! Ughhh!"

I threw my phone on the pillow in mild frustration as I plopped on the mattress like a dead fish. Rubbing my head on the blankets I felt the surface collapse as Leon and Enzo jumped on my bed.

Looking at two, Leon nested on top of Enzo's head- that was about five times bigger his original size.

Great. They poured water on him didn't they?

Note to self: Never trust children with animals that have supernatural powers.

Pulling the two close to my chest, I sighed. "Welcome back. I hope the children didn't traumatize you too much Enzo. Sorry about that."

Enzo let out a rumbling screech wagging its stumpy tail. I laughed in response as Leon transformed into a hairdryer. Picking it up, I started to dry Enzo off with the rush of warm air. How Leon manages to do all this I will never know.

Drying off Enzo he returned to his original size- slightly larger than my hands. Turning off the lights I let the night cascade my room enveloping all the furniture in a veil of white of the moonlight and the neon colours of the city.

Scooting over, I made little make shift beds for Leon and Enzo and covered them up in layers of puffy blankets. I'm sure as one a being made entirely of Sky flames and the other magic; they wouldn't need warmth like a normal reptile but looks like they appreciate it.

Curling up in my own spot I closed my eyes and drifted off into my dreams.

Hopefully, Mukuro won't be there this time.

I'm dealing with enough nightmares on my own.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Bugiardi-** Lairs in Italian.

 **Facciata** **-** Facade in Italian.

 **Jal itsuhyo** **-** Stay well; goodbye in Korean. (More formal with the suffix -yo)

 **Je vous dis au revoir-** I bid you farewell. (An implied meaning of let's meet again)

 **Polycephaly-** The condition of having more than one head. The term is derived from the Greek stems -poly. (Taken from Wiki)

* * *

 **The next chapter or the one after will be the start of the Varia Arc. Whoop our favourite shark bait's coming! ( ~^ㅅ^)~**


	20. Chapter 19- The Voyage of the Inner Self

**I'mTheMonsterInsideYourHead** **: Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **SapphireCookieFairy** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **becky98bob** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **meslens** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **pie480** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **Emerald180** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **Pyromaniac 2.0** **:** **Thank you for following my story... again? Lol**

* * *

 **NOOT!NOOT! We hit 80k words! Thank you all for supporting thus far!**

 **I'm hoping to do a special chapter about one of the ABC Trios or the AU!TYL! Vongola with Valentina. Any suggestions/thoughts?**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Drying off Enzo he returned to his original size- slightly larger than my hands. Turning off the lights I let the night cascade my room enveloping all the furniture in a veil of white of the moonlight and the neon colours of the city.

Scooting over, I made little make shift beds for Leon and Enzo and covered them up in layers of puffy blankets. I'm sure as one a being made entirely of Sky flames and the other magic; they wouldn't need warmth like a normal reptile but looks like they appreciate it.

Curling up in my own spot I closed my eyes and drifted off into my dreams.

Hopefully, Mukuro won't be there this time.

I'm dealing with enough nightmares on my own.

* * *

Two days passed after I had that fight with Tony and Akira. During the two days I mainly took two precautions and actions for good measure. After all, if I'm going to Venice, I need both of them to think I accepted defeat (pshh... That'll happen when I die). One is to continuously act a bit stressed (which by the way wasn't entirely acting) so Tony and Akira wouldn't get suspicious. The other is to send my adorable nerd a care package.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback: Two Days Prior~_**

Tony, Akira, and I took the subway to the next town over for sight-seeing and information gathering about Japan's leading yakuzas. First let me say: subways systems are scary. Like, I'd rather be stuck in a room for a week scary. Thankfully Akira was there or else me and Tony would've been fucked- scratch that, Tony would probably be able to charm his way out. I on the hand, would've ridden that thing to the next dimension!

Anyways, after arriving at our destination, we all sat in an empty park (it was work hours right now) and discussed Shoichi's involvement with us.

"Irie-san has aided us in our endeavour immensely and I believe it is due time we repay our dept to him," Tony said, sipping some green tea, "without him, we couldn't even have dreamed of getting this far."

I nodded in agreement letting the bristles of grass gently pick my legs. "I agree. Shoichi is a sweetheart through and through. But what we can do for my cute little cinnamon roll?"

Akira leaning on the trunk of tree, pulled out tuffs of grass and scattered them on the field. "It's not like we can just go up to him and be like, hey! Thanks for helpin' my family invest in the goddamn mafia! Here, take some of this dank cush it'll help you relax!"

Tony frowned but I chuckled at her terminology. 'I'm just glad that our fight didn't affect our relationship.' "Anyways, what about we all pick out a gift for him? He deserves more than just one considering he's technically a founder of our famiglia. Not like I'll ever say to him though."

Tony nodded. "I believe as an individual who aspires in science, likewise, a full and detailed report of his inventions would suffice."

Akira clicked her tongue. "Fuck that! Give him some money. Giving how much we invested and profited a million ain't even gonna dent our savings."

Tony furrowed his brows. "Indeed. I agree however a million is a tad excessive is it not? If we were to send that large sum of money, he would definitely get suspicious, no?"

"Shit that's true. 'right let's settle for... half a million? I mean, the guy has to school and all, right?"

"Hmm… I still say it's quite excessive but nevertheless, as long as our family is kept hidden I will comply." He turned his head towards me. "Valentina, your tribute?"

I thought long and hard. The other two basically covered the things I was going to give- money and information. So what else? What could I give a civilian that's unknowingly involved in the mafia?

I pursed my lips, letting the grass run between my fingers. "Hm… What about an emergency number? I mean, since he is involved with us, might as well give him some protection or insurance right?"

"I notice several flaws in that/ That's a stupid gift," both said in unison.

I pouted crossing my arms. "I've been noticing you are ganging up on me lately- it's not fair!"

Akira smirked. "Well someone needs to pick up your bullshit."

Tony gave me one of his famous smiles. "Valentina, your thoughtful consideration is more than useful, however distributing your number doesn't automatically give Irie-san-"

"Alright, alright!" I said cutting him off, "I'm still doing though."

The two sighed, Akira rubbing her temples. The day went on with us collecting some information on the yakuza throughout Japan as supposedly there's some tension between the old generation versus the young generation about trades, drugs, and all that good shit. I would like to stay out of it, but since this may affect out deals and stock, we had no choice but to intervene (incognito of course).

So yeah, way to spend a Saturday right?

* * *

The moment I got home I started to gather all the gifts for Shoichi as well a organize and decorate the box. The box itself wasn't a big deal just a regular box, just slightly bigger than a brief case. I covered it in one of those googly-eye cartoons which I think made Akira lose all faith in me. It's called a joke Akira, relax. Anyways, the present I gave to Shoichi had four things: a detailed report made by Tony himself, a little cash (three-quarters of a million I thought half was too little), my number (I told them I would), and a letter saying:

 _Dear Shoichi,_

 _My precious, adorable nerd._

 _Hey it's been a while! So I just wanted to thank you for all the things you've done for me so this is a little token of appreciation from me and some of my friends._

 _Anyways, it's probably not good if you see me often-actually not at all. I know how much you love my company but atlas our love cannot be!_

 _So guess this is goodbye?_

 _Well hopefully, not that I don't like you but in all seriousness, I'm a dangerous individual and I don't want you involved any more than necessary. I sound like some yakuza tuff don't I? Haha! Anyways use the gifts in whatever way you wish- just don't try and return them. Think of it as a small payment for your troubles._

 _As for the phone number, it's an emergency contact. Trust me when I say this. If you are ever in a dire situation where you can't turn to the police, call that number. AND DO NOT GIVE THAT NUMBER OUT TO ANYONE OR LET ANYONE SEE IT. Promise me you will before it's too late._

 _Please._

 _So have a good life, and make sure you never change okay? I need all my ukes to stay ukes! And you sir, are an adorable little puppy shivering in the rain._

 _Okay, thanks, bye!_

 _-L.V & The people tolerating my bullshit_

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

* * *

So that was basically the things that happened. Thankfully I delivered that package without Reborn or any of his minions suspecting me with the help of Leon (bless and curse that lizard).

Oh yeah, I returned Leon and Enzo yesterday and let me say, Dino is a lot heavier than he lets on. Basically, he tripped on air and fell on me while Reborn sat in his chair and laughed like an asshole.

Anyways, the past two days have been rough, but no doubt the riskiest one will be today's plan.

* * *

It was the dead of night when everyone was asleep- except for the night watch which only three of the children were awake in my fraction. Tony, Akira, and their children all went back home and the coast was clear.

I made sure to pack enough Disguises, money (Japanese and European currency), and food for the trip. I got (bribed) Jack to distract the night watchers and security cameras for my great escape. Checking off my mental list, I looked at myself in the mirror just more time.

I dyed and trimmed my beautiful hair (I sacrifice so much) into a one of those emo haircuts. You know the one with an eye covered yet not exactly because you peripheral vision shouldn't be compromised for fucking hair!?

Though honestly Bel begs to differ.

But unlike those fools, my hair his cut up to my shoulders since long hair is a pain in ass to carry around (for battles physically and in the shower). Though the pain is totally worth it if you have luscious hair like mine (cue hair flip). My natural black hair (or dark brown if you want to get technical) is temporary dyed a tawny colour- kinda like Tsunayoshi's. It's the most plain and simple hair colour that won't attract much attention (no offense Tsunayoshi, Oppa).

The most important are my eyes. I'm probably going into Hyper Dying Will mode a lot if I'm dealing with Vindice so might as well be prepared. I have dark brown contact lenses because any other colour would, again, attract too much attention.

I have one of those red ombre summer dresses (to show class and taste) under, of course, my purple jacket because pockets for days. The dress went up to my knees and I wore some Disguise boots- a new pair considering that Reborn tore my other one apart. On my wrists were three Disguise bracelets. All of them were made of various types of leather with white beads that contained first aid 'bombs' in the orbs. Basically after you crush the beads, the chemicals inside them disinfect your wounds and heal you pretty quickly (made from Tony's Wolverine abilities).

Why so much Disguises? Well, I have no idea what might happen and I don't have Sun flames. Do the math. I don't risk a failing game. Or as Samchon would say, "Don't be idiot."

* * *

The night felt eerie. It was unusually colder in the corridors today and suddenly I could hear everything happening in the house as I was sneaking out. From the snoring of the children to the trees tapping against the windows, my senses were heightened. I took a step and the floor creaked as my foot made contact with the concaved wood.

Why is it that when you're sneaking out sound is amplified?

Walking on my tippi toes, I remembered that there was a security camera coming up, so I jumped back accidentally making more noise. My heart sped at an incredible rate, the pulses pumping heavily though my chest and neck making it a little harder to breathe. My blood ran cold at the fear of someone waking up and stopping me. In the worst case scenario, today would be one of those days were Tony just randomly shows up in my house.

As I tip-toed to the door, I saw a security camera stare dead into my eyes. My heart stopped for a fraction of a second as the cold chill in my spine turned into a freezing inferno. I felt as if two ton bricks were on my shoulders as my breath hitched.

'Oh fuck! Oh fuck!'

My movements abruptly halted as I tried to make myself smaller. I waited for the signal Jack was supposed to give me if he saw me in any of the monitors.

Five seconds (more like five hours) passed until I saw the flashing red dot signaling me that I was in the clear. I exhaled in relief, the weights releasing from my body. Placing a hand over my rapidly beating chest, I regulated my pulses back to normal.

Following my intuition, I navigated through the passageways successfully exiting my house. I grinned, feeling accomplished at my abilities (and Jack). Turning on my phone, I searched for the cruise line pier the next town over. Thankfully the pier was located in a nearby town (reachable by bus) or else I would've had to take the labyrinth of a transportation (the subway in case you didn't know) again.

* * *

Arriving at my destination, I exited the bus- thanking the driver (who knew buses ran so late…or early?) I headed towards the pier as I felt the chilly air of the sea whipping my skin. It wasn't as cold as Italian ports but still, maybe I should've worn some pants…

I looked around, nothing but yachts and aristocrats boarding and exiting. Every ship was beautiful and extravagant- as expected. Some had multiple sails with designs straight out of movies or fantasy games. Although the most impressive one I've seen was the Vongola's and these ships couldn't even begin to compare with Oppa's private liner.

Turning on my phone, I checked the time:

 _3:19 a.m._

My ship wasn't anything like these high society ones...kind of. It was a specific mafia liner that transported important members of the underground society across the world. It worked like Mafia Island rules. If you're on the ship, it's neutral territory. You're only allowed to defend yourself when someone's attacking you and if you start pointless fights, you're thrown overboard. But worse than Mafia Island, it's nearly impossible getting a pass. The only way I know of is if you present an emblem of your famiglia AND it must be from a powerful and influential family.

Thankfully I had my pendant with me. Hopefully that will be enough and I won't have to resort to _that_.

Unlike most cruises the mafia terminal didn't have rigorous security systems outside because of the sheer amount of power they held. I mean, who in their right minds would go against the top mafia liner in the underworld?

* * *

Finally arriving at the terminal for the mafia cruise (they didn't bother to hide it), I skipped the line- receiving curious and scornful glares. Pshh… like I have time for these small time famiglias.

Shoving my way through the bumbling crowd of burly men and powerful women, their wives and husbands, and hookers… ahem sorry, _escorts_ ; I stood in front of the entrance and none of the staff even bothered to look at me.

'How cute they think I'll let them get away with that.'

Shoving the nearest person, I strode inside until three people in black suits and guns stopped me.

The one in the middle spoke, her voice lathered in authority. "Young miss, if I may which famiglia do you belong to?"

I flashed my pendent, revealing the Vongola insignia on it. "The Vongola."

"Is that so?" Her voice curled into one of disgust and malice. "That's a heavy accusation. We have no Vongola reserved today. Nice try kid but get out unless you want a bullet in your head."

I stood firm. Her face was like an infant's compared to Samchon's. Well, not Reborn an actual infant. Well he is a magical infant but… YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! "Excuse me? Don't you _dare_ compare me to one of those idiotic imposters."

She scowled. "Kid, I'm losing my patience. Get out. Now."

I sighed, pulling out an official scroll with the Vongola insignia (from melted candle wax) attached to it from my bag. "Read it."

She reluctantly took the paper and opened the scroll. The moment the contents were revealed, a burning Sky dying will flame flared on the top or in other words, blood proof that the letter wasn't a fraud.

I saw her and everyone around the immediate vicinity visibly shocked. She took the letter and furrowed her brows. "I-I'm going to get this scanned for liability."

I smirked as the malice and annoyance filling the room was replaced by awe and slight fear. After all if I was a real Vongola, which I am, they just tried to kick out their most beloved guest.

* * *

After waiting a minute or two, they came rushing back holding the letter with two hands giving it back to me. The woman came out and bowed deeply, her voice slightly frantic. "I-I apologize Young Miss Vongola. I was not aware that Vongola Nonno sent you in his stead. Please accept our sincerest apologies!"

HAHAHAHAHA! Feel the Vongola power! "It's no problem, a simple misunderstanding. Now, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to get on board and hopefully this won't happen again."

"T-Thank you for understanding our incompetence Young Miss Vongola. Please right this way!"

As I followed the guard I saw everyone eyeing me like vultures. Understandable since a Vongola was on board. The guard personally led me to an exclusive suite as she bowed in departure.

"Wait," I said putting my hands out, "come back for a moment."

I saw the woman visibly flinch at my voice as she turned around and walked towards me. "Y-Yes Young Miss Vongola? How may I help you?"

'She sounds so nervous, is she scared I'm going to do something? Do I sound that scary?' "Relax, I'm not going to punish you or anything of the sorts. I just… wanted to ask for your name."

She blinked in confusion. "M-My name, Young Miss Vongola?"

"Yeah, why is that a problem?"

"N-No! Certainly not! It's just very surprising that someone of your class would be interested…"

Oh she's getting suspicious. "Don't worry, as long as you don't try and murder me or something, I won't dig through your records."

I felt a bit of her suspicion lift. "I see… If I may Young Miss Vongola, why are you so interested?"

A smiling Antonio, Bruno, and Calogero flashed in front of my eyes. 'My ABC Trio…' I lowered my eyes and closed them letting the memory pass by like a flowing river. "Let's just say… I don't want to regret unable to appreciate people before it's too late."

Silence ensued and before I was about to say 'nevermind' to her, she spoke. "My name is Cecelia Abbiati. Though after some familial conflicts, I am now Cecelia Montclaire."

I smiled in mild surprise. "Nice name. It means blind, doesn't it?" She gave me a weird look. "But let me say this before you draw conclusions, a disability is not a weakness, it's merely an obstacle one has to overcome that will make the individual stronger. One can never win without knowing the loss right?"

She gave me a smile, a genuine one across her tanned skin. A smile that reached her hazel eyes and stretched beyond her choppy purple hair. "Thank you Young Miss Vongola."

I smiled back fighting a slight blush from what I just said. I just quoted what Master Fon always used to say to me. "Welp, I'm going into my room now. Please make sure none of the other mafia famiglias come near my room. Also call me by my name, if my title is too long."

"Of course. Please enjoy your stay, Miss Tsukiyoshi," she said bowing as I firmly grasped the door handle.

* * *

Upon entering the room, I saw one enormous bed draped with white veils on top of a fluffy bear rug. The furniture reflected the mural-like walls perfectly, artistic and elegant. It felt like I was staying at the Vongola mansion again before the renovations years ago. A small whiff of home sickness blew before I could grasp it.

Placing my bag down on the large glass table, I took out the letter I gave to the cruise staff as a grin crept up my face.

The letter was obviously forged but they didn't notice. Well to be fair, I doubt anyone outside the Vongola bloodline can replicate as well as I did. The letter was written in the special flame-infused ink I created as per my design. The letter is made of authentic Italian leather paper which by the way is a bitch write on- especially when you're forging someone's handwriting. The worst part is that I couldn't even use Tony's beautiful handwriting since I'm sneaking out. Unlike most people, the Sky dying will flame was the easiest part. It took me a total of three whole hours but I managed to engrave just the right amount of flames to match Nonno's size and flame density.

Since I always hid in Nonno's office as a hiding place, I picked up (bothering Nonno) a few things about the Vongola 'legal' business.

But I knew the letter wouldn't be enough. I needed back up just in case the cruise staff didn't believe me and called the Vongola so I hacked into their system using the Vongola password. And let me say I'm so glad for all those times I forced Oppa to give me the code like it was his wi-fi password (contrary to popular belief, the private mafia chat lines are really fun). Anyways, I gave an email 'written by Nonno' stating that I was a guest of the Vongola and Nonno's distant granddaughter (which technically again isn't wrong).

My alias was Tsukiyoshi Vongola. Sorry Tsunayoshi but I couldn't think of a better name on the spot.

* * *

I heard the muster drill from the ship's speakers that we're leaving port. Placing the letter back into my bag, I stretched out my arms and yawned. It's like what, 4:10? I should make sure to get some of my clothes ready so I don't get too much unwanted attention.

Shuffling through my bag, I pulled out a black dress and fedora with a red bond. Placing the clothes on the desk, I crawled into bed- letting the warm blankets envelope my body as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Have you ever had one of those dreams where you knew it was a dream yet you couldn't wake up? Well I'm having one of those right now.

Floating down in a boundless space, I saw myself in a weird gravity defying world filled with rainbow auroras stretching beyond the eyes could see. The world was completely black; the only light source being the streams of light.

It wasn't chilly or hot. It was more numbing yet I felt _everything_. I heard voices, but not the voices of my guilt or nightmares but one of undying wrath directed towards someone else. In contrast, I also heard a sincere voice trying to calm the other voice down but it was all just a feeling. The actually sounds were deaf in my ears; the raw emotions webbing my skin giving me goose bumps.

I faintly heard something like a gunshot then ice clashing as my skull resonated with the muted sounds, my vision blurred as the screaming and overwhelming feelings of the two voices engulfing me.

I could feel myself shaking and I held my arms close trying to contain my body that felt like splitting apart. I tried to use my flames but something was blocking it. I felt something like a clog desperately plugging my flame's output.

Grinding my teeth together, I let out slow breathes trying to ease the pain.

'Like... I'm going to yield to some unknown force!'

I concentrated as my face contorted in pain. My body felt as if it was on fire and I could feel the burning sensation giving me a freezing burn on my muscles and joints. I pushed harder and harder refusing to back down and eventually I felt the cork loosening.

I opened my eyes and in a large burst of flash fire, I released a force field of Wind and Sky flames setting the entire plain aflame for a brief second. I gasped for a breath as I held my torso of the immense output of flames. Thankfully that clog was tighter than I initially thought or else I would've died of shock or something.

Panting, my eyes widened at the change of atmosphere. The streams of light were now on fire- but in a majestic and ethereal way. The flames danced as if it took in my flames and calmed down. Most of the pressure went away as I gently floated down until my bare toes touched something invisible.

The moment my foot made contact with the invisible floor, a burst of white flames illuminated the area, the fire traveling in four directions. Once the white flames stretched far enough, my body was thinly lined in pink and orange flames. Then the flames twirled a thin swirl and from my feet, the flames extended to the white flames.

The thin thread of flames daintily tapped the center of the white flames and in rapid succession; the blank canvas was now dyed in orange Sky flames.

I tried to take it all in. It…It was just too unreal. The sensation I felt was unlike anything I've ever felt before. It was so abstract. It was relaxing but unlike the perfect world Mukuro created, the aura here was raw, unadulterated perfection. Tingles and jolts of this powerful sensation ran through my body, my mind being wiped away of all stress and worries. At the same time, the voices seemed to disappear leaving me with the pleasant sound of the dancing chimes.

But still, there was certain desolation within this calm place. It wasn't loneliness or isolation, but more like hidden sorrow within the façade of rage.

I stretched my arms trying to grasp the flames but the light danced around my fingers then went along their way. Actually, all the flames were now slowly fading as the invisible floor disappeared and I started to float down again.

* * *

I woke up slowly; the blankets wrinkling down as I got up. The sunlight hit my skin through the white lacey curtains bathing the room with light. I blinked, still a bit drowsy from the weird dream I had. Rubbing my eyes, I felt wetness on my face and finger.

I touched my cheeks and the pillow soaked with my tears.

"Why did I-? Did I cry? But I don't feel sad…?"

I blinked but shook my head. Whatever it was, it isn't going to help me right now.

Brushing the leftover tears away, I got up and wore my clothes I put on desk before I went to sleep. The black dress was to make sure I don't stand out in a crowd- almost everyone is wearing black suits and shiny tight dresses so this is perfect. Besides between the layers of silk, I have bullet-proof fabric.

The fedora fit snugly on my head but it made my hair proof out a bit. The red bond was more of a crimson colour so if blood gets in it, no one would notice as it was a super blood absorbent cloth.

Hey, I have no intention of murdering people or starting pointless fights, but one can never be too careful right?

* * *

I checked the clock on the wall as it read:

 _13:18_

Damn I slept for almost ten hours!? Fuck you bed for being so comfortable.

I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulders and left my room feeling the rumbling of my stomach. Well, time to head to the buffet.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I hope this voyage turns out fine..._

* * *

 **Wow got this chapter out A LOT faster than expected. I have the next chapter already written but I haven't edited it yet and I'm not sure when I'll have time to do so. Next chapter will be more exciting, PROMISE!**

 **Please leave a review and anything you'd like to comment! (^ㅅ^)/**


	21. Chapter 20- Helping the Loudmouth Shark

**faithdnorthern** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **RubiRed05** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **FallenSoul62** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **FadedAnomaly** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **Invader Ivy** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **Madam3Mayh3m** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **ashley0921** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **chibianimefan26** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **misakiayumu** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **Agent A910** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **Dietmarkemgmail . com : Thank you for following my story! I'M EXTREMELY SORRY that I missed you last time! But FF can't put e-mail links so I had to put spaces in.**

 **slilentlycritizingyourstory : Thank you for favouriting and following my story! And please, write a review if you'd like! I encourage you to write any constructive criticism you have on my story. As long as people are not rude in the review/comment section, please write whatever you think I should correct. (^ㅅ^)**

 **Anonima-Traumada : Gracias por el comentario , favorito, y seguir !Y sí , lo estoy haciendo bastante bien. Gracias por su comentario para Valentina usted porque estoy gritando de emoción! ~(^ㅅ^)~ Usted tiene mucha paciencia y dedicación para poner todas mis palabras en el traductor de google así que gracias por su apoyo , el trabajo y el amor ! También espero que la traducción va bien porque estoy usando el traductor de google también. Tal vez algún día podremos chatear a través de la barrera del idioma !**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

I checked the clock on the wall as it read:

 _13:18_

Damn I slept for almost ten hours!? Fuck you bed for being so comfortable.

I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulders and left my room feeling the rumbling of my stomach. Well, time to head to the buffet.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I hope this voyage turns out fine..._

* * *

"Please accept our famiglia's little token of appreciation Young Miss Vongola!"

 _Go away!_

"No, no, no, my famiglia would serve much better! Miss Tsukiyoshi!"

 _Like I care!_

"Young Miss Vongola!"

 _Shut up!_

"Over here!"

 _I ain't your puppy!_

"Miss Tsukiyoshi!"

 _I swear I'll castrate you._

"Please accept this!"

 _All of you._

I ran thanking my small structure as I crawled into tight areas and held my knees together to maximize space. Panting, I could feel my lungs expanding my ribs but unfortunately I couldn't let my chest breathe as my knees were directly under my chin. Cursing whatever force in the world hated me (I'm looking at you Lady Luck you bitch) I glared at the rowdy crowd of adults running around and trying to find me. Seriously? Get a fucking life.

On hindsight I should've just ordered room service because now I had over fifty famiglia representatives chasing me for an alliance or something like that.

You see, when I was about to go out, I felt a pang of pain (like a needle repeatedly stabbing you) in my brain- which usually was a warning my hyper intuition was sending me. Let me just say this, I nearly cried of the shock because never before had my hyper intuition hurt me in such a... defined way? Look, the feeling of my hyper intuition was always a muted humming in brain- almost unnoticeable if I wasn't paying attention. But ever since I came into this world, my hyper intuition has been getting more painful and the jolt of pain I felt was even more sharper than that time at Kokuyo.

Maybe it was because of that weird dream I had...

Anyways, the moment I came out of my room, multiple Mafioso surrounded me trying to either talk to or kidnap me. Unfortunately, the guards plus Cecelia weren't able to hold out that many people at once and back-up didn't come until much, much later.

So here I was in a tiny ass vent thinking over my life choices.

If they could even be classified as choices.

After the noise died down a little, I slowly ducked my head out- looking for any movement. When I found none, I quickly made my way out (listening to my hyper intuition this time!), my limbs untangling from whatever acrobatic position I was in. I ran to my room successfully avoiding everyone and stayed in there until the end of the voyage.

* * *

 **~Eight days Later~**

Well it's been over a week and I feel like absolute shit. I was locked up in my room for the entire voyage with food and water coming to me via the cruise staff (not that they minded). I did have a balcony in my room so that at least kept my sanity in check. Not even in the Vongola mansion did I stay locked in one place for so long.

But that isn't even the worst part. The worst part is the fact that I'm riding this hellhole for NOTHING! You see, during the duration of the _just_ _wonderful_ stay, I was contacted by Mukuro that Vendicare was NOT located in Venice.

That son of a pineapple bitch.

Do you know what that means?

It means that I sneaked out for nothing and probably Tony and Akira are looking for me. Not to mention when I get back, I'm to be in some deep shit! Mukuro I swear when I get my hands on you, I'll choke you with your own chains!

While thinking up a brilliant revenge plan, the ship's speakers dinged, meaning that they were going to make an announcement.

With slight static, the speaker sounded. "Good evening valued passengers! It is 5:28 and we have arrived in Venice, Italy within the grounds of Vongola territory. Please make no trouble while on our land and enjoy your stay!"

I sighed. 'Might as well dig up some information while I'm here.'

* * *

I exited the ship _(FREEDOMMM!)_ with almost the entire staff protecting me from the other mafia famiglias trying to make contact with me. They bowed goodbye as I saw Cecelia giving me a gentle smile in departure.

I've bonded with her during my stay as she was the only person I could talk without having flattery or threats shoved in my face. She was like my guard and friend. Hopefully.

I waved back with a smile of my own. "Bye Cecelia and the others!"

I walked off the boat and headed towards the docks planning to get a nice hotel somewhere.

* * *

When my foot first made contact with the land, my eyes sprang open as a weird jolt of heat and frost sparked in my legs for a fraction of a second.

I nearly fell down, not expecting that.

'T-That was just like the feeling I had…in that dream with the voices.'

I felt the weird sensation again as it ate away the nerves in my body- making my fingers twitch and blood run cold. Thankfully my hyper intuition directed me me to take a couple of steps forward as the pain subsided bit by bit, step by step. Understanding the gist of what it was telling me, I ran towards the city where my intuition led me as my heart raced. I don't know where I'm going nor do I care. Whatever those jolts of agony were, I just want to get away from it. Eventually the feeling disappeared but the trail it made still etched in my heart and that jolt of weird phantom pain just reminded my body of that fact.

I looked around and let the heat leave my face. I was in the Venice canals.

Shit.

Look, these are a fucking abyss of misdirection and basically an Mini-boss of an Ancient Egyptian maze. Needless to say I have bad experience with the canals. A few years back, I got lost here once and let me tell you; having a pissed Hibari find you and an equally annoyed PMS-ing Gokudera watch you for the rest of your vacation is NOT the way you want to spend your summer.

I stopped to look around. Its better not to wander aimlessly and get even more lost (I'm not an idiot like Lambo). The canals were damp and humid- especially since it was hot day today. I could feel the density of the air in my throat and nostrils as I took each breath. The walls were thankfully big enough for me not to feel claustrophobic but by no means were it the grand halls of a palace. I came to Venice a couple of times but that was years ago- when my body was even smaller than it is now. So it's no wonder I feel like the walls are caving in on me.

I could hear running water and the drops of them in my immediate vicinity but honestly that was given. Breathing through the filter (my jacket sleeve) I went into my (still incomplete) Hyper Dying Will Mode and tuned into my Vongola Intuition. I followed the strong force pulling me in hopes of getting out.

Little did I know that my Intuition never went according to my wishes.

Who is to blame?

I blame Vongola Primo.

I blame Giotto Vongola.

I blame him so hard.

Curse you and our blood for giving me this hyper intuition that hurts like a bitch.

Do you know what?

From now on you will be dubbed Great-er-est Grandpa (great naming skills strikes again!).

* * *

I ran through multiple canals, the skin of my boot doused in murky water and debris. I could feel the source of the strong sensation practically tingling on my skin.

'Just one more turn and-!'

.

.

.

.

.

CURSE YOU GREATEREST GRANDPA!

I looked straight ahead. Nothing but a dead end alleyway with crates littering the place. I growled in frustration and turned around until I felt a sharp piercing pain in my brain. Which basically meant my Vongola Intuition was going:

 _Naw bitch. You going to where I tell you to._

Chanting some weird voodoo shit I learned from Gokudera (against _everyone's_ wishes) to Greaterest Grandpa, I reluctantly turned around, knowing better to rebel against it because I was definitely NOT a masochist. I trotted down the alley, my footsteps echoing against the high walls. I jumped over five crates until I reached the end where I found a long haired person slouched down in a corner.

Wait isn't that…

"SQUALO!?"

I gaped at the sight.

That hair. That silver hair. That beautiful silver hair.

That face. That wrinkly old ass face.

It…It really was him. It really was my grumpy little shark bait! A smile formed on my face that I couldn't stop. I know it wasn't _my_ Squalo but so far, the people I've met weren't _too_ different from my world's counterpart (give or take a few- namely Tsunayoshi).

But my smile quickly faded as I got closer to him as my eyes adjusted to the shade covering him like a blanket. Upon closer inspection I smelled the scent of iron mixed with the humid air coming from his injured body.

Fresh blood stained his black leather uniform with the sleeves ripped and scorched revealing his damaged mechanical arm and abused and peeling real arm. His pants were frayed as the openings revealed crimson gashes on his fair skin. He was slumped over, his lower back supported by the wall behind him with his head supported by the adjacent wall. His sword arm powerlessly held his real arm in a futile act of defense as his face was unconscious in a deep scowl with his eyebrows digging into the bridge of his nose.

I rushed to his side checking his pulse and looking over his wounded body. I put the back of my hands on his forehead to check his temperature and two fingers on his wrists then under his jaw for his pulse.

'Okay, good. His temperature is normal and is pulse is at an even rate. Slow, but even. At least he's alive…'

I moved on to the main issue at hand- the wounds. His legs were definitely temporarily immobile seeing as multiple deep gashes ran along his knees to his calves painting the floor with his blood and the smell of iron getting stronger. Ripping the coat open, the buttons flew off the leather as I lifted his undershirt. A small box fell out but I paid no mind to it and stuck it back into his coat pocket.

Because what I saw was much worse.

I saw terrible cuts littering his abs and what seemed to me as holes that ranged from mid-range weapons to close-combat ones. Thank god it wasn't bullets because that would've meant that I would've had to take it out or leave them in there. Either way, the area with the bullet hole would've gotten infected whether I did anything or not. At least with the beads I can heal him- to a certain extent.

I wanted to check his back but from what Lal and Colonello always told me, if the injury is not fatal a.k.a they could still live with it, don't move them. It made sense since moving a bleeding body improperly can lead to the wounds getting worse and the person dying of pain and blood loss.

So I settled with breaking the beads on his chest first because knowing this bundle of grumpy joy, he'll try and cut me the first chance he's got out of reflex or because I'm a stranger rubbing chemicals on his body.

One or the other.

* * *

Rubbing the wounds with the ointment carefully avoiding any unnecessary movements, I felt his body twitch as he let out a low grumble from his throat. His eyelids slowly started to open with his eyes dilating to adjust to the light. He grumbled and winced at the coming pain his brain finally registered as he slowly cocked his head to locate his surroundings. I stared at him waiting for his eyes to register that I was here. After a minute or so, our gazes locked.

He stared at me.

I stared back.

He blinked.

I blinked back.

Realization flooding into his half-dead state, he shouted trying to get up and slice me open (but of course he couldn't). "VOOIII! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

I covered my ears in time, thank god, and continued to rub ointment on his fruitlessly thrashing body. "Calm down sharp tooth. You aren't helping your blood pressure by yelling."

I saw the veins on his neck pop as he tried to move. "VOOIII! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF OF ME!"

"First of all shrill pill, calm your ass down besides I'm not even on top of you. Second, don't you see I'm helping you? Take a good look at your wounds because _I'm_ not the one who is making it worse."

Scowling he checked over his body and saw that most of his gashes turned into cuts and he stopped bleeding all over the floor. He raised his brows then lowered it in a suspicious yet non-threatening manner.

Well, as non-threatening Squalo could get.

"Voi… Who are you kid?"

"Well my dear trumpet mouth, the last time I checked I was a girl. No scratch that, I'm your fucking savior. You could've lost both your legs and your only remaining arm if I didn't come and disinfect your wounds. Be thankful fishie."

"I asked you who you were brat. Not what you were doing." Though he said that, the turn of his eyes told me that he was thankful.

Can't get over your pride huh?

I sighed, crushing another bead. "My name is Ly- I mean, Valentina Lyong. What's yours?"

He winced at the ointment seeping into his skin. "It's better if you would've ignored me kid. I'm dangerous."

Looks like Italian chivalry isn't quite dead yet. "Well aren't you just a sweetheart? Tell me your name."

He looked at he like I was crazy (which I am thank you very much). "Why the fuck would I do that!? I just told you-!" He winced at my finger applying _a little too_ much pressure on his cut.

Aw, he cares how adorable. But I have no time for your bullshit Squalo so time for plan B:

Rub the man's egotistical pride.

I feigned innocence. "I always thought a _real_ swordsman introduced their names as a sign of respect and pride- especially when the other party introduced theirs."

He glared at me, growling. "How the fuck do you know that kid?"

"Well, I figured that this," I said pointing to his sword arm, "isn't something you would carry around just for show. Besides I know a good swordsman when I see one."

I saw his eyes flash in amusement with undertones of excitement and lust for battle. "You know swordsmanship?"

Goodness gracious, why are all the males around me so easy to manipulate? Samchon you were right, stroking a man's ego is the best way to get information.

"Well, let's just say several people around me loved the sword above all else. They taught me- well tried. I know the basics and the general parts of it like the types of swords, swings, and movements but don't get me wrong, I can't even touch a kitchen knife without cutting myself much less wield a sword."

I pulled out some bandages from my bag and wrapped it tightly around Squalo's abdomen. Who knew this was the way I'd be spending my first day in Venice? Thank god for all those times Ryohei pulled me to help aid everyone (mainly Mukuro and Hibari) who got hurt because they were fighting with each other over something stupid (which happened way too often). The same goes for my fabulous Auntie Luss (lord knows how many times I had to cut excess hair off of the Varia grunts plus Squalo and Levi after Zio lost it).

Squalo lost the glimmer in his eyes and looked away. "Che. Fuck off brat."

This Yúchì motherfucker. "Don't you 'che' me! I'm the one who's helping you!"

He faced me as my face got closer to his. "Shut up kid! And get the hell away from me!"

Suddenly one of the cuts I treated reopened as the blood vessel popped and blood gushed out. My heart hammered my ribs as the thought of Squalo dying, the nightmares I had, were coming true to life. Quickly using my beads and the red bond from my fedora, I treated the wound before it got worse. I worked quickly, using all those lessons from the Vongola medics to use. I didn't see Squalo's face but I know it was one of pain and surprise.

After the cells got better, I got closer and grabbed the collar of his uniform. He tried to push me away but pressed my finger into his cut. Staring directly into his eyes anger filled my tongue. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! What if you'd died!? Learn to appreciate people old man! Sometimes your pride isn't worth your life! I don't want to see you die!" _Again…_

He stopped shouting and went silent. Fuck I could've handled that a lot better. Why can't I keep my emotions in check recently!?

I backed off, releasing my hold and moved onto his legs. Awkward silence ran between us as I crushed the beads on his legs and he stared.

* * *

After what seemed to be an eternity he clicked his tongue and leaded back on the wall. "Che. Typical civilian behaviour. You don't even know me and you don't want me die? How do you know I'm not a bad person?"

I wonder if the sedatives are making him more talkative? "Because I can feel it. You care for others in your own way. And as long as you still have an ounce of humanity left, I'll bring you out of the depths of hell myself. Besides normal people avoid problems, not approach it."

He snorted. "Heh! Stupid brat. What did you say your name was? Lyong? You've got guts I'll give you that much."

A ghost of a smile formed on my lips. "I'd prefer Valentina. Anyways, the salves are highly effective so you can perform normal tasks like walking and grabbing stuff. Just don't try to run okay? I won't be held responsible if you reopen your wounds."

I got up and slung his arm over my shoulders and supported his body against mine as I heaved him up. The moment his weight shifted onto mine, I focused all my strength on my quivering legs as took little steps forward.

Squalo tried to move away but the strain of his recovering body didn't let him (not to mention my A+++ muscles). "Voi! What are doing!?"

I jabbed my finger into his sore spot as his cringed hilariously. "Quiet Squawker. I said you _can_ move but it doesn't mean you _should_. Besides, if I didn't do this, you'd strain your body by moving regardless of pain because of your stupid man pride."

He scowled but when silent. Bitch knows I'm right.

He glared at me when we made a turn. "How the hell do you where we're going!?"

"Truthfully I don't."

"VOOOIIII!"

I winced at his yell that directly pierced my ears. "Fucking-! Don't scream in my ear!"

He yelled again. "THEN TELL ME AT LEAST WHERE THE FUCK YOU'RE TAKING ME!"

For an assassin you don't get the concept of silence do you? "I'LL TELL YOU! JUST DON'T FUCKING SCREAM IN MY EAR!"

"YOU BRAT! DON'T YOU START YELLING AT ME!"

"FUCK YOU TONE DEAF WANKER! YOU STOP FIRST!"

"VOOIII! SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL KILL YOU KID!"

"OH? WHICH ONE? BECAUSE I HAVE AN ARCHIVE FULL OF NAMES I CAN CALL YOU!"

"I'LL FUCKING SLICE YOU ANNOYING BRAT!"

"AT LEAST MY VOICE DOESN'T CREATE AN EARTHQUAKE EVERY TIME I SPEAK! AND MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO CALL YOU THAT IF YOU WOULD JUST FUCKING TELL ME YOUR DAMN NAME!"

"I SAID IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! ARE YOU STUPID TOO!?"

You dare challenge me? "FUCK YOU, YOU LOVE CHILD OF KANADA YUU AND ALLEN WALKER!"

He gave me a disgusted look. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE!?"

"MY OTP SHIP, YOU ELEVEN!" Akira I blame you for those weird addictive Japanese shit and tumblr. I blame you so hard.

Squalo disgust turned into anger and revulsion. "THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

The rest of the way was nothing but screaming and poking each other's wounds.

We are just going to get along _swimmingly..._

* * *

We moved through the canals using my hyper intuition- avoiding the sight of civilians and police alike. Squalo obviously had no choice to lean on me despite still taking steps on his own. Thought it didn't stop him from scowling and yelling in my ear. Like seriously, I think my right ear is forever deaf now.

"BRAT! WHY ARE WE NOT OUT YET!?"

I felt a vein pop. "SHUT UP! AT LEAST I'M CONTRIBUTING TO THIS SITUATION INSTEAD OF BITCHING!"

"VOOIII! WHAT HE FUCK DID YOU SAY!? I'LL KILL YOU!"

This again. Death threats don't work on me sweetheart. "Look, can you just shut up and follow!? I'm pretty sure I'm your only guide out of this place!"

"GUIDE!? BRAT, I'M GOING ON MY OWN." He tried to shake himself off me but I held him firmly in place by punching his throat (thank you Akira). He coughed violently and glared at me.

Holding his throat he flailed his sword in the air. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

I punched his face this time (though I was aiming for the throat). " _May I remind you_ , we're lost and the worst thing to do is split up? Have you never watched those horror movies? What? Are _trying_ to be the token white chick that goes straight _to_ the murderer?"

He growled, his voice low, grumbling at every word. "Oi… You piece of-"

"Well," I said pulling a strand of his hair, "you're halfway there already."

That's when he lost it.

"VOOOIIIII! YOU FUCKING TRASH!"

Holy shit, calm the fuck down! What if someone finds us!? "Be quiet! What if someone hears-!"

And speak of the devil, I heard a gunshot and felt the bullet just barely graze my leg (wow, and you call yourself a shot?) embedding itself to the wall. From the rooftops, jumped mysterious suited figures and we were surrounded by at least thirteen men.

With no escape.

I turned my head towards Squalo and gave him that 'I told you so' look and he in return glared 'fuck you.' Squalo turned his attention back onto to the men with their guns drawn. He pushed me out of the way as he ran towards the men with his sword out for blood.

Landing on my butt, my intuition flared in my mind signaling a crossfire was waiting to happen. But of course, like the idiot I was, I instead focused on Squalo slashing the men in rapid succession.

'That fucking idiot! He's going to reopen his wounds!'

But that thought halted when I saw bodies falling one by one, the blood gushing out of their abdomen or chest with their entrails exploding out of their lifeless forms as the metal slashed through their soft flesh. The phantom sound of bullets echoed in my ears giving me flashbacks to the fire- the fall of the Vongola. My family overrode the faces of the men. Their faces skewed in agony and pain, the light leaving their eyes, and their painful screams begging for release.

My hands shook as I felt my body tremble with gales of cold heat whipping my body. I swallowed my saliva feeling the liquid moisten my dry throat but the dryness returned quickly.

The horde of men, finally registering Squalo's movements, spit fired at him as Squalo reflected the bullets with his sword. He rushed towards them, stepping past the blood and corpses now stained on his boots, splitting their bodies one at a time. With a scowl on his face, he turned to the last one shaking in his knees.

I covered my mouth with my hands trying desperately not to scream or regurgitate. Not even during the fall did I witness killings so close. Chills ran down my spine as I thought of the only positive thing in this massacre.

'A-At least Squalo had the decency to give them a quick death…'

I snapped out of my trance as I saw Squalo advancing slowly (because of his reopening wounds) towards the last target. My intuition rang telling me to stop Squalo but I froze paralyzed in fear. Not of him but of my overlapping memories.

Finally cutting the last one down, Squalo fell to his knees his arm clutching his torso as he growled in pain. I shakily got up the blood absorbed into my dress. I slowly took off the red bond on my fedora, extending the fabric into large cloth as I cleaned myself and the area as much as possible. Then finally I covered Squalo's panting form as I started to crush beads on his gaping, reopened wounds again.

I stared at him, all emotions fleeing my body. "I told you your wounds would open again…" I gave a weak laugh. I guess sarcasm was my only method of trying to cope with the situation.

He glared at me but made no moves to stop me. Letting my hands roam his body, I felt his gaze bore through me. "Aren't you scared of me? You just witnessed a-."

I shook my head my eyes trying to avoid the bodies littering the alleyway. "I'm not scared of you. I'm scared for you. But mostly I'm scared because this encounter only further proved how… useless I was." Though I doubt he heard that last part.

I saw him with his same old grumpy looking face as he went silent. After the treatment was done and I reapplied the ointment and wrapped the bandages again, I gently grasped his hair resting on his chest and felt its soft fibre run between my fingers before he slapped my hand away yelling at me.

Touching Squalo's hair was something I always used to do back home. Whether it be messing it up, braiding it, trying to cut it with Bel, or brushing it, his soft hair always made my heart calmer. I don't know why but besides doing anything with Zio, just being near Squalo was my favourite pass time in the Varia. Though mostly it was to torture him.

I smiled fondly at the memory but it quickly faded when I remembered reality. "Well, you're all good to go. Just, please don't do that again…"

He scowled and ruffled his hair. "Che. Shut up brat. Seriously, who are you? A normal civilian doesn't just accept this."

I gave him a bitter smile. "Like you'd know anything about that life."

He glared, looking straight into my eyes. "You're from the mafia aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Birthed but not crowned or acted."

"What are you? Royalty or some shit?"

I gave out an ironic chuckle through my nose. "Guess you can say that. But not in the way you're thinking. I'm no princess. Being a princess would mean that I had the power and courage to help my family. But I have neither."

He raised his brow. "You're in the mafia no matter your association. Whether you killed a thousand trash or none, if your brush shoulders with the mafia, you're in it regardless of whatever the hell you want to or not."

"Yeah… I know." I felt tear prick my eyes as I quickly blinked them away. Squalo sighed as he got up from the floor and snaked his arm around my waist.

My eyes peeled at this action. "H-Hey! What are you-?"

But before I could say anything he heaved me up over his shoulders and slowly jumped up heading towards the rooftops using the window sills and ventilation fans. Along the way, I obviously yelled, questioning his motives.

"What the-? What you doing!?"

He tightened his hold on me as he jumped on top of another ventilation fan. "Shut your mouth you annoying brat. We're getting out of here before anymore of them shows up."

"B-But what about the corpses?"

"Che. I'm sure the Vongola will take care of it. They're all small fry Vongola ally trash after all."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"We're the mafia kid. What do you think 'take care of it' means?"

"O-Oh…" The _clean-up_... "Wait, why are the Vongola after you?"

"…" Squalo went silent just climbing the walls. But that's when it hit me. The timeline right now, it's after Zio led the coup d'etat or more famously known as the Cradle Affair but before the Ring Conflict Battle when Oppa came out victorious.

But I thought they were under lockdown? Why is Squalo being hunted down? Unless, no… It can't be… The box I saw was the Vongola half-rings!? No. No. No. It can't be. Could I be in time where Zio is still frozen? Because if he was unfrozen, there's no doubt Squalo wouldn't be like this. He would be in Japan chasing down Basil for the half-rings only to later find out the rings were fake and Zio challenging Tsunayoshi in the famous Ring Conflict Battle.

* * *

Trying to organize all this information down, I sighed. 'Well, it's not good to get worked up on history. All I need to do is survive for now. I-I'm sure things will work itself out... I hope.'

Squalo finally reached the roof as my eyes fell to the corpses one last time. Bur before Squalo dashed off, I saw something I wish I didn't.

'N-No... It can't be...'

Something I wished I listened to my hyper intuition for…

'Please no...'

Something that shattered my heart and broke the dam in my eyes…

'It can't be him!'

Something that if I could turn back time, I would fix…

'H-He should be alive!'

Something that just set how useless I was in stone…

'Please let me be wrong!'

I saw a mop of mahogany hair lifelessly sprawled across the floor from his slightly tanned face covered in the past's rain and blood. His dead, soulless hazel eyes that stared into nothing. The adolescent boy who shook in his knees while confronting death.

 _I saw…_

 _I saw him…_

 _I saw the corpse of…_

 _of..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Yúchì-** Shark fin in Chinese

* * *

 **I wonder if anyone got all the references I used in this chapter ( ~0ㅅ0)~ It's not as many as some of my other chapters but still.**

 **Anyways, have a wonderful day!**


	22. Chapter 21- The Future's Guilty Trail

**Kanaire** **: Thank you for following** **and favouriting** **my story!**

 **Skylark-Hime** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **Sokeymoe** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **fairytailbunchan** **: Thank you for following** **and favouriting** **my story!**

 **xxOchibixx** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **setokayba2n** **: Thank you for following,** **favouriting, and reviewing** **my story! (^ㅅ^) Well, here's a new chapter! On a side note, I briefly imagined you as Seto Kaiba. lol**

 **AoBara** **: Thank you for following, favouriting, and reviewing my story! May I ask who you ship? Cause shipping is a beautiful thing. *Eyebrow wiggle* Also maybe it's Basil maybe it's not~ Maybe this is all a trick~ Maybe it's not~**

 **Guest (May 22) / Guest (May 22)** **: I have a feeling that you 'two' are the same person but I didn't want to assume. So anyways, thank you for the review! And oh dear who could it be~?**

 **Guest (May 25)** **:Hgfdgjhgvkjhvghcbcjgfdngfdgnf Thank you for the review! *Bear hug* Get it? LUB and KUB? Haha... Okay, I'll stop now.**

 ** **FlyWithMeToNeverland09**** ** **: Oh god, your comment made my day XD. Thank you for the passionate review! Who knows who the corpse is? Only Valentina and I know~ HAHAHAHHAHA!****

 **Anonima-traumatized** **: Me reí tanto en su primera frase XD . De todas formas , gracias por el comentario! Me alegro de que haya disfrutado de bantor Valentina de Squalo y es desde que era un montón de diversión para escribir . (^ㅅ^) Y sí el barco ... Sólo tiene que esperar hasta que Valentina tiene que volver en él para volver a Japón . En cuanto a la identidad del cadáver ... ¿quién sabe ~ ?**

* * *

...

...

...

 *****PLEASE READ!*****

...

...

...

First, thank you all for supporting me and holy shit those were a ton of reviews thank you! I love reading and replying to reviews and PMs so feel free to do either!

Unfortunately, my computer is piece of crap so I have to work in safety mode. I'll put more details at the end so please read if you'd like to read my _update schedule_.

ALSO! For my anons/guests, if you'd like you can put an alias (ie. guest 10027, nootnoot anon, farsquadfarquaad) before you write the review because I'd really like to know my anons better (^ㅅ^) Only if you are comfortable with it of course! I don't want to cause confusion between the guests and I'd like to thank everyone for supporting me.

FINALLY, this chapter will have a perspective change in the middle so please don't get confused. Enjoy~ (^ㅅ^)/

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

I saw a mop of mahogany hair lifelessly sprawled across the floor from his slightly tanned face covered in the past's rain and blood. His dead, soulless hazel eyes that stared into nothing. The adolescent boy who shook in his knees while confronting death.

 _I saw…_

 _I saw him…_

 _I saw the corpse of…_

 _of..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Squalo jumped over the buildings the wind shredding his skin at the rate he was practically leaping across them. He could feel the seating pain of reopening wounds reopen with very step he took, but ignored it in the favour of him getting hell out of enemy pursuit. Sure, he killed the Vongola allied members chasing him (the last wave in fact) but regardless it wasn't safe to dawdle in one place for too long. That and his current circumstances were no better added to the fact that he was carrying a child (who thankfully stopped thrashing) like a potato sack.

'I didn't go through all that shit for this,' Squalo thought annoyingly.

He checked to make sure if the Vongola rings were still on him, more or less manhandling Valentina, and sighed in relief when it was tucked deep into his pocket. The Vongola half rings were crucial in his plan of awakening the one and only, Xanxus Vongola. Although it was no secret to him that Xanxus was not of the Vongola bloodline, Squalo wouldn't settle for anyone less than Xanxus as his only boss (no matter how much of a piece of shit he was). Now all he had to do was unfreeze Xanxus in the Vongola undergrounds and get the other halves of the rings- the CEDEF's halves.

Not one to plan things too well, Squalo had no idea how he would gain access to the titanium secured basement of the Vongola mansion but it was well worth a try. At least he had gotten the half rings from the Vongola and no one had suspected the Varia as of yet. After all anyone who saw his face or managed to tail him was wiped of the face of the earth with his sword and the batch of dead bodies lying in the Venice canals were the last of them.

As the second-in-command of Varia, Squalo was quite great in stealth (when he wasn't screaming and directly engaging in combat). That's why he couldn't afford to let the rest of Varia guardians know his _exact_ plans. Of course he went to steal the Vongola's halves of the rings with his personal squad plus the Varia guardians but, there was no doubt in his mind that if he got the Varia involved in the unfreezing of Xanxus, they would know of his birthright (or at least the lack of) and Squalo would better let hell to freeze over before he lets that happen.

Although, his plans of stealth were ruined when he broke into the Vongola vault and stole their halves of the rings and got severely injured while fending off any witnesses. It was no better that he owed his life to a little girl who helped him as well as complied to his actions- no matter how annoying he thought she was.

Getting closer to the Varia mansion, Squalo increased his speed ready to keel over at any moment. His head was still feeling a bit fuzzy from blood loss and whatever sedatives were working inside of him with that weird medication he received. He felt the limp, unresponsive body of the girl in his arms and briefly wondered if she was dead from shock or something.

"Voi… brat you alright?" Squalo asked quietly. Not that he truly cared for her herself but he did owe a debt of his gratitude to her.

All Valentina did was stay silent except mumbling out an Italian male name of some sort and apologizing. "…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I wish… Please… No…" she shakily breathed out.

Even Squalo could see the mixing swirl of emotions in her teary eyes. Still running, he could see the emotions he was all too familiar with. With his almost his whole youth spent with Xanxus, even during the coup d'état, he could see that Xanxus and Valentina both held fear, rejection, guilt, anger, and underlining sadness in their eyes.

It was then he realized why he had taken her along with him. It wasn't out of pride or gratitude (mostly, see still had his honour) but because it this state, he saw the face of Xanxus briefly flashing between his eyes overlapping on her face. Granted it wasn't vengeful or wrathful enough but, he saw some of Xanxus in her. Almost as if she was someone who had grown up under him or something- as they say, children are natural mimics.

'Though, that doesn't excuse how the hell she _feels_ so much like that shitty boss,' Squalo thought repressing a shutter, 'who the hell is she?'

Squalo tsk-ed and rushed towards the Varia headquarters uncomfortable with how much she reminded him of his shitty boss.

* * *

Arriving at headquarters, the grunts of the Varia immediately bowed at their second-in-command in awe, respect, and fear. Hiding his wounds he scowled at the questioning glares of his subordinates of him carrying a half-conscious girl in his arms.

Annoyed with the lingering glances Squalo yelled notifying all the assassins in the mansion of his return.

 **"** **VOOIII! Instead of fucking around, do your damn work you trash!"**

The instant Squalo started to scream, all the grunts ran away knowing that it was in their best interests to stay nowhere near an annoyed shark with razor sharp fangs. Squalo held his sides with his hand when he felt another blood vessel pop but kept his usual scowling face to mask his pain. Walking down the corridors he rushed straight into his room and gently placed (violently threw) Valentina on his bed as he started to change out of his bloody and tattered uniform.

Unbuttoning his dress shirt, his bedroom door was slammed open with the arrival of an overjoyed Lussuria, grinning Bel holding a squirming Mammon in his arms, and Levi. Lussuria rushed over to him inspecting his wounds with a first aid kit in hand.

"Squalo! Goodness, you need to stop going on these missions alone! What do you think would've happened if we didn't cover your tracks?" Lussuria said in a scolding manner.

Disgusted with these people whom he calls, 'comrades' Squalo sighed hoping, just hoping they would get killed in the next raid. As Lussuria was tending to his wounds, Squalo violently waved his sword around as a petrifying shutter crawled up his skin when Lussuria traced his wounds slowly with his fingers.

Lussuria just made kissy-faces back spiting Squalo even more. The only thing that held him back from cutting his fellow guardians was the thought of rescuing the damn useless boss of theirs.

"VOOIII! GET THE FUCK OUT TRASH!"

Bel smiled holding Mammon still. "Ushishishi~ Without seeing our second-in-command all bloodied up? Not a chance~ Too bad you didn't die I would've loved to have spectated your death."

Mammon sighed. "I'm not getting paid for this. Let me go. I have better places to be."

Levi cleared throat trying to grab their attention. "Do you have the half rings Squalo? Boss will-"

"VOOIII! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU DAMN SCUM!" Poor Levi was interrupted.

"There's no need to be shy Squalo we're all adults here-" Lussuria looked around the room and squealed at the sight of a petite girl sleeping on Squalo's bed. "Oh my! Squalo where did you find this adorable little girl? Is she Asian? How cute~!"

Squalo face palmed, slowly regretting his decision to bring her with him. "She-"

"Ushishishi~ Who knew the vice was a pedophile? Even the prince did definitely not expect this." Bel started to laugh at his own words releasing of Mammon from his grasps.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT!?"

"Finally… The time I wasted will be costly…" Mammon mumbled flying away.

Lussuria wagged his fingers and scolded Bel. "Now, we all know Squalo isn't like that!"

Squalo scowled in annoyance. "Just… get fuck out of my room-"

"-I'm sure that's his illegitimate child! Oh she's just adorable!" Skipping over next to Valentina's unconscious form, Lussuria examined her face closely. "She looks about twelve or so… Squalo you scoundrel! I can't believe you knocked up a girl at ten!"

In the spurt of the moment, Bel laughed indiscriminately clutching his sides as Lussuria started his talk about safe sex- all the while Levi was pestering Squalo with questions of boss's wellbeing. Squalo fumed as the noise started to get louder and louder with all the ridiculous accusations targeting him. Finally at his boiling point he attacked the nearest person to him which happened to be poor Leviathan. With one swing, Levi flew straight through the door and crashed unconscious in the hallway, half his body buried in the wall as piles of rumble came crashing on top of him.

Bel took this as an invitation to fight and readied his knives eager to spill blood- whether it be his or his enemies. Sensing the narcissistic mushroom-haired prince radiating bloodlust, Squalo took a battle stance as he glared at Bel daring him to make the first move. Lussuria, knowing the inedibility of the fight, sighed and shook his shoulders- playing with Valentina's thin hair dancing in between his fingers while watching the fight unfold.

* * *

The room was dead silent with the suffocating air filled murderous aura crawling up their skins. Bel routed his knives all around the room, the tips following Squalo's body as Squalo got into his offensive stance, his blade glistening with pride. Squalo glared maliciously while Bel grinned sadistically preparing for the perfect moment to strike.

And at the cough of Levi's consciousness returning, the two fiercely striked with Bel's wire knives scattered all around the room rushing, heading towards Squalo at a rapid speed that slit the air. Narrowly dodging all the knives, Squalo dashed straight to Bel and swung his sword down as Bel strategically blocked the force with his knives.

Clutching in the pain of his newest reopening wounds, Squalo applied more pressure on his sword, Bel's back slowly arching backwards. "Die you trash!"

"Ushishishi~" Bel sprung back with his feet his knives gliding all over the place. "Don't think I haven't noticed your pain Squalo!"

Cutting the wires, Squalo dodged all his knives except one where luckily, only his pants were grazed. "Tsk. Get back here trash!"

Bel slightly pouted as he back peddled throwing his knives at Squalo. "The prince is just disappointed that he wasn't the one who made those injuries happen…"

Squalo rushed him and sliced right through Bel's uniform narrowly missing his flesh- making Bel widen his eyes in surprise and leap yards away. "Heh! Next time it'll be your blood that stains my blade-"

Suddenly a knide swooshed past him, a thin streak of crimson following its tail. It only took Squalo moments to realize what happened and dodge the endless barrage of the adolescent's knives.

"Do you think you can spill royal blood?" Bel snickered excitement bubbling within his core. Fear was definitely a factor that contributed into his adrenaline rush, but the thought of potentially killing an injured Squalo highly amused him.

"VOI! Come and fight me you pathetic trash! Stop standing around there and fucking fight!"

"Ushishishi. The prince will do as he wishes. Because I am a prince."

Squalo's vein popped hearing Bel's signature catch phrase. "Die trash!"

Squalo swung his sword as Bel narrowly dodged with his back curved into a perfect arch. He twisted his foot and leaped above another swing as he maneuvered the knife-filled wires around Squalo. Dodging the circling parade of knives, Squalo jumped and charged at Bel which he jumped out but ended up slashing the entire section of the hallway off in the process.

Minutes passed and the frenzy shifted to the hallways as the clash knives and relentless strikes of Squalo's sword littered the Varia headquarters which Levi did get maimed at one point (it was a wonder how the man was still alive). Their little 'spar' travelled to the second floor as the plaster and wood rumbled, dust raining down. Lussuria sighed with their antics as he heard the proximity of their battle with Bel's laughing and Squalo's constant screaming. Figuring it was best _not_ to have the Eastern wing destroyed (again), Lussuria eventually got up and followed the two out with Levi in tow (who was half dead and limping already).

"Bel! Squalo! Wait for me~!"

Rushing out, he headed towards wherever the source of the ruckus was. As Lussuria slammed the broken door shut, Valentina was left in the room all alone.

Perhaps it was the noise also influencing her, but she started to thrash something akin to night terrors. She shifted on top of her covers a frown marrying her damp face.

* * *

"Please… I-I'm sorry…"

 _You left me to die. You could've stopped him but you. left. me. to. die._

"I-I'm sorry…"

I really have no excuses…

 _Why? Why? Why?_

I bit my trembling lips as tears and snot wrapped my face. I cried, my voice already hoarse from screaming for however long I was stuck in this hell trying to repent for my sins. My throat was sore and my eyes felt like they were on fire but not even the scorching pain in my eyes were justifiable for my actions… or the lack of.

 _Why?_

It's true.

If only I had listened. If only I had listened to my hyper intuition then he would be alive, by my side once again. I was the one who let it happen. It's all my fault. His death is my fault.

 _Why?_

There is no warmth here. There is no salvation here. There is only guilt and regret of my sins.

My body shook uncontrollably as _he_ glared down at me. His dead soulless hazel eyes that bore right through my skull, his mahogany hair clutching to his face like _he_ did on his last breath in his deathbed and his slightly tanned face painted in his own blood. His suit was tattered and ripped almost as if he was furiously mangled by wild canines as endless waterfalls of blood trickled down his skin infecting his very form- covered nothing but in the colour of crimson. His toes sloshed in the pool of his own blood, digging deep in between his peeled toenails, that seeped out of even from the smallest of scratches. The worst part was that every time he spoke, the gaping wound on his stomach made of my guilt would shake- his internal organs daring to fall out and splatter on the ground.

 _Why didn't you stop him?_

"B-Because… I j-just couldn't…"

 _Why didn't you save me?_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed.

 _Why did you leave to the damned!?_

"I'm sorry!" my lungs left like they were stabbed with a thousand needles pricking deeper into my body as I cried and breathed.

 _Do you feel pain? Because that's nothing compared to my pain._

My voice hitched as the air slit my throat with each sharp breath. "I-I know…"

 _I wanted to live… I wanted to live so badly…_

I didn't even bother to reject the voices. My arms were draped at my side in this abyss and all power was at lost in my body. If my heart could reflect physically, I think there would be a gaping hole twice as big as the gash in his stomach.

I know this is a dream. A nightmare. But it's one I need. It's one I need to see so I can be reminded of my failures.

I was so fortunate. To see my family, to be alive. And yet what did my existence bring?

 _You've brought death to us all._

It's all my fault. "W-What can I do…? Please just tell me… Please…"

 _You will pay for your sins._

Please just let it end. Please just hit me. Please just take it out on me. "Please…let me just die…"

 _No. Live and suffer. You don't deserve a sweet release. You don't deserve peace._

It hurts when someone hits you. But its worse when they can't when you deserve it. The inedibility haunts me.

 _You took my happiness away._

Please tell me so I can make you happy.

 _You don't deserve happiness and bliss._

I don't deserve forgiveness.

 _Suffer like you did to us._

I know.

 _Drown in sorrow and regret till the day you die._

But please tell me, I'll do anything…

 _…_ _Suffer in this abyss_

* * *

I woke up with a start, my breathing rugged and uneven as I placed a trembling hand over my rapidly beating heart. I looked around and saw that I was in the Varia headquarters although slightly different from the base I used to know.

Calming my nerves and tried to stop trembling but my body wouldn't listen to me. I tried to mediate crawling up to the bed post and aliening my breathing with my posture, letting the air flow through me. I went into hyper dying will mode to speed up the process, the thumping pulses of my heart calming down slowly.

I used my emergency breathing technique taught by Master Fon- the one I used only once in my entire life. The one I used to keep myself from breaking when my Eomma's heart stopped and she was declared dead for a couple of minutes. Thankfully, her Korean soul burned strongly defying death itself…haha…but… those few minutes felt like an eternity to me.

It wasn't anything special or at least that's what Master Fon told me. I think it was the mood associated with it that made this technique the best one for me. Actually now that I think about it, this technique was the catalyst that awakened my flames…I think?

'Don't linger in the past… Don't linger in the past… Don't linger in the past…'

I sat up straight making my spine into a straight vertical line closing my eyes I bent my legs so the bottom of my feet would just barely touch each other as my arms draped over my legs. Breathing in slowly, I focused on the air flowing through my nose down my lungs and spreading throughout my body. I exhaled through my mouth feeling all the uncertainty leave my body with each slow breathe I took out. I went into my zone and focused on my flames burning softly inside me and matched the flares with the rhythm of my heart's pulses.

'Focus… Clear… Breathe…'

Truth be told, I'm…aware of my nightmares. I can recall all of them since, except the times when I'm telepathically communicating with Mukuro or occasionally Chrome, the night terrors always play in my head every night. But I don't reject them nor am I scared of them. I need them. I don't want to forget my sins. Usually my heart wouldn't thump this hard but I guess seeing _him_ die in front of me triggered it…

I felt tears reforming as I fiercely brushed them away. 'Dammit. I can't cry. Tears will only make his death worse. You don't deserve to cry Valentina. So stop crying like a bitch.'

Taking a shaky breath in, I held it for a minute and slowly exhaled. I slapped both my cheeks and opened my eyes and got up off the bed. The moment my foot touched the floor however, I fell a cold chill running through my spine and I felt as if my body was nothing but an empty carcass. Getting up, my legs slightly trembled but I forced myself to walk.

This is one of those times I really wished I had Rain flames.

* * *

My eyes scanned the room. The Varia headquarters was slightly less renovated then my time's but nevertheless it still held that deadly pride and elegance of a killer assassination squad. My eyes immediately traveled to the broken door and I presumed a fight happened. Not that it was hard to tell, I mean, I registered Squalo's yelling the moment I snapped out of it.

I assumed this was Squalo's room since besides some minor differences, it still held that air of pride. Also the wall of spare swords and prosthetics didn't leave much to the imagination. 'Okay, same red drapes, soft ass bed, and oh my god…' I face palmed at the messiness of this room. And hell, I thought I was the messy one.

I walked towards Squalo's ripped Varia uniform scattered all across the floor and saw the only thing that was neatly (I use that term very loosely) placed on his desk was his coat. Seriously, what are you seven? Get your shit together Squalo.

Picking up after his mess, which basically simmered down to the messily thrown clothes Squalo piled on the floor to the messily thrown clothes I piled onto the desk. Hey, I was a potential heir of the fucking Vongola, of course I don't have any home economic abilities! At least I'm better than these so called adults.

Placing the clothes on his desk, I felt a large hard bump in his jacket. Obviously, I got curious and took whatever it was in the jacket out to observe it. Though I nearly dropped it when I saw it was the Vongola half rings

I almost forgot about those!

I held the box up as the Lion King style and then the voice of He-man shouted in my head. 'I have the power!'

Lowering the box to eyelevel, I scrunched my eyebrows after the initial shock left me.

First, what the hell is Squalo on to just leave the half rings in his fucking jacket pocket!? Second, where in the damn timeline am I!? I know this is before the Ring Conflict, but how far back am I? Okay, I don't hear Zio's wineglass shattering against Squalo's skull so he's probably still in the Vongola basement locked up in the Zero Point Breakthrough Ice…

I inwardly panicked about the very possibility of my life ending here, but then an idea struck me as I glanced at the black box.

A stupid one, but an idea nevertheless.

You see, in the Vongola mansion I was never allowed to touch the Vongola rings. Like ever. And let me tell you, I tried everything: from puppy eyes to Skylark Stares, begging to threats, and from good will to threats. I basically used threats as my main tactic-which was not very smart of me. But come on, that was _years_ ago… Needless to say, Samchon was not proud of me for my lack of techniques and let's just say, some things are better left untold.

Getting back on topic, I honestly don't know why though they're just fucking rings for goodness sake! I know they hold power that accelerates flames but still! They. Are. Inanimate. Objects! I think Samchon mentioned something about candidacy or something but hey, it's only a half of the rings right?

'I can just, you know, put it on and no one will know…'

Maybe it was the state I was in but the temptation that lured me in was too great. I know only the candidates are allowed to touch them but… It was as if the rings were calling out to me (not really but still!). Besides I'm technically a candidate? I'm sure Tsunayoshi and Zio wouldn't mind me touching them… Probably…

* * *

I opened the case revealing the seven Vongola half rings. But what surprised me weren't the half rings themselves but their shape and design. They looked so different from my time's. It almost seemed broken and sealed and…incomplete? Not the fact that it was missing another half but the rings were just so plain and feel so…trapped. I could feel the flames dormant in the rings forcefully pushed into an irregular pulse… at least that are what I feel.

'Dear Vongola history textbooks, why didn't you have this shit written down!? I swear I'm going to give the author one hell of an ass whooping!'

Out of curiosity, I touched the rings and a strange disgusting buzzing feeling crawled up my finger and spread throughout my body. It wasn't enough to make me flinch but shiver in mild discomfort. But then the revolting lingering sparks turned into warm ones soothing my nerves.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered to myself.

I placed the box back down onto the table with the lid still open. Dunno but it felt like if I closed the box, the flames trapped inside would be even more trapped. The feeling was akin to Pandora's box. Disgusting but weird warmth rushed into my body at the end.

I paced around trying to pinpoint what the hell was wrong with the rings. Oppa always told me the rings gave him power and warmth because it was one of the many things that connected the Sky together. But the sensation I felt was just too weird.

It was kinds painful maybe? No, it was more unpleasant than anything… So would Oppa-

Oh god…

It can't be…

But Tsunayoshi may proven it…

Could…could my suave and elegant Oppa be a…

MASOCHIST!?

No, no, no, no, no, no. He can't be! I refuse to believe that. Sure the two both hang around violent people who try to kill them on a daily basis but that's because… he's kind! And sure the two take Samchon and Reborn's torturous training for years…and they always try to be at the center of attack… Despite their guardians…

…

…

…

(Error 404: Valentina not found.)

I inwardly screamed at this revelation as I went into hyper dying will mode to calm myself down. Thankfully Vongola blood did wonders to an unsteady heart.

'Maybe that's why he's such a saint with everyone…'

I couldn't hold back the shutter as I held myself. Normally I would be all for masochists since I love to tease them but… Imagining your brother or brother-figure having masochist tendencies are just gross. I'm not kink shaming, I'm just judging. Judging you so hard Oppa.

* * *

Unfortunately, in my state of revelation, what I didn't notice in time was the mix matched irregular flames creeping up to my leg from the box. By the time I noticed, the flames engulfed my whole body and suddenly was vision blurred.

* * *

 **You thought I was going to reveal who the corpse was? Nope!**

 **Well, I do plan on revealing in the future but I have a feeling the lot of you will be severely disappointed in who is dead. Not because it's tragic but but the character may have not left much an impression on the reader. ( ;;0 - 0)**

 _ **UPDATE SCHEDULE**_

 **So my computer, as stated before, is crap. I have to work in safety mode which means the things I can do on my laptop is _very_ limited. It also means I need to wear sunglasses while looking at my bright-ass computer screen cause I can't control the brightness settings (TㅅT)**

 **As for my update schedule, I plan update slower until summer vacation begins because I have exams to study for. I'm not sure if I'll put my story into hiatus, but for now it's not. Just slower updates until summer begins.**


	23. Chapter 22- Resolve to Kill

**Aira Aura** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story! Yay I see one of my first reviewers again!**

 **Lenore is Lost in Dreamland** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **icelover0908** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **UnicornAkashi** **: Thank you for following my story and for the review! Aww you're so sweet! I try my best to make every emotional moment count and I'm really glad it got through (^ㅅ^)**

 **Anonima-traumatized** **: Gracias por el comentario! Eres tan fiel a esta historia así que realmente, gracias! Se hace sentir muy feliz (*^ㅅ^*) espero que no está demasiado abrumado con exámenes y pruebas , así ! Y gracias por la comprensión de mi horario, me siento un poco triste porque yo podría haber fallado uno de mis cursos , pero al leer su comentario / opinión me hace sentir mejor así que realmente, gracias!**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

Unfortunately, in my state of revelation, what I didn't notice in time was the mix matched irregular flames creeping up to my leg from the box. By the time I noticed, the flames engulfed my whole body and suddenly was vision blurred.

* * *

"Hey! You…"

 _Who…?_

"Is… dead?

 _D-Dead…!? What?_

"Sh… not…aking…"

 _Who-Who's talking!?_

I could feel my body, the pain, and all my nerves working slowly. But besides the voices and the connection to my physical form, the first thing I noticed was the stench. It was pungent. Like a four hundred year old ass barf (diarrhea for those of you who don't know!) pungent.

I still saw black probably means that my body's not keeping up with my mind… So who the hell are these people talking? They don't sound like any Varia grunts or guardians… They sound like some ol' 1800s 'ruffians.' It's cold and whatever my body's on is hard… did I knock out on the floor or something? What's going on? I don't remember the Varia floors being this bad… I mean, they are carpeted after all.

AND SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THAT SMELL!?

I opened my eyes and oddly enough, I didn't have the light glaring at me when I woke up, no, it was quite dark. The first thing I saw after my eyes had adjusted,were two burly men in long black suits and matching bow ties. They were nearly bald with thick facial hair covering nearly half their faces. One was relatively normal but the other one had two scars running down his face (one was _really_ not like the other). They had this weird glint in their eyes that made my Hyper Intuition go off. No, scratch that, that made my STRANGER DANGER alarm go off.

Immediately my eyes darted around searching for any possible escape routes just in case anything happened. Beside the initial shock of 'WHERE THE FUCK AM I?' I composed myself and saw that I was in a weird alleyway with old buildings towering over me. It looked both old and new as in a new structure built with a Victorian-esque style. The bricks were grey and some were white but nothing was Varia.

Or in simpler terms, I was transported to this dinky putrid alley with two creepers eyeing me instead of the air conditioned, quite nice smelling Varia headquarters with creepers who kidnapped me…

(Maybe neither place is exactly my haven…)

I felt a cold filthy hand touch me as I jumped to my feet. I glared at the men as they frowned obviously not pleased at my quick movement. To be fair, you are strangers and I am but a _delicate_ maiden (THAT CAN KICK YOUR ASS). That and you know my intuition was just stabbing in the brain saying GET THE FUCK OUT.

"Piccola ragazza," one of them said a sly grin pulling his face.

"H-Hello…" I said giving them a slight glare. At least I know I'm still in Italy… Heaven knows if I was transported into another alternate world again.

I went into a low-key defensive stance: my back puffed out, legs slightly bent ready to bolt, and arms next to me prepared to strike them if they got too close. I ain't taking no chances in this sketchy ass area.

They took a step closer, their hands targeting my torso. "Where have you've been ragazza? Fancy to come with us? We will be of assistance to you in search of your loved ones."

I was joking about the whole 1800s thing but now I'm not so sure. Seriously who speaks like this in _any_ century!?

"No... thank you." I took another step back ready to escape these bad time fuckers. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Suddenly my arm was grabbed by one of the creepy guys (of course it had to be the creepier one) and I was roughly hauled up over their shoulders. Before I could even protest, they started to run as they covered my mouth with their disgusting gloves.

 **"** **Let-ph-go!"** I screamed, my voice muffled.

Gagging a bit since it smelled like shit, I stopped screaming because I did not want that shit taste in my mouth. Noticing my lack of movement, I saw the grin widening on their face as I glared.

Motherfuckers you picked the wrong day to mess with me.

I thrashed and kicked the man's jaw- successfully breaking the hold he had on me. The face of anguish and pain he held as blood spewed out of his (now) empty cavity and nose was totally worth it. In the moment of confusion, I went into my Hyper Dying Will Mode and ran.

* * *

Dashing through the endless maze of alleyways and canals, I turned into an open space (as open as an alleyway can get) but I was cornered in a dead end. This place was even dirtier than whatever alley I was in before- the ground was littered with rumble, trash, paper, small cards, and weeds. I could hear the orders they were barking at each other in that weird dialect of theirs as the voices and footsteps came closer.

I tried to hide but air wasn't exactly the best hiding spot. I saw a glint of metal flashing in the corner as the two found me and crept closer to me- furious and knives in hand. My back hit the wall as I took a deep breath in and inwardly grinned. Why? Because as Master Fon would say, " _At times, a prey is at its strongest when cornered."_

And boy, do his words resonate with me in mysterious ways.

But hey, these guys need to be taught a lesson so I'm going to play with them. I'll play the game of damsel in distress. I'll let them see my vulnerable side. Then, I'll make sure to snap their hands so they don't ever try this shit to anyone else again because these two fuckers just picked on the wrong person.

Well, let's take it back to something I haven't used in a while.

* * *

First step in manipulation: Confuse the target.

"Oedipus! What light through yonder breaks for these two scum to transpire?" I leaned my back against the walls and lifted one of my legs so the base of my foot would be tapping the surface.

I saw wrinkles form on their faces as the first step of my plan worked but they still came towards me.

'Just a bit more…' "Run! Run as fast as you can! You can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" I put my hands behind my back as I snuck the concealed dagger from the soles of my boots out.

The two turned their heads and gave me confused glares but regardless took another step closer to me. "Let's skip the all the palaver and chafe shall we?" Their knives pointed directly towards me. "Come with us _or_ _else_."

Bitch please, I've been kidnapped so many times and even that small fry famiglia with the bumbling idiots were more threatening than you fools. Also they smelled much better…

Anyways, step two: Act meek giving the target a false sense of security and accomplishment.

As they approached me (I estimate about ten steps until they're about arms length from me) I put on a scared façade which they mistook for vulnerability. Again, thank God for Samchon and Oppa for all those lessons in acting and manipulation.

I forced tears to crawl down my face as I held my arms together behind me (hiding the dagger between them of course). "I-I'm sorry s-so please don't hurt me…" I plead in a scared mousy voice.

They smirked thinking they've won. Seriously thank you for giving my kidnappers the brain of pigeons. "No need to worry ragazza~ And certainly no need for cogitations. I warrant your safety so come with us."

Seriously what the hell are you people talking about? "P-Please no…"

The less creepier (only by comparison) one stalked towards me with a greedy grin on his face. "You my dear, ragazza seducente, shall please our customers very well."

…

…

…

..

..

.

.

.

S-Sorry, I think my brain just froze for a second. What…did he just say?

"Sì, sì." The other one agreed his decaying teeth spread wide for the world to see. "An exotic one from the Eastern lands. Our customers will be pleased I'm sure."

'No… they can't be talking about…'

I choked the handle of my blade in a death grip with an unyielding amount of rage bubbling inside my stomach. I crushed the air between my teeth in seething anger at sight of these repulsive pieces of shits. I could feel the cold strings attached to my back pulling me up with each loathsome word they spewed out. And let me tell you, when the broken marionette takes control, all empathy and humanity goes out the window.

I won't let the same thing happen to some poor children like it did with Tony, Akira, and the others. I won't allow it. I won't permit it. Like the time I blew the Kira gang down, it took an amazing amount of patience, will, and everything ounce of my flames to not strike them where they stood.

 _Just three more steps… Patience…_

"Now come ragazza!"

 _Two… Almost…_

"Tell your sweet voice ragazza~"

 _One…! Finally!_

Step three: Run.

…

…

...

...

...

...MY FOOT UP THEIR ASS!

As soon as one of the men got close enough to me, I kicked that fucker's family jewels all the way up to his throat. Hearing him gasp in pain, he collapsed on the floor, clutching his sore spot as I took his knife and threw it at his partner. But fuck my shitty aim because I missed and the other one charged towards me ready to swing the knife down on me. I braced myself to stab him before he did to me as I twirled the dagger behind my back, making the blade face up, ready to slice a bitch.

Like the most unlikely of prey, I had my horns ready, waiting until the beast blind sighted by blood and thirst came within my counter vicinity. The man was like a bull seeing red; he rushed towards me without a thought on technique and charged with the simplest of attacks- a direct swing down.

Once he stepped in that counter attack borderline, time slowed as I saw the blade striking down at me. I adjusted my footing ready to dodge and pierce his stomach. My eyes focused solely on my attacker and his blade as I felt my flame pulse throughout my body.

I thought for a brief moment if I had to kill this person but that thought quickly faded away as I was reminded of my family from my current and original worlds. First it was the smiling faces of my first family, then the destruction of them. The fall of the Vongola. Then my mind shifted towards Tony, Akira, and the children with their faces contorted in pain and anguish from the hell they had to endure for all those years. And I'd sooner let hell freeze over before I let the same vile acts happen on some other innocent children.

 _I can't hesitate._

The man gritted his teeth shifting all his force onto the knife.

 _I can't afford to._

Both our blades glistened reflecting the thin beams of light, eager to spill blood.

 _Because if I do…the same thing will happen again._

The force of the knife ripped through the air- only inches away from my shoulder.

 _So I'll kill._

 _I'll kill if I have to._

 _Because they still need me._

 _I'm scared but…_

 _As long as they still need me, I'll dirty my own hands._

 _So they can be safe._

Something in my core was set aflame as all adrenaline I initially felt was gone. Well, not gone, but more like…muted. In fact, everything was muted. I felt nothing and my body felt like nothing. It felt as if I was an empty carcass running on the sole resolve of my determination to slaughter the grotesque monsters before me.

I don't know why but it was an addicting sensation of rushing power that inflamed my body; through each nerve and bone until the veil of strength enraptured my heart.

Just thought of me sinking my dagger into his body gave me motivation. First it would be just the point tearing his clothes and exposing his filthy hide. Then the blade would dig into his torso spewing little pretty pearls of crimson as I would delve the weapon up to the heel, his squishy repulsive organs squeezing the cheek of the blade in defense and futile rejection. Well, more like a broken shield. Who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky and I can get his stomach and liver while I'm at it. No… given blood flow, it'll kill him much too quickly. I want him to live and suffer. The two of them doesn't deserve a sweet release. They don't deserve peace. I want them to drown in sorrow and regret until the countdown of the reaper's clock tick. I want to see the light leaving their eyes and the last expression they make is one of fear and pain while crossing into the quintuple rivers of hell.

I swallowed my breath as I felt my eyes sharpen.

'Calm down, Valentina... You only want to immobilize them. Not…

… _kill them.'_

I felt my cheeks lift and my mouth curve open but it quickly disappeared going back to my neutral face.

 _Was…_

 _was I…_

 _…_ _smiling?_

I readied my knife and as I initially thought, the man struck his knife down at me where I predicted. I easily dodged out of the way my peeking arm revealing itself with the blade in my hands. My heart drummed my chest in this weird pleasant empty sensation as I felt the tip of the blade sink into his skin like quicksand. My eyes followed every movement of the suspension of space the world was in. I was ready to follow through with the thrust until suddenly, the man's body flung to my right and I lost my grip on my dagger at the sudden shift of momentum.

* * *

I quickly recoiled and saw the source of my lost momentum glaring down at me. Between the little to no light shredding in the alleyway and his incredibly tall physic, I couldn't really make out who this person was exactly but from the silhouette it looked like a man in a trench coat of some sort. I said this before, but I was kidding about the whole 1800s thing. But the odd Italian dialect of the two shit eaters proved me wrong. And if I had to say, the man circling handcuffs in front of me with his men behind him plus life constantly flipping me the bird is more than enough reason to believe I actually traveled back in time.

(I was sent to an alternate world set in the past of my original universe. Time travel is really nothing that new.)

So the question is, am I really in the 1800s? Well, that would really explain the stench of this place.

I saw the man with the trench coat wave a hand as the people behind him rushed over and started to arrest the two guys I was fighting.

'So he's a police officer?'

But what surprised me weren't them, themselves, but how swiftly they moved. They were like humanoid machines, wasting no movement in detaining the two thrashing men and certainty with no hesitation. They dodged every punch and kick with confidence- the attacks not even close to hitting them. Though to be fair, they weren't much of a fight to put up with.

I stared in awe until I heard deafening sounds of footsteps drawing closer to me. I jumped back until my spine bumped the wall and I glared as I was cornered. Honestly moving back and trapping myself was not best move I've ever made. He glared down at me but I felt no malicious intent- my Hyper Intuition can attest to that. Though I did feel his eyes scan me thoroughly. I puffed out my back in my defensive stance just in case they tried anything to me.

"…Who do you work for?" I asked cautiously.

I could see his eyebrow (or was I assumed to be) arch as he stopped spinning the handcuffs and stashed them back into his pockets.

"What is your name," He demanded in a deep authoritative voice. I felt no question from that tone.

I could feel the difference in our strength not to mention that using my Hyper Intuition was draining my energy fast. "I believe it was a sign of respect and _common sense_ to introduce yourself first, old man." Honestly he was probably in his twenties but I'm tired, confused, and I couldn't think of a better comeback.

I heard gasps of surprise coming from his men as they rounded up the two perpetrators. Quietly they whispered amongst themselves and from the few I could make out they said these:

 _"_ _D-Does that child have a death wish?"_

 _"_ _Nobody speaks to Boss like that…"_

 _"She's so young..."_

 _"Boss_ _wouldn't hurt a kid… right?"_

 _"_ _May God have mercy on her soul."_

From the sounds of it, this man is really powerful- not that I doubted it; I could feel his power and authority inspecting my skin the moment we made eye contact. If he is as powerful as I make him out to be… well, I may have made a grave mistake.

The handcuff man grunted as the people behind me all stood in attention. He silently nodded as the rest of them left the alleyway with the two unconscious men in tow. As the last person left, he handed the handcuff guy my dagger stained in the blood of that scum. I saw the man with my dagger creeping closer to me as he inspected it. From the few shreds of light, I could vaguely make out his face. He had blonde hair that came down to chin level and a stoic face with sharp blue eyes. In fact those eyes mixed with that glare reminded me of the Skylark Stare.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he kind of looks like Hibari.

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Well, shit._

* * *

He approached me with all the grace of a lion as my back hit the wall again. I swallowed the lump in my throat as he twirled the blood-stained dagger in his hands.

'What have I ever done to you Greaterest Grandpa?' I lamented, 'why make the Vongola rings so fucking inconvenient for me? I swear the first chance I get, I'm punching you in the ear.'

I made movements as smooth as I could and lifted the boot that contained my other concealed dagger. I could feel his suspicion and curiosity but nothing else. Usually I would be good at detecting intent, but for him… it was concealed all too well. Like Samchon's or Oppa's during an official meeting. I really don't know what he wants with me now but if it's what I think it is… I'm in some deep, deep shit.

Finally grasping the dagger firmly in my hands, I hid it behind my back.

I swallowed the saliva building in my mouth. "I don't want to cause any fights."

He ignored me and kept walking as he stashed the dagger in one of his pockets after wrapping it in a thin linen and took out a small black leather-bound notebook. "Name."

"I'm not going to tell you anything until you back off." I doubt I could beat him… but I can stall for time.

His eyes scanned through the flipping pages and looked up at me, one hand in his trench coat pocket. Don't underestimate me you kinky bastard. "State your name child."

"I-I'm not telling you anything." Shit did I stutter?

"Hnn."

I took a deep breath trying to channel whatever state I was in before. It was new, it was powerful, and… kind of scary…but it's the best shot I've got and I'm willing to take the devil's hand if I can get out of this alive.

The moment his shoes stepped foot into my circle, I sprung forward my dagger following closely behind me.

Unfortunately, he anticipated my attacks and dodged but not with widening his eyes a little. I quickly recoiled to strike his sides or at least his legs but suddenly my face collided with the ground as he caught a fistful of my hair and pounded into the ground.

 **'** **SON OF A BITCH!'** I internally screamed the searing pain of the coarse surface grating against my skin- peeling it off and shredding it to shreds. But that pain was immeasurable to the pulsing torment of my eyes forcefully colliding with the stubble of gravel- some dust getting into my eyes while my eyelids were bloody, bruised, and torn.

It was bad enough that I got caught trying to murder my could-be kidnappers then forcefully detained by someone I would rather avoid but even worse when I was slammed into the ground, pierced by rocks, and at this point I can't see shit so I think I'm fucking blind now!? That's not even mentioning the smell of shit all around me except ironically the person grinding my face into the earth!

I gasped for a breath the pain increasing tenfold as my head was forcibly yanked back- my scalp on the verge of ripping off. My hands were roughly pulled back, latched behind my back with hand cuffs as I was rendered immobilized. I felt his weight shift onto me for a brief moment before I was forced to stand. He held me by the back of my dress then proceeded to carry me like a feline- my limbs dangling in the air.

I could hear the sound of a blade gently slicing the air probably meaning that he picked the dagger, I dropped, up. Meanwhile, my stomach felt like it was burning from the inside. It felt like as if the acid dissolved through the stomach lining and bursted inside my body spreading the astringent fluid- decaying my bones and bubbling acidic holes into my muscles and fat. I didn't dare open my eyes, not that I could anyways. But what I could do was speak and I'm honestly surprised that at this point my teeth weren't chipped or broken.

"Happy now?" I choked out, feeling the hollow air leave my lungs. "What's next, _officer?_ "

I heard him grunt as I felt my hair being let go. "You will be detained for questioning."

I mustered up all the strength I had I left and spat at him. "Like hell fucker."

Though my one moment of coolness was destroyed went my spit missed him (because I didn't hear the slap of skin) and I felt the hand holding me up tightening. This is definitely going to ruin the fabric of my dress.

I clicked my tongue and struggled but it had no effect on him. 'If only I could get to my beads… Wait… That's right!'

I shifted my arms and twisted my wrists feeling the handcuffs. I inwardly smiled at my opportunity as I pulled out one of the thin cards that were littered on the floor from before. Maneuvering my fingers carefully not to arouse any suspicion, I slid the card in between the teeth and where the cuffs locked and pressed down on the single strand and the shim together as I heard a 'click' and my wrists were free.

* * *

The moment I heard the click of freedom, I jabbed my foot into my captor's sides, the momentum and his surprise loosening his hold on me as I used my other leg to high kick his arms mid-air. I felt my body drop signifying that he lost his grip on my body. In rapid succession, I darted off, not even bothering to know where exactly I was running off to. I couldn't see but my Hyper Intuition was sight enough.

I followed the invisible trail laid out before me as I started to crush the beads into my skin- the ointment feeling cool on my tattered cuts. Though even with the beads, I couldn't fix up my eyes. Thankfully, I wasn't permanently blind (or so I assumed so from my quick self-diagnosis) and at most I could only see the difference and shifts of shadows and light.

"Somebody help me!" I yelled to no one.

I could still feel the dry blood painting my skin but that wasn't important now was it? The important thing was how the fuck I'm going to get out of this one especially when that kinky motherfucker is hot on my trail!

"Go away!" I yelled at him.

I ran as fast as I could with my legs that were, thankfully, the one thing that wasn't injured. But regardless he was faster than that one time Hibari chased me. I pushed what I assumed were crates and other boards behind me but I heard that thing tear apart in no time. I swear if it weren't for the constant push of flames helping me, my heart would've bled out by now.

"Stop chasing me you kinky fucker!"

On hindsight, I should have not provoked a wild beast.

* * *

As I was running, I heard rumbling footsteps, talking, crowding, and the smell of food. I grinned and made a mad dash to that place. If he's as similar to Hibari as I think, he'll never be able to find me on time. Why so? Because if my assumption in this is all correct, he hates crowds as much as Hibari and the place I'm going to is the busy, bumbling market of Italy.

I turned the corner and ran through the people, pushing them out of the way. I could feel the predatory glare of his stare lessening with the mess of the crowd as our distance widened. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't detect and weave past the people without a bit of stumble and just to my luck, I crashed into someone.

Before I could apologize however, I suddenly felt that weird rush of flames again and the scenery changed- the lighting and shadows I mean. Not to mention the noise of the screaming people were also died down- no it completely disappeared. The smell too. Instead all my senses were back to where I was before.

In the Varia mansion.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Piccola** \- Little in Italian

 **Ragazza** \- Girl in Italian

 **Seducente** \- Seductive in Italian. Can also mean enticing, attractive, vise versa.

* * *

 **YASSS exams are done and I finally have time to write thank goodness. My update schedule may not be perfect since I'm moving this summer but other than that, I should be able to pull consistent chapters. Anyways, sorry for the wait!**

 **Please leave a review and have a great day/night! (^ㅅ^)/**


	24. Chapter 23- The French Skylark

**XKuroSoraX** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **Poosa-ard** **: Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **Plexi Pink** **: Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **VampireArgonian92** **: Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **UnicornAkashi** **: I with you 100% *Eyebrow wiggle***

 **AoBara** **: Yeah! Well, they won't get a stick up their ass, but they did get caught by Alaude and let's admit, that fate is _way_ worse. Unless you're into that shit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Anonima-traumatized** **:** **Awww eres tan amable ! Su comentario me ayudó mucho durante el día después de la revisión del examen no he logrado uno de mis exámenes ( T ㅅ T ) Pero no se preocupe que no superen la asignatura así que está bien . Con suerte lo hizo mucho mejor que yo y no se preocupe si usted necesita hablar, no dude en PM mí ! ( ^ ㅅ ^ )**

* * *

 **This chapter is in Alaude's perspective on chapter 22.**

 **So originally I planned this chapter to go all the way up to the end of the previous chapter but I thought not to since I accomplished everything I wanted before the end. Besides if I put Alaude's entire perspective, it would get way too boring and repetitive. Especially since the the next update will be another perspective chapter. Anyways enjoy! ( ^ ㅅ ^ )/**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **Warnings: OC-centric, minor-OCs, slight AU, slight ooc, Unbetaed**

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Alaude was beyond pissed. No it wasn't the rowdy mass of citizens nor was it the sun unusually hot today. His capricious mood began when he recieved reports of missing children in the next town over. It wasn't like the usual of a child running off or held for ransom no, this time it was children, more specifically young girls, up and disappearing from as young as ten regardless of class or social standing.

As the head of a Secret Intelligence Agency in France as well as the founder and boss of Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, or the CEDEF, he wouldn't usually sacrifice his precious time dealing with another town's affairs however considering his, more or less, acquaintance Giotto was claiming the town within the Vongola's jurisdiction today, the safety of the town obviously fell into his hands. Not that he was doing it for Giotto, heavens no; it was out of his own choice to pay back a favour for a person whom he respected (of the very few he had). His pride added onto the fact that this report was very closely tied to a case he was currently handling.

Dating to about a week back, he had caught wind of a child slavery ring travelling throughout Italy and by putting two and two together; he had figured that they were all under orders from the same organization. So he had tagged along with Giotto and his guardians to the neighboring town in search for any suspicious activities. Perhaps he could even catch some of the members associated with the ring if fate favoured him so.

And Lord behold, today was his lucky day. Not only did he catch two of the suspected members on his list; he caught them alive without any fight. Though what he didn't expect was a little girl in terribly immodest clothing to aid him.

Although _she_ was the reason for his crappy mood.

Alaude had been patrolling the town questioning any witnesses or following any leads he had, separated from Giotto the other Vongola guardians to do whatever they needed to do in this town (which Alaude didn't really give any fucks about). It about an hour into his investigation that his sharp senses caught the faint sound of a muffled voice crying for help- more specifically, a young girl's voice.

Alaude gathered some of his men and headed straight towards the voice with his special Vongola handcuffs in hand. Though he really preferred to work alone, he needed to train new recruits- after all dealing with partnership in a fight now was better than an incompetent team later on. A sacrifice of battle, but logically it was the best choice.

(What? Did you really think he was some bloodthirsty teenager with a childish mindset that ignored logic to favour only himself? No, that would be _ridiculous)_.

He followed the footsteps echoing off the walls to pinpoint the source of the voice and when he arrived he saw two husky men brandishing a knife on who it seemed to be an escapee from one of their rings. Why else would she wear something so short and revealing? Goodness gracious, more than half her legs were showing, she wore such a simple yet elegant dress (usually one of those attires that underground prostitutes would wear- or so Alaude thought), and worst of all, her eyes conveyed this sort of trauma and knowing of death and consequence (Alaude couldn't quite place his finger on the source).

'A child used for the underworld's entertainment…' Alaude narrowed his eyes in disgust reminded of just how vile some filth was in this world.

He had seen many children escape from their captives and all of them came out crying, frightened and scared, or broken and dead inside. However Alaude was surprised with this one when she kicked one of the criminals' manhood and reversed the tide- throwing her attacker's knife at the other one (he would've have been more impressed if the knife actually hit).

'Calculating and stealthy… a child soldier,' Alaude thought, 'no, with those movements, an assassin.'

Snapping out of his piqued curiosity, he gave quick signals to his men as they nodded and went on stand-by waiting for the signal to strike. Alaude would save the little girl himself, sure, but even the new recruits were enough to take down these two weaklings. A prey that was of no threat or challenge bored him to death.

He saw the standing man charge towards the girl and as he was about to give the signal to attack, something stopped him.

The shift in atmosphere.

It was faint, almost undetectable. But Alaude had caught it. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Even if he didn't like it, he was used to children used as war tools- he did work in both the underworld and the overworld after all, but this kind of bloodlust was… different. It was like as if a small herbivore like a cornered hare chased by a starving wild fox would turn the tables and attack the carnivore instead. And the most surprising part was that the little hare succeeded, with it innocently nibbling on grass afterwards like as if nothing happened- the only trace of its ferocity being the blood staining its fur.

Like the hare, she waited patiently without harbouring an ounce of fear as the man charged towards her and if it were anyone but Alaude, the small smile full of madness would have gone unnoticed. He saw the shifting morals inside her eyes until bloodlust took over and with one swift, flowing movement; she had dug a small blade into the man's stomach.

(Alaude briefly wondered where she could've pulled that out from).

He quickly gave the signal to intervene as his men rushed towards the scene. Alaude clicked his tongue as he practically teleported behind the man and threw him across the alleyway into a wall with one arm.

'Hnn… Too slow. Any later and we would've lost an accomplice,' he thought observing his men detain the two criminals.

Alaude swung his cuffs in a circle on his index finger as he stared down curiously at the little girl before him. 'Fast. The dogs of the government couldn't have possible produced such children. Must be from the underworld then.'

He brushed his own thoughts aside, for now it was best if he helped this girl find her family or relocate her to a better area. Alaude took a single step towards her and she leapt back cornering herself against the wall. It was at this point Alaude was conflicted between at being amused at her ability or disappointed in her stupidity.

Alaude closed his eyes in awkward discomfort. It wasn't her fault that she looked at him suspiciously- after all, he was revered as one of the most dangerous individual besides Daemon Spade in the Vongola. He tried to make as 'happy' a face as possible but instead turned into a glare. Physically rescuing someone and fighting was his forte. Consulting was more like Giotto's, Asari's, or Knuckle's job.

* * *

"…Who do you work for?" she asked tone full of suspicion.

Alaude raised an eyebrow. One would usually ask for a name or identity but this one, this one asked…

Alaude inwardly smirked as he put his handcuffs away. This was much too amusing, albeit slightly disappointing considering she was obviously vastly weaker than him, nevertheless, still amusing. Returning back to his stoic face, Alaude tried the 'friendly' approach.

(Of course he wouldn't exactly be _opposed_ to fighting a child, but this one definitely not it. She was too weak).

"What is your name," Alaude 'asked' her, never once leaving his eyes off her defensive form.

He saw her tense up but give out a smug smile. "I believe it was a sign of respect and _common sense_ to introduce yourself first, old man."

He heard the surprised gasps and lingering whispers of his men as Alaude couldn't help but get irritated. They were supposed to be professional, not some chirpy prep kids. He grunted letting them know his exact sentiments on the matter as they straightened up- not wanting to be disciplined by their boss (which was far worse than anything a criminal could to them). Alaude nodded giving them the signal to leave as one of his men passed on the weapon used by the girl.

Alaude firmly grasped the blade in his hands, inspecting it carefully. It was small and thin and quite flexible- to a point. It was sharp, and the handle was basically part of the blade itself as it was just wrapped in this weird sticky cloth. The cloth wasn't like any fabric he had ever seen or felt before. It felt like silk and yet it was able to wrap flawlessly. The side that made contact with his hands was smooth but the other side was a sticky adhesive. Alaude was, for once in his life, befuddled to what kind of weapon this was. It was like a knife yet it was too thin to be of any use more than once but incredibly sharp, not to mention narrow as well.

Or to simply say, useless in close-combat fights.

Alaude could feel his heart thumping in mild excitement of the prospects of a new challenge. From his position as Cloud guardian of the Vongola, the boss of CEDEF, and the head of a SIA, he had thought he experienced everything. But obviously this little girl proved him wrong. Information was a vital part of his network and this girl clearly had a bank full of it. Not to mention she was also agile and fast in the field.

Alaude slowly approached the girl as she hit the wall glaring at him all the way throughout his inspection. To think he was interested in a mere child, Alaude reluctantly admitted that she was the second most surprising person beside Giotto Vongola.

Twirling the knife in his hands he observed the craftsmanship of the blade. 'Light yet durable… where could she have acquire such a weapon?'

It didn't go unnoticed by Alaude that she was making some strange movements but he ignored it in favour of his growing curiosity. He had already marked her as an interesting child but a child nevertheless. If he was worried about a mere child injuring him, he would have quit his line of work years ago.

"I don't want to cause any fights," she warned. But of course, Alaude ignored.

Wrapping the blade in a thin cloth, he placed the evidence into his pocket as he took out his leather-bound notebook containing his notes on the child slavery ring. It contained everything from pictures, secret codes, alibis, clues, evidence, the faces of the missing children, and the names of all the reported victims (and a brief description on their families and such).

"Name," Alaude 'asked' again.

She scoffed. "I'm not going to tell you anything until you back off."

Well he tried the friendly approach. No one could say he didn't at least _try_.

Regardless Alaude crept closer to the girl, one hand scanning his notes and the other hand in his pocket grasping his handcuffs just in case anything happened (he was positive that she had another weapon hiding somewhere). He didn't get his special handcuffs but instead got normal ones. No matter how strong this child was, she was still just a little girl.

What could she possibly do against _The_ Alaude?

"State your name child," he demanded an underlining annoyance evidence in his voice.

"I-I'm not telling you anything."

"Hnn." Alaude grunted in annoyance. Really, this was getting old. He was never one to rush into things recklessly but it did not mean that he was comfortable with dragged-on conversations or unanswered questions. And right now he had an ocean full of them with a reluctant little girl withholding them like a dam.

Suddenly the girl charged towards him with a thin blade in hand as she aimed for his sides. Unfortunately for her, Alaude was able to anticipate her movements just in time as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and slam her face into the ground. Alaude loosened his hold on her as he realized he just slammed a little girl into the floor, full force, out of reflex (thankfully he let some momentum be lost along the way so he didn't crack her skull or worse, kill her). Honestly he was surprised at himself for using such a technique on someone so little. But it wasn't like he meant to, his body just reacted from the intensifying bloodlust radiating off her body.

As he lifted her head, he quietly clicked his tongue. Her face was smeared with dirt and muck with her skin peeling, oozing blood. Did he feel guilty? Hell no. He may have gone a bit overboard but an assailant was an assailant no matter their age and if the attacker happened to be a little girl coming at him with the intent to kill, he would treat her like anyone else foolish enough to attack him.

At least that's what he told himself.

He quickly cuffed her and proceeded to carry her with one hand, away from his body (he refused to make physical contact with a child so… _unclothed_ ). He picked up the dagger she had and stashed the blade into his pocket where her other blade was. At least he knew why the knife was so thin and narrow now- it was used for self defense not to mention in was concealed… somewhere. Well, he had to interrogate her afterwards along with his mass of other unanswered questions anyways, so he'll have lots of time for that during then.

* * *

Carrying the thrashing child at an arms distance from his body, he saw the girl's pained smug face. "Happy now?" she choked out, "What's next, _officer?_ "

Alaude grunted and slightly loosened his hold. "You will be detained for questioning."

"Like hell fucker," she spat out.

He saw her spit at him in annoyance but considering the distance, her spit hit the floor before it went anywhere near to touching his face. Alaude's hands twitched. He had to remind himself repeatedly that this child was probably confused and scared from being kidnapped, manipulated, and used. Unless he wanted to lose control and arrest her right then and there for such improper behaviour, he had to endure because it technically wasn't her fault. She wasn't raised within society nor was she taught manners- clearly. She probably felt nothing but remorse and hatred towards the world and despised everything and everyone with her whole entire being. So it wasn't fault.

Or so he was told by the trio of pacifists (Giotto, Asari, and Knuckles) the last time he took on a rescue mission and he _handled_ some disrespectful victims.

He felt her struggle until she gave up and sighed. Alaude exhaled annoyed, if he knew this was going to happen, he would have just sent the new recruits to take of her instead of himself.

His ears perked up at the sound of a click but before he was able to register what was going on, he was kicked in his ribcage then his arm as his nerves buzzed and he involuntarily lost a hold of the child. As she dashed off, he noticed that there was a small object lodged between the cuff's locking mechanisms as irritation quickly filled his body. Stuffing the cuffs into his pocket, he quickly chased after her, breaking everything she threw at him.

Crates, plastic, newspaper, and hell she even threw some rotting wood. He would have been mildly amused if not for the fact that she was quite clearly (to Alaude) making a face of smugness and sneering at him (again, that's how he took it). When she tried to throw rocks at him, that was the last straw. No, not because of the weapons itself, but from the accumulating anger he was withholding.

Fuck understanding and empathy because this child was going to get forcibly detained _his_ way. There was no doubt in his mind that he would get a stern, rambling speech from the pacifist trio about protecting, not hurting children but honesty he couldn't give a crap about their opinions.

The mere fact that he tried was a miracle.

Speaking of miracles, it was a wonder to Alaude how in the world this girl was able to navigate her way out of the alley and towards a busy market without the sense of sight.

 _"_ _Somebody help me!"_

It wasn't as if the alleyway was just a one way street either.

 _"_ _Go away!"_

Crates, canals, bumps, everything that should've been an obstacle to blind person, she passed by without a single difficulty. He would have been slightly impressed with the girl if not for her constant yelling-

 _"_ _Stop chasing me you kinky fucker!"_

…Well now there was no room for mercy.

* * *

 **God, I had too much fun writing this and the next chapter. I have written the next chapter already so maybe I'll be upload it early if I finish my chapter for Parallel Peregrination. Thank you for all your support as always!**


	25. Chapter 24- Flames of Two Generations

**MariaHikari** **: Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **Sarah708000** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **Sonata Fuling** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **Anonima-traumatized** **:** **No se preocupe ! Nunca se siente que usted está obligado a hacer una revisión. Sólo tienes que hacer cuando tenga tiempo y cuando se quiere : D Realmente espero que todo vaya bien en sus estudios y buena suerte en la escuela ! Las luchas son reales ... (TㅅT) Y como siempre gracias por su apoyo y su comentario tan bonito ! (^ㅅ^)**

* * *

 **100k+ words! Oh my God I am so happy!**

 **This chapter will be in Giotto's perspective and the next update will be back on the main story line.**

 **Thank you all for sticking through and without a further ado, the next chapter!**

* * *

Giotto Vongola was a content man. Besides the stress of protecting the good folks of Italy as a vigilante group (which somehow turned into a mafia along the way) and the constant mind games of greedy authority members, he was quite content, happy even. Of course that was before a certain French Skylark had to come along and ruin his day of sunshine.

It all started this morning as he and his guardians travelled to the neighboring town for some 'legal' business. Honestly the Vongola was only instated as a vigilante group to protect his town but now, it turned into a famiglia with almost half of Italy under his control and today was no different. After settling some disputes and overthrowing a corrupt system, the neighboring town pleaded to Giotto directly to protect their home.

(Which at this point, how could Giotto reject their offer?)

Though, he still held slight worry that someday he would gain too much authority and the people would fight over a power dispute, forgetting their original goal.

So in the carriage, he had brought everyone along: his guardians, Elena (as per Daemon's request), and even Alaude. Although Giotto didn't exactly know of Alaude's reason he did keep an ear out and the word on the street (or a very nosy G) was that Alaude was chasing down a child slavery ring and subsequently a string of disappearances of young girls and women all over Italy.

After what seemed to be about four hours later, the clopping of the horses stopped as the coachman signaled that they had arrived. Daemon got off first and guided Elena down like a gentleman as the other members of the Vongola soon followed after. Thankfully the coach had been parked in an isolated part of the town so they didn't attract much attention (a beautiful woman accompanied by seven handsome men, who wouldn't dare to sneak a peak?).

Giotto stretched his stiff neck glad to be off the carriage. Seeing as it was quite the trip needless to say Giotto was glad to be outside again. He was never one to just sit idly around twiddling his thumbs after all. The others did the same with the exception of Aluade. It had been almost a minute since they had arrived and already Aluade parted to focus on his own investigation.

"Alaude please wait," Giotto said, promptly stopping him.

Alaude's pace halted, not bothering to turn his head. "Hn?"

"Please be gentle to any ladies you come across. We wouldn't want them to be scared like last time."

Giotto saw Alaude grunt in annoyance (but understanding) as he left with his men in tow. He briefly sighed hoping that Alaude would at least try to heed his warnings. After all, the last thing they needed was another mass of frightened women.

(Oh, the horrors...)

Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder as he turned his head and saw his good friend and Consigliere, G. Taking out a lit cigar from his mouth G nodded towards the Churches. "Oi, Primo let's go."

Giotto let out another quick sigh and started to walk towards the Church where they were to pay their respects to the land's priests. It was an honour being recognized by such people and yet an unsettling feeling kept stirring in his heart. It wasn't one of danger or malcontent but an odd buzzing, inflaming feeling in his core. Giotto sighed once more trying to push past the feeling but unfortunately unable to.

"Primo? Is everything alright?" Asari asked seeing his friend so distracted, "would you like to skip the meeting today? I'm sure the priests will understand if you are not feeling well, de gozaru."

" _For if you forgive other people when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you._ Matthew 6:14," Knuckles said encouragingly, "I can talk to the fathers of the church for you Primo."

Lampo, scratching his head, protested. "I didn't come all the way out here just to leave again. Why did you drag me out here Primo? I wanted to stay home. I'm tired. I'm hungry...I haven't even eaten anything yet…" Lambo could go on and on however one glare from G shut him right up.

Elena gave a warm, yet worried look. "Primo, please rest if something is wrong."

Giotto shook his head and gave a small smile in assurance. "No, I'm fine Elena."

Elena smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. _"Primo."_

Giotto's gaze slightly faltered under hers (a _silent_ smile was more frightening than any mafia family). "I understand, please stop if you will Elena." She chuckled breaking the silent gaze. "It...It was just a feeling I had."

Asari's eye sharpened as did G's and Knuckle's. "Your hyper intuition?"

"I believe so."

Lampo, who was dragging his feet straightened up at the news in fear. Every time Giotto's intuition went off, he had to fight and get serious. Lampo noticeably walked slower trying to inch away from the crowd just in case they wanted him to do something. Meanwhile Daemon merely chuckled in amusement before Elena gave him a subtle _look_. Straightening up, Daemon smiled at his lover and led Elena closer to him for protection as Lampo gagged at the sight.

(No, not because he had anything against love but it was just plain scary seeing _the_ Daemon Spade so…affectionate.)

G grunted and put the cigar back into his mouth. "How many this time?"

Giotto shook his head. "No, it's not the premeditation of war this time. In fact, it's nothing dangerous- or so I feel."

Lampo quirked a brow (after breathing out in relief). "So then what? I don't have to fight right, Primo? Cause I really don't want to, da mono ne."

Giotto's natural smile faltered as he continued to walk. "I'm not so sure… I feel as if something will happen however I do not know what."

"Well we do have some time before our meeting starts; why not walk around the town for a while? After all, if we are to protect this town, we must get acquainted with the people correct?" Asari said, trying to relieve his friend from his troubles, "we are all aware of how you like to familiarize yourself with the people, de gozaru."

"But! You can't go running off like you did last time Primo. We may be in charge of this town but the target on your back won't disappear anytime soon," G warned.

"You had us worried that time you know," Knuckle added.

"Last time?" Elena asked looking up at Daemon.

"When we got our watches. You were visiting...Lady Melania during that time," Daemon replied.

"I see." Elena nodded. "Well then Primo, as long as you are careful, I don't see why we cannot not have a few moments to ourselves. It would have been even better if Alaude could have joined us, but I'm aware of how much he values solitude."

Giotto visibly brightened at his friends' and guardians' consideration. "I understand. Let's go now shall we? I'm sure Lampo is quite starved."

"Finally someone noticed," Lampo mumbled.

The rest of the way was filled with friendly banter and small talk as they all passed by the sweet shop for Lampo along the way. Though Giotto did truly enjoy talking with the townsfolk and spending some quality time with his guardians and friends, the odd sensation tugging at his core only intensified as time went by.

* * *

Walking, suddenly he felt G drag him by his collar and enter an empty alleyway leaving the rest of the party.

Surprised at the sudden gesture (and mildly curious) Giotto raised an eyebrow. "Yes, G?"

G glared him down as released Giotto from his grasp and threw the cigarette on the floor- grinding it into the ground. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"G what are you-?"

"Don't play this game with me _Giotto_. I know when my best friend is worried over something." G's glare intensified tenfold at the thought of Giotto withholding information from him. Again. "It's either stupid or something that concerns only you and you don't want us to find out. So spill before you hurt yourself idiot."

Giotto sighed knowing he couldn't pull a fast one over his best friend. "Calm down G. I promise to explain so please stop glaring at me."

G huffed but obliged. "So the hell's wrong this time? Is it- Wait… It's because of that weird feeling from before isn't it?"

Giotto closed his eyes, feeling both relieved from confiding in someone and increasingly jittery from the amplifying, flaming sensation. "Yes, it's been growing since we've set foot into this town. I'm more than positive that it's nothing dangerous however…"

"Tch. But the weird feeling's getting stronger, right? You sure it doesn't hurt?"

Giotto gave an uneven smirk. "G, I'm sure I would've died by now if that were so."

"Don't you sass me. Your death isn't something to take lightly."

Giotto saw his eyes twitch in frustration as he gave a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine G, I promise. We just have to make sure we're prepared for anything. I don't know when but my intuition is pulling at my core that something will happen soon."

Giotto gave the best puppy look (which harshly clashed with his sharp features).

"Fine, now back off before I make that feeling a reality," G said disgusted (Giotto backed off chuckling), "I'll believe you this time Giotto but I swear the next time you lie to me about your health-"

"Sì, sì, _Madre_ ," Giotto teased.

G on the other hand, felt a vein pop. "Giotto, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Oh? And who was the one just talking about the welfare of my health?" Giotto replied with a goading grin.

"Giotto, I'm going to fucking _hurt_ you."

Giotto let out a cheerful ring of laughs knowing that empty threats were just a way G showed embarrassment. "Alright, let's join the others before-"

 _"_ _Somebody help me!"_

* * *

Giotto's and G's ears perked up at the sound of young girl's screaming voice as they immediately rushed towards the plea.

"Oi, that was a little girl's voice right?" G asked running with Giotto to the source of the screaming.

 _"_ _Go away!"_

"Yes, and from the sounds of it, she's being chased," he replied narrowing his eyes. If there was one thing Giotto hated (of the very few he had) was the mistreatment of innocent children,women, and men.

 _"_ _Stop chasing me you kinky fucker!"_

And now sexual abuse!? He would never forgive this vile deed done on a precious, innocent child.

It was at during this very moment where he remembered Alaude's case about the child slavery ring. Giotto's heart burned, remembering the faces of the scared, soulless eyes of the manipulated children from the last time they went on a rescue mission for the same exact reason. With the resolve to protect the poor child, Giotto's eyes ignited full of Sky flames.

Running, the two Vongola members noticed that the voice was heading towards the market as they leapt over the littered crates and broken fences- taking a short cut to the area. Along the way, they regrouped with the rest of the Vongola members who had also had heard the cry for help.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, the market was crowded, full of lingering people with heavy, large clothing. Giotto clicked his tongue cursing his luck but ran through the crowd regardless (giving quick apologies as he bummed into them). He scanned through the crowd, and saw a mass of people down the street running away or screaming in panic.

'There!' he thought running faster.

Getting closer to the screaming, Giotto's speed faltered for a moment as his eyes widened when he saw a little girl with very… revealing clothes and a predominately Asian physic was running away from…

'A-Alaude?'

Following closely behind him was the rest of the Vongola members who were as equally surprised.

G for one was dumbfounded. "Alaude!? The hell!?"

"I thought we told Alaude to stop extremely scaring children!" Knuckles roared running at an incredible pace.

"Indeed we did. And my, that little lady has some speed, de gozaru," Asari added.

"We were that far away? Man, that brat is so loud… but then again, who wouldn't when a 'kinky fucker' is chasing you?" Lampo whined, forcibly running with Knuckles. Then he jumped at the realization of what he just said. "Honest to God, no one tell Alaude I said that!"

"Do not use the Lord's name in vain, Lampo!"

"Daemon, it's very rude to leave a lady alone in the streets," Elena said running towards the group.

Daemon stopped offering a hand towards his lover. "Nufufufu. I apologize Elena, however I merely wished for you to rest instead of chasing some nonsensical, exhausting situation. Your health and the Vongola whom you love so dearly is the reason for my existence, my pride."

"Daemon…" Elena said his name affectionately.

A pink aura veiled the two love birds as roses started to bloom around them.

Lampo gagged again.

"Oi, save that crap for later!" G yelled annoyed.

Giotto chose to ignore his family's bickering as he ran towards the parting crowd. He spotted the girl running through the crowd with her…eyes closed with cuts and filth littering her face?

'Goodness gracious, Alaude what the hell did you do? I thought we had a talk about this already!'

Seeing as she was running like a madman, Giotto abruptly stopped as she crashed into his leg.

Giotto's eyes widened when her body was flung back to the floor on impact. "I apologize! Are you alright-"

Suddenly, the burning sensation in his chest erupted seeing the little girl as even more surprisingly, the girl started to fade away into thin air in a quick burst of flames. Grasping a hand over his chest, Giotto fell to his knees- the sudden rage of overwhelming sensations leaving a sizzling feeling.

Catching his breath, he stood up, seeing a befuddled Alaude with his special handcuffs out. At least he got _something_ out of this experience.

 **"Primo!"**

He turned his head at his title being called and saw his family running towards him with faces of either fear or of stunned confusion. G stopped in front of Giotto roughly grasping his collar and pulling him towards him.

"The fuck was that!?" G yelled, face inches away from Giotto. "The hell did you do this time Primo!?"

"I didn't do anything G… At least not intentionally…" Giotto said equally as confused. Quickly gaining his composure he gave a side glance to G in which afterwards his collar was freed. Giotto shifted his attention towards Alaude and the others. "Everyone, I believe it's best if we discuss this later."

"W-Why?" Lampo asked slight fear evident in his voice.

G smacked Lampo over the head and whispered pulling him close. "Look around brat. Do you really want to cause a riot?"

Lampo tilted his head and looked over G's shoulder to see the faces of fear or angry confusion on the townsfolk as he finally got what G was saying. "W-What do we do?"

 _"_ _Nufufufu~ Did you enjoy that everyone?"_ Daemon announced, grabbing the public's attention. "This was all an illusion created by none other than me, Daemon Spade. This was set up to showcase our power and resolve to you as the Vongola."

"To protect this town, to protect those we love, and to protect the weak. We have merely given you just a glimpse of our assistance that we may provide." Elena, catching wind of what Daemon was doing, joined in. "My, Daemon that was a wonderful play. You almost had me fooled, my love. The Vongola is very impressive indeed."

With that, the crowd started to murmur convinced by their act.

 _"_ _I see, I heard that one of the esteemed Vongola members could set up such elaborate plays!"_

 _"_ _Oh my, wonderful show! It had me just gasping!"_

 _"_ _The Vongola's power is truly magnificent!"_

 _"_ _That fire with the pink and orange colours was just beautiful!"_

As the crowd started to cheer, Daemon took a bow as he gave the signal for them to leave. Silently thanking Daemon, Giotto and the others left the premises under the nose of the distracted people.

* * *

As they were escaping Giotto clutched his chest wondering what that weird sensation was. No doubt it was connected to that girl. It wasn't unpleasant to say but it was like Pandora's box. At first it was an odd sensation full of something akin to pain yet numbness. But at the very last moment, warmth flushed into his system as if the feeling itself was an illusion to begin with.

After making it to a safer, more isolated location, the Vongola members panted, exhausted from the day's run.

"Okay… Wha… What the hell was that all about Giotto!?" G yelled through every heavy breath.

Giotto furrowed his brows trying to piece the information together. "I'm not sure G…"

"That little girl just disappeared in YOUR flames Giotto! Hell, the only people I know that can use Sky flames are Sepira and Ricardio! And besides the fact they aren't here, if it were Ricardio, he would've burned this town to ashes!"

"Calm down G. It's not good to fight amongst ourselves. I'm sure Giotto needs a moment to piece this together like any of us," Asari said trying to calm G down, "I am to assume you are the same as well, Alaude?"

"Hnn." Alaude merely grunted as he veiled his emotions with his stoic expression.

Knuckles gasped. "That's right! Alaude why were you chasing an innocent child!? Our heavenly father may forgive your sins but what you did was extremely unacceptable! We told you multiple times to be more sympathetic towards children and people alike!"

"Quiet. Your voice is annoying."

Giotto stepped in his eyes full of resolve. "Please Alaude, tell us what happened."

"I have no obligation to disclose any of my information to you Primo."

Giotto held strong knowing Alaude's personality by now. "Alaude, I know you are in charge of a very important case. I am willing to exchange the knowledge I have for the reports on your events today. To speak the truth, is very little but with your deductive insight, it may prove substantial to your cause."

Alaude glared weighing his options but soon after closed his eyes in coming to a conclusion. "I will arrange a report for you by tomorrow morning." With that said and done, Alaude left off to continue his own investigation.

Giotto smiled at his retreating form. "Thank you Alaude." Turning to Daemon, Giotto closed his eyes in appreciation. "Thank you to you as well Daemon. I hate to have lied however I would much like to avoid confusion and a potential outbreak caused from a harmless unknown."

Daemon laughed giving a loving glance towards Elena. "It was no trouble Primo. The Vongola is to be strong. As for me, I'll sacrifice anything to make it so."

"Thank you Daemon. I'm sincerely grateful for your devotion, my friend. Now, I'm sure you are all curious to know what happened." Everyone nodded as Giotto continued. "I don't know much, and I'm sure Alaude will be of better help however I will tell you my side of what happened."

* * *

It was a long day after the story was told. For one, everyone was still dumbfounded on what just happened- especially Giotto. From odd feelings, both good and bad, with the mixture of the mystery of flames, all he had definitively was one thing:

 _The mysterious little girl would forever be etched into his memory._

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writing the interactions in this chapter and I hope you did too! Hopefully nothing came as too OOC or anything...**

 **Please leave a review and see you next chapter! (^ㅅ^)/**


	26. Chapter 25- Back from the Past

**Parax** **: Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **xXxScarletxXxSakuraxXx** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **XKuroSoraX** **: Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **pvalentine310** **: Thank you for favouriting and following my story!**

 **whoo23thumper** **: Thank you for favouriting my story!**

 **anyelanajera** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **Pyromaniac 2.0** **: Thank you for following my story! I feel a sense of deja vu. lol**

 **Y Should I Tell U My Name** **: Thank you for following my story!**

 **Epikku Neko** **:** Thank you for favouriting, following, and the review! Awww your review made my heart go aflutter! ~(*^ㅅ^*)~ I strive to make emotional scenes count so really, thank you so much! It makes me happy that a fellow khr author really likes my stories (^ㅅ^)

 **Anonima-traumatized** **:** Aw siempre eres tan dulce . Y sí todos los memes ! Dato curioso : Originalmente había planeado para hacer cumplir Valentina Giotto en el capítulo anterior , pero Alaude tipo de asumió el control. Siempre que escribo , Alaude y Hibari siempre cambia el ritmo de mis historias ( 0_0 ) supongo guardianes de la nube distante traduce incluso en el mundo de los fans XD

* * *

 **I apologize for a late update but I have things going on in my life right now that makes writing quite difficult for me (=~=)**

 **Also! Please go check out #khrweek on tumblr where the khr community posted art, fics, gifs, and other cool stuff to celebreate the 2 minute khr x elDLIVE animated short!**

 **I posted and 8 day long art as my part in the community on my main tumblr blog so please go check that out (^ㅅ^)/**

* * *

 **P** **reviously:**

Before I could apologize however, I suddenly felt that weird rush of flames again and the scenery changed- the lighting and shadows I mean. Not to mention the noise of the screaming people were also died down- no it completely disappeared. The smell too. Instead all my senses were back to where I was before.

In the Varia mansion.

* * *

I swerved my head back and forth the clean and quite comfortable carpet brushing against my knees. Getting up, my mind tried to connect the pieces of what the hell was going on but to no avail. I would believe that that whole thing was an illusion or some kind of moral mirage sent by the God of trolls (who has too much time on his hands by the way!) if it weren't for glue called pain cementing my eyes together.

My cheeks twitched as I forcefully pried open my eyes but I quickly shut them after I felt tears and blood run down my skin. Thankfully the blood weren't coming from my eyes, at least I hope not, but the few seconds I could open them felt like the light was amplified, piercing my cornea like stinging needles.

(By the way, I should get this shit disinfected before I _really_ lose my sight.)

Though one overarching question still remains from the shitstorm in my brain:

 **What. The. Hell. Was the point of all that!?**

Seriously, at most I got to see a blonde Hibari which, let me tell you, isn't even in my top 100 of my bucket list. Also trust me, you wouldn't want to see him either there is nothing good about seeing that man. Although yes, I'll admit that he is handsome (and I do have a soft spot for lighter hair colours) but that doesn't mean it was worth all this pain and work.

And yes, I have a bucket list don't judge me. Have you seen the conditions I live through? I need to speed by this thing faster than Zio's thinning patience (the little he has) in an annual Vongola meeting.

Breathing slowly, the air caught up to my brain as I heard familiar voices talking in the distance. Well, more like fighting.

 _"_ _You both need to stop fighting for now and help out with preparations!"_ Well, that's probably Lussuria's voice.

 _"_ _VOI! Don't touch me like that Lussuria!"_ Well no shit that's Squalo.

 _"_ _Come on, Squalo~ I'm just helping you~"_

 _"_ _Ushishishi~ Prince won the battle."_ Is that the second most annoying laughter I hear? 100% Bel.

 _"_ _Like hell you little shit! Get off your high horse!"_

 _"_ _Kaching!"_ Oh he's pissed now. _"Try me peasant."_

 _"_ _VOOOIIII!"_

 _"_ _We only need the CEDEF's half rings then we have a full set. Then we can go rescue boss."_ The Varia's dog Levi. It's a miracle I could hear his mumbling through Squalo's stupid screams.

 _"_ _VOI! LEVIATHAN GET YOUR ASS INTO SECURITY YOU SCUM! WHAT IF THE VONGOLA ALLIES LAUNCH AN ATTACK!?"_

 _"_ _B-But boss needs-"_

 _"_ _Levi-a-than, I think it's best if you'd just go. We wouldn't want Squalo's lovely hair to fall out more than it already does."_

 _"_ _The prince is sick of you shedding everywhere."_

 _"_ _DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DOG TO YOU!?"_

 _"_ _Ushishishi well, you are the boss's bitch~"_

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

'Oh dear God he didn't…'

 ** _"_** ** _VVVOOOOIIIIIII! LET GO OF ME I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"_**

 _"_ _S-Squalo! Stop it! You're going to tear my uniform!"_

 _"_ _Ushishishi~ Don't worry, because I am prince, I'll give you the bloodiest of death."_

 _"_ _Bel! You aren't helping!"_

I metaphorically rolled my eyes hearing the Varia guardians and grunts trying to keep Squalo from going on a rampage. If I see Bel bloodied and bruised, well damn he brought it on himself.

And not a moment too soon, the doors to Squalo's room flung open as Lussuria came in hauling ass. Two to be exact. A pissed Bel was draped over his left shoulder, his legs dangling and arms constricted by Lussuria (the bloody streaks on his cheeks was reason enough to why). As for his right, a scowling Squalo walking himself (the damn prideful bastard) was supported by Lussuria's right arm heaving him up by his waist (which to that, Squalo looked about as pissed as Bel).

(You know, I should've just let my ears take charge next time because opening my eyes again hurt like you wouldn't believe.)

"Oh! You're up!" I heard Lussuria say…and squeal? "Here, let me put these two down in the medical bay and we'll get you all cleaned up!"

Squalo and Bel grunted too tired to complain or yell.

"Uh…" I was speechless. I know Lussuria was… eccentric but would you let a complete stranger follow you without any constraints?

"Well? Come on sweetie! Follow me."

I stood there awkwardly but nodded my head. "Okay."

* * *

We arrived at what I presumed to be the infirmary (I'm not taking chances with my sight again). At least the overall building layout didn't change _too_ much. I did bump into some furniture though, mostly due to my hyper intuition's power imbalance recently (and the lack of sight never helped anyone).

Honestly I probably know this hideout better than any of the Varia members since I used to play here constantly. All the trap doors set up during the first Varia Boss's reign, secret tunnels, panels, rooms, layout- let's just say I really like to play hide-and-seek.

(And you know, seeing the panicked or annoyed faces of the Varia member are also a _huge_ motivator.)

I heard the squeaks of the spring-loaded beds followed by the painful grumbles of the two assassins. I followed them in the room as I hung back near the door just in case I needed to bolt.

Well, I'm not one for silence but I'd rather not get too involved with the Varia now. Maybe it was the initial shock of seeing his…corpse…but I noticed the Varia here are unstable. Well not unstable but more like not bounded as well? It's subtle but their bond is just not as strong as it could be. Like they _really_ wouldn't care if one of them died. Don't get me wrong, it's not like my world's Varia are much better but their motto of eliminating the weak (killing them if you didn't get it) is super hypocritical. Sure I've seen some grunts in the infirmary one too many times. Sure I've helped Lussuria on one too many occasions. And sure, Zio and Squalo are nearly ruthless…

Where was I going with this? Oh yeah! But besides that, they would never go so far as to let one of them die (even if they strongly deny that fact especially Zio). Like maybe in the hands of each other they wouldn't mind but… I don't know it's hard to explain.

This world's Varia… feels like water and oil. They don't mix together well and the more you force them together, the more the separated they become.

Look I'm not the best at similes okay?

I'm not a hero, I'm not someone who can just ask them to stop what they're doing. I might not know of all the shady dealings with the Vongola but I still do know they exist. Furthermore, they don't know me. Any familial memory I had of them doesn't matter because… they're not _my_ Varia. I still care about them but… what's the point in trying to salvage something that doesn't exist?

Anyways it's best not to think about it for too long. I'm getting out of here anyways. I have no idea why Squalo would take me to the Varia base but it doesn't matter. I came to Italy for one reason only and it was to find the Vendice. And since Mukuro (that fucking bastard) gave me false leads I have no obligation to remain in Italy.

Weird right? I'm meeting my family again yet I want to be as far away from them as possible. But it's just that I love them and I definitely feel a connection from them (again, at least to me) but I'm scared. I'm on the fence because I know this is not _my_ family yet they are my family. Tony, Akira, Dee and Dum, Jack, and all the children they're my family. I don't know but the closest words to describe what I feel are guilt and betrayal. I'm practically abandoning my family for a new family and it's not fair to them. Either of them. I don't deserve a new family especially since I abandoned my original one. But it's more complicated than that; even saying the words 'new,' 'original,' and 'old' to describe my family feel demeaning and disrespectful to both my birth and choice families.

I don't know if it comes down to it, I love all of them. But is that right? Is that wrong? Is that unfair? Unfair that I used my knowledge to manipulate people who don't even know me? Is it manipulation? Is it not right? Is it justified?

I don't know but one thing for sure. Seeing them all alive and well is great but… _it just hurts._

* * *

I heard steps coming towards me as a broad hand grasped my shoulder. "Now, let's take a look at you sweetheart."

'Lussuria.' "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, you'd better get a look at the other two you'd brought here."

By the way it's a miracle Bel is too tired to complain about the room amenities. Because I will not hesitate to shove his tiara down his own throat the moment he laughs.

He made some incomprehensible noise. "You are just so adorable~! I could just incapacitate you!" Then he squealed. And proceeded to squeeze the living shit out of me.

God please help.

"Come on, let's get you all fixed up. I'm sure if Squalo brought you here, he wouldn't want you to die of blood loss."

"Okay?" I replied unsure. I felt no malicious intent so… I guess it's safe. Besides I only have two beads left and I can't afford to waste those. God knows all the pain Tony went through to make these.

I followed Lussuria over to the beds, plopping on one of the mattresses as I heard the clinks of metallic sounds. I scrunched my nose at the smell of ammonia hitting my nostrils as he took out the antiseptic. He dabbed the cotton in the chemical and plastered my eyelids with some sort of cooling gel. It felt slimy and I swear I put so much pressure on my lids to stay shut to not get that shit into my actual eyes. I heard the rustle of plastic and a soft plop signaling the gel doused cotton was thrown away.

"Okay now sweetie, after that dries, I want you to come to me okay? We need to get those eyeballs checked."

I wish I could. "I can't."

"Ho? Why not?" His voice had a hint of curiousity.

"I can't open my eyes." Well I technically can but it hurts like hell. Besides its way faster if I explain it this way.

I heard him hum in confusion. "Hm? But you followed us here right? How did you know where we were going? A radar? Does it hurt? Can you not see well enough, dear?"

I repressed my instinct to flinch.

'Shit I did not think this through! Brain! Target is asking a lot of questions! What do we do? Damn it! Divert his attention to something else! What if it doesn't work!? Fucking- do it! The longer we think the more suspicious we're going to look! But what should I say? The first thing that comes to mind! Fuck!'

Yeah… I have a _lot_ of problems.

"I'm blind," I replied finally, hiding any forms of nervousness or uncertainty. They are believe it or not assassins and they've been trained to detect lies. Even if they seem more like a dysfunctional murderous family, I don't doubt their skills.

With that said, I immediately felt Squalo giving me the stare of bullshit. I could just feel his glare say, 'you pulled that lie straight out of your ass.'

"You poor dear!" But apparently my shit worked! Hah! Take that you crippled shark! "Well, you must have a great intuition!"

Oh boy, don't you know it. "Yeah I guess you can say that. So… can I go now? I don't see why I have to stay here besides Voi-man over there kidnapping me here."

Lussuria gasped. "Oh my, Squalo! I told you so!"

Bel shouted laughing hysterically from his bed. "Ushishishi! Prince knew he was a pedophile!"

Wait… what-?

I could hear the springs of Squalo's bed creak as I heard his sword slam into the wall. "VOI! Bel you piece of shit! I'll slice you!"

"Ushishishi~ Don't deny the truth Squalo."

I heard Lussuria sigh over the bickering of the two man-children. "Goodness, and just after we got them all fixed up too. Oh well~ the more they incapacitate themselves, the more fun I'll have looking~" he said _way_ too gleefully.

Sometimes I forget that these people are mentally fucking deranged. Sometimes.

"Oh! That's right! Sweetie, where was your mother from?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Is that something you ask normally to a person? Seriously, what the fuck Lussuria?

He laughed in response, you know one of those fake laughs old ladies do when nothing's funny or remotely amusing but they still do because they find themselves amusing?

"I mean, you can't be purely European, much less Italian. So where is your mother from? You look Korean or maybe Chinese?"

I inched away from him. Creepy. Creepier than my Lussuria. Do these assassins not know a thing called boundaries?

"And…why do you want to know?"

Lussuria clasped his hands together. "Well obviously because-"

I heard Squalo's bed creak wildly. "DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT QUE-!"

"-I want to know who Squalo's sweetheart is!" Lussuria said full of vigor.

The room went deadly silent as Bel laughed not even trying to contain his voice.

"Uh… Uh. Uh…" I think I transcended confusion and went fully numb.

"VOI! Lussuria! Shut the fuck up you damn necrophiliac!"

"E-Excuse…? Wha…?" I couldn't even finish my sentences, I was so confused. How the hell did the conversation go from my eye to Squalo being a pedo to him being MY DAD!?

Squalo's bed made sounds that you would not believe. "Lussuria get your ass over here," he said in a low, menacing voice, "I'm going to slice you to bits."

Lussuria did something between a laugh and a scoff. "Oh, please Squalo~ you're going to make your daughter sad!"

"She ain't my fucking daughter!/ I'm not his fucking daughter!" Squalo and I both simultaneously yelled.

"See! Such a resemblance! You even yell the same way."

Bel laughed harder.

Damn it! This is not helping our case at all! Seriously what the hell are these people on? Also it doesn't help that I did pick up some traits from the Varia since I practically lived with them when I was younger.

Squalo grunted. "We're not fucking related."

Bel let out a wheeze from his laugh fit. "Ushishi~ it's not like you have the status of royalty to warrant a bastard child. Just admit it already Squalo~"

"Come over here I'll cut off that fucking mouth of yours."

"The prince refuses to move for someone lower than him."

"Then I'll add your legs too you lazy bastard! Get over here!"

"Ushishishi! I don't have to because I am a prince."

"I. Will. Kill. You."

Another, what I assumed to be, a fight erupted as the clinks and clanks of the hospital equipments clashing together filled the room. I could feel the force of every scalpel and knife slicing the air, swords clashing with metal trays, needles flying though the walls ripping curtains, and hell, even fucking chemicals thrown around the room as, I swear to God, heard the sound of acid sizzling from the ground!

I instantly took cover, flipping over an empty bed and quickly pressing my back against it. If my flesh burns off because of a catfight between _these_ two drama queens, I'll cut their Achilles' tendons so they can never walk again!

Covering my head with a medical tray (since I'm basically dead without it), I pressed my back against the metal framework my body small enough that I was in the blind spots of all the flying projectiles.

Besides the sound of glass breaking, all the screaming, all the annoying laughing, and the crippling realization that my amazing life choices had gotten me in this predicament, I took this whole fiasco as a sign to get the fuck out of here. Because trust me, against these assholes, I am motherfucking **DTF!**

DOWN TO FIGHT!

I sneaked away, sprinting towards the door, carefully avoiding all splatters of chemicals and mysterious gels they had in the medical bay (thanks to my hyper intuition and y'know my previously mentioned amazing decisive skills). Look, I may have been a student under Samchon, but I only know basics of chemistry. And who knows what crazy shit is in these vials! Especially since they are the Varia!

* * *

Shutting the door the noise died down, but of course not completely. No force on Earth can shut those socially retarded assassins up. I leaned up against the door sighing trying to keep my cool of all the shit I had to go through. It's been a hell of a day. First it was Squalo, then the fight, then the whole 1800s fiasco, then all the Varia fighting- well it's their norm but it doesn't make it any less annoying. It may be just a skip and read for others, but for me, even with this new found power, it's physically and mentally exhausting.

I let out a long, dragged-out breath. 'I need a fucking break...'

I lifted myself off the door and started to walk down the hallway, trying to find Squalo's room.

Why? Because I left my jacket there and fuck me if I lose _another_ one of my possessions (I'm looking at you Hibari, you antisocial jackass.).

'Okay, so I left the medical bay then took a left so if memory serves, I should be near Squalo's room.'

I walked, one of my hands sliding along the walls so I could pinpoint where the path ended. Just so you know, the Vongola Hyper Intuition doesn't come with a GPS so finding a room is freaking hard without someone there (and who in their right minds would go into Squalo's room?). Yes, unfortunately as amazing as Greatererest grandpa's blood is, it detects danger, obstacles, and flame signatures. Either my blood is thin or even with the recent power-up the world is fucking me over because I keep bumping into potted plants.

 _Thud!_

FUCK NATURE!

I gritted my teeth trying to focus the pressure between my teeth instead of the stinging pain in my arm. I held my forearm pulling out the damn cactus needles out of my skin. Because, you know, fuck Dracaenas and other normal office plants apparently.

That being said, I have a new found respect for blind people now. Like fuck, I have Vongola intuition and I'm a damn fawn walking on thin ice.

 _"_ _It's you."_

"Yes, 'tis I," I said turning towards the voice. I could vaguely make out who it was from just his flames but I'd say it's the Varia's dog, Leviathan.

"What are you doing here," he 'asked.'

"I'm going to burn your kitchen down, what the fuck do you think I'm doing?"

He grunted, obviously not getting the sarcasm in my voice. "I'll eliminate you if cause a problem."

Bitch please. I don't need to hear that from the weakest member of the Varia. Am I a little mean with that statement? Yes, but two things. One, Levi is a literal pain in the ass. Every time I hung around the Varia mansion, he's always creepily staring at me for no reason (he was also the main reason why I used those secret tunnels). And two, he just brings out this cynical monster inside me. I mean, he just gets so shocked and naively sad that it just fuels that sadistic beast!

But keeping all that to myself (he is still a trained assassin after all) I nodded my head. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I can almost guarantee I won't cause a problem."

He glared at me before turning away. "You better not. I'll kill you if anything happens."

As he walked off I flipped him double birds.

I squinted my eyes and whispered. "Try me bitch."(Thankfully he didn't hear that).

* * *

I finally arrived at Squalo's room (after being stabbed by another fucking cactus) as I paddled my way over to his bed. I felt around the soft mattress and found my jacket, hugging it before putting it on.

Thank God I actually had a little doubt in the back of my head that my jacket wasn't going to be here. Hey, this is coming from the girl who still hasn't gotten her knife back yet. I'm just saying that Vongola men are a real piece of work.

I stretched and pounced on Squalo's bed letting the covers envelope me in their warmth. It's been way too long and I'm tired as fuck. I'm sure Squalo won't mind… I always used to sleep in his or Zio's room after all.

(Though those two aren't exactly the ideal people to sleep with.)

So yeah I'm sure _this_ Squalo won't mind.

I firmly grasped my jacket curling up into a ball.

I sighed. 'I love them, but I wish I'm back home soon…'

I felt the warm sheets hugging my skin as sleep tempted me. Readjusting my body one more time, I took one last deep breath before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Honestly, I think this was a crappy chapter with a couple of scenes I thought were necessary for the plot and character development. So I'm very sorry! Between life problems and computer changes, this chapter was all over the place and written at inconsistent times.**

 **I promise you some good shit in the future! So please bear with me on some of the slower chapters and any errors in the story!**

 **Again! Please go check out #khrweek on tumblr!**


	27. Chapter 26- The Varia Mansion (Part I)

**Thank you for favouriting and following, and reviewing!**

Tsunami swada, AVale, MiserableSOUL660, Seere Klein, OddSenjuOut, ghostvu, Lucifer's Slave, malazelginaid, Starawesomeness2, The 27th Noah, alzandra, Tsuna De Vongola Decimo, ghostvu

 **MusicalHysteria** : Thank you so much for the support! I'm planning for the second part of this to be uploaded after my exams^^

* * *

"Speech/Dialogue"

'Thought'

 **All credits go to their respected owners.**

* * *

"…ake up…!"

 _Go away…_

"…ake up!"

I groaned in my still half-conscious state. I wasn't sure who was yelling at me but can they just _please_ go away? My body feel like a ton of bricks I sure as hell won't let whoever this is bother me during my naps.

"WAKE UP!"

But to my discomfort, of course, the noise didn't stop. It got louder. I let out a groan, tugging the blankets tighter around me. I feel my muscles relaxing in the embrace of the blanket I cocooned myself in, my body more than ready for more sleep but of course-

"WAKE UP YOU BRAT!"

Suddenly my shelter was yanked away from me, the blanket slapping me in the face as the cool air whipped my body. I shivered groaning into a protective ball, trying to get the bed sheets pillows as replacements. Also in hindsight, I really should've asked for a hot shower and clothing before I went to bed in rags because I can definitely feel my body temperature leaving me.

I felt a large hand shaking me, making my whole body rock. Goddammit Squalo just go away! I slapped his hand away digging deeper into the bed. "Go away…." I mumbled into my pillow.

Suddenly I hear a whoosh and gusts of chilly wind slapped the sleep out of my body. Well, so much for a nice nap.

I begrudgingly sat up, but immediately my back arched forwards, my shoulders sagging to the mattress. If it weren't for how fucking tired I was, I would've noticed how difficult it was to breathe when your stomach was flat on a surface while you were sitting.

 **"VOI! Get out!"**

Why, if it isn't my favourite alarm clock.

I plopped back down in defiance, reaching for a pillow to cover myself in since the blanket was taken from me. I found my jacket which was even better. I didn't even have enough energy to put it on, I just kinda lied on it, huddling for warmth.

"Let me sleep Squalo…" I said muttering into my jacket.

"VOOIII! Get up you lazy piece of shit!"

"Leave me alone…" I whispered through my teeth.

"Get out or _else_ ," he spat an underlining threat evident in his voice.

'Welp. It was worth a shot.' "Fine..." I dragged out the word, shifting my body slowly (if I could only open my eyes, there is no doubt in my mind that Squalo's veins popped).

I begrudgingly sauntered out of bed carefully, as I shuffled my feet to locate my shoes. After a minute of shuffling around Squalo yelled and tossed my shoes over to me saying I was 'fucking useless.' Thank you for the compliment.

Latching the straps on, I rubbed my swollen eyes carefully not to irritate them. I slipped into my jacket, the warmth still lingering in the sleeves. I stood straight and stretched my muscles- sore as all fucking hell. If I thought the muscle pain from fighting Hibari was bad, this is _so_ much worse. My face feels like little insects are scraping my skin, weird tingles and jolts of pain pinches my arms and legs, and I fucking swear my body gives out twice as much lactic acid cause my muscles are on **fire**.

So, suffice it to say, yeah, I'm just _livid_.

Sure, the cuts and bruises may have healed, but the pain still lingered. You know what? Now that I think about it, I'm learning to appreciate every one of Samchon's and Master Fon's trainings. If my body feels like this when it went through hell and back now, imagine the pain I would feel if my body wasn't half used to it already.

(Though I am one hundred percent sure that if my health was better, I would've gotten the same training as Oppa or Dino. God the shivers and nightmares _that_ thought gives me.)

Oh, and one more thing:

Fuck you Alaude. Fuck you with a passion. I hope someone buries _your_ smug prick face into the pavement. Eat a baguette of dicks you berserk French bastard.

I let out a pained groan as I rolled my shoulders. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

I heard Squalo's pacing stop. "What are you talking about?"

Is he serious? I huffed in response. "I mean, you know, I was _definitely_ planning on staying in here for the rest of my life," I replied sarcastically.

Squalo hummed- though it sounded more like a soft growl. "Where do you come from kid?"

I cupped on of my cheeks, feigning shock. "My mommy told me never to tell strangers my name and address. What if some weird bad guys follow me to my house?" I replied in a mocking childish tone.

"You cheeky little brat."

I snorted. I can't help it! It's been less than what, two days? And he's already done with my shit. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Squalo groaned, ignoring my earlier statement. "I'm dropping you off near your home so tell me before I lose my patience."

I paused for a moment.

Well…

That's a surprise. Not that I'm ungrateful or even remotely unappreciative that Squalo didn't just 'silence' me but...exactly that. Why doesn't he just kill me? Little girl, kidnapped, knowing your secrets, vulnerable, no connections; it sounds like the perfect scenario for a silencing.

Again, not that I want that.

"Are…are you serious?" I asked skeptically.

He scoffed. "Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," I said flatly, "Getting back on topic, why? Isn't easier just to silence me now?"

"Are you asking to die?"

"FUCK NO!" I yelled quickly, "I mean, you _are_ an assassin after all."

Only silence answered me as I heard Squalo rake his fingers through his hair. If this world and my world is as similar as I (and the letter) think it is, Squalo used to rake his hair only when he was pondering or unsure of something. The only reason I knew was because I spend so much time in the Varia mansion. I think it was one of those days where his past regrets and guilt came back to haunt him. Samchon mentioned that once. Even Zio. As strong as they were, they were still human. Sometimes the blood stained on their hands formed chains jerking them to face the trail they paved with the bodies left behind.

And back then, those words never really sank in.

Now, I understand.

I sighed, biting my lower lip. 'I didn't mean to think so darkly. Relax Valentina, stop thinking like this. Relax.'

 _Why am I like this recently?_

"…debt."

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Squalo mumbling something. "Sorry I didn't catch that."

He made a noncommittal grunt. "I said, I'm taking you back in one piece because I owe you a debt of gratitude for helping me. You brat," Squalo spat out.

I felt the edges of my lips tug upwards- forgetting the negative thoughts plaguing my mind before. I love it when prideful and powerful people have to admit to their mistakes or word. It's so adorable! It's like a big, menacing bear terrified of a small puppy.

I walked over to him, a skip in my step. "Aww, you don't have to be so apprehensive Squalo~" I nudged his waist, cupping one of my cheeks. "I'm grateful~"

He slapped my hands away in disgust. "Ughhh… Never do that again. You sound like Lussuria."

 _"Who sounds like me?"_

Suddenly the doors slammed open as, who I assumed to be, Lussuria came strutting in.

"You're awake darling! Good! I was worried when I didn't find you in the medical wing. I thought Levi got to you or something. He has a thing for pretty little girls like you, you know? The cute and fragile ones. Though personally, I find that making said someone fragile is much cuter."

'These fucking psychopaths' "You're crazy."

"Crazy beautiful?"

I snorted and smiled. 'I walked straight into that one.' Would it be considered odd if I said I missed them?

"Anyways," he said dragging out the 's', "enough about me, what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing-"

"Squalo's returning me home," I replied immediately, with a smile.

I felt Squalo's glare bore through my skull and I just stuck out my tongue in defiance. I could tell he was seething, probably didn't want to make a huge deal out of it. Well too bad! You brought me here, you're going to suffer with me.

"Well, that's too bad. But I guess it was inevitable." Lussuria pouted for sure. "However, I wasn't asking about that. I was referring to your comment Squalo. Who sounded like me?" his voice went three octaves higher, laced with curiosity.

I raised my hand.

Lussuria giggled, pinching my cheeks. "Aren't you just the most adorable little thing? Your mother raised you so well~"

"Thansh," I slurred out amid the pulling. I meant to say 'thanks.'

The fingers stopped as Squalo pulled Lussuria away. "Voi. I'm taking her back now, get the fuck out."

"That's no way to talk to lady!"

Squalo gagged. "Never imply that. Don't even fucking go there."

Oh shit. Did he just assume Lussuria gender? Ooooooo… Social justice extremists are going to ham on your ass Squalo. Better watch out.

Lussuria scoffed but didn't sound offended at all. "You're so rude!"

With that, they started yelling at each other. Throwing odd banters, insults, threats, fuck you-s, and some mild stabbing on Squalo's part. I said it before and I'l say it again. It's just so nice having them around. Sure they might not me _my_ Varia but _technically_ they still are. I'm not exactly justifying all their actions as moral or just (I was raised by a sane mother after all) but it's just. I don't know how to say it. They're my family. And no matter what I'll love them.

(Now only if I could've seen said family with my own eyes instead of my sensitive ears being blasted by Squalo's voice would be great.)

Strange tingles bubbled up in my chest and well, it was like a sort of high. Like my heart and soul was suddenly drunk on emotions (how I know how that feels is a story for later). A low, dull hum but a pleasant one. I could feel my cheeks involuntarily widen and I decided to join in on the verbal fight cause why the fuck not? I always liked Auntie Luss and his weird feminine tendencies.

I raised my fists up in the air (my ribs pulling on me, ow) grabbing their attention. "Yeah! Don't be rude Squalo!"

He stopped and looked at me with a look of disbelief, flinging his sword around widly (I thought he was injured damn). "Don't start with me brat!"

"Squalo start behaving little more like your daughter!" Lussuria scoffed.

"VOI! What the fuck is with this role reversal shit!? And for the last goddamn time, we're not fucking related, trash!"

"Stop denying it Squalo~" Lussuria teased (or at least I hope so. This is Lussuria we're talking about so him thinking Squalo and I are related isn't big a stretch you'd think). "I can help you take care of her you know? Aren't I the mama of this family?"

 **"VOIII!"** The entire mansion shook with Squalo's yelling.

I plugged my ear -just in time might I add- and yelled through his insufferable bark. "God, how does your vocal chords not hate you yet!?" My voice went deaf with his screaming so shouted louder. "And for your information, _Auntie Luss_ is awesome!"

Squao abruptly stopped as the two went silent.

"Auntie…Luss…?"

.

.

.

Shit.

.

.

.

The room went deadly silent as I froze in place. Auntie Luss was something I called the Lussuria of my world (albeit reluctantly) but that's how he wanted to be called so basically I defended his right to do as such from the other Varia members. But now...

 **FUCK!**

My blood ran cold as I felt their eyes burrow through me. 'I did not mean to say that. WHY AM I SLIPPING UP SO MUCH LATELY?' I swallowed the lump in my throat as I racked my brain around, desperately trying to get a solution to this hole I dug myself in.

My heart leapt through my throat as a pair of arms hoisted me off the ground and started spinning me around. I let out a yelp before I heard Lussuria squeal- torn between hugging the living shit out of me or twirling me around in a circle (both options are unfavourable).

"Auntie Luss! I'm not that old! I'm only twenty-five!" he said in mock offense, "I would've preferred something along the lines like big sister, you know~" He squealed again.

My head started to spin from the force as I l silently plead towards Squalo for help.

He ignored me.

Jackass.

He came to an sudden stop, my head still spinning and my neck aching in agony. I groaned, twitching my middle finger up at Squalo howling in laughter wherever the fucker was. Lussuria hoisted me over his shoulders as I heard doors closing behind me. "Bye Squalo! Make sure you clean those blood stains of yours before you go anywhere!"

He patted me on head, affectionately humming at my groaning. "Let's get you freshened up, okay?"

"Well I don't have much of a fucking choice, now do I?' I bit back my complaint and sighed in compliance. "'kay."

* * *

It wasn't until half way during the walk when I finally convinced Lussuria to put me down so I can walk by myself. I might be crippled as fuck but at least i can still walk. Though a major drawback is that now I had to hold his hand as we headed to wherever the fuck we were going (I fought long and hard but we came to a compromise). I guided my fingertips over the walls, furniture, and basically anything I could glide my fingers over, taking in a feel (again) for the layout of the mansion. Nothing changed too drastically I suppose but it was still confusing as hell when you can't see.

(Yes. Yes, I did run into a couple of fucking cactuses again but thankfully I had someone here with me this time.)

As I felt the soft textures of the wall underneath my fingertips, suddenly I felt nothing indicating that there was a turn. 'The left side should be Lussuria's room.' I turned left instinctively as Lussuria's guided me back.

"No, no, no. Not to the left…?" He gasped dramatically. "I forgot to ask for your name! How rude of me!"

My eyebrows shot up in realization (though not nearly as expressive as Lussuria's). 'Oh wow I didn't even notice. Well, I guess with all the shit that's been going on, I don't exactly blame him.' "It's no problem. Valentina Lyong. You can just call me Valentina though."

"Hm~ Do you mind a nickname?"

I shrugged. I have Reborn calling me Lucertola and Squalo calling be all kind of things (though it kinda goes both ways). I've got nothing to lose. "Nah go for it."

Lussuria pondered deep in thought before clapping his hands together. "Where did you say you were from?"

"I never said anything-" I think? Hopefully not, but then again I've been slipping up a lot recently. "-but I grew up in Italy but my mom's Korean. I was staying in Japan before I came here though."

"Oh?" Lussuria sounded genuinely curious. "Any reason as to why?"

Because an incapacitated pineapple captured by the world's most scariest and powerful jailers gave me the wrong directions to find his runaway inmate friends who just happens to be my friend's friend.

Yeah, no.

"Just for a visit. Like I said, I grew up in Italy and it's nice here." Well, I'm not wrong! After Mukuro telepathically told me that he gave me the wrong coordinates, I did plan to treat this trip as a vacation of sorts before the next mafia cruise came anyways.

But look how that plan's turned out.

Lussuria gave a hum, accepting my half-truth. "Val-chan."

"Uh…what?"

"Well in Japan, they have honourifics, no? Besides it's sounds cute~"

Tsunayoshi's mom calls me that. Wow they're alike... Note to self: NEVER mention that to Lussuria.

"I'd prefer it if you call me Valentina…"

I could just _see_ Lussuria pouting. "How about this? You call me big sister Luss and I can call you Val-chan."

That literally has no benefit for me whatsoever.

I withdrew a sigh. Well if Lussuria likes me enough -not too much though- then at least I have my protection in the Varia base guaranteed. "Fine."

(I'm not calling him 'big sister Luss' by the way. It's way too weird. It's like that embarrassing moment where your parents/guardians try to act 'hip' and 'young.' It's just really uncomfortable. It's something I don't do often, but I call it 'lying.')

Lussuria nodded, pulling my hand as we walked forward. "So as I was saying Val-chan, don't go ever go to the left at the end of that hallway, alright?"

I raised a brow. "Why?"

"Well, one of our members, Bel, you know, the one you met before with the laugh? He was the one arguing with Squalo."

Of course I fucking do it's almost as annoying as Mukuro's. "I guess so?"

"Well, he trashed his room so he claimed one of the extra rooms to himself. And well, let's just say the living conditions didn't get any better."

Oh boy don't I know it. Bel is one of the filthiest motherfucker on earth. Not as in rotting food or in that 'college frat boy you see in the movies' sort of way but more so- actually, no, the frat boy kind of way. Trust me, if he ever invites you to his room, REFUSE. His room looks like it has a vendetta against a walkable floor and an organized space.

"Thanks for telling me," I said back with too much relief, "so um…if you don't mind me asking?"

"So polite!" he cooed, "go ahead tell me I don't bite~ Well, at least not to a such an adorable child such as yourself."

Thank goodness for that! "So where are you taking me?" '-cause it sure hell wasn't your room.'

(Now that I think about it, perhaps this is more favourable than the alternative.)

"The guest room to get you something to wear that isn't tattered, battered, and something some edgy preteen would wear at a Hot Topic."

I snorted. Nice one Lussuria. "Thank you. But I'm not taking off this jacket. It's important to me."

Lussuria sighed. "The colours are so… well, I'm sure we can find something for you."

I nodded not bothering to push my luck.

We kept walking until I bumped into Lussuria's legs, his hand catching me before the recoil. I rubbed my nose, in mild pain, wondering what stopped him. It couldn't be the Varia grunts seeing as questioning your superiors without a purpose was too much for this lot (but you can feel their confused glances). Though I guess even if they had a good reason, it would take some balls to question the Varia guardians (worse if Zio was here.)

"Hm? Why aren't you with Bel?" Lussuria asked the mysterious person.

"Hmph. I have better things to do then babysit him," I heard a squeaky voice reply flatly, "out of my way."

"Aren't you going to greet our guest?"

"I have no interest in you," he(?) directed towards me?

"I have no interest in you either," I replied, my eyes involuntarily twitching.

Seriously, I know the Varia hires young but I didn't think they would hire a child! Or…it could be a burly man with a high-pitched voice, I'm blind as shit, who knows?

"Hm."

Lussuria clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Too bad… Oh! I almost forgot. Mammon, Bel moved rooms recently so the guest room on the left is free."

I scrunched my brows together. 'Wait isn't that-'

"Out of my way." I assumed he left but i heard no footsteps. Who was that?

A few seconds later I could feel Lussuria cup his cheeks dramatically. "How rude! Doesn't even say thank you."

I tugged on his sleeve, wracking my head if _I_ was the person who remembered wrong. "Hey...I thought that on the left was-?"

Lussuria chuckled deviously.

Wait what?

I scrunched my face before it all clicked together.

"Did you just-! With him-!" I gasped before my pensive frown curled into a shit eating grin. "You _didn't_!"

Lussuria continued walking like nothing happened with me in tow (but I could feel his smug little prance).

I had to bite my lips, cover my mouth, and concentrate every ounce of my will not to fucking burst out laughing.

Whoever you are, good luck cause you're going to need it.

* * *

 **"The hell are your hands going!?"**

"Hm? Oh sorry Val-chan. I was going to help you put it on since you can't see."

"Okay," I swear if didn't already deal with this type of behaviour back in my universe, I would've thought Lussuria was a pedophile or something. "But just warn me next time."

Back tracking a bit (before that mishap happened), within a few minutes of walking, I ended up in the guest room with Lussuria forcefully dragging me into the room and well…you can see how that's going. I honestly have no clue as to why or how there are children's clothing in the Varia mansion but I learned that it's better to stay blissfully ignorant when dealing with the Varia and their oddly domestic actions.

You know, as domestic as one of the most feared assassins under the biggest mob family in the world can get.

I shuffled around trying to get a mental image as to what the hell was on my body. The material of the shirt was cotton from what I could tell and it stuck to my body hanging loosely near my hips. Apparently, the pants he got me were too tight (I am both insulted and grateful) so he made a make-shift skirt out of god knows what.

I pulled up the sleeves (whoever wore this had some long ass arms) which honestly still left only my hands and wrists exposed. I don't mind wearing whatever these set of fabrics were but I was more so worried about someone discovering about my Disguises and by extension, me. I have no clue when certain parts of my Disguises went missing but honestly I hope it's not in this era. I mean, I might've lost it during the…incident with Squalo, during my chase with French Hibari, or some other third place- but! At least if it's in the past (and hopefully not by Alaude) then they'll just chuck the worn clothing away. But if by chance it's this era… well, lady luck's been a bitch lately so hopefully karma can fuck her up and set things straight.

"And… there!" Lussuria tied the last belt around my waist before patting me on the head. "Hm~ You look so lovely Val-chan! I wish I can keep you here but unfortunately once Squalo sets his mind to something, he won't go back on his word. Stubborn as a mule, that one!"

"Uh huh," I replied nonchalantly, "so when's he coming?"

"I'm not too sure. In all honestly I'm surprised he even let me take you." He hummed in thought. "Though it is understandable. Squalo may be brash, rude, obnoxiously loud, stubborn, balding-"

'Damn! Lussuria is shady as hell!'

"-but he does have his pride and loyalty."

I tilted my head, confused. "So?"

"You know ever since you came here, one thing has been on my mind: _why_ did Squalo bring you here?"

I deadpanned. "I'm not his daughter."

"Obviously. Besides your crude language, you don't resemble Squalo at all."

"Wait. So you mean-"

He huffed. "Just what do you take me for? I love teasing our captain but I'm not about to make daring accusations seriously."

Okay wow. I may have underestimated both Auntie Luss and Lussuria. Like by a damn mile.

"Anyways, I think the reason why Squalo is so attached to you is because you resemble our boss."

Boss? Zio? "Eh?"

Lussuria crouched down to my level, whispering, as if his life was on the line if anyone heard him. "I'm quite observant you see, and I've noticed some subtle similarities to you and him. I thought it might be a fluke and just passed it off as a coincidence but now the resemblance is uncanny."

Samchon did always say Zio and the Varia rubbed off on me (way too much for his liking). "How-?"

" _Shh!_ Quiet Val-chan." He patted me on the head, his voice turning chirpy. "I like you and it'd be a shame if I had to kill you before you lived a little."

I quickly nodded. I'm almost one hundred percent sure that the Varia will have no qualms in killing me if I step out of line. I mean, as if creepster Levi didn't point that out a million times already.

Honestly, if anything, this brings a whole new perspective to me. A view I was subconsciously aware of but I just never got. It's like how I knew about the concept of death and murder but I never realized the impact it had until I saw it with my very own eyes. Just how much has Samchon been hiding from me? Just how much has Zio been protecting me? Just how much has the Vongola been keeping me ignorant?

I hate knowing this. I hate knowing- thinking. It hurts to think and know. But... I can't afford to just turn a blind eye anymore. It's what got me into this mess and I just can't. Even if i really want to, even if I just want to give up, I can't let go just yet. Because if I do, so many more people will die as a result in meeting me. So many of the deaths that came from my escape will be in vain.

I know.

I know.

But...

It hurts so much.

Why can't the pain just stop?

I gave out a weak laugh. Honestly, at this point, I'm not even sure if I'm lucky or unlucky that I treated Squalo because he's the reason why I'm here and yet that's the only leverage I have in staying alive right now. I mean, I knew that before but now it's so abundantly clear just how _much_ I was sheltered and privileged.

Wait.

Holy shit.

Did I just regret saving Squalo? No. No. No. I didn't. I didn't. What the fuck brain!? I want Squalo to live. I like Squalo. I like him even though he's the reason why I was dragged here. Squalo is important to me. He's family. I want him to be safe, right? Right. His life is more important, right? Right.

 _Really?_ Really.

 _Yeah?_ Yeah.

 _E_ ven _if he's not really Squalo?_ Yes!

 _Are you certain?_ Of course! I'm-

I'm...

...

...

...

 _Damn it all…_

* * *

 **Welp. This was supposed to be a fluff filled chapter**


End file.
